Fate Can Be So Cruel
by Pandafan91
Summary: After 20 years of being forced to live as a slave, Po finally returns home to the Valley, searching for the one man who has kept him from losing hope for so long. His Dad. After his return, Po is greeted by the man who has caused him so much pain, and who was the cause of so many years of Po's suffering. Master Oogway. Will Po accept his destiny and overcome his hatred for Masters?
1. It was supposed to be a normal day

**Warning: This is a Darker Tale for me. This Story is Rated T due to the sensitive nature of the story If I need to, I will adjust the rating later. You read at your own disclosure. Not trying to turn any readers away by any means But I feel this warning is necessary as I said, merely due to the Nature of the story. If you are still here, then I thank you for stopping by. Enjoy The Read. But you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: For this chapter and all of the rest, I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its Characters. **

"**Fate Can Be So Cruel"**

_Created by Pandafan91_

_Inspired by part of the plot to "__Memoirs__" written by WaichiMakkura_

_But unlike theirs, this is not a Po, Shifu Slash or whatever they intended. Their story never made it past the first chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It was supposed to be a normal day…**

The sun rose high above the Valley of Peace as the Morning gong rang high atop the mountain above the Magnificent Jade Palace. A middle aged goose stirred as he slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun was slowly creeping through his half opened window as the goose rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. As the goose sat forward he yawned as he scratched an itch on his lower back. His name was Ping, but everyone just called him Mr. Ping. Well, everyone but one. As Mr. Ping got out of his bed he began to stretch out his back, hearing it crack about three times. "My word, I guess I'm starting to get old, heh heh." as the Goose chuckled to himself. He knew he was not that old by any means. But between running the shop alone and raising his son by himself, who he had adopted maybe four years ago now, each night he felt like an old man all the same.

After getting himself dressed for the day, Mr. Ping looked himself over in the mirror, straightening his black hair, which was in all honesty probably his best physical feature. But as he taught his Son, it's not the outside of a person that matters, but the inside. As Mr. Ping exited his room, he quietly entered the room next to his where he was welcomed by none other than the peaceful snoring of his little boy. As Ping glanced into the room, he saw his son huddled up underneath his covers in a ball on his new bed. Mr. Ping had just bought the bed for the Panda not a week ago. The boy was so excited that he didn't have to sleep on the floor anymore that he couldn't wait to sleep in his new bed. After his son outgrew his crib, Ping wasn't able to afford to both feed himself and the panda as well as keep his son clothed and have a nice bed. Truth be told, the bed wasn't the greatest thing in the world to begin with. Just a futon that Ping managed to get for a good deal. It was currently much too large for his son at the moment, But Ping knew that the boy would grow into it. It seemed like the boy was growing every single day as it was.

Realizing his son might be a bit cold due to the opened window in his room, Ping quickly walked over and latched the window shut. He then proceeded to pick up a stray blanket that his son had kicked off his bed in the middle of the night and carefully draped it over his little boy. After a few seconds, his son's face began to relax as the warmth the blanket had brought him began to comfort the little boy, and the panda began to relax even more, a slight smile forming across his face.

Yes, Mr. Ping had a Panda for a son. Not a little gosling, not a bunny, piglet, or kid (**That's a baby goat**) like all of the other Villagers, but a little panda cub. His name was Po, a name that Mr. Ping had given him the day he found Po behind his shop, left all alone in the alley in nothing more than a radish crate of all things. The poor child didn't even have a pair of pants to wear when Ping found him. Granted, most babies hardly wore much at that age, but to have left the poor thing alone and unclothed in a dark alley in the middle of the night? Ping never could rationalize it, even after the past four years. Satisfied that Po would be asleep still at least long enough for Ping to open up his shop, Mr. Ping quietly opened his son's door and left to go down stairs.

After Mr. Ping swept both the inside and outside of his shop, he began to prepare some breakfast for himself and for his son. He wasn't sure why, but he decided to make his famous Secret Ingredient Soup with some Dumplings on the side. Po loved his soup and would ask for it often, but Mr. Ping being Mr. Ping, did not make it for him all of the time. It became a special treat Mr. Ping could prepare for his son on special occasions. Granted the customers could order it whenever they wanted, and to some, it may have seemed a bit cruel, after all, the soup was his greatest dish. But Mr. Ping didn't have any money to buy Po many toys, or other fancy things. So for him to be able to make something that his son loved immensely as a reward or treat, was a godsend in itself.

Mr. Ping had just pulled the noodle soup off of the stove top and was letting it cool, when he decided it was time to wake up his sleeping cub. Once Mr. Ping walked back up the stairs and entered his son's room, he saw that Po was exactly where he left him, in the exact same position, except now there was a puddle of drool accumulating on his pillow. Mr. Ping could not help but chuckle to himself as he sat on the edge of the futon and began to shake his son awake. "Po…Wake up my son, it is a new day and if you do not hurry your breakfast will get cold." The cub then grumbled something that sounded like "Five more minutes daddy…" as he pulled the blankets up over his head in defiance. Mr. Ping could only smile as he said, "Alright then, I guess I'll just have to eat all that Secret Ingredient Soup ALL by myself!" Po's eyes immediately shot open as he quickly sat up in his bed and asked "Did you really make your special soup daddy…for breakfast!?" Ping could only chuckle as he looked at the strand of saliva still hanging from Po's lip as the Panda wiped it away with his arm. "I sure did, now you better get dressed if you want some that's still hot." The goose told him.

Needing no further encouragement, Po quickly dashed from his bed and began looking for a clean pair of pants to change into. Once he found a pair, not caring his father was still present, he quickly switched his bed time pants for a brown pair of his day time ones and called out to his dad, "Come on Daddy, hurry!" as the panda began rushing for the steps. "No running down the stairs Po!" his father called out, causing the panda to release an annoyed sigh as he made his way down the stairs, struggling to keep himself from running down them instead. The instant he reached the kitchen, Po was bombarded with the aroma of his favorite meal of all time. Once he neared the pot of noodle soup, the panda placed both paws on the counter which came up to the base of his neck as he sniffed the air around the pot. "Mmmm…It smells so good!" Po complimented as he began bouncing up and down, eager for his dad to get him his breakfast. Mr. Ping had finally made it to the kitchen as he said, "Easy Po, Go and take a seat at one of the tables now and I will bring you your breakfast." Po smiled at his father and quickly made his way to the closest table, which had basically been reserved for him while his father worked.

Po was still too young to be of much help to the goose in the restaurant, despite the Panda's wishes to help his father. But the reason Ping was a bit hesitant to let his son help him was due to his son's clumsiness. Po was a sweet boy, and all the adults always complimented on how well behaved he was as he sat at his table while his father worked. But Mr. Ping just couldn't afford to have Po breaking all of his dishes on accident and so simply had Po either wait in his room or sit at his table in the corner. He would of course allow Po to Play outside if his son wished to, but there were certain…problems…in that area. Po, being the only panda cub in the entire village, was constantly picked on and made fun of by his peers. His son told him stories how none of the other children would play with him because they were afraid he would squash them like berries because he was so fat. Or If Po would approach a group of boys to try and make friends, he sometimes came home with a few cuts and bruises instead. Therefore, Po spent most of his time inside, drawing in some blank scrolls or perhaps he would make his own little toys with a tiny knife if business was slow and Ping could watch him. One thing Ping was grateful for was his son's imagination. Po could get lost in his own mind for hours as he sat at the table and played with his crude stick figures, pretending to have amazing adventures and going on important missions to "Stop the bad guys" as Po put it.

Mr. Ping quickly brought Po his breakfast, at which point the panda looked up at his father and said, "Thank you daddy!" Mr. Ping smiled as he rubbed his son's head and sat down beside him as he began to eat his own noodles. After a moment Po asked the question Mr. Ping just knew he was going to ask. It was the same question he asked every time he had this dish. "Daddy…what's the secret ingredient to your soup?" Mr. Ping just smiled as he said; "Now Po, you know I can't tell you that. If I did, then my soup wouldn't be so special, would it?" Po just smiled as he nodded his head but asked, "But you will tell me someday, right Daddy?" Mr. Ping smiled as he nodded his head saying, "I most certainly will, once you're older." Po then asked hopefully, "Like…when I'm 6!?" Mr. Ping then shook his head as Po guessed again, "6 and a half?" Mr. Ping then said as he waved his spoon in front of Po saying "When you're older." Po sighed in defeat once again as he continued eating his breakfast. "One of these days I'm gonna learn the secret so I can make Awesome noodles like you Daddy!" Mr. Ping felt himself fill with pride right then as he nodded to the Panda and said, "I look forward to that day my son." And the two returned to eating.

Po then picked his head up as he remembered something important. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I made you something yesterday Daddy!" Po quickly got up from the table and walked up to his room, being careful not to run. Mr. Ping smiled as he wondered what his son could have made him. Po was always drawing pictures for his father or making him wooden tools to use in the shop. Of course Mr. Ping never used them, but he kept them in the kitchen in a case all the same, because after all, They represented his son's love for his father. Po returned minutes later holding something behind his back as he said, "Close your eyes Daddy. It's a surprise!" Mr. Ping chuckled as he closed his eyes. He then felt Po place something near his one wing and as far as Mr. Ping could tell, it was made from a fabric of sorts. As Po stepped back he then said "Okay, Open them!"

Mr. Ping opened his eyes and was surprised indeed at what he found. Sitting in front of him was a hat…At least… he thought it was a hat. To be honest, it looked like a bowl of noodles made out of cloth and yarn. Po smiled at his Father as he exclaimed happily, "It's a noodle hat! You know, because You're so awesome at making noodles. Nobody makes noodles like you do. Do you like it?" as Mr. Ping looked at his son's wide anticipating Jade colored eyes, he could not help but smile. to tell the truth, the thing looked absolutely ridiculous, but his son clearly put a lot of thought into this particular gift, so Mr. Ping put on a smile and said, "I love it, thank you Po, I will always treasure it. But how did you get this?"

Po smiled as he explained, "Mrs. Yu helped me make it! I told her how I wanted to do something nice for you and she came up with the idea of making a hat. She said she had LOTS of extra stuff to help me make it for you. I came up with the Noodle idea!" Po said proudly as he smiled up at his father. Mr. Ping could not help but smile as he extended his wings out as the panda ran around for one of his Father's hugs. He loved it when his daddy hugged him. Mr. Ping then said, "Thank you my son, this is truly special." As Mr. Ping picked up the hat and after looking at it for a minute, placed it on his head proudly. Po giggled at how silly his father looked but was happy he liked his present, as the Panda went back to his noodles.

Once they were both through, Mr. Ping began to finish opening up the store for the day, while Po sat quietly at the table corner and began drawing pictures into his art scrolls. In no time at all, people began bustling into the restaurant and started ordering their own breakfast and Mr. Ping's day had officially begun. As the day went on Mr. Ping worked furiously in his kitchen serving noodles and dumplings out of his ears, While Po watched his father work while he played with his little toys. When the lunch time rush came, Mr. Ping fed Po his lunch and took him upstairs for a nap while he continued working in the shop. For whatever reason, today seemed to be dragging on longer than usual.

As Mr. Ping was finishing cleaning up after his lunch rush, he heard a loud scream coming from down the street. "BANDITS! Somebody alert the Jade Palace!" Mr. Ping's face dropped instantly, "_Bandits!? Oh dear, I need to lock up the shop_!" Mr. Ping immediately raced to lock his door, but before he could get to it, three Boars and a couple crocs burst through the door and sent the goose flying back onto his back. as Ping looked up he saw the Bandits advancing on him, as he quickly got up and rushed for his cleaver that was sitting on the counter. As Ping whirled around to swing at his invaders, one of the crocs swiped his cleaver out of his hand with their sword and slammed a fist into his face, stunning the goose as he went limp and a second croc grabbed him by his other wing and held him still.

One of the three Boars then walked up to the goose and eyed him up curiously, saying, "Take him to the others we've round up. This one isn't all that old, I'm sure someone could get a few years out of him yet. Apparently he knows how to cook too, so at least he has a skill set." And with that, Ping was hauled half dazed out of his shop. Thankful to the gods that Po was asleep upstairs in the safety of his room. the boar who had declared Ping useful was about to follow his comrades out of the shop when a low creak caught his attention from above. Looking up at the ceiling, an evil smile began to form as he muttered to himself, "Well, well, well…What do we have here?" as the Boar began to make his way over to the kitchen, and up the stairs towards the source of the noise.

**High above the Village within the Walls of the Jade Palace…**

A Lone figure sat in meditation before the sacred reflecting moon pool. As he continued to breathe in deeply he suddenly gasped as a familiar shock from the Universe assaulted his mind. A warning. Something was terribly wrong in the Valley. The figure slowly stood up to his full height as the doors to the Sacred Hall flew open, and a Young Servant came bustling in. the figure believed he hired him roughly about 2 weeks ago. Master Oogway, Master Oogway! It's terrible, absolutely terrible!" The figure slowly stepped into the light, revealing an aged old tortoise carrying a long wooden staff, carved from the same limbs of the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom within the palace grounds. Oogway stood before the goose as he asked, "Young Zeng, what has happened? The universe has made me known of a disturbance, yet I do not know what or why."

Zeng quickly explained, "Master, It's awful! Bandits have invaded the village and are rounding up the villagers as we speak!" Oogway's eyes opened wide in shock as he made his way out of the Hall of Heroes with alarming speed for a turtle, let alone one as old as he. Oogway turned and called, "I shall meet these bandits at once and remind them that the Valley's citizens are under MY Protection!" and with that, Oogway was running down the thousand stairs. For an Old tortoise he could move surprisingly fast when he wanted to. As he ran with his staff in hand, he thought to himself, "_With Shifu and Tai Lung away from the Palace, I have no choice but to handle this situation myself. I hope I am up for this_." As the Elder Master made his way down into the Village he protected alongside his student his only thought being, "_What could they be after_?

**Meanwhile in the Village center…**

Mr. Ping was thrown to the ground in front of a group of citizens that had been rounded up and surrounded by the bandits. As the goose looked around, he saw that the villagers far outnumbered the bandits, but the brutes were the ones with the weapons. Swords, spears, cross bows and even whips, all at the ready in case someone did something stupid. Mr. Ping then turned to the Boars nearby and asked "What is the meaning of this!? Why are you doing this to us?" the Boar was about to answer when a child's shriek was heard, "DADDY!?" Mr. Ping's heart sank as he recognized the cry. He quickly turned to see a larger Boar carrying the Panda by the scruff of his neck as Po squirmed, tears flowing from the cub's eyes. "PO!" Mr. Ping yelled as the boar threw the Panda to the ground with a thud. Although, in pain and scared out of his mind, Po quickly got to his feet and ran for his father who wrapped the sobbing child in his protective wings, whispering, "There, there, I got you my son. Everything will be okay, shhh."But try as he might, Po was simply too terrified as he continued sobbing into his father's shirt.

One of the Boars off to the left however was eying the Panda curiously as the larger boar who had taken Po from his room approached the head bandit, as the leader asked, "Where on earth did you ever find a Panda!?" the larger boar looked at the goose and said, "The Whelp was asleep above a restaurant…what do you think?" The leader was thinking as he stared at the Panda for a long moment. he looked at the larger boar, his second in command and said, "Pandas …are incredibly rare. Ever since a few years back, no one's hardly seen them around. I think…that that little bugger there will get us enough coin to feed our bellies for the next six months alone! Think about it. The little runt is young, that means he's got a lot of years ahead of him, we can get a fortune for him the way he is now. Giant Pandas grow to be large things. Strong one's too. Just think of the possibilities! I already have a few names in mind for who would want that little runt. That Panda just made this whole trip worth it! These other fools are just a bonus."

The Leader then ordered to his men, "Alright, bring in the Wagon and throw them in chains, starting with the Panda!" Po's eyes widened in fear as he tried to hide behind his father who spread his wing's out wide in protection as he shouted, "You will do no such thing to my boy!" the leader then started to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha! Your boy? That's funny. Round them up!" But before the bandits could take a few steps, a voice was heard from the back of the group of villagers, "THAT, will be quite enough, thank you!" everyone turned to see the aged tortoise making his way through the crowd of villagers who hadn't been rounded up yet, which Mr. Ping realized were the citizens who were either incredibly young, or simply a bit older. Mr. Ping then muttered just loud enough for the bandit leader to hear him, "Master Oogway!" The bandit managed to catch the name and immediately thought to himself, "_Well isn't this just wonderful…This job just got incredibly difficult. But still._" as the bandit's gaze fell upon the Panda cub. "_I'll be damned if I'm gonna pass up this chance to bring in a Panda of all things_."

As Oogway approached the ring of Bandits he managed to catch a glimpse of the village Panda poking his head out from around a goose, his tears still falling from his young face. "_Poor thing_…" Oogway thought to himself, as he turned his attention on the Bandits who dared threaten his Village. As he counted the scoundrels, he noted that there were 20 bandits surrounding him and some of the villagers, all with weapons of some sort. Oogway then turned to the bandit in front of him and asked "What is the meaning of this? Why have you come to my Village? What is it you seek?" the leader then sneered as he said simply. "Master Oogway of the Jade Palace…I just knew there was a possibility you might show up. To answer your question, we're here on a little business."

At this time, four more bandits brought forth a large prison wagon made of iron with no windows except for one on the back door with bars in it. Oogway then entertained the idea that they might be looking for an escaped convict with a bounty on their heads, that would make sense for the prison transport. But in the pit of his stomach, Oogway simply knew that was not the case, as he continued to stand his ground and ask. "Oh? And just what kind business would require you to round up the citizens of this peaceful village?" The Bandit then sneered as some of the crocs reached into the transport and brought out some heavy chains. "The TRADEING business!…heh heh heh heh."

Realization showed across Oogway's face as he understood just what these scoundrels were, "_Slave Traders."_ As Oogway shifted his person slightly, saying with as much authority as he could manage, "Well then I have to say you have come a long way for nothing. You will find that there is nothing in this village for you to trade with. Now kindly please leave peacefully." But the Bandit could only chuckle as he stated "Oh but Master Oogway, there is indeed something worth out trouble here in your village." As he looked over to the larger boar and said, "Get the runt." His second then began to head towards the Panda when Oogway made a sudden motion, and in a blur now stood alongside the larger boar with his staff out stretched blocking his path. Surprised by the tortoise's speed, the boar could only glare at the Master as Oogway said rather fiercely, "I said…there is nothing for you here!"

Suddenly Oogway heard a snap as he turned to see the leader had snapped his fingers and suddenly, 20 crossbows were trained on the valley's citizens. Po immediately whimpered, "Daddy!?" as Mr. Ping tried to reassure his son, "Shhh…everything will be alright my son…just be brave." Po then whimpered again as he held onto the back of his father's shirt tightly, "But I'm scared… I want to go home." Mr. Ping just continued to hold his frightened child as he whispered, "Me too Po…Me too." Oogway looked at each of the bolts trained on a different citizen. The people were frozen in fear as several of them stared at the bolts aimed at their hearts. No matter what Oogway did, he could not protect all of the villagers at once. Nor could he disarm the traders without injuring the people. For the first time in a long, LONG time, Oogway was uncertain of what to do.

The leader then chuckled as he said, "You say there is nothing for us here Master, but I must disagree. You see, we have found ourselves quite the interesting find. Now if you would be so kind as to allow my associate to pass? I'd hate for there to be any unnecessary…accidents." At this the bandits notched their bolts and the citizens began to panic. Oogway was at a loss. If he did anything to go against these lowlifes then he risked several of the people getting hurt, or even worse. Unable to come up with a logical plan, Oogway lowered his staff, and allowed the larger boar to proceed.

As he neared them, Mr. Ping saw that the boar was coming right for him and his son, as he placed himself more in front of the cub saying, "No! Don't you dare come any closer! You leave my boy alone!" but as the boar approached the goose, he brought his arm around and knocked the goose to the side effortlessly with a ***WHAM***! Sending the goose fly back a ways off to the right. "DADDY!" The Panda cried, as Mr. Ping was sent rolling to the ground near Master Oogway his world spinning out of control. Po tried to run to his father, but was immediately hoisted into the air by the scruff of his neck once more by the bigger boar "Daddy! Let me go! Daddy help me!" as Oogway knelt down near the goose, Mr. Ping's vision was coming back into focus as he saw his son squirming in the boars hold, trying to break free of his grip, tears streaming his face which was covered in fear once more.

Mr. Ping finally sat forward as he shouted "Po!" But he was held in place by a clawed hand as Oogway held him steady. Ping then shouted, "Let go of my son!" Oogway then repeated as he got to his feet, "Yes, by all means do release the Panda, he is merely a child! Surely he would be no use to you whatsoever." As Oogway tried to reason with the bandits while another one was now walking up to the larger boar with a few chains in hand. The leader then chuckled as he watched the squirming Panda get the chains placed on his wrists and ankles while he still tried to break free and finally a clasp placed around his neck which was attached to the rest of the chains. Po gasped at the tightness of the clasp around his neck as he continued screaming. But Mr. Ping could only watch in horror as his son continued to be bound by the chains.

The leader then turned to Oogway once he was satisfied that the Panda wasn't going anywhere. "I have heard the stories of you Master Oogway and I am well aware of the power and skill you possess. However, I also know that you care a great deal for those you have sworn to protect. I respect a man with a purpose and so I shall make deal with you. We will leave this village peacefully and none of your citizens will be harmed…BUT…in exchange…the Panda will be coming with us!" Mr. Ping's face dropped in horror as did Po's making the panda scream again, "DADDY!" the leader then turned to his second and said, "Shut the brat up already!" and so the Boar struck the Panda across the face resulting in a short cry of pain followed by several minutes of the Panda's uncontrollable sobs. "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY CHILD!?" Ping roared as he got to his feet. The leader of the bandits merely chuckled as if amused, "Your child? That's funny." As he smirked at Oogway victoriously while he watched the Old Master consider his offer. Mr. Ping however was about to run for his son when he felt Oogway's staff block his path. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mr. Ping cried as Oogway continued to stare at the bandits, his eyes darting from the leader, to his followers, the transport, and finally his eyes locking with those of the tear soaked face of the Panda cub, his cries tearing at the Grandmaster's heart. Never had he seen a child so terrified. He was scared and only wanted his father to make him feel safe again. The child had no idea what these men had in store for him. But Oogway on the other hand, had a pretty good one.

As the Old Turtle Master continued to go through the possible scenarios in his head for trying to rescue the child as well as the other villagers, none of them ended without the panda getting hurt, or one of the villagers…Oogway wasn't seeing any other options, and it was killing him inside. The leader of the bandits saw the old Master's face slowly turn to one of helplessness as he realized the bandits had him beat. The old coot cared too much for the innocent to risk too many from getting harmed. Mr. Ping however then shouted, as he got past the staff, "Hang on my son!" as Ping rushed for his boy. Brief hope flashed across Po's eyes at the sight of his father coming to rescue him, but it was quickly crushed, as Po watched two of the Bandits put away their cross bows and grab their swords.

"DADDY!" Po screamed, but it was too late. One of the crocs had smacked Mr. Ping in the stomach with the flat of his bade, causing the goose to double over, while the second one kicked him in the face sending the goose rolling back again. As Mr. Ping got to his knees, he coughed a few times, resulting in a little blood spewing from his mouth onto the ground. Po watched in horror as the blood landed on the ground. "Daddy." was all he could whisper. Immediately Oogway was at his side trying to help the goose, but Mr. Ping just shouted, "Somebody help my Son!" But as Mr. Ping looked around, none of the villagers would make a move. Mothers held their children close, while fathers stood before their families. The faces that stared back at the goose were ones of both pity and pain. Nobody would deny that they wished they could do something, but at the same time, no one was willing to risk losing their own family to do so. Ping then looked at Master Oogway and pleaded with the Master, "PLEASE Master Oogway! Don't just stand there, do something!"

But as Oogway looked from the goose, to the Panda and finally to the Bandits, he realized what the only thing he could do that would result in the fewest sacrifices being made. "…I…I am sorry my friend…But…there is nothing I can do." Mr. Ping's eyes widened in shock as the Master's words registered. His entire world just stopped. "No…" Mr. Ping whispered as he slowly got to his feet again. Oogway then held him fast as he turned to the Boar and hissed, "You swear that no one else will get hurt…and that the Panda will be safe?" Mr. Ping then started to try to break free of Oogway shouting "NO! No nonononono! NOT MY SON!" Po then cried out again "DADDY!" But he was immediately tugged back towards the transport by one of the Crocs. "PO!" Mr. Ping cried as Oogway held the goose back whispering, "I'm sorry my friend….I'm sorry." As Mr. Ping continued to struggle saying "LET ME GO! MYY SON NEEDS ME!" Oogway then glared at the boar as the bandit snickered. They had won the Panda. The Boar then said, "Of course the Panda will be safe…and to show I am true to my word, once my boys get the Panda situated, we shall leave without so much as a scratch on one of your villagers…but if you try to stop us…" at this the bandits all re-trained their crossbows on the citizens who cowered in fear. "-Then it's open season on the villagers…got it old man?" Oogway nodded as he continued to hold Ping back.

The door to the transport opened and Po was thrown inside, landing with a low thud as his chains rattled onto the ground. The poor Panda was crying hysterically, not because his knees now hurt, but because he was terrified out of his mind. The door closed behind him as Po heard his father shout, "GIVE ME BACK MY SON! LET GO OF MY YOU STUPID TURTLE! PO!" Po scrambled to his feet as he felt the metal wagon start moving as he hurried over to the window and jumped up to hold onto the bars. As he hoisted himself up he saw his father trying to get away from the turtle that held him back. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why were these bad men taking him away? He had no idea what the answers to those questions were. All he wanted was his Father. "DADDY! DADDY HELP ME! DADDY!" Mr. Ping finally broke free of Oogway's grip and was trying to reach his son "I'm coming Po! I-" but Mr. Ping was floored to the ground by the larger Boar by a blow to the head, knocking his new noodle hat off of his head and fell to the ground with a soft ***flop***

Oogway immediately moved forward but was stopped by the leader unraveling a whip. "Ah-ah-ah! One more step and I have my men kill as many of these citizens as they can before you can stop them!" Oogway glared menacingly at the retreating bandits as they slowly began making their way back through the village street. All the while Mr. Ping laid there on the ground, listening to his son's cries for help, "DADDY! DADDY HELP! DAAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" But Mr. Ping couldn't help. His entire world was spinning. When his vision did finally clear, he gazed upon the retreating face of his poor baby boy staring back at him through those god awful bars like a criminal. But Po wasn't a criminal, he was a good boy. "Po…" Mr. Ping whispered as the bandits finally began to exit the village. Mr. Ping slowly got to his feet as he could now barely hear his son's screams of fear. "I have…to save him….I-" But then Mr. Ping fell forward and everything went dark. The last thing he heard was his son's screaming ever so faintly "DADDY PLEASE HELP ME!" and then there was nothing.

The traders had now left the Village, and The citizens were now safe. Yet Oogway felt this was perhaps the biggest failure of his entire life and that was quite a list. He had just allowed a family to be torn apart because he could not think of a better solution. A soft breeze blew from his back towards the prison transport and once again, Oogway was plagued by a sudden jolt, just like he had been back in the Hall of Heroes, "_What in the world_!?" Oogway wondered , as he watched the wagon disappear he slowly began to realize something. Those jolts from the universe…they were warning him about the Panda! The Universe…It wanted Oogway to protect the cub and he had failed to understand. Oogway then whispered to himself, "What have I done?" as he turned to the unconscious goose in front of him.

Oogway had sheathed his staff into the back of his shell and knelt down to pick the goose up in his arms, placing the odd hat on the goose's stomach. He then proceeded to make his way through the sea of citizens as they all got out of his way. Some whispered words of thanks, while others apologized to the great Master for the choice he had to make. But as Oogway peered down at the face of the Father whose world he had just destroyed, he knew that he deserved no thanks, no praise, no nothing. He had failed and now a mere child was to pay the price. Oogway continued into the noodle shop that he assumed belonged to the goose due to the noodle hat, and carried him upstairs. He was about to take him into the first room but realized it was a child's room, so he took him to the only other bedroom upstairs. After placing the goose on the bed Oogway took one long hurtful look at the goose before seeing himself out. He could never make this right to the goose, he knew that. So he slowly made his way back to the Jade Palace. All the while he would pray to the Universe every few steps, "Please…please keep that child safe…please…"

**The next day…**

Oogway was sitting before the reflecting pool in the Hall of Heroes. As of he could even attempt to achieve a state of inner peace at this time. Every time he closed his eyes, all that he saw staring back at him was the face of that terrified Panda cub. How old was that child? 4…maybe 5 years old and already he was being sent through a perilous Hell, all because Oogway couldn't risk the lives of the people over one child. But something told him this wasn't just any child. No, this child was special, but just how special Oogway had no idea.

He had tried to go and visit the goose that day to offer his apologies and to try to comfort the goose as best he could, but when he arrived he saw that the restaurant was closed and he could only hear the goose's uncontrollable sobs. When Oogway poked his head in past the paper door, the goose had chucked a cleaver at the Master, missing his head by mere inches, calling Oogway a coward and a fraud. Blaming Oogway for him losing his only child. That his little Po was somewhere out there scared, cold and alone and that it was all his fault…and he was right.

As Oogway continued to stare into the reflecting pool, he suddenly heard the sound of the great doors to the Hall opening up behind him. As he turned, he saw that Master Shifu, a red panda who was his student had returned to the Palace, and he had brought someone with him. As Oogway got to his feet he turned to hear his student greet him, "Master Oogway, I have returned. Has something happened? The Villagers seem to be rather distraught." But Oogway merely put on a fake smile for the sake of their guest, "In a moment Shifu, tell me, who is it you have brought with you?" Shifu turned and beckoned the figure to step closer

Oogway saw that it was a southern Chinese Tiger girl who could not have been more than four…maybe five years old. Immediately his thoughts went to those of the Panda child and a solemn expression covered his face. The little girl of course noticed this, but said nothing. Shifu cleared his throat and said, "Master, may I introduce to you my newest student, Young Tigress. I have adopted her from the Bao Gu Orphanage so that she may study Kung Fu, and learn to better control her talents. Tigress, this is Grandmaster Oogway, my master, and by extension, your Master. You will do well to show him the respect he deserves." Tigress immediately bowed deeply as she whispered "It is nice to meet you Master Oogway." Shifu gave a nod of approval, while his Master put on as good a smile he could manage and said, "My dear…it is a pleasure to meet you. I can already see that you will one day accomplish great things."

Tigress smiled at the master as Oogway then called in Zeng, "Zeng, do be so kind as to show young Tigress to her new room so that she might be able to get settled in." Zeng then nodded as he said "Yes Master Oogway!" But Tigress didn't seem so certain, "M-my room!?" as her eyes immediately darted to Shifu who quickly said, "Yes Tigress, your bedroom, where you will sleep, and only spend your free time in if you see fit…I promise you that." Tigress seemed to relax a bit and nodded. Shifu then gestured to Zeng and said to Tigress, "Now please go with Zeng, I have much to discus with Master Oogway. I shall see you this evening for dinner. In the meantime, you may explore the palace grounds once you are settled, but you must stay out of the Training hall for now, am I understood?" Tigress then bowed and said, "Yes Shifu." But Shifu's eyes narrowed as Tigress corrected herself at once. "I mean…Yes Master Shifu." She was no longer at the Orphanage, but rather at the Jade Palace, and Shifu made it very clear that once she stepped foot on the Palace grounds Shifu became her Master. Shifu nodded and immediately Tigress was lead out of the hall and over to the recently remodeled student barracks.

Once Tigress was gone, Shifu turned back to face Oogway with a worried expression on his face. He knew the moment he walked into the Hall that Master Oogway was distraught. The old Turtle may have put on a good face for Tigress, but Shifu knew better. "Master, what has happened!?" Oogway merely turned his heart broken face on his student as he whispered, "My friend…I'm afraid that I have allowed a most horrific evil befall an innocent child…" and so Oogway began to recount events of the day before to Shifu telling him all about the arrival of the slave traders.

**A few days later…**

Po woke up to wagon jerking violently as it continued down a bumpy road. He managed to get a little bit of sleep but saw that it was still night time outside through the bared window. He was cold, he was hungry but most of all, he was scared. He had hardly slept a wink the past few days, and he spent the past few nights crying himself to sleep. He wanted his Daddy to come find him and make the bad men go away, but he never came. His stomach rumbled again, he was really hungry, but he knew by now that those men weren't going to feed him, so he just huddled up in his little corner of the dark wagon and looked out at the moon. He found that the moon was the only beautiful thing he got to see these days. So beautiful and delicious looking. Sometimes he thought it looked like a big cookie and his tummy would rumble again.

Suddenly, the wagon stopped all together and Po knew what was coming. They were coming back! The bad men who had taken him from his father were coming back to be mean to him again! As the door opened, Po cowered away in fear as the big boar climbed in and walked to the back of the wagon and grabbed Po by the chains. Po squirmed a bit while shouting "Let me go!" but was immediately met with a strike to the face, resulting in Po merely crying in pain, as the boar hauled the panda out of the wagon and over to a nearby shack. Po noticed as he was being dragged that he was in a pretty scary looking village and was immediately afraid, as he tried shying away from the scary looking people who were eying him up strangely. The boar then opened the door to the shack and threw the Panda inside.

Once Po got to his feet he turned around and cried "Please! I just want to go home! I want my Daddy!" the boar just scoffed as he said, "Panda, you better get over those idiots back in that village REAL quick if you know what's good for you! You're never going to see those people again. You think any of those people in that Village wanted you? Nope, No one wanted a panda kid, not even your so called father! Why else would he let us take you away for him? If he really wanted you, don't you think he'd have come back for you by now? Best if you just forget about those people Panda, because you're never gonna see any of them ever again!" and with that, the boar threw an apple to the ground and closed the door, locking it behind him. Po then walked over to the apple, his chains rattling with each step he took and picked it up and took a bite. He was so hungry that he didn't care if the apple was dirty or not.

He soon finished the apple all too quickly and wished he could have a bowl of his Daddy's noodles. His thoughts then went to his dad as he thought about the boar's words. "You're wrong…My Daddy does love me…and I will see him again! I just know it…and my name isn't Panda…My name is Po." As Po looked at the only window that was high up on the wall in the shack he then said as he looked at the moon. "And I know he's gonna come looking for me…because my Daddy does love me…I just know it!" and with that, Po waddled over to a corner in the shack and laid himself down on the dirt floor, resting his head on his arms. He then began to shiver as he felt a breeze flow through the window, and he really wished he had a warm blanket…no, scratch that… he wished he had his new bed.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter… This story…it's not like my other ones. It's darker and definitely going to be more involved. I doubt the following chapters will be quite as long but they will by no means be short either. I'll be curious to hear what you guys have to say. let me know what you think. I do plan on continuing this story though…so let me have it. Remember…**

**REVIEW!**

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	2. Not Worthy

**I have to say, I was impressed with the level of response from Chapter 1. Thank you all who took the time to review the story, and it's good to see some familiar names on the reviews again and even some new ones :) **

**The first Chapter was a rediculously long one I admit, and unfortunately they will not all be as long. but like I said earlier they won't be short either. This next chapter takes place right after Po was taken from the Valley...you may find this interesting compared to my usual stuff. Hope you Enjoy The Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Not worthy**

**One week after Po was taken…**

Tai Lung was finally home. After two weeks of traveling from a distant village after solving a serious bandit problem and he being the only Master even close to being able to arrive to provide assistance, he was finally home. It only took him a few days of constant running to reach the village, but the Bandits were well organized, and large in numbers, taking them down and convincing them to never return to the Village was what took him the better part of a week. But he had succeeded nonetheless and was now finally back in the Valley of Peace.

As he walked the Village streets, he was greeted by many of the villagers who bowed in respect to the skilled Master and their village protector, but he'd have been lying if he didn't feel a sense of uneasiness amongst the people. "_Did something happen while I was away_?" Tai Lung wondered as he made his way past a familiar noodle shop. But as he walked across from it, he noticed something highly unusual. It was closed. "Strange…" Tai Lung observed as he continued walking. That particular shop was NEVER closed. Perhaps the owner was merely taking a vacation with his child. Tai Lung had been known to stop by every now and then for a bowl of noodles. After all, the Palace Tofu tended to get incredibly old and dull after eating it all the time. He never understood what Shifu saw in the stuff to begin with.

As Tai Lung reached the top of the Palace steps he saw the new Palace servant sweeping the grounds. Once Tai Lung approached him, the goose straightened up and bowed saying, "Master! Welcome back." Tai lung got straight to the point. "You must be the new servant Master Oogway was talking about hiring. Forgive me but I must speak with Master Shifu at once. Where might I find him?" Zeng then looked up at the Palace saying, "I believe he might be in the Hall of Heroes still. I saw him in there about 2 hours ago." Tai Lung nodded as he said, "Thank you." and left to go up the stairs to the Palace.

Upon Entering the Hall, Tai Lung approached the small form of his Master who was meditating in front of the Reflecting Moon Pool as he always did at this time of day. Upon hearing Tai Lung's footsteps, Shifu allowed a small smile grace his face as he slowly stood up and turned to see his Son standing before him. "Master, I have returned." Tai Lung announced while bowing in great respect for his teacher. Shifu nodded as he got straight to the point. "And your mission? You were successful?" Tai Lung nodded as he revealed, "The Village will no longer have reason to fear those Crocs ever coming back to cause them any trouble. I have made sure of that." At this Shifu nodded saying "Well done my student. You have made me proud." Tai Lung allowed himself a hint of a smile as he bowed before Shifu once more.

Shifu's face however became serious as he stated, "Unfortunately…I am afraid something has happened in our absence." Tai Lung raised an eyebrow in confusion asking, "OUR absence Master?" Shifu nodded as he stated, "Yes, while you were on your mission, I was away from the village tending to a different situation…as a result, much has happened." Tai Lung waited for Shifu to continue, but it was a new voice that spoke out. "I am afraid that I have made a grave error in judgment, young snow leopard." Tai Lung turned to see Master Oogway approaching them. "_No matter how sharp my ears are, he always manages to sneak in without my noticing…I wonder if Father has ever noticed his approach before_?"

Oogway then made his way over to stand by Shifu as the Red Panda started, "Last week, while the Two of us were away, the Village was invaded by a group of slave traders." Tai Lung's face hardened as he thought to himself, "_No wonder the people were so skittish when I returned_." He then asked, "How many?" meaning how many of the citizens did they take with them. Oogway then spoke saying in a heartbreaking tone. "One...a mere child." Tai Lung raised his eyebrow in confusion while Shifu explained. "The traders were holding the people of the Village as hostages, preventing Master Oogway from doing anything without risking the lives of many…he had to make a choice. either risk the loss of many lives for one…or protect the many at the loss of only one."

Tai Lung then looked up at Oogway with a look of sympathy, but was surprised to see Oogway looking so serious. "Your new mission is to find this child and bring him home safely. I have no way of knowing which way they went or what their destination might be but You MUST find the boy." Shifu then added, "You should try the surrounding villages first, check the local dives and black markets, try to see if you can learn of where one might be able to purchase a slave." Tai Lung nodded as he turned to Oogway and asked. "Who is this child I am searching for?" Oogway then saddened as he began to walk towards the hall doors saying, "He is a young Panda…and he cannot be more than five years old."

Tai Lung instantly had his doubts. He was familiar with the child in question, after all, there was only one Panda in the whole village. But Pandas were rare these days, and he doubted it would be easy getting any information about the cub without getting…violent. Tai Lung nodded as Oogway made his exit. Shifu then declared, "You shall leave at nightfall. For now, rest and prepare. I know you just got back, but Master Oogway says this is of the utmost importance." Tai Lung nodded as Shifu continued, "I would accompany you myself, however I-" both warrior's ear's twitched at the sound of a new presence. "-Ah, Tigress, perfect. Let me introduce you to my Student. Tai Lung, this is Tigress, she will be staying with us here at the palace from now on. She is from the Bau Gou Orphanage." Tai Lung raised an eye brow in surprise, "You adopted…again?" Shifu merely shrugged at the leopard.

Tai Lung watched as the young Tigress approach him nervously. Tai Lung knelt down and greeted her as he held out a paw saying, "Nice to meet you little one…If Shifu adopted you, I suppose that makes us Foster Siblings. Master Shifu adopted me as well." Tigress's eyes sparkled a bit as she took the leopards large muscular hand. She had just gotten a wonderful new home and now she had a Foster brother too!? It was all happening a little bit too fast. "N-Nice to meet you." Tigress managed to say while Shifu said, "Well then, I shall allow you two to get acquainted, I shall see you both for dinner." And with that, Shifu left the Hall to follow his Master.

Tai Lung then stood up and walked over to the reflecting pool and looked up at the Golden Dragon Statue. In its mouth, it held the object of Tai Lung's desire, The Dragon Scroll. whoever was deemed worthy to read the scroll by Master Oogway, was granted a title of honor that rivaled that of great king's, The Dragon Warrior; a warrior of such skill and power, the likes of which Tai Lung thought to exist only in legend. And he wanted it, but not for himself…not entirely. He wanted it for Shifu…for his Father…he wanted it to make Shifu Proud of him. After everything the red panda had done for him, this was the least he could do.

"What's that?" Tigress asked as she approached Tai Lung. Tai Lung then explained, "That, dear sister, is the Dragon Scroll. A Scroll that is told to hold the secrets to great power. With it, you could hear a butterfly's wing beat, or perhaps even see into the darkest of caves…It is truly a magnificent treasure." Tigress then looked over to Tai Lung and asked, "Have you read it?" Tai Lung chuckled as he admitted, "No. Only the Dragon Warrior is permitted to read from the scroll." Tigress then asked, "Who's that?" Tai Lung shrugged, "Nobody knows, but it has been my dream to be worthy of such a title. I have worked every day of my life striving towards that goal, and someday, the Dragon Scroll WILL be mine." and with that, Tai Lung turned and left the room leaving Tigress to continue staring at the scroll as she whispered to herself, "A dream…hmm." and with that, Tigress turned around and raced after her new brother saying to herself, "_Then that's going to be my dream too! That way, at least one of us can surely become the Dragon Warrior and make Master Shifu proud_!"

As the two left, Oogway emerged from the shadows from behind a pillar shaking his head in disappointment. "Oh Children, if only you knew." And with that, he retired to his chambers.

**3 Months Later…**

He had failed. After 3 months of searching every village, every camp, every farm…he had failed. He had never failed at a mission before. Not once. But he had failed. He could not find the Panda cub anywhere. He had a few close encounters he felt, stumbling upon the remains of an auction site on two separate occasions, but both times he found nothing to point him in the right direction. Finding that he no longer had any leads to follow, and that he had searched the entire country it seemed, Tai Lung returned home utterly defeated.

As the leopard entered the familiar Training Hall he noticed Shifu instructing young Tigress on Balance while she stood atop of the Jade Tortoise Shell off to the right of the room. Upon entering, both Shifu and Tigress noticed him and immediately approached the snow leopard. Tai Lung looked down at his Master and said grimly, "Master…I have returned." Shifu nodded but his face fell once he saw Tai Lung's, it was covered in shame. Shifu then asked cautiously, "Your mission…were you successful?" Tai Lung merely closed his eyes and Shifu spoke to Tigress, his eyes never leaving his son, "Leave us Tigress, Go and meditate by the Sacred Peach Tree until it is time for dinner." Tigress bowed and began too exit, but not before saying to Tai Lung, "It's good to have you back Brother!" Tai Lung merely faked a small smile as the young Tigress left the Hall, completely unaware that she was never going to see him again, for a VERY long time.

Once Tigress was gone, Shifu then asked, his voice stern but not demanding, "What happened?" Tai Lung then whispered, "I have…failed Master." Shifu had to admit, he had NEVER heard Tai Lung utter those words before. Tai Lung the continued, "I looked everywhere. EVERYWHERE! And I couldn't find the PANDA!" Tai Lung roared as he leaped up and down into the Gauntlet, as he began attacking the wooden warriors. He needed to vent, to let out his anger. As he struck out, Tai Lung went on, "I checked every dive, every abandoned building, and I know I came close a couple of times. But I just couldn't find him…I FAILED!" as Tai Lung released a powerful roar he jumped and delivered a powerful spin kick, shattering the last Wooden Warrior. As he landed on his right leg he balanced briefly for a moment, his breathing labored and fast until he suddenly dropped to his knees in frustration

Shifu could only watch as he observed his student. Suddenly Oogway was present as he said while stepping out of the shadows. "Rise, Master Tai Lung." Tai Lung then looked up at the aged turtle and obeyed. Tai Lung saw sadness in the old turtles eyes as he was saddened by the news that the Panda had not been found, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Tai Lung was the best tracker in all of China, if he could not find the boy, then no one could find him unless his captors WANTED him to be found. Oogway had failed.

Tai Lung then started, "Master…I-" But Oogway placed a knowing hand on the leopards shoulder saying "You did your best, of this, I am certain." Tai Lung nodded when Shifu spoke up clearing his throat, "*Ahem* Master…perhaps the…Dragon Warrior, would be of help here in this situation?" Tai Lung's ears perked as he looked up at his father and then back to Oogway. But Oogway's face was still sad as he replied, "I am afraid Shifu…that is impossible." Shifu then asked "And why is that Master?" Oogway then began walking out of the training hall and said, "Because the Dragon Warrior…is not here." and with that, Oogway was gone.

Tai Lung was devastated, here he had worked for so many years to earn the title of Dragon Warrior, only to be told that he was not to be it. Was it because of his latest mission? Was this his test!? Was his failure what deprived him of the right to bear the title? He didn't know. All he knew, was that he had failed. He didn't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior…he couldn't even save one panda cub.

Tai Lung then whispered something that Shifu's ears were just BARELY able to hear, "I'm a failure." Shifu then started "My son, you are not-" But Tai Lung stood up and tightened his fists to the point in which they had cracked several times. "This was my test…and I failed." Shifu then asked in confusion, "Your test? I don't understand." Tai Lung then began to walk out of the training hall with Shifu following closely behind.

Tai Lung made his way over to the barracks and into his room, where he grabbed a fresh travel pack and began stuffing it with belongings. Mostly clothes and a few small mementos. When he finished Shifu asked, "What are you doing?" Tai Lung then shouldered his pack while grabbing his cloak and said, "I'm leaving." And so he began to leave the Barracks, leaving Shifu behind in a state of shock. Snapping out of it, Shifu turned and raced after his son, when he reached Tai Lung, the snow leopard had already reached the Thousand steps and was about to go down them when Shifu shouted, "TAI LUNG!" Tai Lung stopped and turned to face his Master, his Mentor…his father, and saw Shifu's hurt expression, "What are you doing?" Shifu asked again as Tai Lung explained, "I have failed you Father. I have spent my entire life training to become the perfect Warrior…to become the Dragon Warrior and make you proud." Shifu then stepped forward as he said desperately, "But I AM proud of you Tai Lung! I have always been proud of you! Stop this nonsense and come back inside." But Tai Lung would not move. He had failed his Master…and he had failed himself.

Tai Lung then turned and said as he looked out into the distance, "I do not deserve to call this place my home. The Jade Palace is not a place for failures. I am sorry father, but I cannot return, not until I am worthy of becoming the Dragon Warrior and redeeming myself." Tai Lung was about to leave, but then stopped himself as he stated, "From the day you took me in…I was always grateful to you. You cared for me when no one else would. You loved me…you raised me…and I will always be grateful…But I must do this." Shifu then managed to croak out, his voice threatening to betray him as he was trying to hold back a sob. Where will you go?" Tai Lung merely shook his head as he said, "I don't know…Somewhere far away…somewhere the people will not be ashamed to share a mountain or a village with Master Shifu's failure of a son. I am sorry…but I cannot stay here. I hope you can forgive me in time…Father."

And with that, Tai Lung threw his cloak on over his shoulders and dropped to all fours, his pack straddling his back as Shifu watched him race off down the stairs. Part of him wanted nothing more than to chase after him and haul him back and beat the living daylights out of him until his son swore he would never leave. But then again he also knew that Tai Lung was feeling lost, and that he had to take however long it took for him to find himself once more. As Shifu watched Tai Lung disappear, he whispered to himself "My son…You will always belong here." and with that, Shifu began to trudge his way over to the Palace, his heart shattered and in a million pieces. All the while he was completely unaware that Young Tigress was watching the entire scene from the top of the Peach Tree hill, as she whispered to herself while she watched the snow leopard vanish into the distance, "Brother…"

* * *

**And that is Chapter 2. What did you think? Kinda different. In Chapter 3 we go back to Po. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW**


	3. I will not break

**And yet another incredible amount of responses from the readers. I seem to have even caught the attention of a few new ones who I haven't seen in the reviews before, but it's also great to see the familliar names as well! Thank you for taking the time to review the story, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. so without further ado, I give you Chapter 3. Enjoy The Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I will not break**

**Five years after Po was taken from the Valley… **

Po woke up the same way he did every single day for the past 2 years, on a dirt floor with nothing to sleep with but a pathetic excuse for a blanket which he was given to "Keep warm" at night. Please, the thing couldn't keep a newborn child warm, much less a young Panda boy. As Po sat forward, he already wished the day was over. Night time was what he looked forward to the most, because night time meant he could escape to his dreams, away from this awful place, away from THOSE people…and away from this Hell. Soon Po heard the sound of someone approaching the shack that was his home…Home…this was no home. It barely qualified as a shelter. What with the holes in the roof and the fact that the whole place shook whenever the wind blew. But again, it kept him from seeing THEM for at least a few hours of the day when he got to sleep.

Po quickly got to his feet and brushed the dirt off of himself. Yet as he moved, he was reminded of the presence of his ankle chain jingling as he stood up. He hated those chains…but they paled in comparison to something else. A shiver ran down his back as he remembered the lashing he got last week with such a weapon, all because he picked up half an eaten apple from the ground without permission…it was rotten too, so it wasn't like anyone else would eat it, but he was just so hungry…he was always hungry.

The last of the locks on the door clicked as Po stood there and watched the door open wide, as the light from the morning sun blinded him temporarily, as he shielded his eyes from the incoming light with his hand. He soon felt someone fiddling with his chain, and then there was the all too familiar click, and the ring was no longer around his ankle. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw the same person standing before him that he did every day for the past 2 years. Mr. Cheng. The water buffalo stood before the Panda and shouted, "Move it Panda!" Po quickly obeyed and exited the shack, his eyes falling on a weapon attached to the Water buffalo's hip…The Whip. Again, a shiver ran down Po's spine as he quickly ran as fast as he could over to get his daily meal.

Po made his way through the Labor Camp situated at the base of one of the richest Iron mine sites in all of China. The thing was, nobody knew it. Mr. Cheng bought the place years ago and discovered the mountain at the edge of the property was rich with Iron. and so he began gathering slaves to dig it out, and once he had enough Iron, he began selling it. Po had no idea where the Iron went after leaving the mines, but he had to believe that it had to be going somewhere dark...and illegal. Po was now coming up on the meal station. As he did, Po quickly grabbed a bowl from a wooden box and took his place at the end of the line.

As he stood in line with his wooden bowl between two rhinos his stomach began to growl like it did every day, yet Po dared not to say a word. To be honest, Po never said much at all those days, The only time he did say anything was when he was addressing the "Master." He found out early on at one of his previous owners, that talking too much, or even at all, could land you in a world of hurt. The Rhino behind him heard his stomach growl though, and placed a hand on Po's shoulder as he bent down and whispered, "Hey, don't worry kid, I hear Ming was in charge of breakfast this morning, maybe you'll get lucky today!"

Po smiled as he nodded his head. Ming was a fifteen year old clouded leopardess who had perhaps the kindest heart Po had ever seen since coming to this place and she was also the only person Po considered to be a true friend. Sure most of the grownups were either nice to Po, or at least they just ignored him usually. But Ming was different. She cared for the Panda and being the only other person around even close to Po's age, the two became friends really quick, and Ming became the only person Po really talked to much, if at all.

The women here got to do most of their work inside, and being a girl, Ming sometimes got to help out in the kitchens and would do her best to slip in a few extra items into the daily rice for the slaves. Usually it was a few things like some apples, or some small bean buns. Po was lucky one time and managed to get a whole half a bean bun one morning, he'd never forget how happy he was that particular day.

When it was finally Po's turn in line, Ming greeted him saying, "Good morning Po, sleep well?" Po nodded as he did every day and Ming scooped him his rice portion and handed him his bowl back, as he took it she leaned forward and whispered, "I made sure to make today's breakfast, EXTRA special just for you sweetie." Po beamed as he nodded his head in thanks. Receiving another warm smile from the teenage girl, and she quickly moved on to the next person in line. When Po walked over to a tree he liked to eat under, he sat down and began to dig through his rice, he only had 10 minutes to eat, not like he could gauge time to begin with, he just knew it wasn't much, so he had to eat quickly.

Soon he found what he was looking for, half of a fresh apple. Ming had saved it just for him! A smile grew on his face as he looked around quickly making sure Mr. Cheng and his enforcers weren't around and ate the apple gratefully. The flavors that entered his mouth were incredible. It was so sweet and delicious, that Po couldn't even begin to describe the taste. He couldn't remember the last time he had a fresh apple. But like all the good things that managed to happen to the panda, he was finished with it all too soon.

He quickly scarfed down his rice and took his bowl over to the dirty collection box. As he neared it, he saw Ming looking at him, and so he made a small detour and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Standing next to her, Po came up roughly to her shoulders. Ming patted his head and said, "You're welcome sweetie." And she gave him a small kiss on the forehead receiving another smile from the Panda. "Your smile is all the thanks I need." She said, as she took his bowl from him and took it over to the box with all the others.

Suddenly there was a loud whistle and Po jerked his head up. If he didn't hurry, then he would be late, and he NEVER wanted to be late…not ever again. If you were late for line-up even just once…then you received 10 lashing's from Mr. Cheng's whip. Po had been late for line up only twice before… and he still had the scars to show for it on his back. As Po stood next to the Rhino he stood in line with for breakfast, Mr. Cheng was now walking before them all with his enforcers all standing behind him, all ranging in species from Crocs to wolves, and even a few smaller water buffalo, each one carrying their own deadly whip, While Mr. Cheng gave the slaves their assignments.

When he reached Po, he glared at the panda who avoided his gaze as the Water buffalo shouted, "PANDA! You will be in the south tunnel with the Rhino, and big nose here!" As he pointed to a gray elephant on the other side of the rhino, "Understand? I want 5 cart loads from you today!" Po's jaw nearly dropped as he began to panic while he thought to himself "_F-five carts!? I'll be down there all day_!"

Suddenly the Rhino beside him coughed while saying, "Forgive me Master…but 5 carts is an awful lot to ask for such a young boy…perhaps a smaller number would be-" but the rhino didn't get to finish as Mr. Cheng withdrew his whip and struck him across the face, causing the rhino to shy back in pain. "GYAAAH!" he shouted as he instinctively covered his face with his hand. Mr. Cheng then walked forward and hissed, "If you so much as whisper another word, I will make sure you receive 50 lashings…Understand me SLAVE!?" the rhino nodded as he held his hand to his now bleeding cheek. Po was terrified as Mr. Cheng stood before him and repeated "5 cart loads Panda…understand?" Po nodded as he whispered, "Y-Yes Master." and with that, the slaves were lead over to the Mines where they would be spending yet another day.

As they walked, Po ran to catch up to the Rhino who stood up for him and looked at his cheek. The rhino looked down at Po and smiled saying, "It's alright kid…It don't even hurt anymore…I'm fine." But Po wasn't worried about the pain he was in right now…but rather what was sure to come. Po had seen people die from cuts that aren't treated right away. And he didn't want this Rhino to suffer because of him. Po looked over to Mr. Chen before grabbing his shovel and without even noticing, his hand began to tighten into a fist. The Rhino noticed but never said a word, as they followed their fellow workers into the dark mineshaft.

The mines were filled with monumental amounts of Iron Ore, and it was up to Po and the other slaves to dig it out and bring it back to the Master. Po was now in the southern tunnel with the Rhino and the Elephant digging away. He had no idea how long he had been down here, but he had just finished loading up his third cart of Iron. It was hot, he was filthy, and he just wanted to take a nice long nap. Po walked over and sat down on a rock as he heaved a heavy sigh. Mr. Cheng had just walked off to check on some of the other workers, so this was the perfect opportunity to get a little rest in.

As he was sitting though he noticed that the Rhino and the Elephant had just walked over and started to fill his cart! Po immediately looked around and began to panic, if Mr. Cheng saw them filling his cart all 3 of them would get the whip! Po immediately got up and was instantly motioned to sit down by the Rhino who said, "Relax kid, that buffalo ain't coming around her any time soon, you've been at it for hours. Take a breather." The Elephant nodded as he continued shoveling into Po's cart while muttering, "Five Cart loads for a child…utter nonsense." The Rhino nodded as he said, "I agree, but nobody can figure out why the Master is so hard on the kid. Even the kid doesn't know, right kid?" Po shook his head no as the Elephant gave another sigh. "It's just damn cruel…to make a child go through all this. How'd you get here anyway kid?"

Po's head suddenly dropped and the Rhino elbowed the Elephant saying, "Don't bring that up!" The Elephant then asked as he looked from the Rhino to the Panda and back, "Why not? I was just curious." The Rhino then said, "Because I said so…look, I don't mean to be harsh…but Ming told me how the Panda go here. Apparently she's the only one he's said much to since coming here." The Elephant then asked, "Well don't keep me in suspense, tell me already!" but before the Rhino could tell the elephant to stuff it, they heard the sound of someone walking down the tunnel, and Po was instantly up on his feet with his shovel in hand, scooping up some more Ore."

When Cheng returned he saw the three of them digging exactly the same way he left them. As he took a look at the Panda's cart, he noticed it was half full, and looked over at the Panda who had its back to him. Without so much as a word of acknowledgement, Mr. Cheng turned and continued down the tunnel. When he was out of ear shot, the Rhino asked, "Did you see how he never even looked at us?" the Elephant nodded as he looked over at the Panda and said, "I just really wish I knew what his problem with the kid was."

**Several hours later…**

Po was finally done with his last cart load for the day, and slowly made his way out of the mines. He was exhausted, dead beat tired and felt like he was about to collapse for the day, when he suddenly heard Ming's voice, "Po, over here!" Po looked up and saw Ming rushing over to him with a look of worry all over her face while carrying a few things in her hands, "Oh you poor thing, are you just now getting out of the mines? Luckily I saved you some dinner. It's not much, but I managed." Po looked down and saw a bowl of rice and a small cup of water. Po gratefully took the bowl and scarfed down its contents. He was so hungry he didn't even care about how he must have appeared to Ming right then. Fortunately though, Ming understood perfectly. When he was finished, Po took the cup of water and downed it all in 3 swallows. He'd never complain about the terrible taste of it, but he was thankful Ming remembered him like she did. He'd have been a goner without her. Po wanted to give her a hug, but he was covered in dirt, sweat and dust, he needed a wash, and bad. But river day wasn't for a while yet, so that wasn't gonna happen.

As Po finished up his meal, there was a loud whistle followed by a Gong ringing and both Po and Ming jumped at it. "What's going on!?" Ming asked as Po merely shrugged his shoulders. Whatever it was, Po could still tell it was too early for bed time, since the moon wasn't up yet, but whatever it was, it sure wasn't anything good. Both Po and Ming rushed over to the line-up and stood side by side. Everyone was there, including the enforcers and Mr. Cheng…and he was not happy.

As Mr. Cheng began walking the length of the line, he began shouting, "Here I am having such a wonderful day. The Workers have accomplished their tasks without so much as a single incident, and the cooks have prepared such delicious meals for you all as a reward. "Po rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, "_Delicious? Please…its rice…it's got no taste to it at all_!" Mr. Chen then continued. "So I thought to myself, You know what, I think I have some apples in my cabinet back in the kitchens, I think I'll go and have one." Po immediately felt Ming tense up beside him. "_Oh no…Ming… you didn't_!" Po thought to himself, when Mr. Chen then shouted, "So imagine my surprise when I go to grab one of my apples…and they are all GONE!" Ming just swallowed a lump in her throat, and Po knew she was the one who took them. He always wondered where she got the apples from, but NEVER did he think she ever stole them, much less from Mr. Cheng.

Mr. Cheng then shouted, "If the culprit does not step forward and confess their crimes this INSTANT…Then you are ALL subject to be searched…and we will be VERY thorough. We will check the shacks, we will check your stations, and we will check YOU." Everyone was becoming nervous as Mr. Cheng then asked quietly, "Now…who is responsible?" Ming was shaking bad, so bad that she couldn't control herself. If she was caught, who knew what horrible things Mr. Chen would do to her? Suddenly she gasped as Po watched a single apple fall out from the inside of her tunic and onto the ground in front of them. Mr. Cheng whirled around and saw the apple, but not who it came from.

As he walked over and picked it up, he looked at about six of the slaves in front of him and asked, "Who…took this?" Nobody said a word. Mr. Chen then looked at them all and said again, this time a little louder, "I said…WHO took this!?" but again, nobody said anything. If there was one thing you never wanted to be around here, it was a snitch.

Mr. Cheng then glared at each of the slaves, Po included, before he said, "Very well…if no one wishes to confess…then you shall ALL be punished. Starting with you girl!" And Mr. Cheng grabbed Ming by the wrist pulling her out of line. As Po watched in horror, "_MING_!" was all he could think, as Mr. Cheng threw the Leopard to the ground, "Please Master, Please I beg of you, spare me!" But Mr. Cheng wasn't listening, as he grabbed the whip hanging from his hip and unwrapped it, snapping the ground with it, making Po flinch in fear. "Since nobody is about to step forward, all six of you will receive 30 lashings…that way I know for sure that I've I punished the right culprit!" Po's fist clenched as he suddenly began to growl at the Master. and again, the Rhino from earlier that day noticed his behavior from a few yards away, yet remained silent.

Ming didn't deserve this! She was kind, and gentle. All she wanted to do was help everyone. She was innocent. She may have taken a few apples and put them in the rice, but she did it for all of them. She shouldn't get punished for stealing fruit that probably wasn't going to get eaten anyway like THIS! Po watched as Mr. Cheng raised the whip above his head and hollered, "One" but before he could move so much of a muscle, a loud cry rang out from the line, "WAIT!"

Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from, even Ming and Mr. Cheng. Po then stepped forward and spoke up, while trying his best to keep a strong face. "M-Ming didn't steal the apples from you Master…It…it was me." Everyone was shocked at the confession, but not half as much as Ming was. Although, she may have been more surprised at the fact that Po was actually talking in front of everyone, but that was beside the point. The Elephant then whispered over to the Rhino who both worked with Po that day, "But the kid was with us all day long! When did he-!?" but the Rhino silenced him by elbowing him in the gut, while saying, "He didn't…but he's taking the fall so nobody else gets hurt." The Elephant then whispered, "But the Master will kill him!" But the Rhino could only turn his head and say "You're probably right." but when he lookedback at Po he saw something in the Panda's eyes...and it wasn't fear.

Mr. Cheng stared at the young Panda who stood before him and asked in pure disbelief, "Panda…YOU stole from me?" Po nodded his head as he whispered, "Y-yes Master…I did...and I'm sorry…I was just…so hungry." Mr. Cheng glared at the Panda as he released Ming who whispered, "Po…" she then tried to reason with Mr. Cheng and cried out, "Wait, Master please! Don't listen to him. It was me, I confess! Punish me, not this child!" but Mr. Cheng merely struck her across the face with the backside of his hand resulting in Po flinching while taking a step towards Ming. A step that did not go unnoticed by Mr. Cheng. he then stared down at Po and began saying to the Panda, "Turn. Around. Panda."

Po Looked up at the Master and stepped forward. After looking over a Ming briefly who had tears now rimming her eyes, he stood before Mr. Cheng. He knew what was coming and so he did what he was told and Turned around, while Mr. Cheng knocked him down to his knees, his bare back completely exposed to the water buffalo. Mr. Cheng then announced as he raised his whip up into the air, "For stealing from my private cabinets…You will receive... 50 LASHINGS!" and then, before Po could even register what he had just said, Mr. Cheng had struck and Po's screams of pain filled the night air, paralyzing all who heard them. "GYAAAAAHHAAAAAAA!" As Cheng struck the Panda relentlessly, everybody could only watch in horror, while Ming tried begging for Mr. Cheng to stop harming Po and to punish her instead. But Cheng had all but forgotten her as he continued to make the Panda's back bleed and the boy's screams rang throughout the night.

The Pain was agonizing as Po felt each and every sting of the deadly whip marking his back, time and time again. Eventually, he could no longer hear Mr. Cheng counting the lashings; he could no longer hear Ming screaming for him to stop. his vision now blurring because of his tears, and all he could hear was his own torturous screams, until eventually he passed out from the pain.

Minutes later, Po was just conscious enough that he could feel a couple of people, lifting him up and carrying him off somewhere, though his eyes were closed and he was still pretty out of it. His back felt warm, and his head was incredibly dizzy. He could just make out the sound of a door opening and then he was laid down on the dirt ground, and a familiar chain ring was clasped around his ankle. He couldn't move, he was weak and he was in pain. He had never felt such pain before in his life. It was horrible. He suddenly heard the door open again, and this time there was a voice that he could recognize... Mr. Cheng's.

"You have 10 minutes to clean him up and be done! I didn't pay a small fortune for a Panda only to have him die on me! Now get to work girl, before I take you up on your past request and administer the same treatment!" And then the door slammed shut. Po could hear a figure approaching him him, setting a bowl down on the ground and they began shaking him as they called out. "Po... Po please, wake up! Please don't be dead!"

Po managed a soft grunt, resulting in the girl sighing in relief, "Thank goodness! Hang on Po, This is going to sting, but it will help you, I promise." It was Ming. She was here with him in what he assumed to be his shack where he slept. Po suddenly felt a cold rag pressed against his back and began whimpering in pain. whatever the rag was soaked in was stinging his back pretty badly, and it hurt. "I'm sorry Po, I know it hurts, but I promise it will help you, just bear with me." Po nodded as Ming continued to administer the medicine. It had a strong scent to it which was how Po knew it was medicine and not just water.

As Ming tended to the Panda, she kept whispering apologies, saying things like he shouldn't have done what he did, and that he was lucky to be alive. Po couldn't help but think she was wrong. Death probably would have been a bit nicer then this place. Not much nicer, but a bit. Po then heard some people talking just on the other side of the wall of his shack, "I just don't understand why the kid took the fall like that. He'll be dead in the morning because of it!" it was the Elephant he worked with that day. He then heard the Rhino who stood up for him answer, "Look, I'm not sure why the kid did what he did either, but one thing's for sure. The Master isn't going to let the kid die over a few stolen apples." The elephant then said,"But you just said not 10 minutes ago that the kid was probably going to die!" the rhino then said, "I know what I said before, but I'm telling you what I'm saying now! The kid's stronger than he looks...He'll pull through." The Elephant sounded doubtful as her asked, "How do you know!?" The Rhino then paused for a moment and then said, "I just got this feeling about the kid. Besides, think about it…when was the last time you saw a Panda?"

Po's fist began to clench as he was forced to listen to this conversation yet again. Ming assumed it was because of the pain from the medicine and she apologized, saying she would be more careful. The Rhino then continued, "I overheard the Master tormenting the kid with this story a while back. Said he ended up spending a small fortune on that Panda because there's so few of them left. That and because they grow to be big strong workers. And that ain't the worst part." Tears were now threatening to escape Po's eyes as he knew what was coming next. He had heard others tell the story of how he came into this life a hundred times over…and he hated it.

"What do you mean?" The Elephant asked as the Rhino answered, "I hear that when the kid was found a few years back…well, nobody stopped the traders from taking him. The Master said the villagers from wherever the kid's from never even lifted a finger to help the kid…that the Village Leader just gave him up like it was nothing…like the kid was nothing…to save the rest of his people from this fate." Po pounded the ground with his fist, as he began to breathe hard and fast. The memories of that day flooding his mind. The Turtle…the old Turtle who just let him get taken away from his home…and from his Father…the old Turtle's face just burned in front of the Panda's eyes, as if tormenting the boy. He hated that turtle. He was out here living in this Hell because of some turtle who's name he didn't even know. This was all his fault.

The Rhino then added quietly, "That still ain't the worst of it." Po tensed as he heard the Elephant ask, "You're kidding? What could be worse than your own people sacrificing you to THIS!?" the Rhino then said in a low, but still loud enough voice, "Apparently the kid's dad didn't stop him from being taken away." Po's heart stopped, as he heard the Rhino continue, "The Master said, the kids Pops didn't care enough to try and find his so called Son. Didn't care to bring him home, didn't even care to try hard to keep his boy from being taken away. That he practically pushed the kid into this kind of life."

The Elephant was silent for a long time before the Rhino said, "We should get inside, the Master will be back soon and we don't need a taste of his whip…I hope the kid's gonna be alright. He's such a nice kid…it killed me seeing him get punished like that today." The Elephant then asked, "Do you think He'll make it through the night?" the Rhino then paused before saying, "Yes…He's a strong one...and yet I hope he doesn't at the same time… at least if he died, he'd finally be out of this Hell. I like the kid, I do…but I hate seeing him suffer like this. This is no life for anyone, let alone a mere child." And with that, Po heard the two walk away.

Po was shaking as Ming wrapped several clean bandages around his back now. It was lies…all lies…well, almost. Maybe the part about the Villagers was true…maybe they did just let him get taken away to protect themselves…and maybe that Turtle DID just give him over to those slave traders…no…he was certain that was actually true. But the one thing that he knew to be a lie was the part about his Daddy. Po knew his daddy loved him very much. And he had to believe that right now, his daddy was out there looking for him somewhere, trying to bring him home to his nice warm bed, and a hot bowl of noodles…it was the only thing keeping the Panda going those days.

Ming had just finished applying the last of the bandages as she whispered, "You probably shouldn't sleep on your back tonight Po…try to keep the Bandages clean as long as you can, alright?." Po nodded as he felt Ming, walk around and kneel before the Panda placing his head in her lap as she stroked his cheek lovingly. "I can't tell you how sorry I am sweetie…You never should have done that. I took the apples, not you…I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." Po merely snuggled his head closer and closed his eyes. He'd forgive Ming; he'd always forgive her, because in this Hell, she was the only true Friend he had. And he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her as long as he could do something about it, especially over a few stupid apples.

Just then the Door was thrown open, as Mr. Chen then snapped, "Times up! Time to go girl!" Ming placed a loving kiss on the Panda's forehead as she laid it down gently onto the dirt floor and got up carrying the bowl out of the shack. Po turned and glared at the Master as the water buffalo glared right back saying, "If I were you Panda, I'd lose that look REAL quick. Before I give you another lashing for disrespecting me! I know you weren't the one who took the apples, but I'll be damned if I give you or the rest of those scum any ideas that you can just take whatever you want and do whatever you please! This is my encampment Panda, and I make the rules! You'd do well to remember that." Mr. Cheng then turned and was about to leave when he stopped at the door and turned to look at Po one last time before saying "I expect you to be back to work in the morning Panda!" and with that, the Master slammed the door shut shaking he shack, allowing dirt and dust to rain down on the injured panda.

Po glared at the door as he sat up and whispered at the spot where Chen was just seconds ago, "My name is not Panda…My name, is Po! And One of these days…I'm going to get out of here and I'm gonna find my daddy. And I'll never have to see your stupid face's ever again…you and all the others like you…I'll never have to listen to a Master as long as I live!" and with that, Po rolled over onto his stomach and tried to sleep, and despite the throbbing pain in his back, he was thankfully able to drift off into his dreams.

"_Daddy...I wonder where you are right now...Zzzz_"

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. The next couple of chapters are going to be about Po's times in slavery. As I said, this is a rather involved story. That Rhino that was showing interest in Po throughout the chapter. We're gonna learn more about him soon. Thanks for reading, and remember... **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Dun

**Chapter 4 is already done. I do apologize that there are a couple of days between the updates, but I am trying to release the updates in time with "Time Waits For No One" so I'm actually writing 2 chapters at a time for my stories and not just one. Anyway, lots of colorful feedback to the last chapter...I must point out though, I did say this story would be darker at times, but it will have it's better moments too, I promise you that, I just ask for you all to be patient. I am grateful to all the reviews though and the consistency of them. Also wanted to say thank you to all my silent readers out there. Thank you everyone!**

**Enjoy The Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dun**

The next morning, Mr. Cheng returned and unlocked the locks on Po's shack door, waking the Panda from his peaceful slumber. As Po slowly got up, he was met with a throbbing pain in his back bringing tears to his face immediately. He quickly wiped them away and got to his feet in time for Mr. Cheng to open the door and walk into the shack. The Water buffalo walked forward and unlocked the chain around Po's ankle and just stood there in front of the Panda for a long moment glaring at Po with a renewed hatred. Po just avoided his gaze and stared at his own feet.

Mr. Cheng then grabbed Po by the neck and thrust the Panda up against the wall of the shack, his back immediately screaming at the Panda in pain, forcing Po to cry out. Mr. Cheng then leaned forward and snarled at Po's face, saying "If you so much as think of crossing me again like yesterday Panda, I'll be sure to beat you within an inch of your life. You thought yesterday's punishment was hard? Well you haven't seen anything yet. Now get out of here!"

Mr. Cheng then released Po allowing him to fall down to his knees. Po quickly scurried to his feet and ran from the shack, tears riming his eyes from the pain throbbing in his back. He was going to be hurting for a long time, that much was certain.

As he walked over to the meal station, Po couldn't help but notice many of the workers whispering to each other as he passed. A few times, Po managed to overhear something like, "I can't believe the kid made it through the night." Or "Where did he get those bandages?" But the one that really stung was, "Why didn't the Master just kill him and get it over with?" As Po reached the station, he looked around to grab a wooden bowl, but they were all gone. His stomach growled and he whimpered as a result. He looked around hoping to find a dirty one nobody was using but the collection box had already been taken away, and Ming was nowhere around, probably cleaning the Master's quarters by now. He had missed breakfast…Mr. Cheng had made him miss breakfast on purpose!

Po walked over to his tree and sat down in front of it and began to cry softly to himself. His back hurt really bad, he was dirty, he was hungry and his only friend was already gone for the day. He couldn't help but cry. But then, he suddenly noticed a shadow looming over him. Looking up, he saw that it was the Rhino he worked with yesterday and he was holding something in his hand. The Rhino then knelt down and handed the object to Po saying, "Here kid, I saved you some when I saw the Master skip opening up your shack this morning. It's not much, but Ming and I managed." Po looked up from the bowl of rice then to the Rhino and then back to the bowl. The Rhino could see Po really wanted to take the rice, but was reluctant to take a meal from someone else.

The Rhino then sat the bowl in Po's lap saying, "Go on kid, it's okay, I already had my ration today, that's yours." Po looked up at the Rhino as if he was unsure but the Rhino just nodded and watched. Po then lifted the bowl to his mouth and began eating the rice quickly. The Rhino then took a seat next to the Panda and leaned up against the tree, his eyes now focused on the Panda's back.

Blood had seeped through sections of the bandages but as far as the Rhino could tell, as long as the kid didn't put too much strain on it, it would heal. Once Po finished his rice he looked up at the Rhino and nodded in thanks. The Rhino just smirked as he said, "No problem kid." Suddenly they heard the familiar whistle and the two of them hurried over to the Lineup and stood side by side as they waited to get their assignments.

As Mr. Cheng approached the pair, he gave Po another nasty look before saying, "Panda! You and the Rhino are in the east Tunnel with those four! I want 8 cart loads from you Rhino!" the Rhino merely grunted before saying in a bitter tone, "Yes Master." Mr. Cheng then turned to look at Po and said, "Panda…I want 6 carts from you today…" the Rhino beside Po then spoke up, "Master please! The boy is in no condition to do such work! Especially now!" Mr. Cheng then reached for his whip and said, "One more word out of you and you'll be in the same condition the panda is in!" The Rhino then silenced himself as Po merely stared at the ground. Mr. Cheng then stood in front of the Panda and said, "6 carts Panda…if you don't finish all of them then you get no dinner tonight! Understand me!?" Po managed a small whisper, "Yes Master." before the Water Buffalo moved on down the line.

Soon the workers were all back inside the mines like they were everyday and Po was working along one of the far walls in the east tunnel all by himself. He had been digging for hours now, and so far only managed to fill 2 of his Carts of Iron Ore. As he bent down to scoop up another shovel full of Iron, his back began to flare yet again as he dropped his shovel and collapsed to his knees panting heavily. This was hopeless. He had been down here in the tunnels for a long time already and he wasn't even halfway done. There was no way he was going to get 6 carts full of the stuff and still make it out in time for dinner. He was going to be hungry yet again, all because he took the fall for a friend. While he didn't regret his decision to protect Ming, he still felt miserable about his predicament

While Po stayed there on the ground waiting for the pain to pass, he heard someone starting to dig near him all of the sudden. It confused him because a moment ago he was alone down around this corner. When he looked up, he was surprised to see it was the Rhino yet again digging in his spot and filling up his cart. "_Why is he trying to help me_?" Po wondered as he struggled to his feet and began walking over to a new spot. But with every step he took, his back would throb again in pain.

Po thrusted his shovel into the rocks and suddenly he felt a strong hand on his shoulder stopping him. Po looked up and saw the Rhino pulling him away from the wall and sitting him down on a small boulder. Once Po was seated, The Rhino took his shovel away from him. Po was reaching for it when the Rhino grabbed his wrist and got his attention. Po looked at the Rhino in confusion and slight fear when the Rhino lifted a finger to Po's face and said sternly, "I don't give a damn what the Master said…you are not loading all these carts by yourself…and I'll be damned if I let a kid go hungry…or at least without what's considered a meal around here. Now sit here and don't make me tell you again kid!" and with that, the Rhino stood up and walked back over to his spot and began loading up Po's cart once more.

Po was shell shocked to say the least. He couldn't figure out why this person was willing to help him like this. He was just a little kid, he wasn't anything special, so why? After sitting for a few minutes, Po decided to get up once more and walked over to his shovel near the Rhino. After Po picked it up, he began to dig once again, but this time, the Rhino didn't stop him. Instead, he just watched as the Panda continued to work. There was something about this kid that struck the Rhino deep. no matter how many times this kid got knocked down…he always got right back up…he never quits. He had a certain fire burning in his eyes. What that fire was necessarily, the Rhino wasn't quite sure of just yet.

The two of them continued to work for about an hour before the Rhino made Po take another breather. As Po was sitting down he heard some people talking down the tunnel ways and quickly got back up to his feet his shovel in hand just in time to see some other slaves making their way down the tunnel, but they soon started making their way towards the two of them, and they didn't seem too happy.

There were two Pigs, an antelope and a Gorilla in front of them, all making their way towards Po and the Rhino. Po had seen them around before, usually around the meal station or in the lineup, but he never had to work alongside any of them before in the tunnels. As they approached, the Gorilla looked over at Po like he was garbage and then turned to the Rhino and asked, "Dun…What have you been doing all this time? The boys and I are finished up and are heading out early. Usually you beat us to it. What gives?" Po looked over to the Rhino and thought to himself, "_So his name is Dun_?"

Dun just turned and looked at the Gorilla and said, "None of your business Kai. Just go on, I'll catch up with you later. I got work to do." and with that, Dun continued shoveling Iron into Po's cart. The Gorilla however was not impressed with not only the fact Dun was being rude to him, but that Dun was also helping Po with his work. The Gorilla then walked over towards Po and growled, "Boy, I sure wish I had someone to help me out with the 9 carts I had to fill up today. Also wish I could get some medicine whenever I get the Master's Whip. What makes you so special Panda!? Huh!?"

Suddenly Po was shoved up against the mine wall by one of the Gorilla's giant hand's and the minute Po's back touched the surface, Po's eyes were shut as he screamed in agony. "GYAHHAAA!" Suddenly the Gorilla's hand was gone and Po heard a short, "What are you-!?" followed by a loud ***SLAM*** Po opened his eyes, but he could barely make out what was in front of him. Between the darkness of the caves despite the glass lanterns lining the walls and the fact that Po had tears in his eyes blurring his vision thanks to the pain, he was still able to just make out the figure of Dun now standing before him, his hands balled into fists and his body in a weird stance.

Po then heard Dun say to all of the other workers in a threatening tone, "Nobody…touches the kid. Got it Kai?" Kai just growled as he got to his feet saying, "What's the big idea Dun? Why stick up for the runt? What's he ever done for you?" Dun then just said, "He's a kid Kai…he doesn't have to do anything. Now get lost." Kai then walked over and asked, "And If I don't?" The two just stood there and glared at each other for a long moment. Po was scared, why was this guy causing trouble like this? What did he ever do to him? And what if the Master comes by soon!? They would all get the Whip for sure!

Suddenly Kai grumbled, "You know, I'm so tired of you acting like your better than the rest of us…you and the kid! He don't even talk to anybody, thinks he's too good for the rest of us!" Dun then snapped, "Go to Hell Kai, you don't know what you're talking about!" The Gorilla then shouted, "You know, I think it's time for a new top dog in this Hell!" and with that, the Gorilla brought his massive fist down on the Rhino forcing Po to gasp in horror. But what happened next shocked the Panda.

Dun managed to duck out from under the fist and rolled over to the right. Po was relieved to see he didn't get hurt, but the Gorilla turned and roared at Dun who re-entered his stance saying, "Knock it off Kai…this won't end well otherwise." But the Gorilla sneered at the Rhino saying, "I agree…it won't end well for YOU!" Suddenly the three other workers had Dun surrounded each looking like they were going to strike at any moment. Dun looked at each of them and then his eyes landed on Po and his face became serious again, as he spoke to the men surrounding him. "I won't be responsible for what happens." And with that, the two Pigs charged Dun from behind.

Dun whirled around and delivered a mighty punch to the first pig's stomach, followed by grabbing the second one by the shirt and hoisting him high up into the air kicking and screaming. Dun then hurled the pig at the first one, and the two tumbled into a small heap against the wall. Dun's attention was then brought to the Antelope who was now charging at him with his head down low and his horns aimed right at Dun. But instead of Dun getting out of the way, he held his ground and caught the Antelope by the horns and literally swung him around about 3 times before releasing the poor soul and threw him into the pile with the two pigs.

Frustrated with the incompetence of his pals, Kai now rushed Dun who almost didn't see him coming. Dun managed to duck out and under the Gorilla's punches, but he was getting backed up into a corner and Kai knew it. Soon Dun's back ended up against the wall and while taking the time to notice it, Kai delivered a powerful punch to the Rhino's face stunning the Rhino and putting him in a daze.

Po was about to scream for help. Anybody would have done, even Mr. Cheng. But the more Po thought about it, the more he realized that it had been hours since he had seen Mr. Cheng or any of his Enforcers, not to mention any other slaves in the tunnels. Where was everybody? Po's thoughts were interrupted by the short cries of Dun getting punched in the stomach again and again. This man was protecting Po from these guys and Po didn't even know his name before a few minutes ago. He had to do something, he had to get help…but what could he do? He was just a little kid. He wasn't big and strong like Dun or the Gorilla. But as Po was trying to think of something he could do, his eyes eventually fell onto his shovel.

Dun was doing his best to keep from losing consciousness but it was getting harder to focus with everyone of Kai's blows. It had been a while since he had to fight anybody like this, probably since his street fighting days. He was out of practice that was for sure. Suddenly there was a loud ***Clang*** followed by Kai shouting in pain, "OOOWWWW!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Dun managed to look up and his vision cleared.

He saw the kid standing just behind Kai with his shovel in hand, while Kai was holding the back of his head with both of his hands. Dun had to admit he was impressed, "_The kid literally just took his shovel to the back of Kai's fat head. I'll be damned_." Dun then noticed the look in the kid's eyes and saw that same look of strength and determination he had seen before that caught his attention. "_This kid…he's different…he's not like the others._" Dun literally saw Kai turn around on the Panda and shout, "You little punk! I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" Po slowly began backing away, his face now covered in fear, as he dropped his shovel and backed up against the far wall, while the Gorilla advanced on him.

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking your face kid. When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you died last night after that whipping." Po's eyes widened in horror, as he watched the Gorilla bring up his fist and start throwing it at him. Po couldn't take his eyes of the Gorilla's fist and thought it was going to be the last thing he ever saw, until a gray hand grabbed Kai by the wrist, stopping it a mere few inches away from Po's face. Po looked up and saw Dun had grabbed Kai by the wrist and was now growling at the Gorilla, "I said… NOBODY. TOUCHES. THE KID!" and with that, Dun whirled around and Delivered a powerful elbow smash to Kai's face forcing Kai to stumble back now clutching his face in pain.

Dun was now situated in front of Po as he looked over his shoulder and down at the Panda saying with a small smile, "Thanks kid." Po just smiled back and nodded before Dun rushed the Gorilla and jumped up into the air, Grabbing Kai by the back of the head and slamming his head down onto Dun's rising knee. You could practically hear the bones cracking around Kai's Jaw, forcing Po to cringe. As Dun landed, he spun around, and grabbed Kai by the arm and started to spin him around much like the Antelope earlier. After a few rotations, Dun released Kai and launched him into the wall with the rest of his buddies, and the Gorilla collapsed with a heavy ***thud***.

Po Watched as the four began to slowly get to their feet, while Dun stood in front of him ready to go again in case they hadn't had enough, but it was Kai who muttered in a still dazed tone, "You may have beaten me this time Dun…but I'll get you back one of these days…You won't be the top dog around here for long!" and with that, Kai took one last hateful look at Po before being helped out of the mineshafts by his buddies.

Once they were gone, Dun released a heavy sigh before collapsing up against the wall he was near. Immediately Po was kneeling by his side completely worried. "_What should I do_!? _There isn't anybody around! Oh if only Ming were here, she'd know what we should do_." suddenly Po heard the Rhino chuckling as he looked over and saw the Rhino was watching him with an amused expression on his face. "Relax kid…I'll be fine, I've been through far worse just like you." Po heaved a sigh of relief at the Rhino's reassurance. It was then that Po noticed some blood trickling down from the Rhino's mouth and Po reached over and wiped it away. Dun didn't object to it though and instead just watched the kid as Po wiped the blood off on his pants.

After a moment, Dun sat forward and said, "I never expected any of us would start causing you trouble like this kid. I'm just glad I was around to stop them for you, although you weren't half bad yourself there with that shovel of yours." Po smiled as he nodded his head in thanks. But then Dun's face became serious, "But the thing is, you won't always have someone watching your back like this kid. And now Kai's gone and made us both two of his targets. You're going to have to be more careful from now on." Po's face fell as he carefully leaned up against the wall carefully and released a sigh of frustration while he thought to himself, "_Great…so now I have to worry about Mr. Cheng AND some stupid monkey…Just great_."

Dun was watching him however when he had an idea. "You know…I could show you how to better take care of yourself around here in case that idiot tries to cause you anymore trouble from now on." Po looked up at the Rhino with a look of doubt covering his face, "_Me!? Learn how to fight? Please…I'm not big or strong like he is…I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to_."

As if Dun could read the Panda's thoughts he said, "Listen kid, you may be small now, but that's just because you're young. But I have a feeling you're something special. Not sure why, but It's the truth. I'll teach you how to better protect yourself if you want. We can practice here in the caves." Po looked like he was still doubtful until Dun uttered one thing, "You'd be able to help keep Ming safe too you know…I know you two care about each other." Po's head jerked up at the proposal. It was true, he did care about Ming, she was his only friend, and if this guy was willing to teach Po how to protect himself, then Po would also be able to better protect Ming too!

After thinking it over Po smiled and nodded his head at the Rhino who chuckled briefly before saying "Alright then kid, you got yourself a teacher." The Rhino then stood up and helped Po to his feet. Once they were both up, Dun extended his hand again and said, "We never really introduced ourselves…My name is Dun. What's yours kid?" as Po looked at the Hand for a brief moment he slowly took it and realized the Rhino was giving his hand a powerful grip. Not powerful enough to crush Po's hand, but enough to know he was serious.

Po then looked up into the Rhino's eyes and said, "My name…Is Po." Dun smirked at the Panda's first words to him before saying, "Well then Po…we got some work to do. but not until your back heals up. In the meantime, just try to stick with me kid, I'll watch your back." Po smiled as he nodded and the two began making their way over to Po's cart to finish Po's work load. If they hurried, they could just finish in time to get some dinner.

**After that day…**

It took a couple of weeks of waiting before Dun was certain Po's back was healed up enough for him to start teaching Po how to look out for himself. In the meantime, Dun would always help Po with his cart loads every day so that the two could finish early and when Po's back was finally healed up Dun began to teach Po how to better protect himself. If anybody dared to question it, Dun just told them to go and ask Kai how that worked out for him.

The hardest part of the training was getting Po to stop holding back. a mental problem that Dun wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to get Po to solve, until one day about a month after that incident with Kai. Po and Dun were in the North tunnel towards the back. Everyone was already gone for the day and according to Dun they still had less than an hour until dinner time. Progress with Po's training had been slow for a while now. Dun could see the kid had potential, but the kid was holding back and he had to get past that.

Dun was down on his knee with his hand held out to Po as the Panda continued to punch it like he had been doing for the past hour. But there was hardly any power to his punches and it wasn't because the kid was weak, because they both knew that he wasn't. As Po threw yet another punch at Dun's hand, the Rhino caught the fist and gripped it tightly, surprising the Panda as the kid looked up at the Rhino and saw his disappointed expression.

"Kid…you couldn't knock over a bunny with these weak punches. You need to throw everything you got into each one. Quit holding back and hit me already!" Po merely looked down at the ground and sighed as he whispered, "Okay…" Po had actually gotten comfortable around Dun enough to start talking to him, usually only in one or two word sentences at a time, but it was progress all the same. Dun stared at Po for a moment as he tried thinking about how he could get this kid to stop holding back. Then he got an idea.

"Kid…I want you to try something different." Po looked up and asked, "What?" Dun then released Po's hand and held his own up to his eye level once more. "I want you to try and picture the face of the one person you can't stand right here in my palm, and I want you to hit that person as hard as you possibly can. I want you to think about all the ways this person has wronged you in the past and I want you to let it fill you up. Think about how this person makes you feel and then I want you to take it all out on their face…understand?" Po looked at the Rhino for a moment before he nodded his head and whispered, "O-Okay." Dun nodded and readied his arm and waited for the Panda's next punch. "Let's see what you really got kid."

Po took a deep breath and released it. He began thinking about who it was that he despised most of all in the entire world. Who had caused him the most pain out of everyone he ever met. After a moment, he finally thought of the one person who he despised more then anyone else in the entire world, and he pictured their face in the center of Dun's hand. instantly Po's face began to change to one of anger as his eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. Dun noticed this and prepared himself for what was to come.

Without warning Po, balled his fist and threw his punch at the face he imagined with as much power as he could muster, resulting in a loud ***Thud*** the instant Po's fist met Dun's hand, causing the Rhino to blink back in surprise. Dun released Po's fist and began to shake it lightly as he muttered, "Dang kid…wasn't expecting that." But as he looked at Po's eyes he saw the all too familiar fire burning in them once again as the Panda's breathing was beginning to quicken. Whoever Po was thinking about was beginning to get him worked up. So Dun repositioned his hand and said, "Again." And so Po did.

Time and time again Po struck out at Dun's outstretched hand and each time he would release a low grunt every time he made contact. As this went on, Dun noticed that each of Po's punches were getting stronger and faster, as his breathing continued to quicken and Po's grunts became cries of emotional pain. As Dun watched him though, he began to see so much rage emit from where Po was standing, and he noticed the Panda suddenly had tears rimming his eyes now, and Dun couldn't help but feel that it wasn't because his fists were hurting. So when Po threw his last punch, Dun caught it again and said in a low but calming tone. "That's enough kid…you got it." Po was breathing hard and fast as he was doing his best to chocked back on a sob. But he was just on the edge of losing it. As Dun looked at the Panda's upset face he thought to himself, "_Sometimes I forget that he really is just a kid_…" and so Dun pulled Po in closer and wrapped his arms around him saying, "I'm sorry kid…I wasn't thinking."

Po just stood there and let Dun hold him, it had been a long time since someone other than Ming had given him a hug and so he just let Dun continue to hold him. He soon began to break down as he remembered the last time his father had held him in his restaurant over five years ago now and allowed a few tears to fall, staining Dun's dirty shirt. Nobody said a word as the two just stayed there and Dun allowed Po to cry into his shoulder. Eventually, Po calmed down enough and Dun released him.

After a minute, Dun sat back on his rear and said, "Well…you certainly made some progress today kid. Maybe tomorrow we can work on some kicks or something." Po just nodded and sat down next to the Rhino and released a sigh. Dun couldn't take the silence though and curiosity was eating away at him, so he asked, "So…who was it you were thinking about anyway? Must have been someone pretty bad for you to get so worked up like that. Was it the Master?" but Po just stood up and walked over to his shovel and picked it up before saying with his back still facing to the Rhino, "…No." And then Po just walked off towards the Tunnel exit, leaving Dun behind watching the Panda leave.

As Po walked through the tunnels, the face of the Man who had caused Po so much pain was burning in front of his eyes with every single step he took. The face of the man who made Po's life a living Hell every single day. The face that haunted Po's every nightmare. The face of that man, who let Po get taken away from his Daddy that day.

The face of that Old Turtle.

* * *

**To be clear, I found that Dun roughly translates over to Shield, seemed appropriate to me. I'm thinking about doing another time skip for the next chapter. For now we know that Dun is teaching Po how to fight. It's not Kung Fu by any means, more like a street brawling type of thing. I know people want to see Po get back to his dad and an eventual confrontation with Oogway and the other Kung Fu Masters, It's coming folks I promise, but like I said...this story is dark and involved, definitely gonna be one of my longer ones. Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**

**You guys are the greatest!**


	5. No More

**Boy was this chapter quite the challenge, but I managed to finish it. It's good to see so many people taking an interest in the story, thanks for taking the time to review it, as well as favoring or following. Means a lot. Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**No more…**

**15 years later…**

Po was thrown up against the wall of bodies, as the mass of spectators all caught him underneath the arms and hoisted him up shouting words of "_encouragement_," if you could call it that, telling him to get back in the ring. He had just received a blow to his right eye and already he could feel it starting to swell. Good thing the bruise wouldn't be noticeable under his black fur.

This was ridiculous, fighting like this was pointless. And yet his latest "Master", a Boar named Sai, had dragged him out here from the plantation like he did every week for the past 4 years, to fight and try to win some cheap coin. Not that Po ever got to see a single piece of it.

Po was then shoved forward into the arena as he landed forward on his hands and knees. He was exhausted, this was his eighth match of the night and he was running on fumes at best. He was tired, he was sore, and yet again, like he always was most of his life, he was hungry. Although Sai kept the panda reasonably well fed unlike most of Po's previous owners, it was nowhere near enough to sate the massive Panda. The Master's reasoning being that he didn't want to risk the panda losing any muscle and replacing it with a single ounce of fat and having Po getting sluggish. As if. Po hadn't been at a normal weight for a Panda ever since he was a child, even he knew that.

As Po stood up to his feet groggily, his breathing was returning to normal. His figure was far from what you would consider a Giant Panda to look like. Years of working in Iron and coal mines digging away for hours while pushing heavy carts down the tunnels, not to mention years more of working in the plantation fields, had blessed the Panda with a strong muscular build, some of it however went unnoticeable, being concealed by his black and white fur.

But not everything was able to be concealed by the fur unfortunately. For all over his back, you could easily make out the dozens of scars Po had been given over the years from his previous owners, and not just his back, but even some on his arms and legs, and even some on his chest. Many of the older ones had faded slightly, but if you ran your fingers through his fur, you could still easily feel them, as they served as a constant reminder of the pain and suffering Po was forced to endure throughout his existence.

Unlike the rest of his kind, years of work and darn near starvation had left the panda without much of a gut. It wasn't until he came into Sai's "Possession," that he finally started to eat slightly better. Just a little bit. When Po first came to live on Sai's plantation, he thought he had finally been blessed with a kind Master, one who would treat the panda well and like an actual person…not just as another piece of property. Little did he know that the reason the Master only fed him half decently was so that the Panda could partake in the fights for him on a weekly basis.

Whenever Po wasn't fighting in the cellars of the neighboring village Taverns, he was forced to work in the rice fields from sun up to sun down. Po learned quickly that Sai was just another greedy heartless scumbag looking to cash in on the Panda.

Po looked over at his opponent, a large Gorilla who was literally beating the tar out of the Panda. His thoughts once again returning to the day all those years ago when he was slammed up against a Mine wall by a Gorilla whose name he couldn't even remember…back when he met Dun. Immediately Po shook his head of the thoughts of his friend. He had to focus.

Normally Po could have taken the Gorilla if he had fought him earlier in the night, but he was so exhausted from the 7 other fights that it was taking everything he had just to keep from falling over. His eyes drifted over to his Master who had brought a black object up to view making Po's eyes widen in slight fear. It was the object of many of Po's nightmares, an object that sent shivers down his spine no matter how many times he saw it, even after all this time. The Whip.

Po knew that if he lost this fight, he was going to pay for it later…badly. Po then took his eyes away from the Master and readied himself, as the Gorilla charged the Panda for the fourth time that night. The Gorilla bought one of his tree trunk sized arms down upon the Panda's head, but remembering his training with Dun, Po managed to roll out of the way just in time, resulting in the idiot smashing his fist into the hard stone floor causing a small dent where his fist struck. The crowd of drunken lowlifes cheered as Po merely shook his head in pity. That was going to hurt in an hour for sure.

The Gorilla roared as Po turned to face him, his own breathing finally back to normal. The Gorilla just glared at the Panda, while holding his now severely bruised hand. Po then heard his Master order at him, "Come on Panda! Finish this up REAL quick! I got money to count tonight! Heh heh heh heh!" Po's eyes just narrowed. He hated having to listen to that piece of garbage. He hated having to fight these stupid street fights just so he might win his Master a few extra gold coins. He hated this life, because it wasn't HIS life. Everything he did was decided for him. What he got to eat, If he got to eat, when he got to sleep, who he talked to and how, and how long he was supposed to work in the rice fields. Nothing was ever his own doing. He hated it!

Po rushed the Gorilla and jumped up to get up to eye level, bringing a powerful fist down upon the gorilla's face, earning him several cheers from the crowd, including his Master. This was all he was to them, just some stupid sort of entertainment and the means to make a few Yuan…whatever that was. The Gorilla stumbled back now dazed, as Po rushed forward and tackled the Gorilla with a loud grunt, bringing the giant down to the ground onto his back, resulting in even more cheers from the crowd.

Why didn't they ever shut up!? Why did they find slaves fighting each other so entertaining? Po felt like he would never be able to understand these savages. As Po now had the Gorilla pined and still dazed, he brought his fist up and struck the Gorilla across the face. He did it again, and again, and again. And then the crowd started chanting, "Kill him! Finish him off! He's worthless! Kill him!"

Po stopped with his fist held high above his head as he continued to breathe hard and fast. His opponent sprawled out beneath him, with blood dripping from the Gorilla's mouth, signs of his face bruising over already starting to show themselves. Po looked up and over to the Gorilla's Master in the far corner, a Rhino who looked absolutely pissed at his champion. The Rhino glared at the Panda and merely took his finger and dragged it across his own neck. That was the signal…he had just given Po his permission to kill his slave. That was the worst part about these fights…you didn't always get to leave them alive.

Po looked over to his own Master and saw the boar was glaring at him knowing full well what was coming. Po looked down at his foe, as the chanting grew increasingly louder. The gorilla had regained consciousness now and saw what his Master had gestured and began pleading to the Panda. "Please…kill me. If you do it…at least I know it will be quick. Don't let me leave here Panda…I beg you. Please…" Po really felt for the Gorilla. Chances were that he was telling the truth and that if Po didn't finish him off himself, then the Gorilla's Master more than likely would.

Po lowered his fist down to level with his chest, as he stared down at his opponent contemplating on what he should do. Should he show this poor soul the mercy he deserved? They were both in the same exact situation…they didn't want to fight like this, Po was certain of that. This was just survival. Two other slaves had already lost their lives in other battles tonight…was Po going to make this man the third? Po then whispered to the gorilla as he raised his fist high above his head, "I'm sorry…" the Gorilla closed his eyes waiting for Po to grant him his wish. Po then brought his fist down and slammed it into the Gorilla's face, knocking the poor soul out like a lantern.

Po then quickly stood up and looked out at the crowd. When it was apparent that the Gorilla still lived, they all immediately began to boo and curse at the Panda, calling him weak and a worthless bastard. Po was expecting this though. He expected it every time he refused to kill someone in those fights. He often wondered about one day just going through with it. But every time he did, in the back of his mind he would see the face of his old friends Dun and Ming. Ming's tearful face as she couldn't believe what he would have done, and Dun's covered in disappointment.

But the face that always tore at Po's heart was the face of a man he had not seen in so many years. His Father's heartbroken face staring at him for what he would have done…and Po couldn't go through with it. The dream of possibly one day seeing his friends and his dad again was the only thing that kept the Panda moving forward. The small glimmer of hope that the old goose could still be alive out there somewhere looking for him, or waiting for Po to come home, or that Dun and Ming were also still alive, waiting for Po to just come and find them, was the only thing keeping the Panda from taking his own pitiful life. It was a highly unlikely dream the Panda had, to be reunited with Dun and Ming, even more so than his dream to see his father once more.

It had been about…7 years now…maybe 8, since Po had last seen the two. It was a night just like this one. Mr. Cheng had learned of some street fights going on around one of the neighboring villages and saw it as a great opportunity to cash in like everyone else. He had brought Po Dun and the gorilla…Kai, that was his name, down to the matches as his "Contenders." Po was only 17.

Po remembered Kai and Dun winning their matches easily enough, but when it came time for Po to go up against his opponent, a Lion who was clearly well taken care of unlike the Panda, the Master's made a wager. Whoever's slave came out victorious, the winning Master got to take possession of the loser's slave. Mr. Cheng had greedily accepted the terms. The thought of obtaining another worker without having to pay any coin for it was too tempting for the Water Buffalo.

The fight had dragged on for what seemed like forever. Po could remember hearing Dun shouting at him, telling him not to give up, but It was just too much for Po to take. He was just too hungry and too weak to keep going. Despite the years of training he had with Dun he couldn't take down the Lion. The last thing Po remembered about that night was him collapsing down onto the ground in a heap. As his eyes began to close, he saw Dun being restrained by some of Mr. Cheng's enforcers, as Po was dragged away. Po remembered Dun calling out his name a few times just before he blacked out for good.

That was the last day he ever saw them, Ming and Dun. He wondered what they were doing now. Were they still with Mr. Cheng? Or maybe they were in someone else's possession by now. After all, he had been traded amongst Masters in a similar manner about 5 times since that night. Heck, maybe they were finally free!...or they could just as easily be dead. Po quickly shook his head of the thoughts and the faint and distant memories of his Father replaced them.

To be reunited with his Father after how many years? 19? 20? Po felt like it was around 20 years since he had last seen his Father. 20 long…agonizing…hateful years. It seemed like a stupid dreams at times, but it was a dream Po held onto each and every day of his life. A dream he absolutely refused to give up on, no matter how many times it seemed like a ridiculous thing to do.

Jared from his thoughts by someone throwing their drink at the Panda's head, Po turned to see his Master shaking his head in disgust while he walked over to collect his winnings for the night. Po then walked over to his corner ignoring all the empty cups and food scraps being thrown at him from the crowd. They were not pleased with him one bit. But then again, they usually never were. He refused to take a life. No matter how foul it may have seemed, he would not be the one to end the life of another. He wouldn't…he couldn't. Not for someone like him…not for someone who had their freedom stolen from them like he did. Not for someone who had their rights taken from them like he did. He just couldn't. Not since that one time when he came so close… to doing just that.

Po reached the corner and presented his wrists to two of Sai's employees who were a couple of Rhino's who worked the Plantation for him. These were his actual partners, not just two of his many slaves who worked the fields. After bringing Po to the fights for the first time, Sai never took the Panda off the Plantation property without back up. Ever since Po tried to make a run for it after the first night he was thrown into the ring, Sai never took any chances with that Panda. Po almost made it out of there that night too…if it weren't for the fact Sai was such a good shot with a crossbow, Po might have just made it to freedom. Bu you tend to slow down once you get a cross bow bolt lodged into your thigh.

The Rhino's immediately clasped on some heavy chains locking them nice and tight so there was no chance the Panda could slip through the cuffs. They then locked two ankle rings onto his ankles and connected the chains together. Po was immediately reminded of the day he was taken from his home in a similar manner as a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, but fortunately went unnoticed.

Sai then approached the Panda shaking his head once the Panda was restrained, with each of the Rhino's holding onto one of his arms. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…what am I ever going to do with you Panda?" Po just glared as the Master un-whirled his whip and struck Po across the face resulting in a loud grunt of Pain from the Panda, "Don't you dare look at me like that you piece of garbage! You will treat me with respect! I OWN YOU!" Po then turned to face the boar and muttered "I'm sorry…Master." Sai then placed his whip onto his hip and motioned for his lackey's to follow him, "Let's go…We've wasted enough time here, and I'm sick of listening to people talk about my spineless Panda." Po's eyes narrowed as the boar went on and on, referring to Po as an object, and not a person. He hated it.

As the four exited the cellar, Po was immediately lead outside and over to a familiar iron wagon, this one though was significantly smaller than the one from when he was a cub. And this one had no window to look out of. The door was opened and Po was shoved inside, while the door closed quickly behind him as the Rhino's locked it tight. It was now his second favorite time of the night, the ride back to the plantation. It was the only time he got to be relatively alone. Sure the Rhino's would haul the cart and his Master would sit at the front of the wagon counting his winnings, but he had four walls separating him from them and an hour ride back to the plantation of solitude. He loved it.

The ride was bumpy and rickety as he was jarred around a lot as the cart traveled down the dirt road path. As Po sat there in his wagon, memories of a day he'd rather forget resurfaced unwillingly of the time he almost took revenge on one of Mr. Cheng's enforcers. Po closed his eyes as the memories flowed.

**10 years ago back within the Iron Mines…**

Po was 15 years old, and he was working along the south tunnel with Dun. Po had grown significantly taller at this point and now came up to Dun's neck. He was just finishing up with his 7th cart load that day. He still had 1 more to go before he could be done for the day. He was just about to start on his last cart when he heard a loud scream coming from down the tunnel.

Turning quickly Po saw one of the Enforcers, a Croc, standing before an old goat man with his whip un-whirled and was now striking the goat in the back shouting, "I said, get moving!" the Goat then cried out, "Please! I beg of you stop! I'm going as fast as I can!" as the goat tried his best to move his cart, receiving another lashing from the Enforcer, "Don't you talk back to me scum, or I will kill you where you stand!" Po's face had become one of pure rage. He had watched these brutes punish them all for years for nothing more than just because they could, and he was sick of it.

Without thinking, Po dropped his shovel and began walking over towards the Croc, while Dun called out, "Kid? What are you doing!? Get back over here!" But Po wasn't listening, as his eyes were now completely focused on the Croc who was beating an innocent old man for no reason.

The Goat looked up in fear as the Croc was raising his whip for a fourth time when there was a loud roar heard coming from down the tunnel. As the Croc turned he saw a black and white blur lunging towards him, and the two tumbled down the tunnel in a heap. As the Croc landed on his back, Po looked back at the goat and shouted, "GO!" and so the goat stumbled out of the tunnel as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Dun had rushed around the corner passing the older goat and stopped dead in his tracks, what he saw next made his eyes widen in shock and slight fear.

Po was literally kneeling onto the Croc's stomach as he continued to raise his fist up and strike the Croc across the face mercilessly. Each time Po struck the Croc across the face with his fist, Dun heard a short scream of rage. At this rate Po was going to kill the man.

The Croc had eventually lost consciousness, but Po didn't care. He was seeing nothing but red as he continued to assault the Enforcer. These guys thought they could just walk in and start abusing them all at their slightest whim, and each and every time Po was forced to watch them strike an innocent, his blood would begin to boil, but this was his breaking point. The goat was just an old man, it wasn't his fault that the carts were too heavy for him to move!

As Po brought his fist up to deliver the final blow, a strong gray hand gabbed his wrist and yanked him back off of the Croc and Po was thrown up against one of the walls. Po looked up and was shocked to see Dun was now kneeling over the Croc placeing two fingers along the Croc's neck searching for a pulse. After a few seconds, Dun sighed with relief and then turned to look at Po with an angered expression on his face. He then walked over to Po who was now standing on his feet as the Panda shouted, "You shouldn't have stopped me-!?" but Po was cut off as Dun delivered a powerful punch of his own at Po's face, sending Po rolling onto the ground.

Po looked up to see the Rhino seething with anger as he glared down at the Panda and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Po was just shocked as he looked up at Dun who was breathing heavily as he walked over and hoisted the Panda up against the wall and got up in Po's face, shouting once more, "I said, what do you think you're doing kid!? Do you have a death wish!?" Po then snapped out of his shock as he shouted back, "He deserves it!" Dun then threw the Panda off to the side and watched Po roll on the ground.

Po immediately got to his feet and began rushing for the Rhino. Po threw several punches at Dun who managed to either block or knock each punch off to the side. This went on for several seconds before Dun caught one of Po's punches and pulled the Panda into an arm lock, applying just enough pressure to earn him a small cry from the Panda. After holding the Panda still for a brief moment listening to the Panda's breathing slow down, Dun then asked as he continued to hold Po in the arm lock, "Are you done?" Po grunted before nodding his head in defeat. Dun then released the Panda but still grabbed him by the shoulder and threw Po up against the wall in a corner, standing before him so that the Panda had nowhere to run but through him.

As Dun stared at the Panda, he continued to watch Po's face as the Panda's eyes continued darting back to the Croc who remained unconscious on the ground. Dun finally then said, "Po…Talk to me." Po then snarled as his eyes narrowed and shouted, "He was just an old man! It's not his fault that he can't handle the weight!" Dun then shouted, "So that gives you the right to kill someone!?" Po was silent as he continued to stare at Dun. The rhino sighed as he looked Po in the eye and said, "I did not teach you how to fight all these years so that you could go and kill people Po! What happened to the little kid who only wanted to be left alone?" Po scoffed as he tried walking around Dun and said, "He had to grow up. You can't survive down here otherwise!"

Dun then grabbed Po by the shoulder and slammed him back up against the wall and shouted "We're not done! Don't you DARE walk away from me kid!" Po just blinked as he watched Dun's face shift from anger, to pity. Po then asked, "Why would you protect them!? They don't deserve it!" Dun then shouted, "But they deserve to die? Is that it? Kid, nobody DESERVES to be murdered in cold blood!" Po then roared, "Oh yeah? Why don't you tell that to the Master then! Have you forgotten about the dozens of people HE'S killed!?"

Dun then roared, "Of Course not! But that doesn't mean it's alright for you to do the same!" Po the screamed, "WHY NOT!?" but what Dun said next shocked Po to his core, and it wasn't just the way he said it either. Dun then said calmly, "Because Kid…that makes you no better than them…in fact…it makes you EXACTLY like them." Po just stood there as his shoulders relaxed and he began to look away from Dun. His shame was now starting to appear in his face and Dun saw it.

"Kid…if you did go through with it…what do you think would happen?" Po just shook his head as he muttered, "I don't know…" Dun then stepped forward and said, "Well, let me tell you…You get satisfaction." Po looked up as Dun continued, "For about 10 seconds…then, you get nothing but regret. Your satisfaction is replaced by guilt. You start seeing the face of the person you just killed in your dreams for years, their face haunting you and you think you're about to go mad!" Po then asked as he raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, and how do you know!?" Dun then replied simply, "Because I've killed someone before kid…and their face still haunts me to this day."

Po was speechless as he stared into his friend's eyes and saw that the Rhino spoke the truth. Dun then looked Po in the eye and said, "Yeah…I've done exactly what you thought about doing just a few minutes ago…and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you go through with it." Po then asked in a small voice, "Why?" Dun then smirked as he said, "Because I care kid. Because I know, that even after everything you've been through…taking a life? It's not you." Po then grumbled "I'm not so sure." Dun then slamed his hand across the center of Po's chest and held him up against the wall saying, "Well then let me ask you this! How would Ming react to seeing you kill someone? How do you think she would feel?" Po was silent as he looked away in shame again. Dun then asked in a slight whisper, "How would your Dad feel kid?" Po's eyes snapped open as he slowly returned his attention to Dun who was watching him carefully.

Without warning, Po's eyes slowly began to tear up as he thought of his Dad's Horror stricken face staring at him…HIM, his own son, taking a life. Immediately Po began to burst into quiet sobs as Dun grabbed him and pulled him into a powerful hug. Po cried and cried into Dun'sshoulder as the Rhino simply held him. After a minute and Po had finally calmed down some, Dun pushed Po back and said while looking him in the eye, "I want you to Promise me something kid." Po just looked at Dun with slight confusion before nodding his head in understanding. Dun then said as he gripped the Panda's shoulders, "I want you to promise me…that no matter what, you will not lose yourself like that again. That you will never take that step and take anyone's life. There's no coming back once you do…you can't just make up for something like that."

Po just stared at Dun in disbelief for a moment when Dun continued, "You're something special kid. You always have been. Every time life has knocked you down you've gotten right back up. You never give up, you never give in and you're always looking out for others. You got a good heart kid…don't let anyone take it away from you…especially yourself. Understand me?" Po just stared at Dun for a long moment before whispering "I…I think so."

Dun then placed his hand on top of Po's head and rubbed it saying, "Good…Now get out of here before that Croc comes to. I doubt he'll remember what happened but you'd better be out of here before he wakes up just in case." Po nodded, and turned to leave, but not before stopping around the corner and turning back to smile at Dun, who smiled right back and nodded his head, as Po turned around and headed down the tunnel.

**End of Flashback…**

Eventually the cart came to a stop all too soon, jarring the Panda from his memories and Po knew they had returned. The door to the cart was opened and Po sighed as he climbed out of the transport and onto the ground. They were back on the plantation. To his left, Po could see about a dozen shacks that were meant to be the slave's sleeping quarters. To his right were the rice fields that he would be more than likely to be forced to work in yet again in the morning. But right in front of him sat the Master's house. A large white stone building with 3 stories and a next to it was a cellar door off to the left, and that's where the Rhinos began to shuffle Po towards.

Sai unlocked the cellar doors and undid the chains holding the door shut before opening them and stepping off to the side, allowing Po to enter first. Po did so and was immediately plunged into Darkness, the only source of light being that of the moon, as Po made his way down below ground.

Inside the cellar it was cold, damp and miserable, with hard stone cold floors and walls. Po was walked over to the far wall where a set of chains hung on the wall next to a blanket and a pillow. This was where he slept at night, underground and under lock and key. Po wasn't allowed to sleep with the other slaves. No, Sai tried that once, and Po took advantage of it and tried to escape after the first month of being here on the plantation. He wasn't successful. He made too much noise breaking down a door, waking up Sai and his Partners, thus eventually leading to his re-capture. Ever since that day, Sai had kept Po under lock and key down in the cellar at night.

As Po stood up against the wall, the Rhinos switched out his chains for the ones bolted onto the ground and wall. As the Rhinos fiddled with his restraints Po just stood there and stared at the ground while his Master looked up at him with a look of pure disappointment. After the Rhinos were satisfied the chains were secured, Sai motioned for them to leave so he could have a word with his "_Champion_." Once alone, Sai released a heavy sigh and asked, "Why must you be so difficult Panda?" Po remained silent as he continued staring at the floor.

Sai then asked "Do you think you did that gorilla any favors tonight? Let me tell you something, you didn't. His Master struck him down the moment he got that brute outside the tavern…ran him clean through with as sword and left him for dead. You didn't save anyone tonight Panda. The merciful thing to have done would have been to snap his neck yourself…remember that the next time."

And with that, Sai turned and climbed up the stairs of the cellar leading up to the surface, but not before receiving Po's most hate filled death glare at his back. Po then heard the heavy doors close and the sounds of chains rattling, as the chain was tied up around the doors, followed by a soft click of the lock being placed. He was once again locked away in the cellar. He was once again left alone.

Po waited until he was certain that Sai wasn't coming back before carefully sliding down against the wall releasing a heavy sigh. He debated about just passing out right then and there. He was exhausted and drained completely, despite having a quick rest on the ride back to the plantation. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had work to do.

Po slowly and carefully felt his way around the floor in the darkness, until he came upon his blanket. He carefully felt underneath it until he found what he was looking for. His pin. Once he found it, Po carefully placed the pin into the keyhole of his chains and slowly began to pick the locks. He had found the pin one night at one of the fights and so he hid it in his mouth the entire ride back to his cellar. His mouth was incredibly bloody by the time he made it back, but once Po found out he could pick the locks with it, he decided it was worth it. It was a skill that Ming had taught him when he was 13 and Mr. Cheng started chaining Po up more than usual at night, afraid that the Panda would start entertaining the idea of escaping that miserable Hell. An idea Po thought of every single night of his life.

Once Po had all four rings unlocked, he began to stand and placed his pin underneath the blanket for safekeeping. He then felt his way over to the far wall and began feeling around until his claws found what they were looking for, a small indent that they could just wedge into the wall. Po quickly wiggled the block that was about 3 feet high and another 5 feet wide, out of the wall, revealing a rusty old knife just behind the block. Po immediately picked it up and began to crawl down the makeshift tunnel.

He had been digging this tunnel for the past 3 years now every chance he got. It took him so long to get this far because usually any tools he managed to sneak in would usually break and he would be forced to dig with his hands. Then there were the nights that he was just too tired to dig and so he never did. The winters were especially difficult since the earth was as hard as a rock, and he would often have to wait for the warmth of spring to thaw the earth out.

As Po dug for hours, his small rusty knife was slowly breaking away at the dirt wall while he scooped all of the loose dirt out of the way with his paws. Often times, to hide away the dirt he was digging through, Po would carry dirt out in his pockets and even his shoes, as he emptied them in the fields the following day. As he continued to dig, his thoughts returned to his goose father for the second time that night. All his hopes… all of his desire to keep on living, hung on the possibility that his father was still alive. He had to get out of this Hell and he had to find out the truth. Was his Father alive? Was he still at the noodle shop? Did he die?...did he miss Po?...did he remember Po? "_No_." Po thought to himself as he continued to dig, "_He has to remember me…he has to. He's my Dad. He wouldn't just forget me like that. He wouldn't_-"

But Po's thoughts were stopped as his knife suddenly plunged through the earth effortlessly. Po stared at the blade for a moment as he whispered, "Could it…could it be?" Po slowly began to pull the blade out of the earth and gasped as he could feel a gentle breeze of fresh air was now coming from the hole. He had done it. He had finally broken through to the surface! After years of tunneling under the large house and at a slight angle so that he might be able to emerge away from the house so that no one would spot him, Po had finally done it! He could literally smell his freedom! Po quickly placed the blade in his pocket and began to dig furiously with his hands. He was close, he was so close!

He finally had dug a hole big enough so that he could stick his head through it. As he slowly poked his head out and released a sigh of relief, it was still dark out and the sun was still a ways away. Forget sleep, Po was finally going to do it! He was finally going to get out of this Hell and be able to go home! He was finally going to get back to his father, after all these years! Po continued to dig as the earth began to fall in all around him, until he was finally crawling up through the earth and onto solid ground.

He was cold, he was dirty, and he was hungry…but he was something else. He was finally something that he hadn't been for over 20 years. He was something he used to dream about every night as a cub. He was finally free. Po stood up and gazed upon the light of the full moon shining down upon him. He was about to make a break for the trees when something stopped him. He turned to look at the slave shacks and began to wonder. "_Why should I get to be the only one who gets to be free_?" and so Po looked around until he found a nice solid rock the size of his fist, and he raced for the shacks.

When he approached the rundown buildings, he quickly made short work of the locks on each of the doors and opened them up. Many of the slaves were confused as to what was going on. Even more so when they saw it was the Panda who was letting them out of their shacks and in the middle of the night to boot! "Come on, get out of here! Go! You're free! We're all free!" after realizing that the Panda spoke the truth, and that the Master was not around, all of the slaves began to race towards the cover of the forest trees.

Po was about to follow them when he stopped yet again. Po turned to face the House of his Master and glared at the building, he then turned his attention to a supply shack to the right of it and began running over to it. After breaking the lock on the door, Po opened the shack and began searching for the object he sought. In minutes he finally found what he was searching for, a glass lantern!

Po quickly struck a match and lit the lantern, casting a bright orange glow around the shack. Po quickly raced out of the shack and over to the rice fields. As he approached the fsr end of the Rice Fields he stopped at the forest tree line when he hears a loud rage filled voice echoing through the sky, "PANDA!" Po turned to see Sai running his way with his Partners following closely behind him, all rushing to capture the escaping Panda. "MY SLAVES! ALL OF MY SLAVES! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PANDA!" Po then glared as he shouted out into the Heavens in a voice filled with 20 years of rage and hatred for Sai and all of his kind, a hatred for all Masters, "MY NAME…IS NOT…PANDA!"

And with that, Po threw the Lantern into the Rice fields, casting the fields into a sea of flames. "NOOOOOOOO!" Sai screamed, as he and his Rhino partners began running in the opposite direction away from the flames. Po smiled as he said to himself, "Now no one has to be put through this Hell ever again…" It was a small victory all things considered, after all, there were many sumbags out there in the world just like Sai, but it was a Victory for the Panda all the same. And after a lifetime of failures, he couldn't help but smile to himself over his Victory, and quickly dashed into the trees, the last thing he was able to hear from his Master, "MARK MY WORDS PANDA! I. WILL. KILL. YOOOOOUUUU!"

As Po ran for the first time in a LONG time, he was smiling. He had done it. He had escaped and now nothing was keeping him from getting back to his Dad. He had dreamed of this day for so long. The day he no longer had a Master to answer to. The day that he never had to spend another moment, breaking his back for others with no reward for himself whatsoever. The day he was once again a free Panda.

But as he ran, a new terrifying thought entered his mind as he slowly came to a stop along a river bed. He was free. He could do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted. He could finally get back to his father. But there was one HUGE problem that now stood in his way that he never even considered.

He had no idea where his Father lived, or where his childhood home was. He didn't even know where he was right now! He was lost, he was alone, he was cold, and he was hungry…But he was Finally after 20 long agonizing years…He was finally free!

Suddenly though as if an answer to his dilemma, a long forgotten memory resurfaced in the Panda's mind. He was standing in a restaurant with his father. Po couldn't remember how old he was but it had to be only a year maybe less before he was taken from his home.

His Dad suddenly leaned forward and asked Po one question, "_Now son…you can go outside and play, but if you get lost and don't know where you are by mistake what are you going to do_?" Po looked up and smiled as he said confidently, "_First, I need to find a nice Guard and ask them, Excuse me sir, but I'm lost, can you take me to my Daddy's restaurant? It's called Ping's Noodles in the Valley of Peace_!" Mr. Ping smiled as he rubbed Po's head with his wing and said, "_That's my boy_."

And just a quickly as the memory came, it was gone. Po looked up into the sky and muttered "Ping's noodles…In the Valley of Peace." And once again, Po began to run. He had no idea which way to go, but he didn't care. Every step he took brought him one step closer to his father…every step he took was a step of freedom. For the first time, in a VERY Long time, Po was happy.

As he continued to run through the trees into the night, his only thought was, "_I did it…Ming…Dun…Dad...I finally did it…I'm finally free_!"

* * *

**For those of you who were seeking justice upon Mr. Cheng, worry not...I have a plan for that sick freak. his time will come I assure you. Po his finally on the run, but will he manage to make it back to his Dad? in the next chapter, we learn just what 20 years of slavery has deprived Po of throughout his life. thanks for reading, and remember...  
**

**REVIEW  
**


	6. Homecoming

**Sorry about the wait. I had finished up this chapter and the one for my other story but by some freak accident both files got deleted and I had to re-write them. But it's up now! So enjoy the read. I should have the next chapter to Time waits for no one up soon**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Homecoming**

**5 Months later…**

It was a cool autumn afternoon as Po continued sitting underneath the same tree he had been sitting under for the past 3 days. He was sitting alongside a dirt road waiting for someone to come wandering by, so that he might be able to ask for a direction that he should be heading in. As he leaned up against his tree he reached up and adjusted his straw haw so that he might be able to see if anyone was coming down the road. But no one was.

Po was wearing an old and dirty Tan robe filled with more holes than he could count. Not that that was exactly much to begin with, and his shoes that he had worked for during his first month as a free Panda, which weren't in the greatest shape to begin with, were also torn and falling apart due to the excessive walking that he had put them through the past 4 months. His arms were wrapped in wrappings to conceal many of his scars and marks he had so that he might not frighten any of the people he passed in case he were to approach them and ask for help. Though, as for his size, there was nothing he could do about that. He learned quickly that his bulk was sometimes enough to intimidate and turn people away, not that he blamed anyone, he was sure that a tall muscular stranger, covered in scars, dirt and grime would seem like a scary individual to just about anybody, which was why he did his best to keep himself covered up as best as possible.

Around his neck, he wore a bright red cape, which was probably his favorite article of clothing that he wore, since it made a really nice blanket at night. He had gotten it as a reward 2 months ago for helping an old woman with her broken merchant's cart. He was passing by when he saw her along the road fretting over how she was going to get home with her wares and he decided to help. One of the wheels had broken off and so Po literally carried her wagon to the nearest town for her. The woman was so grateful, that in addition to pointing Po in the right direction to the Valley of Peace, she gave the Panda one of her finest capes which the Panda took graciously.

As Po looked up from his tree, he stared at the object of his predicament, a road sign. On it, the post had two carved out arrows pointing in two different directions, one to the right, the other off to the left. Each labeled with what Po assumed to be the names of destinations. But that was the problem, Po didn't know what the signs said or which way the Valley of Peace was, because he never had learned how to read before. Nobody ever taught him.

The characters painted into the wood were little more than squiggles and images to the Panda and Po had no idea how to decipher them. So rather than risk taking the wrong path like he had done dozens of times before over the months, Po decided to wait for the next passing traveler to come along to ask for directions. Little did he know, he was going to end up waiting for days just to ask a simple question.

As Po continued to stare at the giant stick in the road, he heard the sounds of a wagon approaching from off to his right. Turning his head, Po saw a lone Pig merchant carrying a cart filled with what Po could only assume were his wares and so Po got up to his feet muttering to himself, "Finally." As he brushed some of the dirt off of his robe and picked up his walking stick, which was leaning up against the tree. He waited until the merchants cart made it up to him before stepping onto the road and raising his hand up saying, "Excuse me!"

The merchant stopped and looked at the stranger, his eyes widening at the size of the person who just stopped him. "I…I don't want any trouble sir…please I have a child." Po looked back into the cart and noticed a small pig boy sitting in the back, trying to make himself small. It was apparent that Po seemed pretty scary to the boy and so Po raised his hand up and said in his most sincere voice that he could manage, "I swear, I don't mean to cause you any trouble, I was just hoping to ask for directions."

The Pig relaxed a bit and said, "Oh, well if that's all, then sure." Po smiled as he then asked, "I was hoping you might be able to tell me which direction is the Valley of Peace." The Pig stared at Po like he couldn't believe Po just asked him that. The Pig then looked over at the road sign and said, "The sign's right there buddy, why don't you just read the sign?" Po then looked away ashamed and lied, "Because…I don't trust them…anybody could have put the sign there." The pig then asked as he raised his eyebrow, "And you think I would be honest with you?" Po then looked down and said hopefully, "I would hope so, I've done nothing to wrong you so I would hope you would be honest with me."

The Pig just nodded when all of the sudden Po's stomach began rumbling. The Pig looked from the Panda's stomach and then back up at Po and asked, "Hungry are we?" Po then looked away slightly embarrassed and said, "Forgive me…I have not eaten in 2 days." The Pig's eyes widened as he said, "Why didn't you say so! Junior, get the panda a few apples from the back." the younger piglet quickly grabbed 3 apples and brought them up to his father. The Pig then handed Po the apples and said, "Here."

Po's mouth began to water as he stared at the fruit being presented to him, but before he could reach up and take the fruit, Po stopped himself and said, "I-I can't." the Pig then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?" Po's head then fell once again and he said, "I…have no coins to pay for them." The pig then began to take the apples back as he muttered, "I see…hmmm." Po's face dropped even further as he realized he was going to be hungry for yet another day. But after the Pig watched him for a moment, he sighed and said, "Ah what the Hell…here." as he handed the apples back to Po and said, "Take them…they're on me."

Po was dumbfounded as he held the apples in his hands. "I don't understand." Po whispered as the Pig said, "Just take them buddy, it's only a few apples, probably gonna go bad in a day or so anyway." Po smiled as he placed 2 of the apples in a small sack he carried over his shoulder and took a hungry bite out of the first one. "Mmmm…delicious!" Po commented as he took a second bite out of the apple. The Pig just smiled as he said, "Another satisfied customer." Po then had a thought as he said, "Wait!" and before the Pig could even ask, Po began digging around in his travel sack and pulled out a small object. Po then walked to the back of the wagon and handed the object up to the piglet saying, "Here." the Piglet was a bit nervous at first but after a "**go on**" look from his Dad, the piglet took the object and gasped.

It was a small wooden doll of a Rhino carrying a wooden staff. Being on the road so much, Po found that he had nothing but free time in the evenings, and so he spent it carving out wooden figurines. He vaguely remembered sitting in his Father's restaurant, making his own toys as a child and so he gave it another try. His first few attempts turned out pretty sloppy, but after some practice over the past few months and a lot of patience, Po found that he was quite talented at making the toys. The satisfaction he got after finally finishing one after days of applying the slightest detail was reward enough in itself. He just wished he could paint the figures when he was done, but paint cost money, Something Po not only had none of, but he had no experience with whatsoever.

Po looked over at the Merchant and said, "It's not much…but it's all I have to trade with. I hope you will take it." The Pig looked over at his son and saw the smile on his face and nodded saying, "A good trade it is. Now…where was it you said you were heading to stranger?" Po looked down and said, "A place Called the Valley of Peace…I'm looking for someone special to me…someone I haven't seen a REALLY long time." the Pig looked up and saw the Panda's saddened expression. The Pig then shook his head and said, "Well…If it's the Valley of Peace you want to go to, then you best stick to the left road over there." As the Pig pointed in the direction Po was to be heading. "Follow that there road about another day or so and you should be right at the Edge of the Valley…heck if you hurry, you might be able to make it to the Village before sundown tomorrow night!"

Po was astounded, "You mean…I'm close!?" the Pig nodded as he said, "You sure are, like I said, maybe a day's walk away." Po bowed deeply as he said, "Thank you ever so much for the directions and for the generous food. I won't forget this!" the Pig just waved his hand saying, "Forget about the apples, as for the directions, don't worry about them. Hope you find whoever it is you're looking for!" and with that, the Pig merchant picked up his cart and began hauling it down the right Path. As they were leaving, the Piglet turned around and shouted while waving his new toy, "Bye Mister!" Po just smiled and waved back as the two disappeared.

Satisfied with his information and the fact that he now had some food for his belly tonight, Po shouldered his sack and grabbed his walking stick and began proceeding down the dirt road off to the left. "_I'm so close! I just hope I'm going to the right place…I wonder if Dad will recognize me when I finally find him…IF…I finally find him_."

It was a thought that has haunted the Panda for months. What if his dad wasn't in the Valley of Peace? What if he moved on with his life and moved somewhere else years ago? Or worse…what if his Father wasn't even alive anymore? For all Po knew, he could be dead. Or worse…what if his father had forgotten him completely? Po didn't know what was worse…his father not being alive…or that his Father might not remember his own son even after all these years.

Shaking his head of his doubts, Po continued to press on, he was too close now to stop moving. He had spent the past 3 days sitting alongside the road waiting for someone to answer his questions and now that he had his answers, Po was ready to move. And nothing was going to stop him. Not this time.

**The next day…**

It was just past mid-day by the time Po had nearly reached the top of the steep hill. He was exhausted; he had walked all night long along the road, stopping only to drink some fresh water from a stream and to relieve himself from time to time. Once he learned that he was so close to the Valley, he just couldn't stop moving. As he reached the top of the hill he braced himself up against a large tree situated at the top and gasped in wonder. "Whoa." As Po's eyes widened in surprise, a smile slowly began to spread across his face.

There at the bottom of the hill, stationed right in the center of the magnificent Valley, was a thriving village, that was bustling with so much activity that Po could even see it from the hill he stood on out in the outskirts. And sitting on top of the Mountain just at the back of the village was a magnificent Jade green Palace. Perhaps the most magnificent building Po ever remembered seeing in his life. "I can't believe it…so this is the Valley of Peace…its… bigger, then I expected." As Po stood there on the hill he slowly began to sink down against the trunk of the tree. "Somewhere down in that village…might be where my father is. I can't believe I'm finally here."

As Po let the thought of him finally making it back to his early childhood him sink in, a new thought struck his mind. "What do I do if I find him? What do I say to him? Hey dad, nice to see you again. What's it been, 20 years?...What am I going to do?" as Po sat there on the hill he leaned his head up against the tree and closed his eyes in frustration, and without even meaning to, began to drift off to sleep. He hadn't even realized that he was so tired from walking all night, that he fell asleep completely without even meaning to.

A few hours later, Po woke up to a breeze tickling his face. As he opened his eyes he noticed the sun was beginning to set in the distance. "_Oh man…I wasted so much time sleeping! If I don't hurry, I'm going to have to wait unit tomorrow to find him!_" and so, Po quickly got to his feet and began his descent down the hill towards the Village.

Soon Po managed to make his way in through the Village entrance and his eyes widened in wonder. The streets were lined with citizens bustling around, perhaps trying to make their way back to their homes for the night. While there were also dozens of Merchant Carts trying to get in a few last minute sales for the day before closing up shop for the night. Po also saw families walking the village streets together with children laughing and running around, all without a care in the world. Everyone seemed so happy…so care free. Completely unaware of some of the evil things that existed outside their village walls…evils that Po was all too familiar with.

Po suddenly became increasingly aware that as he continued to walk through the streets, there were several eyes now training themselves on him, and so Po lowered his hat so as to hide his face more. As Po glanced around, he saw many villagers whispering and pointing towards him wondering just who the stranger was in their village. Po looked himself over and he realized that his appearance was far from pleasant.

His clothes were dirty and torn, his fur likewise was filthy, matted and caked with dirt, not to mention It had been a while since he last bathed, so no doubt he had a seriously foul odor around him that he had just become accustomed to. So rather than sticking around to gawk at the village vendors stands or any of the shops, Po tightened his grip around his walking stick and proceeded to pick up the pace, not knowing where he was going, just that he wanted to get away from the crowds and their judging eyes.

As Po rounded a corner he quickly leaned up against a far wall and sighed. Maybe he should just wait until dark before looking for his Father. At least by then the people would be off the streets and he wouldn't be bothering anyone. But after thinking it over some more, Po decided to press on. He was so close to finding his Dad, he wasn't going to let a few stingy Villagers stop him now, not after all these years. So after straightening himself up once more, Po quickly resumed his trek through the streets, in search for the Noodle restaurant he once upon a time had called his home.

After an hour of combing through the city streets, Po had still been unsuccessful in finding the noodle shop. Many of the other shops and restaurants had finally closed up shop for the day and Po was beginning to get frustrated. He only had the vaguest memory of the restaurant from when he was a child and not being able to read the signs hanging above some of the shops was certainly not helping him. He was about to just give up for the day when he rounded a corner and his eyes widened in surprise. "What in the world?"

There sitting in front of him, was an old, run-down building, with its white walls that had huge sections of paint chipped away from them thanks to the elements, some shutters that were hanging awkwardly from one of the windows at an angle and not to mention, many cracks in the building's walls. As Po looked at the building some more, his eyes fell upon the sign dangling loosely and an odd angle. The sign had the picture of a goose holding a bowl of steaming hot noodles, but it was terribly faded and much of the paint had been chipped away. The place clearly hadn't been well taken care of for a number of years, and yet somehow Po knew that this was the place he was meant to be. Mostly because it was the sign that of all things was drawing his attention.

Po slowly approached the shop and stood just outside its entrance and took a deep breath. This was it. No turning back now. And so, Po tightened his grip on his walking stick and slowly entered the restaurant. Praying that the person he sought still resided within it's walls.

The inside was a little bit better than the outside, but not much. The walls were still missing sections of paint, and some of the tables looked like they needed a good scrubbing, but all in all it was still a decent establishment for a meal.

As Po walked into the shop, he looked around and noticed it was completely empty. Was he perhaps too late? Was the shop closed for the day? Suddenly there was a sound coming from the kitchen, "We're closed for the day…come back tomorrow!" Po's heart literally skipped a beat. He had been forced to fight people who were twice his size since he was a teenager, beaten within an inch of his life on more than one occasion since he was a small child, and been forced to work for some of the most ruthless and downright miserable scumbags China had to offer. And yet Po could still count on one hand how many timed he had been shocked into a motionless silence. And this particular moment just made the top 3.

As Po stared into the front of the restaurant, he watched as an old goose emerged from the kitchen, wearing a dark red robe and a ridiculous hat that as far as Po could tell looked like a bowl of noodles. His hair was gray and his face looked absolutely worn. He looked old. Much older than Po would have ever guessed he would have looked, but he knew who this man was. This was his father. After 20 long years of wondering…of dreaming…of hoping…he had finally found him again…and he didn't know what to say.

Silence was all that hung in the air, as the two stood where they were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, the goose revealed a large cleaver from behind his back and asked in a serious tone, "Are you here to rob me?" Realizing that his appearance was probably frightening the goose like it did most of the villagers he had seen. Po quickly raised up his free hand and said just as quickly, "N-no sir…I was…I was hoping that I could…get a hot meal." The goose seemed to relax a bit after realizing that the stranger was merely another customer. "I see…well unfortunately I'm closed for the night…come back tomorrow." As the goose turned his back on the stranger, Po pleaded as he reached out with his hand and cried out, "Please!"

The goose turned and raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. Po was completely at a loss for words. What should he do? Should he tell the goose who he was? Would the goose remember him? It was obvious that Po's attire kept the goose from noticing much of anything which for the time being, Po was grateful for. "I'm…I'm just so hungry…please…don't make me leave…Please." The goose just stared at the stranger for a long moment, and as if on cue, Po's stomach quickly began to rumble forcing Mr. Ping to look down at it while Po couldn't have cared less. Finally after much debate with himself, Mr. Ping sighed as he said, "Take a seat…I'll fetch you a menu."

Po released a breath and took a seat at the nearest table. Once the goose returned, he handed Po a piece of paper and said, "By the way…my name is Mr. Ping…now what will it be? Keep in mind it will have to be quick, I'm trying to close up for the night here!" Po just stared at the paper blankly as the symbols and characters continued to make absolutely no sense to him whatsoever. He then looked up from the menu and said as the goose continued to wait impatiently "Just and order of dumplings…please." The goose rolled his eyes and began making his way back into the kitchen muttering "So much for being hungry or wanting a hot meal." But Po disregarded it.

As Po sat there and waited for the goose to return, his eyes once again continued to wander around the shop until they fell on a single object. It was a painting hanging in the kitchen by the stairs that Po was just able to see through the kitchen window. The Painting showed a goose standing proudly next to a small Panda cub that had his hands held behind his back and the two were smiling forward. As Po continued to stare at the painting his eyes eventually wandered over to the goose through the kitchen window and instead of a smile on his face, Po could see nothing but sadness.

When the goose did return with the dumplings, he sat the bowl down in front of Po and said, "Order up…What are you looking at?" Po shook his head from his thoughts and said, "Oh…forgive me…I just couldn't help but notice the painting…who is the Panda standing next to the goose?" Mr. Ping looked over at the only painting the stranger could possibly be talking about and sighed as he walked over and picked it up. After looking at it for a long moment, a small hint of a smile appeared across his face and Po was able to catch a glimpse of the man he remembered as a cub. "He…is my son."

Po smiled at the goose remembering the Panda as his son. Po then asked in an interested tone, knowing full well what the answer would be. "Where is he now? Surely he wouldn't leave his father to run a restaurant by himself?" Mr. Ping's face hardened as he snapped at the stranger, "That's none of your business! Do you want me to kick you out right now!?" Po quickly said, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" but Mr. Ping just sighed and said, "I know…it's just…I have not seen my child in so long…20 years actually." as he said this, a single tear began to fall from the goose's eye. Po then whispered, "I'm…sorry." Mr. Ping nodded as he continued, "He was taken away from me as a child…a mere 5 year old cub taken away to…well…I don't need to concern you with the details…the point is…He is gone…and I will probably never see him again…no matter how much I want to."

Po's heart leaped at knowing his father still thought about him as he took a bite of one of the dumplings. Instantly his mouth was hit with a variety of flavors he hadn't ever had before. The taste and texture were so foreign to the Panda he almost didn't know what to think. Then again, when you basically live off rice and bread most of your life with a few pieces of fruit here and there, almost anything is going to taste amazing.

As Mr. Ping took a seat, he was still holding the picture of him and his son when he said, "You know…not a day goes by that I don't think about him. And not a night goes by that I don't pray to see my little boy just one more time." Po looked over and asked Mr. Ping a question he had been wanting to ask the goose since he got to the restaurant, as he set his last dumpling down. "Mr. Ping…if you were given the chance to see your son one more time…what do you think he would say to you?'

Po had asked this question because he really had no idea how he was supposed to tell Mr. Ping who he was. Despite dreaming about this day for years, Po was pretty much unable to just right out and say, **Hey by the way, I'm your long lost son, surprise**! Mr. Ping chuckled before finally admitting. "If I had to guess…my son would probably say something like… Hi Daddy, I really missed you…can I have some of your Secret Ingredient Soup and some dumplings please!?...it was his favorite meal as a child…Oh how I miss him so much!" and immediately Mr. Ping set the picture down and began sobbing into his wings. After a moment of Po watching his father cry right in front of him, Mr. Ping eventually looked up saw the figure looking down at his bowl as if in thought and said, "Forgive me…***hic*** I'm such a mess…please don't worry about the food…just…please leave me be…" But what the stranger said next sent a shiver down Mr. Ping's spine.

"… Hi Daddy, I really missed you…Can I have some of your Secret Ingredient Soup and some dumplings please…"

Mr. Ping merely stared at the stranger as the figure slowly brought a black furred paw up to his hat, and slowly began to remove it from his head. When he set the hat down on the table Mr. Ping's eyes widened in shock, for sitting before him was a full grown Panda, just like his son. But only he looked nothing like his child used to.

His face was worn and weary. His fur dirty and matted, but he slowly opened his eyes and Mr. Ping was met with a pair of eyes that he could never ever forget, even if he wanted to. It was the same pair of Jade green eyes that he had cared for for 4 years when they belonged to a baby panda...HIS baby panda…and here they were staring back at him once again after all these years, but they were on the face of this stranger now. This couldn't be his Po… could it? But as if in answer to his thoughts, the Panda then whispered as he gave the goose a small smile, "Hi…Dad."

Mr. Ping stared at the Panda for what seemed like an eternity. Po was beginning to get nervous; this was not how he expected their reunion to go. In fact, he was starting to get scared. Suddenly Mr. Ping stood up and walked over to the Panda and stared into his eyes, as if searching for something…something familiar. After a long moment of gazing into the Panda's eyes, Mr. Ping finally whispered "Po? Are you…are you really my little Po?"

Po smiled as he nodded his head saying while looking at himself a moment, "Well…I'm not exactly little anymore…but yeah…it's me Dad…I…I'm finally home. I'm back." Mr. Ping suddenly had tears streaming down his face, as he leaped into his son's arms and cried relentlessly into his shoulder, completely ignoring his son's dirty clothes or terrible stench. As Po wrapped his huge arms around his father, his Dad chocked on a sob saying, "I…I thought I had lost you…I thought…no matter how much I hoped or prayed…that I would never see you again…Is this real? Or have I finally gone cuo coo after all these years!?" Po actually chuckled as he said, "Yeah Dad…it's real…I came back for you…I'm home." Mr. Ping continued to sob uncontrollably into the Panda's shoulder and Po even allowed a few tears of his own to escape as well. After so many years of refusing to show his Masters the satisfaction of seeing a panda cry in fear of them, Po had finally shed a few tears and they nearly surprised him. After 20 long torturous years…Father and Son had finally been reunited, and Po's dream had finally come true.

For hours, the two sat up during the night just talking to each other. Naturally Mr. Ping did most of the talking while Po merely listened the entire time with a small smile on his face learning all he could about the goose. Every couple of minutes Mr. Ping would grab his Son's wrapped up wrists as if to make sure he was still real and not an illusion of Mr. Ping's imagination. But each time, Po would merely grip his wing tightly and show his reassurance.

"So…where have you been all this time…where…where did THEY take you?" Immediately Po tensed. He knew that his Father was going to want to know about what happened to him, but he was still hoping to avoid it for as long as possible. Po looked down visibly ashamed and said, "I…I was taken to lots of places…"

Mr. Ping clearly wasn't satisfied with the vague answer but decided Po might not be willing to trust him with such information just yet. After all, it had been 20 years since the traders had taken him away from the goose and who knew what kind of Hell his son was put through. Judging by his son's grim expression though as well as the condition of his clothes and the fact that he had next to nothing with him, it all spoke volumes. There was also the possibility that the Panda simply didn't trust him enough to tell him such information. Even if he was his son, Po and Mr. Ping knew next to nothing about each other.

Mr. Ping then looked outside at the moon and realized just how late it was. "Oh dear…it has gotten late hasn't it?" Po nodded and yawned yet again for about the third time that night. Despite having a nap earlier in the day, he was still pretty exhausted from all the traveling.

Mr. Ping then remembered something and said, "Come with me for a moment." Slightly confused, Po stood up and followed the goose into the kitchen. once Po entered the kitchen, he realized that he was so tall that he had to hunch forward to keep from banging his head across the ceiling. Mr. Ping saw this and merely cringed saying, "Oh my…that might be a bit of a problem." Po just shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it…what did you want to show me?" Mr. Ping smiled and went to grab a box out from under the counter.

After struggling with the weight of the box for a moment, Mr. Ping quickly unclasped the lid of the chest and opened it, forcing Po's eyes to shoot wide open in utter shock as he whispered, "…Whoa!" Inside the chest that was about as tall as his father's own chest, sat hundreds if not thousands of coins! Po had never seen so much money before in his entire life.

Po just stared at the chest of money as Mr. Ping explained, "I never once gave up hope." Po looked over at his Dad and the goose now wore a smile as he looked up at his son, "Every day since…THAT day…I put half of a day's profits into this chest…Well…every day that I actually opened the shop that is." Po looked confused as the goose explained, "After you were taken away…I almost gave up completely…I was miserable, and didn't know what to do. But finally I decided that enough was enough and that one day I would find you again and I would buy your freedom and get you back!"

Po stared at his father in disbelief. "_He never gave up on me? All this time…he's been working to BUY my freedom_?" Mr. Ping then continued, "For years, I would listen to the slightest whispers about any auctions that would be going on. I even managed to find a few of those wretched things…but you were never at any of them…I never once saw a Panda at all." Po now had tears threatening to escape as he closed the lid to the chest and tried to hold back on a sob. "I…I don't know what to say…You…all this time…you were out looking for me?" Mr. Ping smiled as he walked over and hugged his son and said, "Of course I was…What kind of Father would I be if I didn't at least try?"

Po smiled as he scooped his father up and hugged him saying, "I…Thank you…for never giving up on me…you were the only thing that kept me going for the longest time…you have no idea what hearing you say that means to me…Thank you." Mr. Ping just stayed there in his Son's arms as the Panda continued to hold him. After a moment though Mr. Ping stepped back and said, "Well…it's getting late. You should sleep, you look absolutely terrible!" Po chuckled as he said, "Yeah…sleeping on the ground isn't the most comfortable thing." Mr. Ping then began walking up the stairs as Po slid the chest under the counter once more

"I…Left your room exactly like you left it." Po looked up and saw his Father standing halfway up the stairs with a worried look on his face, "I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of anything…just in case." Po slowly made his way over to the stairs as he asked in disbelief, "My…room? I have a room?" Mr. Ping looked slightly confused as he said, "Well…yes, of course you do…is that okay?"

To be honest, Po wasn't sure. He figured that he might have to find somewhere else to stay at first, or maybe even sleep outside or in the kitchen. The only times he had ever associated a room as his own, was if it had chains in it to restrain him at night. Instantly memories of the nights he spent trying to sleep with those cold iron rings around his ankles and wrists from ever since he could remember, terrorized his mind, and his eyes began to slightly widen in fear. But his Father wouldn't have those wretched things in this house for him…would he?

Mr. Ping was watching the Panda closely as he called out to him, "Son…is…something wrong?" Po merely snapped his head up and regained his senses, "N-No…I'm coming." Mr. Ping nodded and slowly made his way back up the stairs with Po following slowly behind him.

It was different being up on an upper level of a building. Po had always either been kept in a separate shack most of his life, or in a basement or storage cellar. But to be up on the top floor of a house, not to mention INSIDE a house, was something Po was suddenly realizing he had no experience with and so subconsciously felt out of place, like he shouldn't be here. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here…" Po said once he reached the top of the steps.

Mr. Ping whirled around and said, "Don't be ridiculous Po. Why on earth would you say that?" Po then looked over at his dad and started to say, "I…"but after looking into his Father's pleading eyes, Po decided against it. "I don't know…I guess I'm just really tired. Talking crazy, you know?" Mr. Ping looked at Po for a long moment before nodding his head saying, "Of course." But Po just knew his Father didn't believe him, yet he was thankful the goose let the subject drop for now.

Mr. Ping opened up the door to the right and said, "I know it's not much…But I hope that it will still work for you." Po slowly entered the room that at one point in his life he would have called his own. Inside up against the far wall was an old Futon that looked like it had never even been used. While scattered along the floor, Po noticed were several crude looking toys. Po picked up one that was close and began to examine it. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was supposed to be.

"Like I said…I couldn't bring myself to get rid of anything." Po turned to see Mr. Ping walking up behind him and looking at the wooden toy. "What is it?" Po asked, as Mr. Ping chuckled to himself saying, "Honestly, I never knew. You always had such a vivid imagination as a child that I couldn't keep track. One day it was a bird, the next it was a Panda bear." Po smirked as he set the toy down on the top of a wooden box. Po then knealt down and opened the box and looked inside.

Inside there were several pairs of Pants and even a couple of shirts, all of which that were clearly meant for a child. Mr. Ping then said, "Tomorrow we can go over to Mrs. Yu's and get you some new clothes." Po looked up from the chest and then over to his Dad and asked, "New clothes? For me?" Mr. Ping nodded and said, "Well yes. Not that there's anything…wrong, with your robe or hat of course. Well, other than the fact that they need a serious washing…and thrown away. But you need more than just one outfit Po." Po then asked as he looked over his tattered clothes, "I do?" Mr. Ping nodded again while saying, "Of course you do! I run a restaurant and If you're going to live and work here then you need clean clothes!"

Po sat down on the floor and just stared at his Dad before asking, "You mean…you really want me to stay?" Mr. Ping nodded and said, "Po, of course I want you to stay!" Po then asked, "And you want me…to work for you here…in the restaurant?" Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "You betcha! I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know about how to run a restaurant. Oh it will be just like I've always dreamed! You and me, Father and Son, working side by side! Of course I'll pay you for working in the shop and you will get all the tips!"

Po's world seemed to stop all of a sudden. In 3 minutes, his father had given him a bed, offered to buy him new clothes, given him a place to finally call a home, an actual job, AND he's going to pay him to work! Po had never been paid to do anything in his life! Po then looked down at his father and asked, "Why?"

Mr. Ping smiled before saying, "Because you are my Son Po. That's all the reason I need." And with that, Mr. Ping began to leave the room saying, "If you need anything, I'm just down the Hall. Um tomorrow we'll see about finding you something you can take a bath in before we go down to Mrs. Yu's. Goodnight Po, and welcome home." And with that Mr. Ping closed the door and Po heard him walk over into his own room, as the Panda whispered. "Goodnight…Dad."

Po then stood up and looked around the room. It wasn't much, but it was his. He had his own room. Po walked over to the window and unlatched it and opened it up and was surprised at what he found. A window without any bars in it! Po then looked up the mountain and saw that same Magnificent Palace at the top of the mountain. "I wonder who lives up there in that nice building…huh." And with that, Po closed the window and latched it tight.

Po then stood next to the futon with his travel sack sitting on top of it opened up. He slowly began taking off his hat and he robe, folding it up and placing it inside the bag. He was about to undo the wrapping's on his wrists, when there was a knock on his door and Mr. Ping barged in saying, "I'm sorry Po, but I forgot to tell you about…the…morning rush." As Mr. Ping said the last word in a whisper his eyes were glued to Po's back. Po was looking over his shoulder with slight fear in his eyes. He didn't want his dad to find out like this! He didn't want his Dad to find out about the abuse he had taken all of his life. But there was no way of getting around it now.

Mr. Ping stared at his son's back in horror as his eyes were tracing each and every single scar that painted his son's back. There were so many of them that the goose couldn't bring himself to count them all. Mr. Ping slowly walked over to the Panda, his face unchanging. Po didn't move…he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by his father's reaction. And so Po just stood there as Mr. Ping slowly reached out with his wing and traced one of the scars with his feathers. The instant his wing made contact, Po flinched and Mr. Ping withdrew his wing in an instant. He then finally looked up at the Panda who was now looking away from him in shame. "What did they do to you?" Mr. Ping whispered as he looked up at the Panda

"I…I should go." Po started as he quickly grabbed his sack and was about to rush out of the restaurant when Mr. Ping stoped him by placing his wing on his Son's chest, saying as he noticed his Son's appearance that had been hidden underneath the robe up until now for the first time, "No…You will not." Po just stared at the goose as he finally looked up at Po and whispered with emphasized conviction, "You will stay here. You will be safe here my son…I promise. You. Will. Be. Safe." Po didn't know what to say. But after a moment of trying to fight the overwhelming emotions that were building within him, Po just collapsed onto the floor and began bursting out in uncontrollable sobs.

He was a mess. A part of him was just so ashamed at his appearance and the way it had shocked his Father, yet at the same time, a part of him was so grateful that the goose had accepted him despite it all. But what truly sent the Panda over the edge, was what the goose whispered next, as Mr. Ping wrapped his wings around the Panda's neck in a hug, "And you will be loved my son. I promise." After several moments of trying to catch his breath, Po finally managed to say in a weak voice,

"Thank you."

**Meanwhile…High atop the Mountain…at that exact moment…**

Master Oogway was tossing and turning in his sleep, as his dreams once again continued to torment him. but this time, there was something different.

**Oogway's dreamscape…**

Oogway was forced to watch yet again, as the slave traders hauled the screaming Panda child away. "Why must the Universe taunt me with these images! I have suffered these infernal nightmares for 20 years, I know I have failed the Universe, So why!?" suddenly though there was an explosion coming from the wagon and Oogway's eyes widened in shock. "What's this? This…has never happened before!"

As Oogway stared at the cloud of dust that now enveloped the cart that once held the Screaming child, Oogway saw a pair of green glowing eyes staring at him from within the dust. And they looked menacing t say the least.

As the Dust began to clear, Oogway saw, for the first time, a strong muscular Panda man, standing before him. his fists balled into fists as the creatures teeth clenched, while Oogway could have sworn he heard a low growl coming from the Panda. "It can't be…" Oogway muttered as the Panda suddenly made a dash for the Turtle at an alarming speed, "YOU!" the Panda shouted as he neared the Grand Master, his Jade green eyes glaring at the turtle with so much anger and hatred.

Oogway was at a loss, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. This was all so new to him, for years he had been tormented by the same dreams, the same memories, so Why was this one so different? Suddenly there was a loud roar, as Oogway then heard from behind him, "MASTER OOGWAY!" Oogway turned to see Master Tigress rushing from behind the turtle, but before he could react, the young Tigress had leaped over the turtle and began rushing for the Panda, "Master Tigress, stop!" Oogway called out. But neither she nor the Panda stopped, and as the two force's clashed, there was a bright golden flash, forcing Oogway to shield his eyes.

When he opened them, there, standing in the spot where the two figures had clashed, stood a single warrior, clad in a dark cloak. The only distinguishing feature that Oogway could make out, was the glow of of the figure's bright…yellow…eyes.

**End of Dream…**

Oogway bolted upright as he gasped in utter shock at what he had seen. What was that dream? What did it mean? Why was Master Tigress involved? And who was the Warrior clad in the Black cloak? But of all the things that both surprised and yet also worried the old Master the most, was the fact that he saw the Panda in his dream…The very Panda he felt that was the child he had failed all those years ago... The Panda , that was clearly very angry with him.

One thing that was certain though, was that the Universe was trying to convey with Master Oogway a very specific message. One that was loud and clear as day.

"The Panda…is alive!"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6. I've had a few concerns about the story maybe going too fast...worry not, I'm just getting started folks.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember...**

**REVIEW!**

**I'll be curious to read your reactions to the reunion. Up until now the story has pretty much been like...a part 1 of sorts...there are still many things about Po's past yet to be revealed and how his experiences have scarred him both physically and mentally...okay...I'm done now...now you can REVIEW**!


	7. It's never enough

**Chapter 7 is DONE. sorry about the wait, but the Christmas Season is in full swing over here and there is simply too much to do! ha ha! But I love it anyway! Thanks for your patience and all the amazing reviews. Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**It's never enough**

The morning after Po had first arrived at Mr. Ping's door, the goose had tried to think up a way to let the Panda take a bath before taking his Son into the Village. The problem was, nobody made wash tubs big enough for Po, because quite frankly there wasn't anyone in the entire Village who was quite as large as the Giant Panda. But Po came up with a solution easily enough and decided to simply wash up in the river near the village.

It was a little bit of a walk from the noodle shop, but this way, Po was also able to get a feel for his new surroundings. He also chose the river because it offered him a sense of privacy, and he could wash his clothes in the rushing water too. After seeing his Father's reaction to him seeing the scars that painted the Panda's back, Po wasn't about to show the goose some of the other marks he kept covered up on his body anytime soon…especially what the Panda was keeping wrapped up underneath his wrists wrappings these days.

Once Po had found a way to wash up, Mr. Ping immediately closed up the shop and took the Panda shopping for a new wardrobe. After only ever having one pair of Pants to wear at a time for the majority of his life, the thought of Po actually owning multiple articles of clothing seemed like such a crazy idea to him. But his Father was adamant about wanting to get Po anything he needed and so Po just went along with it. The Problem was, Po simply didn't know what all he needed, because he never had anything before…not really.

After Mrs. Yu got over the fact that the Panda who had entered her shop with the old Noodle maker was the same Panda cub from 20 years ago, she quickly did her best at finding anything and everything that Po could like and that could possibly fit the Panda. Which wasn't much to begin with, and even more so when Po simply refused to talk much at all in front of the old goat. Eventually Mr. Ping managed to get Po to tell him that he didn't want to get anything short sleeved, or that didn't go past his knees, which left him with leaving the tailor shop carrying a bag with only 3 pairs of pants, and 4 long sleeved robes varying in color. And although Po objected to them, Mr. Ping also bought the Panda a couple of large vests for the warmer months. Mr. Ping thought it was hardly enough, but to Po it was plenty and so Mr. Ping simply went along with it.

As the two were walking along the village streets, Mr. Ping would show Po the different buildings and what kind of items were sold in them. While Po simply nodded and did his best to remember everything his father was saying to him. But he was a bit distracted by the dozens of eyes that were watching his every move as he moved through the Village with his Dad.

Eventually Mr. Ping noticed Po's anxiousness when the Panda tried lowering his hat to hide his face from the people and decided to finish up their tour as fast as possible. He could tell Po was feeling incredibly uncomfortable being stared at by so many people. The Panda may not have said much, if anything at all. But his body language spoke volumes to the goose, and so he decided it might be best to get the Panda back to the shop as quickly as possible.

As they were walking the streets, Mr. Ping suddenly noticed Po wasn't walking behind him anymore and so he turned to look behind him and saw the Panda standing outside a carpenters store looking into one of the windows. Mr. Ping quickly walked over to see what had captured his son's attention, but after being unable to see what Po was looking at, the goose asked, "What is it Son? Do you see something you like?" Po then pointed over to an object sitting on one of the shelves and asked, "What are those?"

Mr. Ping followed the direction the Panda was pointing and saw that he was pointing to a box that held several different sized knives and a couple of chisels and even a wooden mallet. Mr. Ping thought about it for a moment before saying, "Why…I think that's a wood carving kit of sorts…do you like it?" Po nodded his head and before he knew it, Mr. Ping walked into the store to purchase the kit, despite Po trying to stop him. When he returned, the goose handed Po the wood carving kit and said simply "Here, take it!"

Po just stared at the goose while holding the wood carving kit and asked quietly, "Why would you just buy this? I don't get it." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "Because you're my son, and because I wanted to. Besides, I have quite a few birthdays to make up for anyway so if you see something you like, just let me know!" Po didn't say anything as he tried to understand the Goose's reasoning. "_He just…wanted to? Why_?"

But the Panda's thoughts were interrupted by the goose asking, "Is there anything else you wanted other than that little kit Po? Anything at all?" after Po thought about it for a moment, there was something he always wanted, but never got to use. "Well…maybe some…paint?" Although curious as to what Po was wanting to do with the crafting supplies, Mr. Ping quickly walked him over to the nearest paint supplier and allowed Po to pick out as many colors as he wanted along with a few brushes.

Once they were leaving, Po's solemn expression he had worn once they had set out that morning had been replaced with the smallest hint of a smile and Mr. Ping couldn't help but smile as a result. But his smile was wiped away by the Panda's next question directed at him, "Hey Dad…What's a Birthday?"

Mr. Ping looked up sharply as if he couldn't believe what his son had just said, because he honestly couldn't! "What?" the goose asked in utter disbelief. Instantly any trace of Po's smile was wiped away and replaced with a shameful frown, as he realized that he probably had asked a stupid question. "Well…you said something about making up for something called Birthdays before…I don't know what that is."

Mr. Ping simply stared at the Panda and again Po began feeling incredibly stupid. So he tried to amend the situation by saying, "Forget it…I'm so stupid sometimes." And so Po quickly brushed past the goose and started finding his way back to the shop. As Mr. Ping snapped out of his trance he quickly cursed himself for his own foolishness.

It was becoming increasingly clear that Po had next to no understanding of things that Mr. Ping and quite frankly anybody else would just happen to know because of growing up learning such traditions. But Mr. Ping was still forgetting that Po however didn't grow up normally, and that there were probably a lot of things the Panda might not know simply because he might never had been taught.

Mr. Ping had so many questions about his Son and his past, but he knew that if he pushed the Panda too hard with his own questions that he might just end up pushing Po away altogether. After only just getting Po back after 20 years, Mr. Ping decided that he was able to wait for Po to open up to him and tell him about his past if and when he was ever ready to.

Mr. Ping quickly ran to catch up to the Panda and found that the Panda had created a considerable distance in such a short amount of time. Mr. Ping seemed to forget relatively quickly just how strong or fast Po really was underneath his robe. As Mr. Ping approached the Panda he carefully placed a wing on the Panda's back.

Instantly Po's eyes widened and he froze, dropping the bags he was carrying in the process. Remembering what he had seen the night before; Mr. Ping quickly withdrew his wing and apologized profusely, "Po I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…What I meant was…I…I didn't think." Po slowly regained his senses and looked around; noticing all of the eyes that were now trained on the two and so Po quickly picked up the bags and begged, "Can we please go back now? Please? I don't want to be out here anymore." Mr. Ping's face fell as he said, "Of course my son…Of course. The shop is just up the street." and so the two made their way back to the shop. All the while Mr. Ping was thinking to himself,

"_We have a long way to go_."

**One month later…**

High atop the Mountain that stood over the Vibrant Village within the Valley of Peace, sat a magnificent Palace known to all as the Jade Palace. It was here that some of China's greatest warriors resided within its walls, training day after day to better themselves so that they might better protect the Valley of Peace from any signs of danger.

All was quiet today as the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace walked the Palace grounds as he did most every morning. He had not slept well in weeks, and he could feel that his students were beginning to take notice. Yet there was little the great Master could do. The dreams had been coming to him ever so frequently these days, and he could not help but feel that they were meant as some sort of warning…but which part was the Danger?

Was it the Return of the Panda who's life Oogway had surely destroyed all those years ago? Or perhaps the ultimate clash he dreamt of between Master Tigress and said Panda? And then there was this mysterious hooded figure. Who were they and how did it all tie in with the Panda?

"I must find the answers to these questions at once. Perhaps some time under the Peach tree would be beneficial to me."

As the old turtle made his way over to the Peach tree, he could not help but notice the sounds of the Students training within the training Hall a ways off to his right. He smiled at the sounds of the Furious Five working so hard, yet his smile quickly vanished once he heard his own pupil shouting at them yet again, correcting the slightest error he might be able to find.

Oogway sighed heavily. Shifu had changed so much ever since the departure of Master Tai Lung. At first Oogway would often catch his prized pupil waiting for the snow leopard to climb the thousand steps. But after a year of waiting for his Son to return, it had appeared that Shifu had given up on his Son ever returning to the Palace and so as a result he had become increasingly distant. Oogway could not help but feel a small part of the Red Panda blamed Oogway for his Son's departure, and to be honest Oogway understood his feelings if he actually had them. Yet the Red Panda remained the loyal and dedicated student he always had been, never once leaving the Palace to chase after his son.

As Oogway continued making his way over to the Peach tree, he was instantly plagued by a sudden jolt, as he clutched his head and leaned on his staff. "_Again!_?" Oogway wondered to himself as he recovered from the onslaught. The Universe had been warning him about something…something big. Yet it was strange, the Universe had not tried to present a warning to Oogway like this since…!

Oogway suddenly froze as he thought of the possibility. "_Could it be…after all this time…could the Panda be coming back_?" it was clear due to his recent dreams that the Universe had shown him the Panda was alive…did this sudden warning mean that Oogway needed to take action once again? If so, then what kind of action?

Suddenly the doors to the Training hall burst open and Oogway watched as his pupil leaped down the steps landing in the center of the sparing arena outside the great Hall on his right foot, his left bent ever so slightly as he twirled his cane around and glared into the training hall.

Instantly, five forms leaped into the air coming from the training hall after the Red Panda and began to surround the Master, as they each entered a fighting stance, ready to strike at a seconds notice. There was a Mantis, a Viper, a Monkey, a Crane and a Tigress. Each all ready to strike.

For seconds nobody moved, nobody breathed, everyone was completely motionless as if they were all statues. Then there was a low snarl heard from the Tiger warrior, signaling the attack to begin.

The Mantis struck first attacking from the rear, trying to strike at the red Panda's upper back with a mighty kick. Yet Shifu effortlessly spun around using his cane to swipe the Mantis off to the right. The Mantis recovered and tried to rush the Master a second time, using his claw to try and strike one of the Red Panda's nerve points to paralyze him. Yet this also ended in failure, for Shifu caught the bug's claw in between two fingers and immediately tossed the bug into the air, followed by a swift swing of his cane sending the Mantis into the slithering Viper, who quickly swerved out of the way and avoided her comrade. With a loud hiss, the Viper lashed out with her deadly tail multiple times at the Red Panda, forcing him to dodge and maneuver successfully through each attack.

After the fourth strike, Shifu held up his cane at the incoming tail, and it instantly wrapped around the small stick, allowing the red Panda to pull the Viper in close. As the Viper approached, the Master simply pushed off the ground with his left hand and delivered three powerful kicks to the Viper's chin following with a powerful thrust to the snake's midsection, thus sending her flying back into the air. Fortunately though the Mantis had recovered and had managed to leap into the air to stop her momentum enough to keep the snake from crashing into a nearby wall.

Shifu's ears twitched as he realized the three other opponents had managed to vanish during his confrontation with the snake and the mantis. Yet it twitched a second time when he heard the brief sound of a single flapping of a pair of wings.

Looking up, he was just able to make out the smallest outline of a figure flying in from the sky. Although impressed that the warrior tried using the sun to hide his approach from the Master, it was all but a useless tactic for one who could hear as well as the Red Panda. As the flier neared, Shifu twirled his cane only to catch out of the corner of his eye the approach of the Monkey student running on all fours. "_A team attack hmm_?" the Red Panda thought as he realized the strategy. "_No matter_."

The Crane was first to reach the Red Panda, trying to knock the Master off balance using his massive wingspan. While Shifu was distracted, the Monkey leaped up behind the Master and tried attacking from behind. Once he neared Shifu though, the Red Panda's ear twitched a third time as he heard the Monkey leap and briefly saw the Monkey enter a high jump kick. Shifu quickly back flipped over the incoming Warrior and was just able to see the brief shock on the student's face, as he realized he had missed. The Monkey instantly collided with the Crane and the two tumbled into a heap a few feet away with a low groan.

"_And then there was one_…" Shifu thought to himself as he straightened up and scanned the surrounding area. He saw his four students all getting to their feet and standing at attention as they waited for their comrade to appear. Shifu scanned the skies, and the nearby trees. He scanned the bushes and the gardens, yet he could not see his final student and he also could not hear anyone's approach. "_She has improved greatly with her stealth_." Shifu noted as he waited for the remaining student to attack.

High above the arena, crouched lowly onto the roof of the Training hall, The Tiger Master was lying in wait, looking for the perfect opportunity to strike. Yet her eyes were now trained on the Monkey as she waited for him to make the distraction. The Money then removed a stone from tucked away in his Sash, and tossed it quickly into the bushes, causing a light rustle to sound, making the Red Panda's ears twitch as his head snapped into the direction of the rustle. The instant the Monkey had thrown the stone, the Tiger leaped off of the roof in timing with the stone so that the noise of it landing would match up with the sounds of her claws pushing off the roof and she hurled towards the Red Panda.

Shifu realized all too late that is was all a ruse, and as he turned around abruptly, he was met with none other than the focused and determined face of Master Tigress hurling towards him. The instant she landed, Tigress struck out with her fist, forcing Shifu to block while she followed up with a low sweep kick, trying knock him off balance going for his right leg. Shifu managed to jump up and avoid the kick though as he delivered a powerful spin kick which Tigress blocked crossing her arms together in front of her face, yet the sheer force of Shifu's kick was enough to send her sliding back a few yards yet she did not fall.

As Shifu landed, he eyed his most accomplished student with wary eyes, as the two slowly entered their own fighting stances. For a moment, neither combatant moved, their eyes trained on the opponent before them. How many times had the two sparred over the years? Tigress had no idea. Yet each and every single time Tigress would strive to surpass her Master and best him in a single match. To prove she was worth his time. To prove she would not fail him. To prove, that she still held onto that same dream she had ever since coming to the Jade Palace from that god forsaken orphanage. To prove that after 20 years, she had not given up on the dream she shared with her brother.

Instantly the Tiger charged, as did the Red Panda and the two met in the center of the sparing ring as they clashed! Tigress went high and tried to deliver a drop kick, yet Shifu easily sidestepped and was about to leap high and launch another spin kick at the Tiger, yet Tigress followed through with her drop kick and dropped down onto all fours as she continued using her momentum and launched a low sweep kick actually managing to knock Shifu off his feet and onto his back!

The other warriors gasped at the sight of their Master actually falling, but Tigress refused to let up as she leaped into the air and angled herself into a dive with her fists out stretched, ready to finish Shifu off! But as she neared, just before she made contact, Shifu rolled backwards and Tigress's fists met nothing but solid earth, causing a shallow imprint being made in the sparing arena.

Normally such force would have rendered a warrior's fists to become useless, yet Shifu knew Tigress was anything but hurt and so, without even skipping a beat, Shifu launched himself at Tigress, grabbing his cane in the process, as he delivered a powerful strike across her face, followed by an even mightier kick to her chest this sending her flying backwards into the air, and sliding onto the ground.

Tigress tried to get up, but was instantly met with Shifu's cane hovering over her face, signaling her defeat. She had lost…again. Shifu stood over Tigress with a blank expression as he stared down at his pupil as she attempted to catch her breath. Shifu removed his cane and instantly Tigress was up on her feet and rushing over to stand alongside her comrades, her posture being perfection itself as they all waited for Shifu's evaluation on their performance. Yet nobody expected much.

As Shifu stepped forward, all five students placed a fist in their palms and bowed respectfully as Shifu spat at them all. "Mantis! You must time your attacks more precisely, I could easily tell what you were about to attempt the instant you started coming for me! Show patience and wait for the precise moment to strike!"

Mantis bowed as he said, "Yes Master Shifu." Shifu then turned to Viper and said just as harshly, "Viper, your moves though deadly and lithe are not without flaws! Attacking the same way multiple times like that, it was no wonder I was able to counter so quickly! You must also work on your aerial recovery, had it not been for Master Mantis, no doubt you would have been rather seriously injured."

Viper bowed before whispering, "Yes Master." Shifu then turned to both Crane and Monkey who both gulped in nervousness. Tigress could not help but get annoyed by their cowardice as her tail twitched in annoyance. "Masters Crane and Monkey…although I must say I was impressed by your determination to stop me together I was perhaps more disgusted by the lack of fluidity between your teamwork!" both Crane and Monkey flinched as Shifu spat, "If you are going to work together to take down an opponent, you must have a formation, a plan of action, a routine! You two just came at me with no focus whatsoever! You Monkey blindly attacked me from behind completely ignoring the fact that Master Crane was trying to keep my attention in front of me! Had you succeeded in that kick, you may have indeed wounded me, but you would have also wounded your comrade! You both will work on this this afternoon until I see drastic improvement! Am I understood!?" both Monkey and Crane bowed even lower before saying in unison, "Yes Master Shifu!"

Shifu then walked over to stand before Tigress, who was looking down at him eagerly waiting to hear what she needed to improve on, though her face was as cold and hard as stone. Shifu stared at Tigress for a moment before his eyes narrowed briefly as he said, "Master Tigress…although your performance was indeed head and shoulders above that of your comrades, you are still not without your flaws." Tigress's ear twitched yet her face remained that of stone as Shifu went on, "Your power and strength have grown more still. Had you succeeded in your Dive attack, I no doubt would have been defeated. Your timing for jumping off the roof to the training hall with Monkey throwing the stone was perfect, yet when in combat you showed weakness in going for my right leg only! Had you gone for my left more quickly, you may have been successful in besting me at that moment!"

Tigress then did something nobody expected, not even Shifu , as she raised her head up and asked a question, "But Master…would that not have been dishonorable? To attack an injured leg knowing full well that it is indeed…hurt…is that not wrong?" Shifu merely glared at Tigress forcing her to look down and say, "Forgive me Master…I interrupted you…I am…sorry." Shifu then spat as he continued, "Never hesitate to take down your opponent! The minute you do, it's all over and you have lost! You hesitated to strike my left leg and in that instant I had already won!" Tigress bowed as she said, "Yes Master,"

Shifu then turned to address his remaining students once more, "That is all for the morning, we will resume our training this afternoon in the training hall. Until then you are dismissed." All of his students bowed again and said in unison, "Thank you Master!" while Shifu slowly made his way over to the Hall of Heroes.

* * *

Master Oogway sighed at his pupil's harshness to the students. Though, the turtle supposed that in a way it was his own doing. Tai Lung had left the Palace after being denied the Dragon Scroll, and as a result Shifu had become increasingly distant. Although Oogway missed his friend's old personality, he knew Shifu was not the only one who suffered at Tai Lung's departure. The old Turtle turned his attention to Master Tigress who was standing in the middle of the arena staring at the ground, no doubt replaying every single word Shifu said to her over and over again in her mind, focusing on the things she needed to improve on most.

Oogway knew the Tiger pushed herself to her limits and beyond each and every day for the Red Panda who adopted her, yet not once had Shifu showed any signs of acknowledgement or pride in his student no matter how hard she tried. With a heavy sigh Oogway returned to making his way over to his favorite meditation spot. The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. "_I must determine the meaning behind the Universe's message, yet I cannot shake the feeling that Master Tigress is somehow connected to it in a way…I must meditate_." And with that, Master Oogway continued along the path to the great tree.

* * *

Once Shifu had left and was out of earshot, Mantis was the first to say, "Well that was just brutal." Monkey, Crane and Viper all nodded in agreement while Monkey added, "No kidding and I thought we all did pretty good too." But it was Crane who said, "Doesn't matter what we think, Master Shifu clearly outmatched us all once again."

Viper then slithered forward as she noted, "True, but was it me, or was he being rather excessively ruthless today?" All four students seemed to agree in silence and for a moment nobody said a word. After a moment Mantis then spoke up trying to lighten the mood. "So hey! We've got a little time to kill before the Master kicks our butts again, how about we all go down to the village for some food!?"

Monkey was the first to answer, "Fine by me. You know that old Noodle shop with the Goose on the sign?" Viper then hissed, "You mean that dump? Monkey you can't be serious, the place looks like it hasn't been properly cleaned in years!" Crane then added, "I'm with Viper on this, I mean come on Monkey, the place is a…well…dump." he finished, unable to think of a better description for the establishment.

Monkey then said, "No really! I saw the place the other day and I'm telling you the owner's really fixed it up nice. I think he might finally have some help down there now. Come on, what's the harm?" Mantis then spoke up saying, "Uh…we die of food poisoning?" Monkey then turned to face Tigress who still had her back to the group and asked, "What about you Tigress?"

Tigress then straightened up at the mention of her name and turned to face her comrades, her face blank and emotionless as she said in a dry tone, "No…I have training to do. There is much that I need to improve on." Monkey was about to protest when Tigress snapped, "And you all should do the same! Our performance was pitiful today. If you have time to argue about what to do for lunch then you have time to train!" And with that, Tigress began making her way over to the training hall at a brisk pace.

Mantis then said after she slammed the doors shut, "You know, she really needs to lighten up a bit. It's always training, training, and more training with that one." Viper then hushed at the Mantis saying, "Mantis, that's enough! Tigress is an incredible warrior and she did not become so by eating dirty noodles! I'm staying at the palace. Maybe I can fix something up in the kitchen for lunch." Instantly all three males swallowed lumps inn their throats. Viper was an incredibly kind hearted individual most times and although it was sweet of her to offer to make lunch, the Warriors all knew she was a terrible cook.

Crane then stepped up to her saying, "Maybe I'll make lunch today huh Viper?" Viper looked up slightly confused but simply agreed saying, "Well if you want to, I suppose that's okay." Both Monkey and Mantis heaved a sigh of relief as the four slowly made their way over to the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress remained inside the training hall, striking out against the Wooden Warriors relentlessly, as Shifu's words echoed over and over again in her mind. "_Never hesitate to take down your opponent! The minute you do, it's all over and you have lost! You hesitated to strike my left leg and in that instant, I had already won!"_ Tigress roared as she struck out with both her palms and shattered the Wooden Warrior before her, dropping to her knees in frustration, as she slammed her fist into the ground. "It's never enough…I train…and I train…and I train still, pushing myself to my limits and beyond them…and it's never enough."

As Tigress stood up she began making her way over to the swinging clubs of oblivion. As she readied herself, Tigress then snarled, "But I won't stop…Not until I reach my goal…OUR goal…brother." And with that, Tigress charged and began racing past the swinging clubs with such fluidity and such grace that she could rival Crane in that moment.

While Tigress continued to train, she was unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching her from the ceiling rafters. As Shifu watched his student train his face was completely blank. He had heard Tigress talking to herself right then, and although he did not know what her goal was, he knew exactly who she shared it with…Tai Lung.

As Shifu continued to watch from his hiding spot the faintest hint of a smile graced his face for a brief moment, but was gone immediately when the doors to the Training hall opened up to reveal Master Crane flying in saying, "Tigress, Lunch is ready. Come on, even you have to eat something before this afternoon."

Tigress sighed before nodding and began to exit the training hall with her comrade, while asking, "Who was in charge of cooking today?" while Shifu could just barely make out Crane saying he did as the two left, leaving Shifu all alone in the Training hall, blanketed by the shadows once again.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 7. if you hadn't guessed, Po's wrists and the reason he keeps them covered up are going to play a big part in how he reveals his past to anyone. I had not put it into the story before because you will find out when Po finally comes clean about his past. Also, Despite not having to have battled Tai Lung in the Past, Shifu still has a bad leg. how he received it, I also have covered and it will be revealed in time. I know some of you were going to catch that and I just wanted to assure you all I have a plan for that. Thanks for reading and remember...**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. A new face in the Village,or is it?

***PHEW* Finally finished Chapter 8. I am sorry it took me longer to update the story but I think once the holidays are over I will be back on track. Thank you for all the awesome reviews and since this one took me longer to post I also made it a bit longer for you. Thebeginning of this chapter starts off as a re cap of what Po has been doing during his first month with his Dad, but quickly catches up to the same day that the last Chapter ended on. Just wanted to clarify that. Enjoy The Read...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A New face in the Village…Or is it?**

**Meanwhile Down in the Village…**

During the first month after Po had moved in with his Dad, Mr. Ping had tried to give the Panda all of the money that he had set aside to buy his son's freedom. It was meant for him after all. But for some reason the Panda simply refused to accept the money, saying he didn't need any of it and that he already had everything he could ever need. In truth, Po truly felt that he didn't need all of those coins.

He had lived the past 20 years without so much as touching a single coin, so why would he need any now? He was finally reunited with his dad, he had a nice bed to sleep in, clothes on his back, LITTERALLY and Mr. Ping gave him as many meals as he wanted each and every day! Plus, his Dad had even bought him a Wood carving kit and some paint and besides his red cape and straw hat that he kept upstairs in his room; they were the only items he truly owned. To most it might not seem like much of anything at all. But to Po, he had never lived so well! And that was the part that scared Mr. Ping the most.

Instead of taking the money from the goose, Po did come up with an idea of how to maybe use it. "Dad…couldn't we maybe use some of this to maybe make the restaurant…nicer?" the Panda had asked nervously after the goose had tried to force the money on the Panda once again.

Mr. Ping looked around at his restaurant and had to agree, the place needed some sprucing up. After all, every spare coin he ever made was meant for his son, so he never tried repairing the place at all. "Are you sure you would be alright with that son?" the goose asked. Po nodded his head as he said, "Yes. And I can even help…but um…could you maybe… handle the money stuff? I don't want to spend too much of it, you know?"

It was a downright lie. The truth was that Po knew nothing about money other than that it was used to trade for just about everything and that pretty much everyone wanted it. He remembered several times when he himself had been sold for huge sacks of the stuff and that his previous owners would make something called wagers on him whenever he used to fight in the taverns.

Mr. Ping, although a bit confused simply said, "Well…alright then, if you think that's best, then that's what we'll do!" and soon Mr. Ping began purchasing the proper materials and the two got to work.

During Po's first week in the village, Po and Mr. Ping worked side by side repairing the restaurant. The goose was finding that the Panda was indeed a very diligent worker and seemed like he never stopped. When Mr. Ping would suggest the Panda should take a break, Po would merely shake his head and continue working, hardly ever saying a word unless absolutely necessary.

Mr. Ping had bought plenty of paint for both the inside and outside of the restaurant and Po spent literally an entire day painting the shop. Mr. Ping had gone to bed the first night expecting the Panda to follow shortly, but when he woke up the next day and saw that his entire restaurant had been painted over, he couldn't believe his eyes.

He had found the Panda finishing up the last corner when he asked Po, with his voice full of alarm and surprise, "Po!? Have you been up painting all night!?" Startled from the lack of sleep and thanks to the goose's tone, afraid that he had done something wrong, Po looked down at the goose worriedly and said, "Y-yes…did I do something wrong? Do you not like it? I can fix it…I think." Mr. Ping simply blinked at the Panda. The goose wasn't upset at all, he was just so surprised at all Po had accomplished and that he hadn't stopped working since the night before. But the fear in the Panda's eyes was now starting to worry the goose.

Po always seemed like he was afraid of upsetting the goose in any way, always saying that if something wasn't done right that he could fix it if the goose just gave Po a chance. Almost as if he was afraid the goose would do something to him, or perhaps that the goose might throw the panda out onto the street, and it always tore away at the goose's heart seeing his son constantly worrying about his approval. It was almost as if it were a natural behavior for the Panda. Mr. Ping had no idea just how right that feeling was.

After practically forcing the Panda to eat a bowl of noodles and constantly reassuring the Panda that he did an excellent job, Mr. Ping had sent Po up to bed for the day to catch up on some much needed sleep. The following few days were spent with Po working ever so diligently, scrubbing the floors to the shop and all of the tables clean, while rearranging the furniture to suite the Goose's desire.

Once all of the hard labor was done with, Mr. Ping had begun teaching Po how to cook. After learning that the Panda had absolutely no experience in a kitchen whatsoever, Mr. Ping took his time teaching Po all of his recipes and he enjoyed each and every minute of it. He always dreamed of the day he could one day teach his Son the family business and it was finally happening!

For Po, cooking turned out to be rather fun and enjoyable. He was thankful that the goose didn't make him read any recipes or write anything down. Po still hadn't told his Dad about his severe lack of an education and was trying his best to keep it that way, which was why when they had officially re-opened the restaurant for business, Po practically begged Mr. Ping to let him remain in the kitchen. Mr. Ping could take the orders and Po would help make them and of course deliver them to the customers since he could carry multiple dishes at a time. But he didn't want to be involved with anything that had to do with writing an order down or handling any of the money.

* * *

It had now been a full month since Po's arrival in the Valley and the citizens were finally starting to get comfortable with seeing the Large Panda at the restaurant. Occasionally, one could not help but stare at the massive black and white chef through the kitchen window, but Po tried his best not to let the curious stares bother him. Not exactly an easy task.

At his Father's request, Po had thrown away the torn and tattered tan robe and brown shoes he had originally arrived in the village wearing and now wore his new black pants and brown shoes, which he found were very comfortable. He also made sure to wear one of his new black vests to keep his back completely covered up underneath a gray long sleeved robe with black trim and of course he kept his wrists wrapped up with wrappings. He was determined to keep his father and the customers from seeing any of his scars; no matter how many times Mr. Ping would try to catch a glimpse of them in passing.

Despite Po saying he had no need for any money, Mr. Ping continued to pay the Panda for his labors, taking from the day's profits and handing Po a handful of gold coins each night as well as half of something called Tips from the customers that day. Although unsure as to what he could do with the money, Po decided he would hold onto it anyway and so he kept it all in his travel sack, which now sat in a corner in his room next to his wood carving kit.

"Po! I need 2 orders of dumplings and a bowl of bean buns for table 6, pronto!" Po looked over his shoulder and out the window and nodded to the goose that he understood. Po quickly then began to prepare the dumplings just like Mr. Ping had taught him to. He then grabbed a sack filled with bean buns from under the counter and grabbed about 4 of them, placing them into a third bowl. Once the dishes were prepared, Po began carrying them out of the kitchen and over to the table.

He had learned fairly quickly which table was associated with what number Mr. Ping had referred to. At least that was one thing he was able to do. Count. As he walked throughout the dining area, he carefully maneuvered around each table until he reached what he hoped was the proper one, where a small family of 3 were sitting and waiting patiently. "Uh…Order up?" Po stated rather unsure of himself, hoping he had the right table and that his memory had not failed him.

He was just able to catch Mr. Ping out of the corner of his eye pointing to his face as he emphasized a smile. "_Right…service with a smile_." Po thought to himself, as he tried to smile at the customers. It wasn't anything huge, but you could just make out the slight curve on the Panda's face as he set each item down onto the table. The woman at the table looked up and said, "Oh why thank you sir…Tell me, how much is the Secret ingredient soup? I hear it's simply to die for, but I never bothered to try it before."

That basically was the polite way to say, _your establishment was so disgusting before that I just stayed away_. To be honest, ever since Po had arrived, more and more people had started coming to the restaurant and it wasn't just because of the new look to the place. Word was slowly spreading throughout the village that a Panda was now working in the establishment and many people came to see for themselves.

Mr. Ping would often refer to Po as his son in front of the customers and those who were older immediately understood why, they simply had a hard time believing that Po was the same Panda from all those years ago…and how he had survived for so long.

Po looked down at the woman with a blank stare as he tried to think of an answer to her question. He had no idea what the soup cost! His Dad handled all the money stuff in the restaurant, and Po couldn't read any of the signs posted along the walls for help or look at a menu. He was beginning to panic inside. This was it, he was going to let the goose down in front of all these people and no doubt Mr. Ping would throw him out!

"Uh…um…T-three carrots?" Po said quietly enough so that the pig couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry sir, what was that? I didn't hear you." Po's eyes immediately fell as he lowered his head in shame, when he heard a voice, "Po, I need you to make some more dumplings for table 12!" Po turned to see Mr. Ping was now beside him, looking up at the Panda with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw Po's face. "Is everything alright?" Po then stated quietly, "She…has a question." And with that, Po quickly hurried back into the kitchen, while Mr. Ping watched him flee before addressing the woman Po had been talking to.

A minute later, Mr. Ping had followed Po into the kitchen where he saw the Panda finishing up a bowl of dumplings, with his back to the customers and his face was in a deep frown. Mr. Ping slowly approached the Panda and asked, "Po? Is everything alright?" At first Mr. Ping thought Po wasn't going to answer him as the Panda had originally remained silent, up until Po whispered loud enough for only the goose to here, "…Fine…" although Mr. Ping didn't believe it for an instant. It was clear Po was upset, but the Panda just refused to talk to the goose.

Mr. Ping sighed heavily before saying, "You know…you can always talk to me if something's troubling you son…You know that right?" Po simply turned to look at the goose for a minute before returning to his work silently. "_Perhaps he still doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's bothering him…maybe…maybe I'm being too pushy with acting like his father…maybe_…"Mr. Ping thought to himself before saying, "Po…I know we haven't really known each other very long, and perhaps maybe I shouldn't try acting like a father to you-" Po slowly set the dumpling he was rolling up down and turned to look at his father with slightly widened eyes, as Mr. Ping continued. "-so maybe…maybe instead I should try and be your friend? Friends can talk to each other about anything that's bothering them…you can talk to me Po…What's wrong?"

Po just stared at the goose for a long time as he tried to process all his father had just said to him. "_He wants to be my friend? Not my Dad_?" Po then asked in a pained whisper "Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me? Is that why you don't want to be my Dad!?" Mr. Ping then held up his wings trying to calm the Panda down as Po's voice had started to rise. "Of course not Po, I only meant-" but Po started raising his voice even more as he begged, "Because whatever it is, I promise I'll do better. I can do better. Please just…just give me another chance!" Po was becoming hysterical as Mr. Ping then raised his voice trying to get his Son's attention, "Po!" this, actually snapping the Panda out of his fit.

Po blinked his eyes several times before he slowly turned his head and saw every single customer staring back at him through the kitchen window as the scene had unfolded. Immediately Po began to regret opening his big mouth as he quickly turned away from the customers and tried looking for something to focus on. Mr. Ping then walked up to the Panda and said, "Po…I'm sorry. I was only trying to be helpful. You will always be my son, just like you always have been."

But Po refused to look at him, he just kept searching for anything to help get him out of that kitchen, until his eyes landed on a half full waste bucket filled with food scraps. "I'll um…go empty this." The Panda muttered, and before Mr. Ping could stop him, Po raced out the back door and into the back alley. "Oh Po…" was all Mr. Ping could say, as he turned around to return to his customers.

* * *

Outside in the alley behind the noodle shop, Po was emptying the waste bucket into one of the wooden barrels outside. He sighed heavily once he emptied the bucket and placed it on the ground upside down and took a seat. "A friend huh?" was all Po said to himself as he rested his elbow on his knee and placed is head into his hand and sighed again. Instantly Po thought of both Ming and Dun, his only real friends he ever had in his life. Where were they right now? And were they thinking about him? Were they even alive? Po felt that he would probably never truly know the fate of his friends, no matter how much he wished to otherwise.

"_Maybe…maybe I should just tell Dad what happened_." But as soon as Po finished the thought, the memory of his Father's face when he saw the scars on Po's back his first night with the goose resurfaced and Po's face fell as he subconsciously began tugging his sleeves down over his wrist wrappings even more. "_No…as long as I can help it, I won't tell him…He doesn't need to know about what I went through…He doesn't deserve to feel guilty…It wasn't Dad's fault…It was HIS_."

Immediately the face of the old turtle Who just let Po get taken away from his father began to burn before the Panda's eyes and Po's hands began to clench into fists. That turtle…for 20 years Po suffered because that turtle just let those Traders take Po away and into a life of Hell. Po was concerned that once he returned to the village he might actually run into the turtle at some point, but up until now Po had not seen so much as a trace of the Old tortoise, and so Po hoped that he had merely died some time ago.

Po immediately got to his feet and without even thinking, brought his fist forward into the wall opposite of the noodle shop with a low ***THUD*** causing a shallow indent to form in the stone wall along with several cracks. Po removed his hand from the wall completely unfazed, "_Damn…Hope nobody notices that_." Po thought to himself when he heard a loud scream coming from inside the Restaurant.

"AAAIIIIIEEEEE BANDITS!" Po's head whirled around as he asked nobody in particular, "Bandits? What's that?" Although unfamiliar with the word, the next voice made the fur on the back of Po's neck stand up, "Get out of my shop you ruffians!" Po's eyes widened as he whispered, "Dad…" and he quickly rushed back into the shop, knocking over the waste bucket in the process.

**Moments before…**

Mr. Ping had slowly made his way back out into the dining area once Po had gone outside. Judging by the Panda's behavior and what he himself had said, perhaps it was best if Po took a little break. Mr. Ping knew Po never took enough of them to begin with, but Mr. Ping just wished the Panda would open up to him, if only just a little bit.

Mr. Ping was now cleaning up an abandoned table when three muscular looking Crocs all walked into the restaurant and began looking around as if searching for someone. Eventually the Croc in the front's eyes landed on Mr. Ping and then noticed the Noodle hat on his head and so the Croc shouted, "Hey! You there! You the owner?" Mr. Ping looked over his shoulder and said, "Have a seat gentlemen, I'll be with you in just a moment."

The Croc up front then brandished a sword he had strapped to his waist and said, "We aren't here for your crummy noodles Old man…just your money!" Mr. Ping gasped as he dropped the dirty dishes and whispered, "Bandits!" forcing all three crocs to grow evil sneers on their faces. The Customers immediately started to panic as mothers held their children close, while several others began running out of the shop. As Mr. Ping slowly backed up to his counter he could just make out the voice of a woman scream out, "AAAIIIIEEEE BANDITS!" While a pig running in the street shouted, "Somebody call for the Warriors!"

Mr. Ping slowly reached behind the counter for his trusty cleaver and brought it around shouting, "Get out of my shop you Ruffians!" But as Mr. Ping brought the cleaver around in a swing, the Lead Croc easily knocked the cleaver out of the goose's wing with his sword and said, "I guess the old timer wants to do this the fun way boys!" Immediately the two crocs behind the supposed leader began to laugh darkly as the Leader then handed his sword to the Croc to his left and quickly approached the goose at the counter and grabbed him by the neck and threw him up against the wall, while keeping his grip nice and tight around the goose's throat. Unfortunately a few customers had remained and were now watching the horrible scene unfold.

The Croc then struck Mr. Ping in the eye forcing the goose to cry out in pain, but as he tried to suck in a breath, the Croc's grip on his neck only tightened making it nearly impossible to breathe. "Just give us your money old man and we can stop!" Mr. Ping coughed and spat in the Croc's face angering the Croc even more as he muttered, "Have it your way fool."

And so The Croc began tightening his grip around Mr. Ping's neck. Mr. Ping tried gasping for air, but none came. This was it, this was the end. After finally getting his son back, he was going to die here against the wall of his restaurant. It may have been short and a little awkward at times, but he was thankful to the gods that he had been reunited with his little panda once again. His only regret being that he couldn't tell his son that he was proud of him for surviving whatever Hell he had to go through.

Mr. Ping's eyes were now beginning to roll back into his head, his vision blurring as he was beginning to see black spots. In his last moment he managed to squeak out in the faintest wheeze, "_Po…_" When suddenly out of the corner of his eye there was a blur of motion, followed by the bandit who had his hand around Ping's neck screaming in bloody murder, as Mr. Ping was instantly released from the Croc's death grip, and fell to the shop floor gasping for air.

As his vision began to clear and the goose gasped for air like it was an all you can eat buffet, He slowly looked up to see a Massive figure standing just off to his left holding the Croc's wrist that had the hand that was strangling Mr. Ping right then. As his vision cleared even more, Mr. Ping noticed that the Croc's wrist was now Bleeding profusely as the hand that held it tightened it's grip forcing the Croc to howl in even more intense pain. "GYYAAAHHAAAA!?" The Croc screamed as his buddies watched on in horror.

Mr. Ping slowly looked to see who's hand it was that was crushing the Croc's wrist and was startled to see it was none other than Po standing before him! But something was different about the panda. Then Mr. Ping figured it out. Po was shaking…not with fear…but fury. As he watched the Panda continue to stand there and crush the Bandit's wrist, Mr. Ping managed to call out in the faintest whisper, "Po!?"

Po's face was contorted in so much rage, so much fury. He did not go through 20 years of pain and suffering to find his Dad again, only to have some lousy Croc try to kill him for ANY reason. As Po glared hatefully into the Croc's fear filled eyes, he was reminded of several of Mr. Cheng's enforcers back in the Iron mines when he was younger, and the memory only served to fuel his rage even further, as he snarled with his teeth clenched and his grip tightening still, "Get…Away…From him!"

Instantly Po pulled the Croc forward and like lightning released its wrist but quickly followed up with a powerful punch to the Croc's stomach, forcing the Croc to double over and cough up some blood onto the shop floor. But Po didn't stop there, using his same arm, he instantly shoved the Croc forward and into the two others that were standing just behind him, as the three fell down to the ground in a heap.

By now the rest of the customers had finally regained their senses and were starting to flee, but not before a little pig boy asked his mother, "Who's that Panda Mommy?" While the mother just tried hushing the child as she picked him up and ran, afraid of what her son might see next.

Mr. Ping stared up at his Son as Po now stepped forward and stood in front of his Father protectively, Mr. Ping had no idea whether to be amazed or frightened at his Son's display of strength and so he simply remained quiet as he stared at his Son's back. "_Po…what…what did you go through to learn such things_?"

The three Croc hurriedly tried getting to their feet with the leader still holding his crushed wrist weakly as he shouted, "Don't just stand there you idiots, kill the Panda!" The threat on his life didn't even faze Po as he clenched his fists once more and spoke coldly, "Get out…Now." But when the two Crocs charged Po instead, the Panda decided that he had given them plenty of warning.

Po instantly jumped up onto the table to his right and flowed right into a leap, bringing his right knee down hard onto the first Croc's face. Forcing the Croc to stumble off to the side. As the Panda landed he immediately kept his momentum going and dropped low to the ground and brought his right leg around in a sweep kick, knocking the second Croc right off his feet.

By now, the first Croc had regained his senses and was now coming for Po a second time, but Po was ready. He immediately caught the Croc's fist with his right hand and pulled him forward as he smashed his left fist into the Croc's face, knocking the idiot out like a lantern and also breaking the Croc's snout in the process.

Po then turned on the second Croc who had now finally withdrew his sword and swung at the Panda's chest. Po managed to leap back just in time to only have his robe tear across his chest, revealing the black vest he wore underneath it. His Dad had bought him that robe and now it was ruined! Po then glared at the Croc who right then shivered with fear at the Panda's gaze, as the Panda muttered, "Bad Idea."

The Croc swung at the Panda once again only this time Po didn't avoid the blade. Instead he raised his left arm up and caught the blade with his arm. Thanks the Croc being so terrified that he didn't swing with his full strength and the fact that Po 's arms were huge with rather thick muscles, the blade caused little more than a gash which Po would have to have treated later. Po then grabbed the hilt of the blade and twirled it out of the Croc's hand and now it was Po who held the blade.

With the Croc stunned into motionless shock, Po quickly angled the blade and struck the Cock across the side of the face with the flat side of the blade, stunning the croc immensely as the Croc stumbled backwards. Po then picked up the first Croc with the broken nose and threw him right into the second Croc, forcing the two to fall over in a heap once more right before the leader who was still holding his wrist. "W-What are you!?" The Croc Shouted as he helped the still conscious Croc to his feet while Po just stood in front of his Father protectively once more and growled even louder, "GET OUT!"

Needing no further "Encouragement" the two Crocs turned and ran while Po walked over to the unconscious one and literally dragged him out into the street, where he just left the scumbag. Returning quickly inside the restaurant Po hurriedly ran over to his Dad who was still leaning up against the wall as he stared at his Son who was now kneeling in front of him. "Dad…are you okay?" Mr. Ping merely blinked as Po examined his neck and his eye. Not that he was a good healer or anything, but he had had his fair share of wounds and he was just checking to make sure if the goose had been cut or worse. But all Po could see was some serious bruising around the goose's neck and his right eye was beginning to swell. Otherwise, Po felt he would be just fine, just a little sore for a day or two.

Mr. Ping finally then asked in a whisper, "How…how did you do that? How do you know how to fight…Like that!?" Po's face fell as he continued looking over his father as he whispered, "I…learned from a friend. I had to learn…to survive." As Mr. Ping continued to stare at Po, the Panda then asked, "Are you hurt anywhere else?...Dad, please say something!" Mr. Ping then shook his head and said, "N-No…I'm fine Son, just a little sore I suppose."

It was then that Mr. Ping noticed Po's arm and the gash he now had that was bleeding through his robe. "Po! You're hurt! We need to clean that up at once-" but before Mr. Ping could finish the sentence, there was a loud scream heard coming from the street, followed by several unknown voices cackling maniacally. "More of those bandits no doubt. Come my son, let us get you upstairs!" but Po remained where he was as he continued to stare out the Shop entrance and into the street, catching the glimpse of a fleeing rabbit or perhaps another Croc who Po assumed was another of these "Bandits."

At once, Po suddenly remembered something Dun had once told him when he was younger. "…_You're something special kid. You always have been. Every time life has knocked you down you've gotten right back up. You never give up, you never give in and you're always looking out for others_…"

As Po let the thoughts sink in, he slowly got to his feet and began making his way over to the restaurant entrance as the Goose ran to catch up to him while calling out to him, "Po!? What are you doing!? We need to hide before they come back!" Po then stopped and then he spoke more than he had ever spoken to the goose at one time without even looking at his Dad, "I never really had a home before. No matter where I went…no matter who…bought me…I never had a place to call a home. But now…now I finally have one and I have my family back. I know what it's like to have family taken from you…to have your home taken from you. I won't let that happen to anyone else…not when I can do something about it. I'm going to help these people…even if nobody ever helped me."

And with that Po ran out the door and into the street, leaving Mr. Ping all alone in the shop, as he reached out after his son with his wing but stopped himself. Po's words echoed throughout his mind. "_I…learned from a friend. I had to learn…to survive" "I never really had a home before. No matter where I went…no matter who…bought me…I never had a place to call a home_." "_I won't let that happen to anyone else…not when I can do something about it. I'm going to help these people…even if nobody ever helped me." _

As the last words echoed through his mind, Mr. Ping could not help but sigh and whisper, "Po…please be safe…I can't lose you again…Be safe... my little Panda."

* * *

Po had managed to make it to the center of the village where most of the bandits had managed to gather and seemed to be adding up all of the loot they managed to steal from the Villagers. One of the Bandits was holding the little Pig boy who Po remembered briefly fleeing the shop with his mother earlier, While two Crocs were holding the mother back while she was trying desperately to break free and the child was crying just as desperately for his mommy, "LET MY BABY GO YOU MONSTERS!" the mother had screamed as the Child continue crying, "M-Mommy! Help!" Instantly Po's world stopped as he was reminded of that fateful day when the slave traders had taken him away from his Father in a very similar situation. Po's blood began to boil as he muttered to himself, "Never again!"

The Croc who was holding the child hostage was now withdrawing a dagger and brought it close to the child's neck. The Mother's eyes widened in horror, as the Croc then sneered at the mother, "You get your brat back once we get out of this here village with all out loot! Plain and simp-" ***WHAM***!

But the Croc never got to finish his sentence, as he was met with the full force of a charging Panda, who the minute he reached the bandit had grabbed hold of the child and had kneed the Croc in the jaw with his right knee while he held onto the child for dear life, determined to not let a single croc get near it. As the Panda landed and leaped back away from the bandit, he rushed over to the two holding the mother back and while still holding the child in his right arm, Po jumped off the one wall and kicked the first bandit in the face, while spinning on his heel once he landed and struck out at the second croc still holding the mother with his left fist, sending the Croc sprawling backwards onto his back out cold.

As Po spun around in a unique stance while still holding the piglet in the crook of his elbow, He glared at each and every single Croc with a look that dared each of them to lay one more finger on the kid. Nobody said a word as the Panda continued darting his eyes at each and every one of the Crocs. He managed to count 8 of them still standing as they all stared at the Panda in shock.

The One that seemed to be calling the shots now then stuttered, "A-A Panda!? Here!? Since when?" Then the Croc who's wrist Po had crushed at his Father's restaurant stepped forward saying, "I told you there was a Panda! And he's a maniac! Look at what he did to my wrist!" as the Croc held up his still bleeding wrist. But the Croc he was talking to seemed not to notice as he tried to decide on what to do.

Po noticed the Piglet was now holding onto the Panda's robe for dear life as he tried burying himself in it as he cried. Po briefly looked down at the kid and then back over to the woman behind him. Po then backed up without taking his eyes of the Crocs and carefully began to set the kid down near his mother. Once the kid was down he immediately ran to his mother and she scooped him up into her arms saying, "Oh thank the Gods you are safe!"

Once she set the child down she then turned to face Po, who now had his back to her as he continued to glare at the Bandits. "Who are you?" the Pig lady asked as Po just said with his back still to her. "Just a Panda…Now go hide." Without needing anymore encouragement the lady grabbed her son's hand and began dragging him away. Yet she was finding it difficult because the boy looked like he wanted to say something to the Panda. But after one last look at the Crocs he obediently followed his mother around a street corner.

Po was now left alone with the Crocs, his left arm still bleeding and soaking his robe with his own blood, but he didn't care right now, he had endured far worse at a much younger age. The Crocs slowly began to surround the Panda, each of them brandishing a weapon of their own of sorts, while the one in front of Po shouted, "I don't know who you think you are buddy, But there's no way you can take us all on!"

His lackeys all seemed to gain confidence at their leader's words and also began shouting in agreement. Po simply glared at them all as he said while re-entering his stance, "We'll see." The Croc then asked as he withdrew a saw blade, "Just who are you anyway? And why are you protecting the people of this village?" Po's eyes narrowed as he just said, "Because this is my home…and nobody is taking it away from me…or anybody else."

Although confused by the Panda's statement the Crocs didn't have any time to ponder over it, as they heard a loud roar coming from the Panda as he charged them all at once, his Jade green eyes burning with fury.

**At that time, back in the Jade Palace…**

A villager had just burst through the gates to the Jade Palace shouting, "Somebody! Anybody! Help us!" immediately a goose wearing a yellow Servants uniform landed in front of the Pig and asked, "What's wrong!?" the Pig then said rather quickly, "The Village! Bandits have attacked the Village! They have my wife and my son! Please, we need the Masters!"

Without another word, Zeng immediately began flying off in the direction of the kitchen. Fortunately he knew exactly where the Masters were to be at this time of day. Eating lunch.

Upon bursting into the Kitchen, Zeng was met with four incredibly shocked faces and one that looked like she was going to pulverize him. "Masters! It's horrible! Bandits have attacked the Village and they have hostages!" Tigress was instantly on her feet as she said, "Zeng, alert Master Shifu at once of the situation. Everyone else, with me. Looks like we're heading into the Village after all!" And immediately all five Masters began racing for the Thousand Steps.

**At the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom…**

Oogway was in the middle of practicing his Tai Chi, allowing Time to move all around him at an immeasurable rate, when suddenly he felt a sudden jolt forcing the Turtle to fall forward and a vision began to appear before his very eyes.

A Panda stood in the center of the Village, wearing a tattered gray robe and black pants, all covered in…blood!? The Vision changed to his Students arriving at the scene of a battle which clearly had taken place moments before with only the Panda still standing. The Panda and the Tiger Master were both staring each other down, until finally Master Tigress began to charge for the Panda on all fours…and then the vision was over.

While catching his breath, Oogway suddenly noticed the five Students making their way over to the Village steps while Tigress shouted, "Let's move! We have to stop those bandits before they hurt any innocents!" Oogway was just able to make out the other members of the Five concurring in unison "Right!" As Oogway watched the Five Masters race for the stairs, Oogway hastily hefted himself up off the ground once more using his staff for support and muttered, "It can't be…is this a coincidence…or maybe…" but after thinking it over Oogway frowned before deciding, "_No…the last time I ignored a warning from the universe, sadness and pain was all that was achieved. I must get down to the Village at once_!"

And with that, Oogway made his way over to the Thousand Steps as fast as he could. "_I just hope I'm in time_!"

**Back within the Village with the Furious Five…**

Tigress was the first to reach the bottom of the steps and instantly she was horrified, despite her face showing no signs of emotion whatsoever. The shops were ransacked, the people nowhere to be seen no doubt because they were hiding, and Tigress swore she could hear the distant sounds of a battle going on. "But who could be fighting?" Tigress wondered as she ordered to her comrades, "We search the Village for the Bandits first! Then we assist any wounded to safety. Understood?" all four of her comrades nodded their heads and began to run through the streets.

They soon came upon a motionless Croc lying gin the middle of the street outside a noodle shop. After checking to see if he was alive, which he was, Tigress then ordered the Five to continue the search. All the while Mr. Ping stood in his doorway and watched the Five Warriors race in the direction his Son had headed in. Immediately Mr. Ping then said "Oh no. Po!" as he quickly began to follow the Five, completely unaware of the lone figure that was leaping across the rooftops also following the Five.

After just a few minutes of racing through the streets, Tigress and the five quickly reached the village center and once again halted dead in their tracks as they looked upon all of the carnage before them. "By the Gods…" Viper whispered while the others could only stare in horror at the scene before them. But the one who was probably mortified the most was Tigress of all people.

Bodies of defeated Croc bandits were lying everywhere, at least 10 of them for sure and all covered in blood. The minute Tigress approached the area, she was hit with the pungent wall of the sickening aroma and immediately thought the worst. But upon inspecting some of the Crocs she noticed that they were indeed all still alive…but they were definitely going to need medical attention if they were going to survive a trip to Chor Ghom Prison.

Monkey then pointed towards the center of the carnage and said, "Look!" Tigress and the others looked up and gasped as they saw a lone figure kneeling over his latest victim. As the figure dropped the last Croc to the ground, they then began straitening them selves up as they got to their feet with their back to the Five. He was massive and it was only at this point that Tigress realized it was a Panda.

Upon hearing Monkey just then, the figure slowly turned around and Tigress's eyes widened as she heard her Comrades all gasp in equal surprise. The Panda was wearing a torn Gray robe with black trim, along with some brown shoes and a pair of equally torn black pants. But what startled the Five, was that his clothes were completely covered in blood and not just his clothes, but his fur as well. instead of being just black and white...the Panda was black, white...and red. The Panda stared at the five for what seemed like forever, as if trying to determine if they were indeed a threat.

He was examining each one of them, eyes darting from each member of the Five until finally they rested on Tigress who had at that point stepped forward. "Be careful Tigress…we have no idea who this guy is, he could be the enemy!" Viper hissed as she kept her eyes trained on the Panda. Tigress didn't acknowledge her though, she was too busy trying to determine how a Panda of all things was capable of so much bloodshed, as she took a step forward and called out to him, "You there…Panda! Are you the one responsible for all of this?" as Tigress gestured to the many bodies littering the streets.

But the Panda never answered her. Instead he just stood there and stared at her, his eyes narrowed, and his breathing steady. Whoever this guy was, Tigress could easily tell that he didn't scare easily. He was different from most thugs that they dealt with. "I asked you a question!" Tigress spat as she took another step forward.

But the Panda's disposition never changed as he just continued to stare at the Five. Tigress was frustrated by now as she said, "Very well, if you won't talk here, then you can talk during your interrogation in the Palace dungeons!" The Panda's eyebrows raised a bit as if in confusion to something she said. Tigress then dropped to all fours and shouted to her comrades, "Capture him!" as she began sprinting for the Panda. Crane was the first to shout, "Hang on Tigress, we don't know if-!" but Crane was immediately cut off by a sudden blur of motion that rushed past him and in front of Tigress, stopping the feline dead in her tracks with a wooden staff.

* * *

Po's eyes widened to the size of tea cups "No…" the Panda whispered, as he stared at the figure who now stood before him holding the Tiger back. He was in the middle of trying to figure out what an interrogation thing was and where the five new faces had come from and if they were bandits too, when HE just appeared out of nowhere. The face of so many of Po's nightmares. The person responsible for so many years of the panda's pain and suffering. The one who was responsible for Po getting torn away from his Father, and the face that pushed the Panda through all his years of his training with Dun…It was HIM…it was the turtle!

Oogway was likewise staring at the Panda with not only horror at his appearance, but also amazement and bewilderment. It was true…the universe was once again right. The Panda was alive!The Panda was HERE! Oogway didn't know how exactly, but he knew this was THE same Panda child he had allowed to get taken away by those slave traders all those years ago. After a moment that seemed like it would go on for all eternity, both Turtle and Panda said the exact same thing, at the exact same time. One's voice filled with growing rage, while the others was filled with hope.

"YOU!?"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 8. Po and Oogway have met face to face after 20 years. What will happen next for sure? You will have to wait and see. Thank you for your patience and Please...remember...**

**REVIEW!**

**And Merry Christmas!**


	9. The Dragon Warrior Revealed and Oogway's

**Well...here it is. Chapter 9. I spent the past 3 days writing it. Hope you guys like it. I'll post an update to "Time waits for no one" soon, I was just having a bit of a writers block and so focused on this one for the time being. **

**I'm excited to be getting some reviews from different readers, and to see the number of Favs and followers increasing everyday. You guys are totally AWESOME! Now...Po and Oogway's Confrontation. It's been 20 years... Enjoy The Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Dragon Warrior Revealed and Oogway's Proposition**

Po stood completely dumbstruck as he gazed upon the Turtle before him, completely forgetting all about the five newcomers from before. He had deluded himself for weeks into thinking that the Turtle was gone, or perhaps even dead. Yet here the turtle stood, holding back a Tiger with a wooden staff staring at Po as if he couldn't believe he was there, which he probably couldn't. They both were probably seeing the last person they ever expected to see right then.

Without even realizing it, Po's hands slowly began clenching into fists, while his eyes began to narrow and his breathing began to quicken. A fire that Po had kept burning in his heart steadily for the majority of his life, was now being fueled by hatred...a hatred for the man he held responsible for all of his pain and suffering that he was forced to endure.

Tigress was the first to ask as she looked down at the Turtle, "Master!? What are you…do you know this Panda!?" And that's when Po's world stopped yet again. As his ear twitched at the one word he despised most of all. The one word that he associated with only one thing. "_Master? He…He's a… MASTER_!?" the Panda screamed in his head, as his body suddenly began shaking violently.

Now it all made sense to the Panda. The Turtle was a Master…That's why he just handed Po over to the Traders all those years ago like he was nothing…He was a Master…To him, Po and everyone else was nothing more than just garbage. If the Tiger called the turtle Master…did that mean the other five belonged to the turtle too? How many slaves did he have? And where did he keep them all?

While Po was trying to sort through his thoughts, Oogway saw that the Panda was becoming increasingly unstable. Something Tigress had said caught the Panda's attention and Oogway could see that it had upset the Panda a great deal. "Yes, and no young Tigress…but for now I want you students to stand down."

Although Tigress and the five clearly wanted to object, she dared not argue with her Master and so she merely nodded her head and kept her eyes trained on the Panda before her, who seemed to have forgotten all about the Five and was now completely focused on Master Oogway. As Tigress watched the Panda, she saw something building in the Panda's eyes. She saw rage…hatred…pain…and it was all being directed towards Oogway of all people.

Tigress just didn't understand; Master Oogway was perhaps the most respected individual in all of Kung Fu. One of the greatest minds in all of China. Not to mention he had what others referred to as the kindest heart anyone could ever have. So why was this Panda shaking with so much anger towards him? What had happened between the two and just who was this Panda?

Suddenly Tigress's ears heard a distant flapping noise when a goose suddenly landed near the Five shouting, "Po!" But the Panda seemed to have not heard him, as his eyes remained focused on the Turtle. Immediately Monkey stepped forward and held the Goose back saying, "Stay back Mister! Let us handle this guy." Mr. Ping immediately swiped Monkey's hand away snapping at the primate, "Get your hands off of me!" as the Goose made his way over to the Panda, while all Five warriors watched him in shock while Master Oogway remained unsurprised.

As Mr. Ping neared the Panda, Po had still not acknowledged him, as the Panda continued to shake with fury. It was once he actually neared his son that he noticed all of the blood covering his son's clothes and fur. Mr. Ping then took a moment to look around and saw all of the Bandits littering the street. "_Did Po do all of this!_?" Mr. Ping asked himself, as he looked up at the Panda once more. "Po?" Mr. Ping called out as he neared his son, his own voice rather horror stricken.

Still the Panda did not acknowledge him, his eyes completely focused on the turtle. Mr. Ping then slowly reached out and placed his wing on one of Po's blood stained fists. The action sparked a reaction from the Panda as he slowly turned his head to look down at the goose, who was holding his fist. "Po? I…are you…all this blood...please, let me help you Son."

It was then that Mantis then asked, "Wait a second…did that Goose just call the Panda his SON!?" Viper then said, "I…think so." Monkey then quipped, "That's almost as crazy as this whole thing." But as the Five student's watched the scene unfold, Master Oogway was deep in thought as he finally lowered his staff from blocking Tigress. "_So it is true…I thought it was him and the Goose just confirmed it…It's him. The Universe has brought the Panda back to the Valley of Peace…and that can only mean one thing_." But as Oogway was deep in thought, the Panda had finally started talking.

Po was now looking at his Dad, his face completely unchanged which was starting to scare the Old goose. Po looked himself over quickly before saying, "It's not mine…mostly." meaning all of the blood that was covering his clothes. Except for the gash on his left arm and a couple smaller cuts, Po received relatively few wounds during his battle. Mr. Ping seemed to relax a bit but was still a bit scared. Po then returned his attention to the turtle and his eyes narrowed even further.

"Him…What's HE doing here!?" The Panda asked through gritted teeth. Mr. Ping turned to look at Oogway who now had a pained expression on his face. Mr. Ping's eyes narrowed at the turtle briefly before returning his attention back to his son. If he didn't calm Po down soon, who knew what the Masters would do to him? Mr. Ping had never forgiven Oogway for that Day 20 years ago, but he was at least considerate to the Turtle's face whenever he saw him in the Village...eventually. After all, Oogway was the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace and a well-respected warrior at that. Bu why was Po so bothered by the Turtle? "_Unless_…" The goose thought to himself briefly as a theory began to appear in the Goose's mind.

Mr. Ping then looked up and asked, "Po…what's wrong?" Po then turned to the Goose and pointed an accusing finger at the Turtle and shouted. "HIM!" Mr. Ping stared at Po as the Five all exchanged confusing looks. Tigress however instantly sensed the Panda had a personal vendetta against Master Oogway and so she tensed, readying herself in case the Panda was going to attack her Master.

Po then shouted as he continued to Jab his finger towards Oogway, "He just…he just let them Take me away…for 20 years…He just…He…And he's a …MASTER!? " But Po had lost his words. He was so worked up, so upset by just seeing the Turtle after so many years. Mr. Ping was devastated. Of all the things He wished Po couldn't remember, the day Po was taken from him was at the top of that list. Po remembered Master Oogway was there that day, and he blamed the Turtle for everything.

Mr. Ping then placed both of his wings on his Son's arm and begged, "Po please…you have to calm down…if you don't they might-" But Po now looked at his Dad as his eyes widened and shouted, "CALM DOWN!?"

Po then yanked his arm away from the goose and continued shouting, "I was all alone. HE just let them take me away! You don't understand! The Hell I went through…The Things I've seen…all the suffering that I went through. And It's all HIS FAULT!" as Po screamed at the top of his Lungs into his Father's face. Mr. Ping had never seen the Panda so upset or full of so much anger. But what pained Mr. Ping even further was what he said next as the Panda slowly turned to face the Turtle.

"20 years…20 years of all that…Pain…and…His face…I remembered his face every day… He just watched... he did NOTHING!" Tigress looked down to Master Oogway and asked, "Master…what is he…!?" but Tigress stopped in midsentence as she noticed tears flowing from the Turtle's face. "_Why is Master Oogway…crying_!?"

Master Oogway's heart was breaking. This Panda had spent the past 20 years suffering from who knows what. And for 20 years he has blamed Oogway for his pain. In truth, the Old Turtle did not fault the Panda in the least. The Universe had tried to warn Oogway 20 years ago about the Panda being in danger, about the Panda needing to be protected. Yet the Master had failed to understand. Now he finally understood, but what he did not know was if there was anything he could do to fix his mistake. Only that he had to try.

The Panda clearly had a destiny to fulfill, that much was for certain. Otherwise the Universe would not have interfered so much. But the Panda was so unstable now, so unbalanced; that Oogway was not certain that there was anything he could do. "_No…I must right this wrong that I have brought upon myself. It was through my foolishness that I have allowed this Panda to walk such a dark and lonely path. Yet even still…perhaps there is still some light within him, even after all this time_."

Suddenly, in a blur of motion, a new face had appeared as Po looked away from the turtle long enough to noticed a short older looking red panda approaching the Turtles side. "Master Shifu!" the snake had called out in surprise. "_Another one_!?" Po thought to himself bitterly, as he now turned his glare briefly on the newcomer before returning his hateful Gaze upon the Turtle. "_They're everywhere in this village…Where are these MASTERS coming from_!?"

Shifu had briefly assessed the situation from above the rooftops and when it became apparent that the Panda wasn't going to attack his Master right away once the Goose had intervened, Shifu watched from his perch momentarily as his ears listened to the Panda's enraged outbursts. Although he was able to catch most of what the Panda had said, Shifu could not help but get distracted upon seeing the Giant Panda.

The minute his eyes took notice of the bloodied figure surrounded by unconscious bandits and Shifu did indeed determine it was a Panda that stood before the Masters; Shifu could not help but feel his own resentment for the species begin to stir once again after so many years of trying to bury such feelings. But try as he might, Shifu was unable to do so. After all, it was a Panda cub that had caused his son to banish himself into a self-proclaimed exile for failing to find a young Panda cub on a mission. It was a Panda that had driven Tai Lung away from his home, from him. Even if it was indirectly, Shifu could not help but harbor such resentment for the species.

Shifu then approached his Master's side and spoke sternly, "Master Oogway, forgive me for being late. I came the moment Zeng had found me and alerted me of the bandits attacking the Village. Yet all I can see before me is a single _**Panda**_ covered in blood surrounded by Crocs…what do you think of this?" Po's eyes narrowed as he could not help but catch the bitterness in the Red Panda's tone once he uttered the word Panda. The Red Panda's eyes also narrowed at the Giant Panda in return as the two continued glaring at each other.

Oogway then started walking forward towards Po, causing Tigress to step forward saying, "Master!" but she was stopped instantly as Shifu held up his hand, signaling her to back down. As Oogway approached Po, the Panda became increasingly aggressive as his breathing began to increase once again and his hands balled into fists. Every bone in his body was screaming at the Panda to make this turtle suffer. To cause him the same pain that Po had been forced to endure, yet as the Turtle approached the Panda, Po simply just stood there and gazed hatefully into the turtle's eyes and noticed something. The Turtle's eyes…they were full of… sadness.

Suddenly Po felt his Father next to him again as he placed both his wings on his Son's arm and whispered, "Po…please. Don't…don't do anything you might regret." Po's eyes darted to his father briefly, just long enough to catch the pleading expression on his face, and then they went straight back to the turtle.

Finally after a moment of staring into each other's eyes, for a brief moment, Oogway saw the image of that small Panda cub flash before the adult Panda's face. A child filled with so much fear and so much sadness, that Oogway's heart began to break once again, and then the child was gone, replaced by the older Panda's face which bore into Oogway's with so much hatred that Oogway could not remember a time in that moment that he had received such a look.

Oogway then placed his staff into his Shell and what he did next caused all six warriors behind him to gasp in shock and confusion, but none were half as shocked as Shifu was, as his jaw seemed to drop. Oogway was now bowing lowly to the Panda, his eyes level to the ground as the Old Turtle said in a pained voice, "Young Panda… I am deeply sorry for all of the Suffering that was done onto you because of my foolishness…there are no words to express my regret for the decision that I made on that day. As the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace…I humbly beg you for your forgiveness."

Po's ear twitched over a single word that the Turtle had uttered "_Master_." Po's fist clenched even further to the point that his bones were beginning to crack. Oogway noticed this. "You're sorry?" The Panda whispered as if he didn't understand the Turtles words. Oogway looked up and was about to confirm when the Panda shouted in rage at the old Turtle, "YOUR SORRY!?"

Shifu had had about enough of this Panda disrespecting his Master and suddenly he was charging at the bear. Po managed to catch the brief movement from behind the turtle but what he didn't expect was for the turtle to spin around, reaching for his staff with lightning speed and hold his staff out to Shifu's neck, forcing the red Panda to stop dead in his tracks as his eyes widened in surprise.

Po stared at the turtle briefly thinking to himself, "_That…was fast_." Oogway then said sternly to his student, "Master Shifu…kindly return to your students." Shifu then pleaded with Oogway, "But Master! This Panda is-" but the Furious Five all gasped yet again as the aged tortoise actually shouted at his student, "NOW SHIFU!" Shifu blinked several times before Oogway removed his staff from his pupil's neck. Oogway then said in a calmer tone, "Whatever happens…happens. But I MUST right this wrong that I have brought upon myself. And I will do whatever it takes to do so. These are my wishes and you WILL respect them."

Shifu's ears flattened as he looked up at his Master and said, "Y-Yes Master Oogway…Forgive me." and with that, Shifu started backing up to his students, his eyes never leaving the Panda. Shifu didn't care what his Master wanted at that point. If it came down to it, Shifu would not let any harm come to his Master…not if he could help it.

The Five warriors standing behind the Red Panda were looking at him with mixed faces. Po could see many things in their eyes. For the Crane, Monkey, and Mantis he saw utter confusion. In the snake's eyes he noticed she was actually looking at Po with a pleading expression. But the Tigers eyes…they were filled with something else. It took Po a minute to realize what it was but then he recognized it, because it was a look he had often seen in his own eyes from time to time. It was fury… meant for him.

Po then brought his attention back to the turtle once more, as the turtle repeated, "I am sorry Panda…for whatever pain you have suffered because of my choices." Again Po's eyes narrowed as a low growl left his lips. Po didn't want a stupid apology. He didn't know what he wanted. He used to think about what he would do if he ever saw this man again. What he would say to him. What he would do to him. But now, nothing was coming to mind.

Finally, Po spat down at the turtle, "I don't WANT an apology." By now Mr. Ping then stepped around and in front of his Son, and said to the Panda, "Po…we need to get you home. Your arm, we need to take care of it." But Po ignored him as the Turtle then asked, "Then what will it take to right my wrong Panda?" Instantly Po's fists started cracking as fresh blood started dripping from his claws digging into the pads of his hands. Immediately Oogway understood as he lowered his head and said rather sadly, "I see…very well Panda…I shall not stop you."

The other Masters Gasped as Crane shouted, "WHAT!? Master Oogway you can't be serious!" Mantis then shouted, "This is all so messed up!" While Monkey shouted, "Why would you be okay with this? He doesn't seriously mean that does he!?" and even Shifu was about to charge in but a warning look from his teacher stopped him. This was Oogway's choice and Shifu needed to respect it.

Po was staring down at the turtle bowing before him. "_He…He's really going to…"_ Without so much as thinking another word, Po walked past his Father and reached down and grabbed Oogway by the neck, hoisting him up to eye level. His grip although not tight enough to suffocate him just yet, was more than enough to show his intentions.

"MASTER!" Viper cried as she lunged forward, Yet Oogway shouted as loud as he could "STAND DOWN!" Nobody moved. Not the Masters, not the Panda, not the goose. Po held the turtle up to his eyes as he continued glaring into his face. This was it…after all this time…Po was finally going to have his justice on this man. His nightmare could finally be over. It was all so simple. Just some more pressure and then…what?

As Po stared into the turtles eyes, his hand began tightening around the turtles neck. Oogway gasped and the warrior's eyes widened in horror. Oogway then whispered something that only the Panda could hear, "I promise you…that I am truly sorry…for all you have suffered…Panda."

Po's eyes widened slightly as the faint voice of his friend Dun rang in the back of his mind. "_Promise me kid…_" Po's hand stopped tightening around the turtle's neck and he just let the turtle hang there.

Mr. Ping then pleaded, "Son…please…don't do this." as tears were flowing from the goose's eyes. Po's however were searching the turtle's for something. It would be so easy to just end him….to just kill him. Po would never have to worry about this turtle again…but would it be worth it? Would it make up for all the years of pain he went through? Again Dun's voice echoed through his mind, "_You get satisfaction…for about 10 seconds…then it's nothing but regret_."

Tigress had had enough. She was about to leap to her Master's side when all of the sudden the Panda just dropped Master Oogway to the ground. The Turtle was gasping for air as he held his throat and looked up at the Panda with confusion. While the Panda was still glaring at him. Mr. Ping heaved a huge sigh of relief as did the Masters. "Thank goodness." Viper had whispered as Shifu also released a breath.

Oogway stared up at the Panda in wonder as he asked once he caught his breath, "Why?" Po then just stated grimly, as if he might actually regretted his choice, "Because…I made a promise." Oogway then got to his feet and was smiling which confused Po, as the Panda said, "Killing you…won't show you what you did to me…and it won't show any of THEM either." Oogway then raised an eyebrow as he asked, "THEM?" but Po wouldn't reveal any more to the turtle as Mr. Ping wrapped his wings around his Son and said, "Thank you Po…for forgiving him." But Po then spat down at his father, "I will NEVER forgive him…He can never take back what he did to me." Mr. Ping's eyes fell at his Son's words as he wondered again about the burden Po carried within his heart.

Oogway then straightened up as he stopped rubbing his neck and said in a more upbeat tone, "If you cannot come up with a way to have me right my wrongs without breaking your promise, then allow me to make you an offer." Po's eyebrow raised slightly at this, but before Oogway could say another word there was a sudden cry coming from behind the Masters, "Look! He's okay!"

Po, Mr. Ping, and Oogway all looked up to see the little Pig boy Po had saved earlier rushing up to the Giant Panda followed closely by his mother. The Warriors and Shifu immediately moved to stop the child but after Oogway held up his hand in a "Stand down" motion, Shifu regrettably backed off and silently signaled his students to do the same. Several other citizens were starting to make their way into the Village center, mostly adults who had left their children back in the safety of their homes and merely wished to see if it was safe to come outside.

Once the piglet reached the Panda he gasped silently at the Panda's bloodied appearance. Po immediately looked away from the child. Yet Oogway watched the two with great interest. After the initial shock of seeing the Panda wore off, the little pig boy then stepped closer and to everyone's shock, began wrapping his arms around the Panda's mid-section in a hug.

Po just blinked several times as the child looked up at the Panda and said, "Thank you…for saving me and my Mommy." Po just stared down at the child in slight confusion. "_He's…not afraid of me? despite all that I did here_?" The Mother then spoke up drawing the Panda's attention away from the child. "He was absolutely insistent on coming to find you again. Once we heard the fighting had stopped, he couldn't get to you fast enough. "

Mr. Ping smiled proudly at his Son who was still having a hard time processing all of this. The woman then turned to Oogway and said, "Those scoundrels took my son away from me, saying that they were going to keep him held hostage until they got out of the Village and that if anyone tried to stop them they would kill my son!"

Oogway couldn't' help but look over at the Panda who was now looking back to the little pig boy who was still holding onto the Panda. "_So…it was just like that day 20 years ago…only he made sure the outcome was different_." A smile began to form across the Turtle's face as the mother continued.

"But this Young man came out of nowhere and rescued my little boy. He defeated all of these bandits single handily and kept my precious child safe! He's a hero!" Po looked up at that and asked, "A hero? No…I just-" but many of the citizens began clapping for the Panda as he could only look around helplessly. The Five and Shifu were utterly dumbstruck at the events happening around them, but Oogway could not have been more proud. "_So…even after all this time…after all that has happened…he still remains that which he always has been meant to be_."

The little Pig boy then finally released the Panda and just looked up at him as if expecting Po to say something. Po was at a loss for words. But eventually he managed to utter in a voice that was just above a whisper, "You're uh… welcome… I guess." The Pig boy then smiled up at the Panda and stepped back to his mother. Oogway then said more cheerfully "As I was saying Young Panda…I have an offer for you to help right the wrongs I have committed against you."

Po's eyes returned to their narrowed state yet Oogway noticed he was significantly calmer. Perhaps due to so many more people being around or the fact that there was a child so close now. "An offer?" the Panda asked in disbelief as Oogway continued, "Yes. Come with me to the Jade Palace and learn. Learn to become a great warrior, perhaps maybe even the greatest warrior of all!" Tigress and Shifu's ears both twitched, as they both shouted, "What!?" at the same time.

Po just spat at the Turtle and asked, "Why would I want to go anywhere with you!? I want nothing to do with you! You destroyed my life! All I want is to stay with my Dad and the 20 years with him that you took away from me!"

The people were now starting to talk amongst themselves right then, yet Oogway paid them little mind. The Panda was right to be upset with him, and if that meant he had to let the Panda talk to him with such disrespect in front of dozens of people, then Oogway didn't care. What mattered was earning the Panda's trust. Shifu however was not having it. "You insolent little-" "-ENOUGH SHIFU! I will not silence you again!" Shifu blinked furiously as his Master looked at him briefly before returning his gaze back to the Panda. Shifu couldn't believe it. The sheer disrespect Oogway was allowing the Panda to show in in front of so many people. It made Shifu sick to his stomach.

Oogway then asked the Panda, "Is that truly all you want?" Po just stared at the turtle as Oogway continued, "Because…if that truly is ALL you want. Then why did you help this child?" as Oogway motioned to the Pig boy with his claw. Po looked briefly at the smiling child before looking back at Oogway.

Oogway then stated, "You helped not only this child, but many others. In fact, you protected the entire village today from the bandits all on your own, an incredible feat for a Panda such as yourself." Po's eyes never left the turtle as Oogway repeated, "So why?" Po looked down briefly before returning his glare on the turtle and snarled, "Because nobody ever helped me...when I was in HIS place." as Po pointed at the child briefly. Oogway's face fell at the Panda's words as he knew they rang true. Yet his Students still remained confused as to what the Panda was referring to. Tigress could not help but wonder, "_His place? What does he mean_?" After a moment though, Oogway smiled before turning around and taking a few steps back towards his students, only to turn around and face the Panda once more.

"It is clear that you are skilled young panda. As I said, to take down a group of Bandits this size was no small feat. Yet I sense you are incredibly… unbalanced." Po's eyes narrowed as he repeated, "Un…balanced?" as if he was unsure of what that meant. Oogway nodded his head as he continued, "Indeed, for reasons that you alone know and that I can only guess. And so we return to my offer to you Panda. Come with me to the Jade Palace for ONE MONTH…" as if to emphasize his point, Oogway pointed one finger up as he continued, "…and learn to become and incredible warrior…a protector if you will. I can teach you many things. Perhaps even help you find a measure of peace. And perhaps…I can even help you find something that you TRULY want."

Po's eyes widened as he thought to himself, "_What I truly want? What's he talking about? All I want is to stay with Dad…to cook noodles and just live my new life without having to constantly watch my back. What could this turtle possibly know about something I might want_?"

But as Po was trying to figure his own thoughts out, Oogway then concluded choosing his words very carefully, "Come and train at the Jade Palace. Come and learn from perhaps the greatest TEACHER China has to offer and become a true protector of the innocent." Shifu then thought to himself, "_What is Master Oogway thinking!? Why on earth would he want that Panda in the Palace!? He could have killed the Master just now and Oogway would have let him…so why_?" But what Oogway said next forced all six Master's hearts to stop briefly in utter shock. None perhaps though more than Tigress's own.

"Come and learn to become… _**The Dragon Warrior**_!"

Nobody said a word. Not the citizens. Not the Masters. Not even the Panda. It was dead silence. Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper were completely floored as they all looked from each other, to Shifu, To Oogway, and then to the Panda. Shifu's jaw had dropped as he stared at his Master in utter horror yet he had no words. He was speechless.

But it was Tigress who was perhaps the calmest Master of the six. At least that's what her face was showing. Inside...she was devastated. "_Master Oogway…wants the Panda to be…The Dragon Warrior_!?" Tigress's eyes landed on the Giant bear as he continued glaring at Oogway with a raised eyebrow, the Goose's jaw practically hanging down to the ground. "_No…this can't be true…it CAN'T BE TRUE_!" Tigress screamed in her head. "_For years I have worked myself to the bone to become the Dragon Warrior! To make Shifu proud…to make Tai Lung proud! And now…because this panda just shows up and saves 1 kid from some bandits, HE gets perhaps the greatest warrior's title of all time_!? _The Title that We have spent our Lives working towards…the Title That Tai Lung…Left…because of? NO, this has to be a mistake! He can't seriously be…_" and as if in response to her mental outburst, the Panda finally said something, shocking everyone within earshot yet again, including Master Oogway.

"No…"

The Citizens gasped in shock. Tigress couldn't believe it. Shifu couldn't fathom it. And the Furious Five were left more confused than ever. After the initial shock, Tigress was finally able to think straight. "_He…denied it_?" Master Oogway's face fell instantly as he asked, "No?"

Po's eyes narrowed as he repeated "No." Mr. Ping finally shook his head, regaining his composer. Did his Son really just say no to becoming the Dragon Warrior? Did Oogway REALLY think Po was THE Dragon Warrior? If so, then why? Oogway was at a loss for words. Never had he ever considered somebody actually denying the Title of Dragon Warrior. Yet the Panda's face showed no signs of changing his mind.

Oogway then turned to face the goose, his face pleading him for assistance. The Grandmaster's words were ringing through Mr. Ping's mind right then. "…_you are incredibly unbalanced… for reasons that you alone know and that I can only guess_." Mr. Ping then took a step forward and stood in front of his Son once more as he said, "Forgive my son Grandmaster-" Po suddenly interrupted the goose at that point, "-Dad!?" but Mr. Ping ignored him as he continued his voice unwavering, "-But what I think my son Is TRYING to say…is that he has no answer for you right now…" Mr. Ping turned to see Po's face for the first time since seeing the turtle, was not covered in anger…but confusion and perhaps a little bit of hurt.

Mr. Ping continued looking to The Turtle and said, "Please give my son the night to think this over…it's the least YOU could do." as Mr. Ping emphasized his point. Oogway nodded in thanks to the Goose and said, "Of course…I shall come down to the village in the morning for-"But Mr. Ping interjected with, "-Evening… would be much better." Oogway nodded as he said, "Of course… I shall come down tomorrow evening myself for your Son's answer. Master Shifu, Please have your students round up these bandits and see that they are properly _prepared_ for their trip to Chor Ghom prison."

Shifu quickly shook his head and regained his composure as he snapped his fingers and said, "You heard the Master…Viper, Fetch the healers, the rest of you start rounding them up." His students immediately went to work as Shifu stared at the Panda who was glaring at him now. "_What is it this Panda wants? And why is Master Oogway so adamant about HIM being the Dragon Warrior? I must find a way to fix this situation…fortunately that Goose has managed to give me some time to do just that_."

As Tigress was walking past the Panda, their eyes met, and for the first time she noticed that they were a unique Jade color, being brought out thanks to the blood covering his face. As she passed the tiger actually growled at the Panda, and was shocked when he actually growled right back. Tigress stopped and turned to face the Panda abruptly as he continued glaring at her. It was rare that an individual dared to challenge the Fearsome Tiger of the Valley of Peace. She was about to say something when Master Oogway stated, "I believe that will be quite enough Tigress." Tigress turned to bow at the turtle saying, "Apologies Master." and immediately returned to gathering the bandits, now ignoring the Panda.

Mr. Ping then began pulling Po's arm as he said quietly, "Come my son, let's get you home." But Po didn't say anything, as he finally allowed the goose to lead him back to the restaurant, his eyes constantly looking over his shoulder at the old Turtle who watched him as he left, while several of the villagers whispered quiet words of thanks to the Passing Panda, while others just stared at him in shock, unsure of whether to be overjoyed…or afraid.

* * *

**1 hour later…**

Po breached the surface of the water as he gasped for air. Night had fallen and all was incredibly quiet as he continued washing the blood out of his fur in the river. The water was incredibly cold yet it never fazed the Panda, as he moved over to a shallow section and sat down while he continued trying to scrub the blood out of his fur with a rag his father had given him. His clothes were now hanging on a tree branch drip drying as he sat in the water and continued to scrub.

Mr. Ping seemed to think he could get Mrs. Yu to repair the robe and the pants Po wore that day easily enough which was why he had Po wash them. Fortunately the Vest remained undamaged and only slightly stained with blood. As Po continued to wash, he finally spoke for the first time that evening since leaving the Village center. "Why did you tell him I would think about it?"

Mr. Ping's voice came from behind the tree that Po's clothes were hanging from, "Because I think you need the time to do just that." Mr. Ping had come with Po to the river so that Po was not left alone after the events of the day. Although he wanted to be close to his son, he still respected the Panda's privacy and knew Po didn't want him looking at his back. But he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to leave Po alone until they talked.

Silence fell between the two, the only sounds being the ever rushing water in the river and the sound of Po scrubbing his fur with the rag. Finally after nothing was said for about 5 minutes, Mr. Ping spoke with his back to the tree. "You know Son…the things you did today…to those bandits…I never knew you could do any of it." Po remained silent as the goose waited for a response. When none came he said, "And from what that boy's mother said, you really were a hero today."

Po then whispered, "Hero?" Mr. Ping just said, "That's right." After a moment Po then asked, "Do you want me to go? Is that why you told that turtle I'd think about it?" Mr. Ping smiled to himself as he looked up at the stars and said, "No Son…I don't want you to go. I just got you back, and I'm not ready to lose you again." Po was about to ask why then when the goose beat him to the punch, "But that doesn't mean I think you shouldn't."

Po then stated in a raised voice, "I don't want to have anything to do with that turtle! I just want to stay with you…and make noodles." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "You know…I always used to dream about hearing you say that to me." Po then looked back at the tree and asked, "Then why-""-Because Po…He was right." Mr. Ping's face fell as he said, "About you being…unbalanced." Po then said as he began walking over to the river bank and grabbed a fresh pair of black Pants. "I don't understand."

Mr. Ping then said, "I know…and that's part of the problem. Po…there is so much that you truly don't understand. So much that you need to learn and I want nothing more than to help you, truly. But I'm not sure that I can." Po then asked as he put his vest on and began wrapping up his wrists in wrappings. "And you think the turtle can?...But what if I don't want to go?...would you still make me leave?" by this point Po had now placed a fresh Green colored robe with red trim on and walked around the tree and was now looking at his father with eyes filled with sadness.

Mr. Ping then patted the ground beside him and Po took a seat as he said in a soothing tone like one would use to calm a child, "Of course not Po. I would never just throw you out into the street. I only want what's best for you. Besides…it's not as if you will be truly gone." Po looked over at his Dad and asked, "I wouldn't be?" Mr. Ping chuckled as he said, "No, you would just be at the top of the mountain!" Po then asked, "You mean…in that big green house?" Mr. Ping then tilted his head as he said, "Well…it's actually known as the Jade Palace…but yes that is where the Masters live."

Po's eyes widened as he repeated, "Masters!? How many?" Mr. Ping then looked over at his son and said, "Well…you saw all 7 of them today Po…Master Oogway, Master Shifu and the Furious Five…they are all Masters." Po's world stopped yet again. He had thought that the five faces from before were slaves to the turtle, but they were Masters too!? And his Dad was expecting him to go and live with them for a month!?

"I can't…I won't do it!" Po shouted as he got to his feet and walked a few steps away. He couldn't believe his own Dad would want him to live with those…Monsters! Mr. Ping then said as he got to his feet, "Well…that's your choice Po. And know that I will always stand by your decision…but promise me you will think it over?" Po didn't say anything as he kept his back to his father, as Mr. Ping stared at his Son's back.

Finally Po eventually said, "Fine…I'll think about it. If that's what you want me to do." Mr. Ping smiled as he walked over in front of his Son and hugged him. Po then knelt down and wrapped his arms around the goose and held him close as the goose said, "Thank you Po." Po remained silent as he simply nodded his head into his father's shoulder and continued hugging him. This was one thing Po did remember missing during his time as a slave…His Father's hugs. "_I wonder if I'll ever get one again if I go…or if I will even come back._"

Mr. Ping then released the Panda and said, "Let's go home son…How about some Secret Ingredient Soup for dinner?" Po smiled as he just nodded his head and began following his dad back to the Village. As they walked, Po's mind drifted to that of the turtle. Part of him still wished he had finished the Turtle off that day. He had the perfect chance to, and nobody was stopping him…nobody but himself.

"_Dun…Ming…Did I make the right choice? What would you guys have done in my place_?"

Po Never said a word the rest of the way home. He was too busy thinking about what he would do the next day. Even though his Dad said the choice was his to make, Po couldn't help but feel like Mr. Ping wanted his Son to go with the Turtle. The Turtle said it would only be for one month, and that he would teach Po how to be a warrior of sorts. Po had to admit, he felt pretty good afterwards when thought about saving that kid today. But the bottom line was, the Turtle was a Master…and once Po thought about that, he couldn't help but clench his fists in anger as he continued following the goose back into the Village.

"_Masters…they're all the same_."

* * *

**Meanwhile…In the Hall of Heroes…**

Oogway was standing before the Reflecting Moon pool as Shifu continued pacing behind him shouting as he had for the past hour. "A PANDA Master Oogway!? THAT is who the Dragon Warrior is to be? Some Flabby Panda!?" Oogway opened his eyes and sighed as he said "Yes Shifu…The Dragon Warrior has always been who he is meant to be. The Universe has made this known to me and I refuse to ignore its warning again."

Shifu then turned and faced his Masters back shouting, "But that Panda could have killed you today Master! And I cannot help but feel you may have let him do just that!" Oogway then turned to face Shifu and said with his voice calmer still, "You are right…I would have let him kill me if he so felt it fitting. But I took a risk. I had to know If the Panda was still who he is meant to be." Shifu then asked in an astonished tone, "But why!? Master…what is your History with that Panda? What was he talking about when he said-" But Oogway held up his hand as he said, "Patience my friend. When the time is right, you will be made aware…but for now I leave that task to the Panda."

Shifu merely scoffed as he turned away in frustration. "I feel nothing good will come of that Panda being in this Palace Master. He is filled with too much anger…He's too wild. And I cannot help but fear for your safety IF he were to accept your…offer." Oogway smiled as he looked over to his pupil and said, "Your concern for my wellbeing is touching Shifu and very much appreciated. As for his anger…you are right about that." At this Oogway's face fell slightly as he remembered the Panda's eyes filled with so much pain and hate. "But it will be your job, as well as that of your students to help the Panda climb out of his Darkness and towards the light that still lingers within him.

Shifu then snapped as he whirled around, "MY job!? Master you can't be serious! You said YOU would teach the Panda! I want nothing to do with it!" Oogway then held up a finger saying, "Ah, But what I said was that he would learn from perhaps the greatest TEACHER China has to offer." Shifu then pointed out, "Yes! And that would be you, the creator of Kung Fu! And another thing, that Bear is deadly enough as is and yet you want to teach him Kung Fu? It's Madness!" Oogway then slammed his staff onto the ground and said with his voice still rather calm despite his actions, "Although I appreciate your faith in my teaching abilities, you have trained some of China's fiercest warriors. As for the Panda learning Kung Fu…It is not just to teach him strength…but to teach him Balance."

Shifu just stared at his Master utterly defeated as he whispered, "Why him? Why THIS Panda? Oogway then turned his back on his Student and said, "Because I have already failed him once…I will not do so again, and because…it has always been his destiny whether he chooses to accept it now…or not. Good night Master Shifu."

Shifu solemnly bowed to his Master as he finished with, "This is a grave mistake Master…Surely Tigress would make a much more appropriate Dragon Warrior…or perhaps one of the Five…not THIS Panda!" But Oogway merely said as he began extinguishing the green candles lining the Hall one by one. "There are no accidents Shifu. Remember this."

Sighing heavily, the Red Panda bowed before muttering, "Yes Master…Good night." And with that Shifu left the Master to his thoughts.

As Shifu made his way outside he sighed heavily. He had failed to convince Master Oogway that having the Panda here in the Palace would be a bad thing. His only hope now lied in the prayer that the Panda's answer would not change. He had made it clear that day that he wanted nothing to do with Oogway and for this, Shifu was grateful. Now he just had to hope that the Panda did not change his mind in order to get closer to Master Oogway to extract whatever vendetta he clearly had against the turtle.

As his mind continued to wander, he almost didn't notice an orange figure sitting beneath the Peach Tree in the Distance. "Tigress…" Shifu whispered to himself as he wondered, "_I wonder how she is taking today's events_?" and with that the Red Panda retired to his Chambers. Dreading what tomorrow could have in store for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tigress was sitting beneath the Sacred Peach Tree replaying all of the day's events over in her mind for about the 12th time. Her mind completely focused on the Panda. The initial shock he had to seeing Oogway. How he had nearly strangled her Master before her eyes. "_Killing you…won't show you what you did to me…and it won't show any of THEM either_." Those were the Panda's words upon releasing the Turtle. Tigress then looked down into the Village and asked, "Who are they? What did you mean Panda?"

Her thoughts then returned to the Panda once more. "_I will NEVER forgive him…He can never take back what he did to me!..._ _Why would I want to go anywhere with you!? I want nothing to do with you! You destroyed my life! All I want is to stay with my Dad and the 20 years with him that you took away from me_!"

"20 years…What happened 20 years ago…What did Master Oogway do?" Tigress wondered as she replayed probably the most disturbing part in her mind. Oogway had just finished saying, "_Come and learn to become_… _**The Dragon Warrior!" **_

_** "**__No__**…" **_The Panda had replied

"He denied perhaps the greatest title of all and yet Master Oogway still insists upon him coming here... Why!?" Tigress wondered to herself. At first she had been furious at the Panda for being given the title. But after hearing him deny it, her fury had been replaced with a burning curiosity. "Why would anyone deny the title of the Legendary Warrior?" Tigress asked herself as she continued gazing into the Village. She had so many questions right now that it was hard to be angry at the Panda. Who was he? Why did he help the Village? How had she never seen him before today? What was his connection to Oogway…and why did he say no?

Although a part of her was happy he denied the Title, another part was still incredibly curious as to his reasoning's. She almost wished he would come to the Palace after all just so she could validate her curiosity. But judging by their encounter today…and how he growled at her. She doubted he would take the Grandmaster's offer and come to the Palace.

After looking up at the moon and noticing how late it had gotten, Tigress decided it was time for bed. She had training in the morning after all and she dared not be late for the morning gong. But one thing was for certain. She doubted she would get much sleep that night. The Panda…he was such a puzzle. A puzzle that she was determined to solve, should she ever get the chance.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 9. Po has denied the Dragon Warrior Title. Tigress is intrigued by the Panda. Po didn't finish Oogway...this time. Will Po go to the Palace willingly? And what's with the One Month? also...what did Oogway mean by what Po truly wants? Can Oogway help Po? Will Po let him? If you were dissapointed by the turnout let me remind you...The story has only just begun. Thanks for reading and remeber...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Condition

**One word...WOW! What an amazing level of response since the last chapter! I mean 22 reviews!? Granted not all of them are for chapter 9 but still! Wow! that's incredible! I had a lot of fun writing the last 2 chapters and this one was no different. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Condition**

**During the middle of the night…**

Dawn was quickly approaching and all of the villagers were still sleeping peacefully at home in their beds, despite the earlier events of that day. All except for one rather unfortunate Panda. Back in his room up above the Noodle shop, Po was tossing and turning in his sleep, as he continued mumbling incoherently. "…No…Stop…Daddy?...Daddy…Help me…Turtle?...No!"

Po was brought back to that horrific day and he found that he was just a five year old cub again, with the giant Boar from that day dragging him away in chains. "_Daddy! HELP ME_!" Po had screamed in a childlike voice out into the sea of villagers. Mr. Ping had finally just appeared forcing his way through the crowd, his face covered in horror as he shouted "_Po! I'm coming Po! Hang on my son!_" Po's eyes shined with hope, as his father slowly made his way to him. "_Daddy_!" Po cried out, when all of a sudden his hope was shattered.

The Turtle had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was now holding Mr. Ping back with his staff. "_Daddy_!" Po cried "_Let him go_!" Right then, the Five Other Masters and the Red Panda just appeared from the crowd each holding the goose back from his Son. "_Po!...Po!...PO!_" Po was now thrown into the back of the Iron Wagon with the door shut and locked tight. "_NO_!" Po cried out as he jumped up and hung by the bars in the window his chains dangling as he looked out and over to the Turtle who said while waving is hand. "_I'm so_ _sorry Panda…it's just business_!" In that instant, all the other Masters began laughing devilishly at the Panda as Po cried, "_NO! You can't… Not again! I won't go back. Let me out! DADDY_!"

"_There you are Panda!_" Po's heart stopped. That voice. He knew that voice. It was one he had not heard in years. A voice he prayed he would never have to hear ever again. As he slowly turned around Po gasped as he fell to the floor on his rear. There standing in the back of the wagon, stood none other than a giant Water Buffalo. "_Mr. Cheng_!?" Po whispered in horror as the buffalo sneered evilly at the Panda. "_That's right brat. You lost me that fight all those years ago. Now…you're all mine again, just like the good old days_!" Mr. Cheng then slowly began walking towards the Panda, as Po scrambled back up against the door to the wagon. "_NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! DADDY…DADDY_!" Mr. Cheng then began laughing maniacally as he sneered once more. "_Daddy… isn't here to save you Panda. But don't worry…We'll be busy making up for lost time_."

It was then that Mr. Cheng pulled out from behind him an object that made Po's eyes widen in horror once again. "_No_…" Po whimpered as Mr. Cheng unfurled the object. "_Not that_!" Po screamed as Mr. Cheng snapped the weapon against the wall. Forcing Po to cringe at the all too familiar sound…of the Whip! "_Oh yes Panda. You cost me a ton of coin that night and I'm gonna take it all out_ ***CRACK*** _On_ ***CRACK*** _You_! ***CRACK***"

Po began screaming as the Water Buffalo drew closer. "_No… nonononono! Daddy! Somebody! Anybody! HELP_ _ME_!" but as Mr. Cheng neared, all Po could hear was his maniacal laughter and the crack of that vile weapon. "_Heh heh heh heh heh…HA ha ha ha ha ha…. AH HA HA HA HA HAAAAA_! "

While the Panda cub could only scream as he covered his eyes in fear, "_NOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

**Back in Po's room…**

Po shot forward violently as he shouted "NOOOOOOOOO! ***Huff*** **Huff*** **Huff*** Po blinked his eyes furiously as he suddenly began to come to his senses. Initially once he had woken his mind was in a bit of a fog and he felt like he was still in the dream. Po instantly threw the covers off and began examining himself checking to make sure he was real. He was back to normal, no longer a cub. He was still in his Vest and black Pants, he was in his bed, and he was in his room. He was safe. A bit sweaty, but safe. "_Just a dream…just a nightmare…a really…really bad nightmare_." Po rationalized as his senses began to return to him.

In that moment there was a quiet knock at his door as his father could be heard on the other side calling nervously. "Po? Is everything alright? Can I…Can I come in?" Po released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding before he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and said rather distractedly as he was still trying to sort through his dream, "Yes."

Mr. Ping slowly opened his door and carefully stuck his head inside. He wasn't sure which question Po had actually answered so he entered cautiously, not wanting to upset the Panda any. Mr. Ping saw Po sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his paws as the goose carefully approached his Son and asked gently, "Po? Is everything alright? I…heard you screaming." Po just shook his head no as he whispered "Bad dream."

Mr. Ping shuffled nervously as he asked, "Do you…want to talk about it?" But Po just shook his head again as he tried to calm down some more taking several deep breaths. Mr. Ping sighed at his Son's inability to open up to him, but he refused to pressure Po any further on the matter. Instead he turned to Po's left arm which was wrapped up nice and tight in bandages. Apparently some blood had seeped through them the middle of the night.

Mr. Ping then decided to change the subject and asked, "May I?" Po finally looked up and noticed Mr. Ping was holding fresh bandages and some water. Po looked over to his left arm and noticed the blood that had seeped through so Po just nodded his head as Mr. Ping brought the chest Po used to store his few clothes in and set the supplies down on top.

Mr. Ping then took a seat next to the Panda and began unwrapping the older bandages as Po simply looked away. Once the old bandages were off Mr. Ping began cleaning the wound from the day before trying his hardest not to stare at some of the older scars that were just noticeable on Po's arm. Mr. Ping looked up to see Po was still looking away from the goose as he had done the night before. After a heavy sigh Mr. Ping quickly began wrapping the wound up in fresh bandages but stopped as one particular scar caught his attention.

It was curved just over the top of Po's shoulder and as Mr. Ping traced it with his eyes he saw it vanished underneath Po's vest as it curved around to his back. Mr. Ping shook his head and noticed Po was now watching him closely out of the corner of his eye, as the Goose smiled awkwardly and finished wrapping up Po's upper arm. But Po had seen what he was looking at and once again he was overcome with shame.

When all was said and done, Mr. Ping stood up as Po quickly grabbed the green robe from the night before and threw it on quickly. But not before Mr. Ping caught one last glimpse of Po's wrist wrappings before Po covered them up with his sleeves. Mr. Ping looked up to see Po tying a darker green sash around his waist and was still watching the goose closely as Mr. Ping just up and said, "Well…how about some breakfast before we open up the shop?"Po sighed inwardly, grateful that his Father didn't start prying him for answers as Po nodded and began following him out of the room and down into the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent with Po cooking in the kitchen while Mr. Ping continued being the face of the restaurant. He was often asked how his eye felt, as it had started to bruise rather nicely, but the goose just waved it off saying it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Mr. Ping rarely asked the Panda to deliver a meal to the customers knowing very well that the Panda was no doubt struggling with his thoughts. "_I have my guesses but I still can't be sure of what he will do_." the goose thought, as Mr. Ping looked through the kitchen window to the massive black and white bear stirring a pot of noodles with one hand, while chopping a radish with his free one.

"_Nothing would make me happier then to have him stay here in the shop…but at the same time, could those Masters actually help Po? He clearly isn't going to let me help him anytime soon, and with these dreams now…Oh I don't know. Perhaps I'm just worrying too much_." And with that, the goose went back to serving his customers.

As Po moved throughout the kitchen continuing his work and trying to stay focused, he couldn't help but notice the many faces that were now staring at him through the window. Try to ignore them as he might, he was still usually able to catch a word or two the customers would whisper back and forth to each other at the counter. "…Master Oogway said HE was the Dragon Warrior…A Panda?...I saw him yesterday…fights like a Demon…Saved my nephew."

It took every single ounce of self-restraint Po had not to just race out of the kitchen that morning, but he managed to stick it out for his Dad. After the morning rush had ended, Po was cleaning up his workspace when Mr. Ping had walked into the kitchen carrying some dishes, and he set them near the washtub with a sigh. "So many customers this morning, it's incredible!" Po just nodded as he continued sweeping the kitchen floor.

Mr. Ping then started washing the dishes as he looked over his shoulder and said, "You know…a lot of them were talking about you today. A couple of them asked if you were okay." Po then managed in a small voice "I noticed." Mr. Ping smiled sadly at the Panda as Po was now moving to the opposite end of the kitchen to wipe off another counter. The Goose finally took a deep breath before finally asking, "So…have you made up your mind yet, about going to the Palace?"

Po stopped what he was doing and just looked to the floor and heaved a heavy sigh. He then turned to the Goose and asked, "Do you want me to go?" Mr. Ping now turned and folded his wings as he said, "Po…we went over this last night." Po just looked away as he said, "Yeah…and you want me to go with…THEM." Mr. Ping just smirked as he said, "I don't want you to…But Master Oogway said he thought-" "-DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Mr. Ping jumped as Po now whirled around and was actually shouting in Mr. Ping's face, "Don't you dare call him that! "He's Not-" "-Alright!" Mr. Ping cut the Panda off as he raised his wings in surrender as Po was breathing hard, his eyes filled with…hurt?

Po was quickly coming back to his senses as he sighed heavily and sat down against the counter and said, "I'm sorry." After a moment of determining if Po was going to yell at him again or not, Mr. Ping walked over to the Panda and sat down next to him saying, "It's…it's alright Po…but…can I ask what it was that I said?"

Po just continued staring at the floor as his mind was reeling. "_Dad called him Master…He said it last night too, but Dad doesn't have an owner…I know he doesn't_." as Po subconsciously looked over at the Goose as if searching for something, but quickly turned his head again when the Goose noticed. "_He shouldn't ever call that piece of garbage by that title…ever_." Po then just said, "Nothing…I'm sorry. I'm just…tired."

Yet again Mr. Ping didn't believe him as he continued while taking a risk, "Okay…anyway, Oogway…" He paused as he looked at the Panda and waited for a reaction. When all he got was a small growl at the Turtles name, The goose knew he had his answer. "_So that's it…Po was upset because I called him "__**Master**__"…maybe this isn't such a good idea_." "…Says that he might be able to help you…teach you…maybe even help you find something you really want?" The Goose finished. Po scoffed at all of it as he grumbled "Sure."

Mr. Ping then asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Po…what did he mean by that? About you finding something you truly want?" Po just shrugged honestly. "I don't know…Dad, can I ask you something?" Mr. Ping just smiled as he said, "Of course my son, anything at all!" Po then looked over at him and asked honestly, "What…What is a Dragon Warrior?"

Mr. Ping's bill dropped as he stared at his Son in shock, but quickly closed it shut again once he saw Po turn his face away in humiliation once again. "_I have to stop doing that_!" Mr. Ping scolded himself for about the fourth time. It happened every time Po revealed that he didn't understand something that Mr. Ping thought was common knowledge. "_No wonder he said no to the title…he doesn't even know what it is_!" The goose thought as he looked up at the Panda thoughtfully and said, "Well…you see Po. The Dragon Warrior is…"

* * *

**Meanwhile up at the Jade Palace…**

It was high noon as Shifu made his way over to the Training Hall where his students continued to train diligently. He had spent the morning trying yet again to convince Oogway that bringing the Panda to the Palace was a terrible idea, yet much like the night before, Oogway refused to change his mind, leaving Shifu utterly devastated and incredibly frustrated, and so he had spent the past 3 hours meditating atop of the Jade Palace, trying to calm himself before he tried again.

All Shifu cared about was his Master's safety. If that Panda was allowed access to the Palace, Shifu could not help but fear an attempt on Master Oogway's life. That…and the mere sight of the black and white creature was enough to push the Master's temper to its limits.

Shifu slowly opened the doors to the training hall once he arrived and immediately began taking in his student's progress. Crane and Monkey were sparing on Jade Tortoise Shell off to the right of the Hall, while Viper was slithering across the spinning logs. Mantis was zipping across the Field of Fiery Death, attempting not to get one of his legs stuck in the iron floor, while Tigress…was not there? Shifu quickly began casting his eyes around the room, but there was no sign that the Tiger Master was around. Shifu instantly snapped his fingers and at once his four students stopped what they were doing and raced to stand before him, all bowing in respect. "Master!" they each greeted in unison.

Shifu stared at each of his students before addressing them, "Students, you have trained long and hard this morning and have earned yourselves a reprieve. You may break for Lunch for 1 hour." His Students' eyes widened in surprise as they all bowed again saying, "Thank you Master!" But before they could make so much as a move Shifu held up one finger as he said, "As soon…as one of you tells me where Master Tigress has gone."

All four of the students looked at each other briefly before Crane stepped forward and said, "Um, Master Shifu sir, Tigress has spent the past 2 hours training with Master Oogway. We thought you knew?" Shifu merely shook his head in response as he waved his hand and said, "You are all dismissed." His students all bowed once again and began exiting the Hall. Shifu sighed inwardly as he grumbled to himself, "Of course she is."

It wasn't like Tigress to stray from her daily routine of training, yet every once in a while, Master Oogway would sneak in once Shifu had left his students to their training and steal Tigress away. Tigress, being completely devoted to Kung Fu and her duties of course would never refuse the Grandmaster's instruction. And so it was not Tigress Shifu had a problem with…It was his Master.

As Shifu continued walking towards the one place he knew he could find the pair, he was able to finally catch a glimpse of the two standing atop of the Hill beneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, practicing their Tai-Chi.

As Shifu approached, he stopped a few feet away behind them as he waited for the pair to finish. He noticed Tigress's ear twitch and so he knew that she knew he was there behind her. As for his Master…Well, He had learned long ago not to question how Oogway always knew where you were. Shifu stood for about 10 minutes before the two finished their routine and both breathed deeply before releasing their breath in perfect synch.

Oogway turned to face Tigress who did the same as he said, "Well done Master Tigress, but you must relax more. Feel the flow of the universe around you. Let its current guide you through the movements." Tigress bowed before saying, "I will work on it Master." Oogway smiled and said before taking his leave, "Remember…Balance is key. The training hall is good, but there is no substitute for the serenity of Nature, of Peace, and flowing with the universe." Tigress nodded before Oogway tuned and nodded towards the Red Panda, "Master Shifu."

Shifu returned the nod before saying "Master." as the Turtle took his leave. Shifu then turned to face Tigress and said once the Turtle was out of earshot, "I have been looking for you Tigress." Tigress instantly bowed as she said, "How can I be of service Maser?" Shifu then straightened and there was a long pause before he got straight to the point. "Master Oogway and myself will be venturing into the Village this evening to meet with the…_Panda_." Tigress nodded her head while she noticed that Shifu said the word with a trace of venom in his voice. "When we do…I want YOU to accompany us."

Tigress nodded and was about to say something when Shifu finished, "As a precaution." Tigress, although she had her suspicions felt the need to ask, "Of course Master Shifu…may I ask why?" Shifu then walked past her to stand over near the edge of the cliff as he began looking out over the Village.

Once he took a breath, Shifu started, "Master Oogway may see fit to bring that Panda here, but I feel differently. That Panda could have killed him yesterday and so I refuse to take any chances with my Master's safety." Tigress nodded in understanding as she remembered the Panda's rage covered face. Shifu then said as he turned to face her. "Also…in the event that the Panda DOES indeed accept Master Oogway's offer, I will have it arranged so that he is to sleep in the room across from you."

Tigress raised her eyebrow in question as Shifu elaborated, "In the event the Panda were to sneak out in the middle of the night, knowing you are a light sleeper, I want you to tail him wherever he were to go. I don't care if he's only getting up to relieve himself, I want him followed and not anywhere near the Palace after hours. Do you understand?" Tigress nodded as she said, "Of course Master…this is of course, assuming that the Panda wishes to come up here after all. Based on what I saw yesterday…I doubt that he would have changed his mind in just one day."

Shifu nodded before saying, "I hope you are right Tigress. I truly do. You are dismissed for lunch. You have one hour." Tigress bowed to her Master before turning to walk down the path and over to the kitchen, leaving Shifu all alone on the Hilltop. _"I hope you are right_."

* * *

**That evening…**

The four remaining Masters watched as Oogway, Shifu and Tigress all began their descent into the Village. Once they were gone, Mantis asked Monkey, whose shoulder he was sitting on, "So, how many cookies you wanna bet that the Panda doesn't come up here?" Monkey replied with a grin, "30 at best. No way that Panda will even consider coming up here. You saw him yesterday, he want's nothing to do with Oogway!" Mantis then said, "Fine, then I bet 50 cookies that he shows up." Monkey chuckled as he said, "Better start cooking man. I like the almond ones." Mantis just said, "We'll see monkey boy, we'll see."

Viper just hissed at the two saying, "You two are so juvenile some times." as she began slithering away with Crane following closely behind her. Once they were far enough away, Crane leaned over and said, "30 Cookies says he doesn't show." Viper was silent for a long moment before she said, "50 says he does." as she smirked at Crane and the two began making their way over to the training Hall.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mr. Ping was sitting nervously in the dining area of his restaurant as he continued to wait for Po to come back down. Po had been upstairs thinking things over for about 2 hours now about what he was going to do. He finally heard Po climbing down the stairs and looked to see Po was carrying his travel sack in his right hand and the hat he wore when he first arrived in his left.

As Mr. Ping looked over at him he noticed that the Panda didn't truly have much with him. "Are you sure that's all you want to take with you?" Po looked at his bag and his hat, then looked over to his Dad sadly as he said, "It's all I have…is it not enough?" Mr. Ping literally wanted to smack himself for forgetting Po didn't own a ton of property. "My mistake son." Po slowly made his way over to the goose and took a seat next to him, sitting his stuff on the ground beside his chair with his hat on the table.

Nobody said a word for a moment. Po hated this. He didn't want to go up to that Palace or be anywhere near that turtle. Yet his Father clearly thought it was where Po was meant to be and that if nothing else, Po would get to learn what it was like to live in some "Fancy Schmancy Palace", as the goose had put it. Po was nervous now as the thought of once again living with not only 1 Master but 7 returned to his thoughts. He had been wrestling with that fear all day, but he decided on one thing. For whatever reason, the turtle wanted to teach Po how to be some Warrior. Fine whatever, Po didn't care. But the minute he saw the first signs of a chain, Po would bolt. He didn't care what he had to do to get away…but he would do whatever it took. Nobody was locking him up in chains again. If they tried they were going to be VERY sorry.

"_Alright stop it Panda…He still has to agree first before I have to worry about that stuff_." Po thought to himself as he tried to relax. Noticing a bowl of dumplings that had yet to be picked up from a neighboring table, Po quickly snatched it up and ate one. Mr. Ping watched him oddly but Po didn't care. He had eaten far less pleasant things in order to survive. Heck, when he first escaped the Rice plantation he spent the better part of a month digging through trash barrels in every village he passed through.

Suddenly Po heard a noise and looked up to see three figures standing outside the restaurant. The Tiger, the Red Panda, and the Turtle. The Minute Po spotted the Turtle a low growl escaped him, alerting his Father that they had company. The minute Po started growling, the Tiger had quickly stepped forward and was about to step past the Turtle when the old Turtle stopped her with his staff as he cast an annoyed glance at the Red Panda who reluctantly signaled for the Tiger to stand down. As the Tiger backed up behind the Turtle her eyes never left the Panda as the Turtle waited to be invited in.

Mr. Ping slowly got up and placed a wing on the Panda's paw drawing his attention briefly. After a brief moment Po nodded his head in understanding and the goose stepped forward saying, "Masters…please come in."

Oogway entered first, followed closely by the Red Panda and then the Tiger. Once all three were in the restaurant Oogway took a seat in the chair opposite of the Panda who had never taken his eyes off him. Tigress noted how she and Shifu might as well have not been there, for the Panda wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention. She did notice that he kept glancing over at the goose repeatedly as if unsure of something, but the goose had merely took to standing next to the Panda and kept a wing on his shoulder, this appeared to have a somewhat calming effect on the Panda…a small effect, but evident all the same.

Oogway handed his staff to Shifu who took it without question. The Goose then asked somewhat dryly as if obligated to. "Can I get you Masters anything to eat? Some Soup perhaps?" Tigress noted the Panda tense right then at the Gooses words yet he said nothing. Tigress spoke up saying, "Thank you sir, but our time is short." Shifu merely agreed with a "QUITE short." as his glare never lessened on the Panda.

Oogway however was a bit more pleasant by saying, "Thank you Mr. Ping, but it appears that we are indeed on a schedule." As the Turtle looked at his pupils crossly, Mostly Shifu, yet the Red Panda was unaffected. Tigress however avoided his gaze and focused on the task at hand, watching the Panda.

Oogway finally laced his claws together as he finally addressed the Panda , "Now…Come to think of it…I don't believe I am aware of your name?" Po shifted uncomfortably, causing Tigress's eyes to narrow. After a minute of silence and an encouraging nod from the goose, the Panda finally said in an agitated voice, "Po." Shifu then spat, "You will Show the Master some respect and address him properly you insolent little-" "-Enough Shifu." Shifu looked at Oogway rather frustratingly and just heaved a sigh. Tigress however had her eyes focused on the Panda's paws…which were now balled into fists, yet his face remained the same.

Oogway however picked up right where the conversation had left off. "So…Po is your name…interesting. I suppose I shall get to the point though. Tell me Po, have you come to a decision? Will you come to the Jade Palace and Learn to become the Dragon Warrior?" Both Shifu and Tigress tensed at that yet, they remained silent. Shifu's expression dark and grim, while Tigress looked simply agitated. To Tigress's surprise though, Po remained silent as if contemplating something. After a minute though Po shifted a bit and asked bitterly, "One month…right?" Oogway smiled as he nodded his head saying "Of course." Po then asked "And after that?"

Oogway's eyes widened slightly as he said, "Well…I suppose that would be up to you. You can either stay…or return home if you desired." Po then asked with his eyes narrowed, "You said you could help me with being…unbalanced…and about finding something I truly want…What if you can't?" Oogway stared at the Panda as the Red Panda and the Tiger both glanced at the Turtle. Oogway then asked, "What would you suggest then my friend?"

Po then snapped at the turtle, "Don't call me that! We are NOT friends!" Shifu looked like he was about to kill the Panda right then but the Turtle quickly amended, "My apologies Po…but what would you suggest?" Mr. Ping then interjected, "Before that Masters. I would like to make one thing clear." Oogway turned to the goose and said, "But of course Mr. Ping, you are of much a part of this as your Son."

Mr. Ping then said, "Should my son decide to leave with you today I want him to be assured that he is able to come home at any time he wants to." Shifu then grumbled "This is absurd." But only Tigress was actually able to hear him and so nothing was said.

Oogway however seemed troubled. "Well, Mr. Ping…the thing is, Po will have training and much studying to do at the Palace…But Any free time he has he will more than of course be allowed to spend how he sees fit." Po's ear twitched over the words training and studying. He knew what training was sure enough but studying? That was unfamiliar to him. But after seeing a satisfied smile on the goose's face he decided it must have been a reasonable circumstance.

Oogway then turned to Po and asked, "As for your suggestion?" Po's eyes narrowed as he said, "If you can't do what you said you can do after one month…I get to come back to my Dad…and you have to go away…forever." Oogway's eyes shot open while Shifu and Tigress both shouted, "What!?" Shifu then spat, "Master Oogway…this is absolutely ridiculous! This Panda has gone too far!" Tigress then added, "I must agree Master, who is he to-" "-ENOUGH!" Both Shifu and Tigress were silenced as Oogway's eyes were now glaring at them. Tigress lowered her head while Shifu simply turned around and walked a few steps away in frustration.

Oogway then returned his attention to the Panda, who's face had not changed. For a long time Oogway and Po stared at each other, neither one saying a word. "_He doesn't trust me at all…nor should I expect him too. And so, he has come up with a scenario for that if I fail to follow through on my promise, he will never have to see me again. Hmmm_." After several minutes of this, Oogway asked, "There is nothing else that will convince you to come otherwise?" Po just stared at him and said flatly, "No."

Oogway then asked, "Why would you wish for me to leave? I only want to help you Po, to help make amends for my mistake." Po then said as he leaned in closer. "Because…I don't believe you. You put me through Hell for 20 years and I'm supposed to just believe that you just want to be nice to me for no reason?" as Po leaned back as he shook his head, Oogway's face fell. After thinking it over though, Oogway looked up and countered, "Fine…but only if MY condition is met." Shifu and Tigress tensed, while Po remained unfazed. Tigress then noted "_This one…he can hide his expressions well when he wants to_."

Oogway then said, "Since I am now risking losing my home along with most of my belongings and other treasures. I ask that we extend the time limit…to two months." Shifu's heart practically stopped at this point. "_Two months…with a Panda_!?" Oogway then continued once he saw Po start baring his teeth in a snarl. "In exchange for the extra time I will also assure you to have one day each week to yourself despite my earlier doubts. You will be able to do whatever you want. You can stay at the Palace, or visit your Father here in the Village. Anything at all and the day will always remain the same, your own choosing of course."

Po was thinking it over a bit. He didn't like the idea of spending MORE time up on that mountain but the Turtle seemed to at least be guaranteeing him some time now to leave it for a while. After looking at his Father for confirmation, who was nodding his head subtly, Po reluctantly nodded his head and said, "Fine." Oogway smiled as he said happily, "Excellent! We shall start your training first thing in the morning. But first, you should go and gather the rest of your things." Po's face fell into a frown as he said, "I have everything I need."

Tigress looked down to notice the small sack sitting beside the Panda. "_Odd…and I thought I packed light for a mission_." Oogway also seemed to be a bit surprised as well but was not about to argue with the Panda. "Very well, then I suppose we shall be off." Shifu was silently uttering every single curse he knew at the Panda while Tigress was more intrigued than ever, though her face never showed it. "_Interesting…not once was the title of Dragon Warrior mentioned throughout the entire meeting by either of them." _

As the three Masters now waited outside, Mr. Ping and Po were standing just inside the restaurant door. Po was looking down at his dad sadly as Mr. Ping walked up and said, "Cheer up my son, it'll only be a few days before you can come and visit. And think about it, you'll be living in the Jade Palace! Most people don't even get to see the inside!" But Po remained silent as he Dad heaved a sigh. Po then said as he knelt down to the Goose. "What if I don't come back? what if-" Mr. Ping then asked "What are you talking about Po? Why wouldn't you be coming back?"

Po's face fell as he thought to himself, "_Dad has no idea how cruel Masters can be…It must be nice_." Po then said as he looked up at Mr. Ping, "Never mind, I'm so stupid sometimes." Mr. Ping then wrapped his wings around the Panda saying, "You are not stupid Po. Please believe that." Po just knelt there at first but after a minute he too wrapped his arms around the goose before saying, to him something he wanted to make sure he got to say in case these Masters were indeed lying like Po thought they were. "Thank you…for taking me back, for giving me a bed , for making me feel safe…and for loving me."

It was everything Mr. Ping had promised him that first night he came to the Goose, and Po meant every word of it. Mr. Ping choked back a gasp as he said while slightly confused, "Well of course Son. You know I will always love you." Po put on the best smile he could before sighing and getting to his feet and grabbing his things. "Guess it's time for me to go." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "I guess so…" Po then said before leaving, "I left you something in my room. I hope you like it." Mr. Ping smiled before nodding his head and wiped a tear away from his face.

Po took a deep breath and released it as he exited the noodle shop for perhaps the last time. As he entered the street, he noticed a few people had gathered around. Immediately, Po put on his hat and gently shouldered his pack. Tigress couldn't help but catch the sounds of something jingling and clanging around inside it. She was curious about what could have made the sound but knew now was not the time to ask.

Master Oogway then said once Po was with them, "So, Dragon Warrior…are you ready to begin your journey?" Po then snapped, "Don't call me that." Tigress raised an eyebrow while Shifu was gripping his cane tight enough to actually crack the handle. Oogway frowned briefly but smiled once again as he said, "Very well Po. Shall we go?"

And with that, Oogway began making his way over to the thousand steps, followed closely by Master Shifu, then Po and finally Tigress brought up the rear. She and Shifu already discussed that this would be the formation they would take in order to have the Panda covered on all sides possible.

Once Mr. Ping saw Po look back one last time before climbing the steps, the old Goose quickly retreated into his restaurant before any of the citizens could ask him any questions. He quickly made his way up to his son's room and opened the door. As the goose looked around, his eyes landed on a little bundle wrapped in a clean dish rag sitting on his son's bed.

As Mr. Ping lifted the object, he noticed there was a piece of paper underneath it. Looking at it, Mr. Ping saw that it was a painting of a Panda's face with a small smile. Mr. Ping couldn't help but chuckle at it as he unwrapped the bundle and gasped.

There sitting in his hands sat two little figurines holding each other's hand. One was a perfectly carved representation of Mr. Ping wearing his red shirt and noodle hat while holding a wooden spoon. The other figure was of Po, wearing a gray robe and black pants holding a bowl of what Mr. Ping assumed to be a noodle soup, and the Panda even had a smile painted on his face.

Mr. Ping suddenly began to break down. Any tears he had been holding back quickly began to come fourth. "Well…at least now I know what the paint was for." Mr. Ping chuckled as he looked up at the Palace through his Son's window and said to the Panda even though he wasn't there, "Thank you my son…I will treasure this always."

* * *

**So Po is on his way to the Palace...like we didn't know that was gonna happen, right? Next he meets the Masters and his new surroundings. Shifu has Tigress watching Po like a hawk while Oogway remains optimistic. The first night in the Palce will come next. Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**

**Again, You guys are AWESOME!**


	11. Settling in for now

**Okay, I admit, the last chapter was a bit shorter than previous ones. But hey, they can't all be 8 thousand words...well except for this one. to make up for it, this chapter is 10 thousand words. Now that being said, quite a bit happens in it...sort of. Thanks for all the awesome reviews by the way and Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Settling in…For now**

Po had just turned back from watching his Dad scurry back into the Noodle shop and just sighed. He really didn't want to be here right now. Every single bone in his body was screaming for him to just run for the noodle shop, to run back to his Dad, to his life. His wonderful, noodle filled, father loving, happy life. He only got to spend a month with his Dad before he was back in the hands of the "Masters". 20 years of longing to see the goose again, and he managed to only get one month with him. It may have been the greatest month of Po's life, but to the Panda, it wasn't nearly enough. Their time together was too short.

Po looked up to see the two Masters in front of him watching him closely. Oogway put on a smile and said, "Well then Panda, shall we?" Po's eyes just narrowed as he grunted in reply, hefting his travel sack over his shoulder as he adjusted his hat. The Red Panda merely turned his back on the Panda and began walking closely behind the turtle, grumbling to himself silent enough so that Po couldn't understand him, but loud enough for the Panda to know that he was not pleased.

Po turned his head to see the Tiger standing a few feet behind him watching the Panda carefully. Po assumed she was going to follow the Red Panda behind the Turtle, but when she didn't move and just motioned for Po to follow the Two Masters in front of him, Po knew she was planning on following him and so he started climbing the stairs and the Tiger quickly began to follow.

As the four made their way up the mountain steps, Tigress was watching the Panda closely, caching him looking back at her from time to time and even down into the village longingly. It was strange. Every time the Panda would crane his neck to try and see down into the Village below, Tigress swore he looked sad. Like the further away he got, the more miserable the Panda became. Tigress began thinking to herself as she observed the Panda, "_Odd…he doesn't seem as…hostile, now. Yesterday I thought he was a menace to society based on how he acted. Today…other than his conversation with Master Oogway in the restaraunt, he almost seems…civil_."

The Panda was proving to be exactly the kind of puzzle Tigress had originally guessed. Hot headed one minute, then the next he clams up without saying a single word. Not to mention, they had reached the halfway point of the stairs and the Panda wasn't slowing down. She expected the Panda to want to stop and rest by now, but here he was not skipping a beat. His breathing wasn't even labored or anything. Well…no more than hers was.

Oogway however seemed to be wondering the same thing, as he often would look over his shoulder to see if the Panda was still with them. Other than being a modest 12 feet or so behind the Red Panda, Po had been keeping a rather steady pace with the Masters as they climbed the steps. Oogway decided to ask anyway as he came to a stop and turned, "Young Panda, would you maybe wish to stop and rest? These stairs can be quite a bother sometimes."

Po stopped to look at the Turtle crossly and just said, "No…thank you." Shifu then snapped, "With all due respect Master, If the Panda can't even climb a set of stairs then he has no reason to be coming to the Palace in the first place." Po just looked at the Red Panda sternly before Oogway then turned to Shifu with an annoyed look of his own on his face, "Is that so Master Shifu? So, you are saying that my invitation alone is not warrant enough to have someone come to the Jade Palace?" Shifu's eyes widened as he began stuttering, "F-forgive me Master…I did not mean…" But Oogway held up his Hand silencing the red Panda saying, "You know exactly what you meant Shifu…as do I. Come, let us continue on our way then."

Shifu quietly uttered a "Yes Master Oogway." And began following his Master once more, with Po and Tigress following behind once again. Only this time, Po now had a slight grin on his face at the Red Panda's expense. A grin Tigress could not help but notice.

Soon Po could see a set of massive wooden gates situated at the top of the steps. "_About time…I don't even want to know how many steps we had to climb to get here. Am I really ready for this? I could just turn back now…Should I?_" but as Po was in the middle of his thoughts, Master Oogway turned around to face him and said while gesturing to the Palace with both his arms. "Young Panda…I welcome you to the Magnificent Jade Palace." And with that, Oogway threw open the doors and stepped off to the side motioning for Po to enter.

Po nervously shifted from side to side before tightening his grip on his travel sack and began walking through the Palace gates. Once he was through, Oogway, Shifu and Tigress quickly followed and Tigress closed the gates with a loud ***Bang***, locking the gates shut for the night.

* * *

Po slowly stepped forward and couldn't help but marvel at the courtyard he stood in. to his right were several trees lining the Palace walls while in front of him was a cobblestone walkway leading up to what Po was assuming to be the Jade Palace the turtle was speaking of, which was situated at the top of yet even more stairs. To his left, was another building that was significantly shorter than the Palace and clearly made of wood, yet had only a single set of stairs leading up to it. Outside the building were a few weapons racks and a weird ring painted onto the ground within a giant box pattern(_sparing arena_). In the distance, Po could see a couple of smaller buildings beyond that one. All in all, he had to admit. The Grounds were rather beautiful…at least the grounds that he could see.

Oogway then walked up to the Panda and looked at him for a reaction, but was disappointed. Although the Panda had originally been admiring the grounds, the moment Oogway came into his line of sight, the Panda quickly forgot about the grounds and his eyes narrowed at the turtle.

Oogway then spoke up saying, "Well, I do hope you will find the Palace to your liking Po. Now, perhaps we shall introduce you to the Palace Masters. You have already met Masters Shifu and Tigress." at this Oogway briefly motioned at each Master who Po hardly even acknowledged, this of course forcing Shifu's ear to twitch in annoyance, and so the four of them began making their way over to one of the smaller buildings.

As they walked, Master Oogway gave Po a brief tour, pointing out that the large wooden building was the training hall where Po would be spending much of his time training with the Masters, while also pointing out other various locations and details about the palace. They even passed a small garden that the Panda did actually admire for a few seconds.

But throughout it all, Tigress noticed the Panda was barely paying the turtle any mind. Instead, Tigress observed him analyzing each and every detail of the grounds, as if he were trying to remember where a specific rock was laying. It was strange. He almost seemed, like he was a bit nervous about being here.

The minute Po had stepped through the giant doors he immediately felt himself diving back into his old habits. Scanning his surroundings as fast as he could, planning quick escape routes should he need to make a run for it, and remembering the path in which they were taking. He also started talking less and less once again, giving someone an occasional nod or one worded answer if it was absolutely necessary. He couldn't help it. He was feeling something he hadn't felt for several months again. Something he wished he never had to feel ever again. The minute those giant doors slammed shut and the Tiger locked them, he felt trapped.

Soon the four came to a smaller building with lanterns lit inside the windows and it was then that Po had noticed the sun was practically down by now, casting a dark shadow from the mountain over the Palace grounds. Upon approaching the building, Oogway turned to face Po and said, "This building is known as the student barracks. There is a lovely kitchen in here for you to prepare your meals in and It is here where you will be sleeping. Master Shifu, did you by chance have Zeng prepare a room for our newest student?"

Shifu merely uttered dryly, "Of course Maser." Oogway smiled as he said, "Excellent. Now, let us go and meet the others, shall we? I'd imagine they would all be finished with dinner by now." And with that Oogway began making his way into the barracks followed by Po and the two Masters.

As the four made their way down the hall, Po was memorizing each and every turn he was making until they came to a stop outside a set of double doors. "_Seriously, what is it with this place and having more than one door_?" the Panda wondered, as Oogway opened the doors and greeted, "Good evening students!" Po wondered who Oogway meant by "_students_" but not for very long, as he could easily make out the sounds of a few chairs skidding back, followed by several voices saying at the same time, "Good evening Grandmaster!"

Po's ear twitched in annoyance at the greeting and his fingers were starting to twitch as well, but he was doing his best to remain calm. He wasn't back in his father's shop anymore. Now he was in their hands, their territory, and he just knew that red Panda wanted an excuse to punish him for any reason.

Oogway then continued, "I have brought you someone that I would wish for you all to meet. Po, if you would?" as Oogway stepped off to the side to make room. Shifu quickly rushed past Po and stood next to his Master glaring at the Panda while Tigress waited for the Panda to move. After taking a deep breath, Po slowly walked around the door and through the threshold.

He found himself now standing in a rather spacious eat in kitchen, with a ceiling that was impressively raised high above his head making the Panda feel slightly smaller than he really was, since the only kitchen he had ever been in was one he couldn't even stand up straight in. But Po didn't even get to finish admiring the kitchen as he was met with four rather surprised faces all staring at him as if he was the last thing they expected to see.

Standing around a large table in the center of the kitchen was a Crane, a Monkey, a Snake, and a Mantis. Po quickly recalled that he had seen them all in the village the day before and immediately his face fell into a frown as his eyes narrowed. These were the rest of the Masters who lived here at the Palace. Oogway then began motioning to each individual with his hand saying, "May I introduce to you Panda, Master Mantis, Master Viper, Master Crane, and Master Monkey. Together with Master Tigress, these Masters make up the Furious Five."

Po was now looking at the turtle oddly as he wondered, "_Furious Five? I think Dad mentioned something like that last night. But why the Furious Five_?" Po had several theories but was brought from his thoughts when Oogway said, "Masters, this young Panda is Po Ping and he is to be the newest student here at the Jade Palace for the next two months." Tigress could just barely make out Shifu whispering, "We'll see about that."

Mantis then shouted in victory, "YEAH! See? I told you the Panda would show up. Looks like you get to start baking me those cookies Monkey!" Monkey just shook his head in defeat as he grumbled "Yeah, yeah, you'll get your cookies eventually. Can't believe I lost that bet though." Viper looked over at Crane who sighed heavily and nodded his head that he understood. He had lost his bet with Viper and now owed her 50 cookies too, but neither were about to say anything in front of the others. Mantis then looked up at the Panda and said, "Best wager I ever made."

Po's eyes widened over one word in that bug's last sentence. "_Wager_!?" Po couldn't believe it. He was in this Nightmare for maybe five minutes and already the Masters were making wagers on him, just like those scumbags back in the Village taverns who used to force him to fight for money! How much coin did he win this lousy insect? And what did he even do that merited it? He hadn't fought anyone yet. So What?

Without meaning to, Po let a low growl slip out from his throat, causing everyone to stare at the Panda. Tigress was tensed and ready to strike should she need to. Something that Mantis said had upset the Panda again, just like down in the noodle shop earlier. Shifu was also ready to take the Panda down, while Mantis was looking around asking nervously, "What? Was it something I said?"

Oogway however came up with a solution quickly and stated, "The Panda has a point Master Mantis, Gambling is rather un-befitting of a Master and a habit best left alone." Po looked over at the turtle crossly yet remained silent. Whatever the turtle had said just now seemed to let everyone in the room relax a little, even the Tiger standing behind him.

Mantis bowed before saying, "Yes Master Oogway." And stepped back a few paces and returned to staring at the Panda. Po suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable as he looked back at all the faces staring at him. For a moment nobody said anything and the awkward silence remained. That is until Viper spoke up saying, "Well…it certainly is nice to meet you Po. But Master Oogway, I thought yesterday you asked for only one month to teach the Panda?" everyone except Po, who went back to examining the kitchen, looked at the Master as Oogway explained, "Well there have been a few…changes, to our arrangement." Oogway stated and looked over at the Panda who appeared to be admiring the oven off to the far left.

"But enough of that. It is growing late and you all have training in the morning. Come Panda, Master Shifu shall show you to your room." Po remained silent as his nervousness returned and horrible thoughts of dark and cold rooms with chains filled his mind. Yet the Tiger edged him forward as the Red Panda began making his way down the hall way.

* * *

Not too far from the kitchen, Po was lead down a long hallway that was lined with numerous rooms, each constructed out of rice paper walls. At the far end of the hall, Shifu stopped outside of one rooms and turned to face the Panda, who eventually had caught up with the Tiger in tow. Shifu then stated dryly to the Panda, "This will be where you will be sleeping. I expect you to be up with the morning gong Panda, just like the rest of us." Shifu then stepped forward and gave the Panda a warning as he stood up on his cane to get closer to the Panda's height.

"But mark my words Panda, if I so much as suspect you trying to get anywhere near Master Oogway without the proper consent, it won't matter what sort of arrangement you two have, I will beat you within an inch of your life and send you flying down those stairs faster than you can blink!" There it was. There was the usual treatment Po was expecting. Threatening his life unless he did what he was told. "_Typical Masters…_" Po thought dryly as he glared into the red Panda's eyes unflinchingly, which only served to anger Shifu all the more.

Shifu then hopped down and threw the door open quickly and motioned for the Panda to enter. After hesitating for a minute, Po carefully entered the space and was surprised at what he had found. Four white rice paper walls, and a wooden floor was all that greeted him. It was about the same size as his room back in his Dad's home but it was completely empty. But at least there were no chains on the walls. "_It would be really easy to just break out of here if I needed to. At least I wouldn't have to spend 3 years digging a tunnel with a rusty knife_,"

Despite that, Po was actually disappointed. He wasn't expecting much of anything of course, but he was at least hoping for a bed to sleep on. Po then smirked as he thought to himself, "_Wow…dad's spoiled me_. _As if I should be expecting anything less_." Po then looked over his shoulder to see the Tiger now looking in, but she wore a slightly confused expression on her face. She quickly looked down at the Red Panda for an explanation and then back to Po as the Red Panda said with a slight smirk. "Sleep well Panda. For tomorrow you will wish you refused to accept Master Oogway's offer to come here. I promise you that." And with that, Shifu slammed the door shut.

Shifu then looked at Tigress briefly as she nodded her head in understanding. He had tasked her with keeping an eye on the Panda during the night should he leave his room. "_Perfect…I've gone from Kung Fu Master, to babysitter_." But she dared not voice her discontent to her Master. It was an order and she would follow it without question. As Shifu began to exit down the hallway, Tigress followed closely. But not before taking one last look behind her at the shadowy form of the Panda who appeared to be watching them leave.

Po watched as the two shadows began to exit down the hall off into the direction they had come from. As they disappeared from view, he whispered to himself in response to the Red Panda's statement, "I already do." Po then took one last look around the room he was left in and sighed heavily. He then placed his travel sack down onto the floor against the one wall and sat down next to it.

He slowly began rummaging through its few contents and pulled out one of his spare robes and his red cape he had folded at the bottom. Po smiled to himself, happy that he decided to bring it with him and that the Masters never took it from him. He began folding the robe up into a small bundle that he set down on the floor, next to his cape. Po sighed; at least he had a roof over his head.

He gently placed his hat down next to his sack and lay down onto the cold floor not bothering to take the robe he was wearing off, placing his head onto the folded robe, using it as a pillow and he draped his cape over his frame, using it as a blanket. He turned so that he now faced the door and just laid there. He wasn't exactly tired. Truth be told, he was wide awake. He was nervous, unsure as to what was awaiting him the next day for certain. The Turtle had said it would be training of some sort but the Red Panda made it sound more like it was going to be torture.

Without anything better to do, Po tried to close his eyes and sleep. It may have been a bit early, but something told him he was going to need as much sleep as he could get for the following day.

* * *

Tigress was following Master Shifu down the hall and back towards the kitchen. When they had managed to get far enough away, Tigress asked, "Master, forgive me for asking, but are you sure that we gave the Panda the proper room?" Shifu stopped and turned to face his student with a raised eyebrow and asked, "And why would you ask Master Tigress?"

Tigress then said, "Well…when Master Oogway asked if you had a room prepared for the Panda I thought you had Zeng get one together for him. I didn't see a bed or a blanket of anything." Shifu then continued walking as he stated dryly, "If that _Panda _wants a bed so bad then he can go back to the village. He will receive no special treatment from me just because Oogway seems to think for whatever reason that he may be the Dragon Warrior."

As the two reached the kitchen, Tigress noticed that Master Oogway had taken his leave and no doubt had retired for the night. Shifu then regarded his students saying, "Get some sleep, for tomorrow will no doubt be a rather trying day for us all." His students bowed and with that, Shifu began to leave the barracks.

Once their Master was gone, Monkey looked to Tigress and asked, "So how did it go in the village?" Tigress sighed as she sat down and Crane handed her a plate of Tofu while he turned around and started boiling her some tea. "About how I expected." She replied simply, as if that explained everything that happened. Mantis then coaxed her on, "Well don't just sit there, tell us what happened!" Viper then added, "What's the Panda like? He didn't really say anything when you guys got back."

After taking a bite of her Tofu and thinking about the question for a bit, Tigress looked down at her plate and stated rather solemnly, "He's… very angry." Nobody said anything for a moment as they waited for Tigress to continue. After a moment she did, "In the village, he was very vocal, not afraid to voice his opinions or his disrespect for Master Oogway much like he was yesterday. There were however moments where I would see him tense after something was said, but I couldn't catch what it was in regards to."

Tigress paused for a moment again before she continued on looking across the table over to the snake, "As we climbed the steps from the village, he kept looking over his shoulder down into the village, almost as if he were afraid that he wasn't going to see it again." Crane then asked, "Why would he think that? It's not like we're holding him here against his will or anything right?" Tigress shook her head and stated, "Of course not, but once we entered the Palace grounds he began acting rather odd."

Monkey then asked as he leaned back in his chair, "What do you mean Tigress?" At this point Crane had placed a small cup of tea down in front of Tigress and took his place next to her, watching the Tiger closely. Tigress took a moment to gather her thoughts as she took another bite of her tofu, followed by a sip of her tea, nodding over to the bird in thanks. Eventually she spoke once more saying, "It was almost…like he was nervous. Like he was…trapped…or scared."

Nobody said anything to this and for a long time there was only silence that hung in the kitchen. After Tigress had finished her dinner Viper finally spoke up saying, "Well…Perhaps tomorrow we can learn a bit more about him." Mantis then spoke up for the first time since he had upset the Panda, "I just want to know what it was I said that upset the big guy so much. Kinda hard to apologize for something I don't know I did."

Tigress then stated, "It wasn't just you Mantis, he did it down in the village too." Crane then asked the question everyone had been avoiding up until now as Tigress stood up and took her dishes over to the washtub, "So…did you find out how Master Oogway and the Panda know each other?" Tigress stopped as she hung her head low in frustration. After a moment, she turned to face her comrades and said, "No…"

It was then that Tigress began to exit the kitchen, but not before she stopped at the door and half turned her head to look back at the Masters and finished, "…But I intend to find out." and with that, Tigress exited the kitchen altogether and went to retire for the night, leaving the other four Masters looking at one another in confusion.

As Tigress was walking along the hallway her eyes were trained on the room that the Panda was left in. she could just make out the shadowy form of the bear lying down on his side not moving. Tigress listened for a moment and could just make out some light breathing but there was no snoring coming from the room. As she approached her own door, she noticed the Panda's form jerk as his head lifted slightly. He was watching her thorough the rice paper wall.

For a moment, nobody moved and the two just watched each other. After another moment though, Tigress opened her door and backed up inside. Before she closed her door though she watched as the Panda laid his head back down without saying a single word.

As Tigress walked over to her bed she stretched her arms briefly before lying down and staring up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night for her, she could feel it. She suddenly heard her comrades coming down the hall wishing each other goodnight. When all the lanterns had been extinguished, Tigress looked over at her door knowing that across the hall the Panda was also lying awake.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and not just for the Panda, but for her as well. And with that, Tigress closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**The next morning…**

The Morning Gong had sounded as it did every single day. Shifu stood at the end of the Hall in the barracks where the students slept. He was NOT looking forward to what this day had in store for him. However, if he played his cards right, That Panda would be heading down those steps by the end of the day for good.

At the sound of the morning gong, four doors opened quickly followed by four figures dashing from their rooms, all greeting their Master in unison, "Good Morning Master!" The Four students waited for their master to return the greeting, but when he didn't they all looked down the hall towards him.

Shifu was staring at Tigress's door which had remained closed. Tigress was the last person Shifu expected to be late for anything, much less a daily ritual such as the morning greeting. Shifu quickly walked up to the door and rapped on it calling out, "Tigress?...Tigress!" after the second attempt at calling for his most accomplished pupil, Shifu threw open the door and his eyes widened.

The room was empty. Tigress wasn't here. "_Where on earth would she be? It's not like her to be anywhere else at this time…unless_!" Shifu quickly whipped around and glared at the door across the hall. Without even knocking on the frame, Shifu stormed across the hall and threw open the door shouting "PANDA!" But again, no one was here.

Shifu looked around the room briefly, it was more empty than Tigress's own room, with the only item being a tattered old Travel sack sitting up against the one wall. "_The Panda is gone as well…if the Panda is gone, then perhaps Tigress is merely following my orders and keeping an eye on him. But…where would that blasted creature go at this hour of the morning_?"

At this point, Viper had slithered up alongside her Master and peered into the room. she was surprised to see that it was so empty; there wasn't even a bed for the Panda to sleep on. "_Did he sleep on the floor last night!? Oh dear…I wish he would have said something, one of us could have gotten him the proper accommodations…but…didn't Master Shifu have Zeng prepare a room for the Panda_?"

Viper looked over at her Master questioningly, yet Shifu failed to notice, as he whirled around and ordered at his remaining students, "Find that Panda at once!" The guys all bowed and said "Yes Master." And with that, the three Males along with Master Shifu began making their way down the hall. After Viper took one last look at the bedroom the Panda had stayed in that night, she too quickly slithered after the others to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po was standing in the kitchen standing over a pot of noodles string them ever so lazily. He had woken up after managing to actually sleep for a few hours last night only to learn that it was still dark outside. He was hungry since he never got to actually eat any dinner the night before since that Red Panda left him in that room. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to venture back into the kitchen or not so Po decided to play it safe and just wait in the room for the night. But by the time morning started to approach, Po decided that he was willing to risk searching for some food to eat.

It took him a while to actually fall asleep, as he laid there on the floor listening to the sounds that the Masters made as they slept. That was one thing he was pondering as he lay there staring at the ceiling. Why was he sleeping in the same hall as a bunch of Masters, much less in the same building? That had never happened before. It was always in some shack at the edge of the property he was living on, or a cellar build underground. But to share a room in the same hall with a bunch of Masters? Po couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

Once he had found his way back into the kitchen Po quietly began shifting through the cupboards, looking for something simple to eat to take the edge off of his hunger. Perhaps if he was lucky he could find some bread or maybe even some apples to stash in his bag back in his room. "_Maybe I can stash some food in the floor? That way I can at least have something to eat if that Red Panda decides I don't get to eat one of these days_."

But the thought was quickly dashed away when Po realized he had access to enough ingredients to make some noodle soup and decided he couldn't pass it up. So he got to work, finding what he needed to light the stove and gathered enough ingredients to start preparing the dish.

It was only when he started chopping up the carrots he had found that he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Po had then slowly turned to see the Tiger standing in the doorway watching him closely. Nobody said a word. The two just stood there and stared at each other. Was she going to yell at him for being in the kitchen? Was she going to go and get the Turtle or the Red Panda? ...Was she going to say something?"

After a moment of continued staring the Tiger then glanced down at the knife Po was still holding. Po looked at the knife and quickly sat it down on the counter, then he returned his gaze to the Tiger. She hadn't said a word. Seeing the Panda put the knife down, the Tiger then walked over to the counter and stood next to the Panda, eying him closely. She then grabbed a tea kettle that was sitting on the counter and started boiling herself a cup of tea.

Po watched her for several seconds before picking the knife back up again and finished cutting up the vegetables, chancing a glance at the Tiger every now and then. This went on for quite some time. And so here the two were, Po now scooping himself a bowl of noodle soup while the Tiger was sitting at the table watching him as she was drinking her now third cup of tea.

As Po started eating his noodles, he noticed the Tiger was now watching him with a new interest. Po hesitantly lowered his bowl and looked from her to the dish. Remembering that she was one of the Masers, Po set his bowl down and began preparing a second bowl. Once he had it, he slowly walked it over to the Tiger and placed it in front of her before walking back to the counter and returned to his own soup.

Tigress watched the Panda with a raised eyebrow. Had she given him any indication that she wanted any of his noodles? She hadn't eaten Noodle soup in years, and this Panda just handed her a bowl? "_Well, it's not like he would know my dietary habits anyway. But why does he not sit down? Is he afraid I'm going to bite him or something_?"

Tigress then spoke for the first time that morning to the Panda, "You know…you can sit down." Po looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. He then lowered his bowl from his face and asked in a warily tone which Tigress could not help but catch, "I…Can?" Tigress nodded and again the two dove into their awkward silence once more. Tigress studied the Panda. It was as if he didn't trust her words. Like he didn't believe that he was allowed to sit at the table with her.

After staring at the Tiger for a long time, Po slowly walked over and pulled out a chair, his eyes never leaving the Tiger's. He hesitantly sat himself down onto the chair, their gaze never breaking as he scooted himself forward.

Po couldn't get it. Why was a Master allowing him to share a table with her? He nervously picked up his chopsticks again and started eating his noodles, never once taking his eyes off of her. Again the two resumed their eye staring contest as they watched each other. This went on until the Panda finished his bowl and stood up to take it over to the wash tub, stopping only to notice the Tiger had not even touched her bowl of soup.

As Po walked over to the stove to stir the noodles once more, the doors to the kitchen burst open, causing the Panda to jump and whirl around. Even Tigress was caught off guard as she got to her feet and entered a fighting stance, only to exit it once she heard her Master shout, "PANDA! What do you think you are doing!?"

The Panda was at a loss for words as he was trying to figure out what it was that he did to upset the Red Panda so much this early in the day. Shifu then stepped forward casting a quick glance at Tigress only to return his glare on the Panda. Shifu noticed the noodles and tea and suddenly it all made sense.

"So…somebody got hungry last night did they?" Po's ears flattened but his eyes only narrowed. Shifu then spat, "We do not EAT until after the early morning Gong Panda!" Po then tried to defend himself saying, "I didn't-" But Shifu interrupted him shouting, "Do NOT interrupt your Master!"

Po's ear twitched over that statement. "_My Master?...MY MASTER_!?" Po then rushed up to stand before the Red Panda who held his hand up stopping his students from interfering as the Red Panda wore an slight smirk on his face, but what the Panda bellowed into his face right then, even he did not expect. "I. HAVE. NO. MASTER!"

Nobody said a word. All eyes were wide with shock at the Panda's outburst, even Master Shifu was shocked that the Panda had the audacity to shout into his face. Shifu then snarled as he stared into the Panda's eyes unflinchingly, "So long as you remain on this mountain. You will do as I say Panda. Master Oogway has seen fit that I oversee your training, but let me make this clear to you right now! I make the rules and you will follow them without question, or I swear, you will spend every day for the next 2 months wishing it were your last. Have I made myself clear?"

Po just stood there and growled into Shifu's face. He was not backing down and Tigress could not help but respect this, and yet at the same time she wanted to pulverize him for treating her Master as such. He may be disrespecting her Master, but the Panda wasn't one to be taken lightly. Like she discovered the day before, he did not scare easily. Shifu then snarled once again, "Go outside…and wait for the rest of us inside the training hall…NOW!" Po glared into Shifu's face for a few seconds before straightening up with a huff and walked past the Masters, who all backed out of his way.

Once he was gone, Shifu sighed in frustration as he pinched his brow and said, "Eat your breakfast…and prepare yourselves for a rather long day. That Panda is going to be trouble…I can feel it." And with that, Shifu exited the kitchen, leaving the Masters all alone.

Once he was gone, Mantis hopped up onto the table and said, "Whoa! Didn't see that coming. Hey, what smells so good?" as the insect began hopping over to the stove. Viper then slithered up next to Tigress saying, "I didn't know Shifu would get so upset over someone eating before the morning gong, did you Tigress?" Tigress shook her head no as she stared at her bowl of noodles. Crane looked down at it and asked, "Noodles? I didn't know you ate them."

Tigress shook her head no saying, "I don't, the Panda made them. Take them." as she slid the bowl over to Crane, they heard Mantis shout right then, "WOW! This stuff is great!" Monkey then walked over to the insect saying, "Let me try!" After the Primate gave the noodles a try, his eyes widened as he said, "Wow! You guys have to try this stuff. It's incredible!" Mantis then looked over at Viper saying, "No offense Viper, but if the Panda's dinners are as good as his breakfasts, then you won't be cooking for the next 2 months!"

Viper hissed in annoyance but said nothing. She was worried about the Panda. He went from being nervous to being incredibly hostile In a matter of seconds, just like last night. "_I. HAVE. NO. MASTER!_" The Panda was so angry…but why would he deny Shifu as a Master? Shifu was perhaps the greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China…why anyone would deny being his student, Viper couldn't understand. Not feeling overly hungry, Viper stole a quick bread roll and left the kitchen and headed over the Training Hall. After what just happened, it was probably best not to leave Master Shifu and the Panda alone together.

Crane then stated once Viper had left, "I don't wanna say anything against Master Shifu, but making the Panda leave without any of his own cooking certainly isn't going to help earn the Panda's trust." Mantis then stated as he hopped over to the table and Monkey set 2 bowls down filled with the soup, "Yeah, come to think of it, I don't think the big guy had any dinner last night."

Monkey then said while taking his seat, "Poor guy, he must be half starved. I feel sorry for him." Tigress then stated as she got up to follow Viper, taking her tea cup over to the counter, "Don't feel bad." Crane tilted his head asking, "Oh come on Tigress, I know you must be a bit annoyed that Oogway wants the Panda to be the Dragon Warrior, but that's no reason to deny someone a meal." Tigress turned around and growled. It was true, she did hold some resentment towards the Panda but her resentment for the moment was outweighed by her puzzlement over the bear.

Tigress then said as she was m king her leave, "You're right, I do deserve the title, far more than that Panda, but that's not what I meant." As Tigress exited the hall she stated with a slight smirk, "The Panda managed to eat a bowl of his soup before Shifu found him this morning." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

**Later that day…**

It was now late afternoon and after a long day of throwing the Panda through the ringer with continuous training, Shifu couldn't understand how the bear was still breathing. They were all standing outside the Training hall, with four of the Masters standing along the stairs while Shifu stood before them. As they could see the Panda returning back to them from his latest exercise with Crane flying just above his head.

That morning, Shifu found the Panda inside the training hall just as he had ordered him examining many of the training stations. The Panda seemed especially interested in the gauntlet of wooden warriors, spinning one around and examining the craftsmanship it seemed. Shifu decided that since he found the equipment so interesting that he would spend the entire morning running the course again and again…and again.

An entire morning of running the course and still the Panda had not so much as asked for a break. In fact, he had only stopped once to relieve himself of his breakfast later in the morning. Shifu had kept the Panda moving so much that he had even denied the bear any lunch, which Po wasn't surprised at in the least. It was part of the reason he made sure to get something to eat early in the morning anyway.

As the Panda made it to the Training hall steps the Panda stopped running and dropped to his knees panting heavily. Crane landed beside the exhausted bear saying, "He managed to make it to the top of the Mountain path and back without stopping Master." Shifu's ear twitched in frustration, as Tigress raised an eyebrow in surprise. She was not expecting the Panda to be able to keep up with Shifu's ridiculous attempts to get the Panda to quit, but he was proving to be in better shape than any of them had ever guessed. But by now he was clearly exhausted yet his eyes did not leave Shifu.

Shifu then stated Dryly, "Fine, your next task will be to spar with Master Viper Panda." Viper instantly hung her head low, she knew the Panda had to be at his limits now, maybe even past them, and now Shifu wanted him to spar with her? She felt guilty for the poor Panda. But she would never refuse her Master as she slithered over to the right half of the sparring ring.

Po looked over at the snake and then back to the red Panda and asked, "Spar?" Shifu then snapped at the Panda, "Yes Panda, spar. As in fight with Master Viper…or at least try to last for more than five seconds." The red Panda said with a evil smirk.

Po looked back over to Viper with a confused expression on his face and then back to Shifu as he got to his feet. "You mean…you want me to fight…a Master?" Tigress watched the Panda's face as she saw he was clearly confused and wasn't believing Shifu's words." Shifu then Spat, "YES you idiot! That is what I said, now get moving!" Po hesitantly made his way over to stand in front of Viper. after looking at the snake warily he then looked back at Shifu and asked, "So…you want me to fight her…as in hit her?" Shifu then chuckled as he stated, "You can certainly try…heh heh…tell you what Panda, if you can land so much as a single attack on Master Viper, your training shall be done for the day."

Po looked at Shifu as if he didn't trust his words and then back at Viper who nodded her head encouragingly. But before the two said another word, a new voice was heard, "How goes the Dragon Warriors Training Master Shifu?" Po whipped his head around to see the Turtle now walking to stand before the red Panda and instantly a low growl left his lips.

Oogway ignored this though and simply began leaning on his staff as Shifu stated, "Poorly Master Oogway, but we are just about to see just what kind of ability your _Dragon Warrior_…may possess." Oogway noticed Shifu's bitter tone but said nothing as he looked at the Panda closely. The Panda was only now catching his breath from his last exercise, he was dirty, sweaty, and his clothes which Oogway noticed were the same ones he wore the day before were slightly torn. "_I will allow Shifu this one match, but afterwards the Panda will be done for the day regardless…I should have known Shifu would be hard on him his first day_."

But the only reason Oogway was allowing this particular match was so that he too could observe the Panda's skills and see just how he handled those bandits yesterday. Shifu looked at both contenders before saying, "Prepare yourselves!" Viper instantly entered a fighting stance while Po adjusted his feet and eyed her suspiciously, bringing his arms up slightly. He was still having a hard time being convinced that he was expected to be fighting a Master. Viper smiled at the Panda and said, "Good luck brother." Po's eyes widened in shock as Shifu then shouted as he snapped his fingers, "BEGIN!"

Instantly, Viper lashed out with her tail and struck Po hard in the face with a loud ***CRACK*** forcing the Panda to stumble back in surprise…and fear. Viper however continued her assault and continued striking Po across the arms, legs and stomach. Each time the snake attacked Po, his eyes would grow ever so wider. It was just like all those times he was attacked by his owners…this snake…her attacks reminded him so much of that awful weapon of his nightmares. So much…of the whip!

Viper's attacks did not lessen however, as she continued to strike against the Panda, pushing him back more and more. Po finally managed to snap out of his shock though, as his eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped him again, "_No…Not again…NEVER again_!" The Masters had been watching the match all along and up until now, the Panda had been doing his best to protect himself. At first it was like he was afraid of Viper for some reason, but the minute Oogway heard the Panda growl, he felt a sudden change in the wind. "_Oh dear_."

Viper leaped into the air and flipped as she brought her tail down in a powerful smash. But as her attack was about to land, the Panda had brought his right arm up above his head to protect himself and allowed her tail to wrap around his forearm a couple of times, before twisting his wrist around and grabbing the snake hard and fast, catching the snake off guard as she looked into his eyes and saw a raging fury burning before them, as his pupils began to dilate.

With a loud snarl, Po took the snake and slammed her hard into the ground head first, causing all six Master to gasp at the turn of events. Monkey couldn't help but cringe at Vipers expense as the Panda picked her up, his right hand still holding the snake nice and tight and slammed her down onto the ground once again, this time earning him a cry of pain from the snake.

Viper tried shaking the stars from her head and lunged for the Panda once more head first, but she was met with the Bear's fist, as the Panda landed a mighty punch to her face with his left hand. Po suddenly felt the snake uncoil from his arm as a result and so he spun around and threw the snake in the direction of the Masters, the Furious five all leaped out of the way, as Viper was sent sailing over Shifu's head and head first into the stairs, a low groan escaping her mouth as the others rushed to her side.

Shifu didn't even turn back to look at Viper as he continued staring at the Panda who was breathing heavily. He could hear the Panda's heartbeat from where he stood, beating rapidly. It wasn't from exertion…it was from fear. Viper…had frightened the Panda somehow and his fighting right now…it was more instinct than any actual skill.

Oogway was watching the Panda too, as Po was taking several deep breaths, his eyes slowly softening as he realized the snake was down and what he had done. Viper sat forward as Crane was now beside her asking, "You okay?" Viper nodded as she looked up at the Panda and noticed his nervous expression. She wasn't mad that he had managed to beat her…but his methods were a bit…extreme.

Master Oogway then said, "I think that is enough training for today. Master Viper, I suggest you have yourself looked over at once, I shall send one of the healers to your room." Viper bowed as she said, "Thank you Master." Po was now looking at the red Panda that was glaring at him with intense hatred, yet Shifu never said a word as he walked away and began making his way over to the peach tree.

The five slowly began leading Viper over to the barracks, and once Po gave Oogway a stern look, he too began to follow them back to his room. Oogway watched as the Panda's shoulders began to slump and his head lowered in shame, and somehow, Oogway felt the Panda was feeling guilty about his fight with Viper. Oogway then turned to search for one of the servants to go and check on Viper at once.

"_Interesting_."

* * *

**Later…**

Monkey exited from the bath house followed closely by Mantis and Crane as he exclaimed, "Ahh…nothing like a nice relaxing bath after a hard day's training." Mantis and Crane agreed silently as they heard Tigress exit the other side of the bathhouse with her towel in tow. As the four made their way down the path, they noticed the Panda sitting against a tree as if he were waiting for them or something.

Once they approached, Monkey asked, "Need something big guy?" Po just looked from the Masters to the bath house and it was then that Mantis spied the Panda's bag. "Gee, you know you could have gone in at any time right? There's plenty of room in there you know." Po's eyes fell as he slowly made his way to his feet and began making his way up the hill. The Masters watched as the Panda entered the side the guys had come out of and closed the door to the bath house behind him.

Crane then suggested as they began making their way back to the barracks to check on their friend, "Maybe he's shy?" while Monkey added, "Or he's still feeling bad about his match with Viper and wants to be alone. You think the Panda will cook something tonight?" Mantis then added, "Hope so, because I'm starving." As the three Masters began making their way down the hill, Tigress was watching the bath house with curiosity.

Why had the Panda waited to use the bath house? Was he shy like Crane had suggested? Or perhaps he just preferred his privacy. Regardless, it wasn't any of her business and so she decided to follow her comrades back to the barracks to check in on Viper.

As Po slid himself into the hot water he felt himself relaxing immediately. This was heaven! He hadn't taken a hot bath since he was a child. He was always forced to wash up in a river of some sort before and the only time the water was ever even close to warm were a few days in the summer season. But this…this was incredible!

As Po submerged himself in the water, his mind drifted to that of the snake. After thinking about it, he realized that he was pretty much acting on instinct before, never even really thinking about what he was doing. It was just…her attacks…they reminded him so much of the whip, that he just panicked. "_Maybe…I should apologize somehow_…" Po actually surprised himself right then as thought to himself, "_Wow…listen to me…wanting to actually apologize to a Master…Still_…"

With the exception of the Red Panda, these Masters were somehow different than what Po had thought they would be. Not once had the Five Masters he shared a hall with ordered him around or insulted him to his face. Even the Turtle had kept his distance most of the day. Still, it would have been nice if the Tiger at least warned him about the Red Panda's rules about breakfast, because of that, the Red Panda force Po to skip lunch today too, not that Po wasn't expecting that, but it was still harsh.

Once washed clean of his sweat, Po then exited the bath and began washing his clothes he had worn that day in the hot water, since he wasn't sure where he was going to get any more water from. After he washed his clothes, Po grabbed a clean set and got dressed while putting on his now clean wrist wrappings and exited the bathhouse with his now wet clothes in hand.

The sun was now setting and Po's stomach was starting to growl. Maybe this time the Masters would let him cook something for dinner if he shared…!"_That might work_" the Panda thought, as he began making his way over to the barracks, an idea slowly forming in his head. as he made his way over to the barracks, he stopped only to hang his clothes on a nearby tree to dry, before entering the barracks and heading straight for the kitchen.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Viper was sitting all coiled up on her bed resting. The healer Master Oogway had sent her basically said she would have some bruising but that she would make a full recovery. She heaved a heavy sigh. What had she done to upset the Panda so much? They were sparing, nothing more, so what? Suddenly, she heard the sound of some heavy footsteps coming down the hall way. she looked up and could see the large figure of the Panda making his way down the hall but stopped in front of her door.

Viper watched the Panda curiously as he bent down and set something on the floor in front of her door. The Panda then rapped on her door quickly before making his way down the hall and into his own room. Chuckling at the thought of the Panda was trying to be sneaky when she could easily see his shadow, Viper slithered out of her bed and opened her door. Looking down, she was shocked to see a steaming bowl of hot noodle soup with a piece of paper placed underneath it.

Curious, Viper slid the bowl over and picked up the paper with her tail to examine it. It was a simple drawing of a Panda's face with a frown drawn on it and a small tear coming down the Panda's cheek. Viper was stunned as she looked at the picture. "_Is this…his way of an apology_?" Viper looked down the Hall at the Panda's room and just stared. She then lifted the spoon that was sitting in the bowl and took a sip of the Panda's soup that he had left her and her eyes widened in surprise, "_Wow…this is amazing! Mantis and Monkey weren't kidding! Maybe I can get the Panda to show me how he makes such incredible food_!"

Viper then took the bowl into her room and was about to go and thank the Panda when she remembered seeing his room earlier that morning. He had no bed, no pillow and no blanket. Was he seriously going to spend another night sleeping on the cold floor? Suddenly Viper had an idea and a smile grew across her face as she slithered in the opposite direction towards the storage closet.

Po was sitting in his room eating his own bowl of noodles. He decided he wanted to be alone since he still felt like the Masters would be angry with him for the way he acted in his fight with the snake. That was another thing, why did the Masters want him to fight one of THEM? Sure he had been made to fight others before, but they were slaves like he used to be...so why did the Red Panda have him fight with the Serpent Master?

Po was about to take another bite of his soup when there was a quick rap at his door. Po looked up and was confused to see nobody's shadow standing before his door. Curious, Po got to his feet and walked over and opened the door cautiously. Nobody was there, but as he looked down his eyes widened in surprise, "What?" Po whispered to himself.

There sitting in a small pile in front of him was a bedroll, a pillow and a heavy blanket, while sitting on top was a small piece of paper. Picking the paper up, Po flipped it over to see the image of a snake's face smiling at him. It was the Master down the hall. Po looked down the hall both ways but saw no one was around and so he returned his attention to the gifts left for him at his door.

Smiling slightly to himself, Po picked up the items and returned to his room, closing the door behind him. When the door closed, Viper brought her head from around the corner and smiled. Her plan had worked, and she had to admit, the Panda had a pretty nice smile. And with that, Viper scurried back to her room silently as she watched the Panda's shadow unroll his mat and sit down on it comfortably.

Satisfied that the Panda at least had something to sleep on and to keep warm with at night, Viper went back to finish her bowl of those amazing noodles. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day for them all.

* * *

**So...quite a bit went down. Sorry if the fight between Po and Viper wasn't too impressive, but I wasn't going for Po to be showing any actual skill in that fight. he was terrified at what Viper was representing for him mentally and I wanted it to kind of show that he wasn't really focusing on anything but taking her down any way he could. the kind of fight where he shows what he knows will come next. **

**Po is slowly realizing that these Masters are different than the ones he's familiar with, and before ANYONE says anything, No...this is not a ViPo story. lets face it, Viper is just really nice and sympathetic, its what makes her awesome. **

**A good point brought out by Redsaber2020, yes Po's reading problem will be addressed at some point. **

**Thanks for reading everyone, and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. More Questions

**Thank you. That is the very first thing I want to say to anyone who is now reading this story. The amount of feedback this story generates is something I haven't had before in any of my stories. also, this story has also managed to bring several of my other stories to your attention as well and I wanted to say Thank you for all of those who are taking the time to read not just this story, but all of my other ones too.**

**Lots of interesting stories are popping up on the KFP Archive these days and there was one in particular that has caught my attention called the Dragon Warriors Written by Fox Mcloud SNR. A KFP crossover with DragonBall if you can believe that. to me, the idea of Po meeting a kid Goku was too much of an opportunity to pass up and although there is only 2 chapters posted, I recommended taking a look at it all the same. **

**But enough about that. A lot of you are very eager for Po to reveal his past to the Masters, or at least to SOMONE at all. May I remind you though, it has only Po's first day in the Palace so far. and it will take a little time for Po to open up enough to talk about why he hates them. but I'll tell you what. It will happen within the next couple pf chapters I promise. In the mean time, the Warriors are still going to learn about the Panda between now and then, and yes even about Po's lack of an education. I have a lot of stuff to get through before Po gets to the point about his past. but rest assured it will come, along with many other surprises. Pacing is very important to me people, and I thank you for your patience.**

**This Chapter took a REALLY long time for me to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks again for all the incredible reviews, and Enjoy The Read.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**More Questions **

**The Next Morning…**

Po was laying down on his bedroll staring up at the ceiling. His head resting heavily on the small pillow underneath it while the blanket he had been given laid lazily over his figure. He had been awake for a while now. It was one of his habits that he just couldn't break no matter how much he wanted to. After being forced to wake up before the crack of dawn every day for 20 years, Po found the idea of sleeping in till just past sunrise and impossible one. But the morning gong, whatever that was, hadn't rang yet, so he just laid there in the room.

He had wanted to go to down the kitchen to fix some breakfast so that he could at least have something to eat that day in case the Red Panda made him skip lunch again, but he decided the fewer reasons he gave the Red Panda to punish him, the better. After all, that little Master only seemed really mad at Po for being in the kitchen before a certain time of day…yet he was also only mad at Po.

"_The Tiger was in the kitchen too…but nothing was said to her…Probably because she's a Master too._" Po thought bitterly, a low growl escaping his lips which he quickly silenced, afraid that he might anger the Crane in the room next to him or the Tiger across the Hall.

Thinking about the Masters sleeping near him brought his thoughts back to the Snake. Yesterday, just before they fought, she had said something that had rocked the Panda's mind. "_Good Luck Brother_." As Po replayed the moment in his mind over and over again, he couldn't help but wonder, "_Why would she call me that? It's definitely not true, but she said it anyway. Nobody has called me that since_…_Ming_."

As Po thought about his dear friend, images began to appear before his eyes, as he stared off into space immersing himself in the memories of his past.

**13 years ago…**

A 12 year old Po was just coming out of the Mines with Dun right behind him panting heavily. They had finished loading all of their Carts together about 3 hours ago and had just spent the past 3 hours training in the west tunnel. As the Panda placed his shovel in the storage shack he looked down at his now bleeding knuckles and knee caps. His knees hurt pretty bad but the pain in his hands was starting to dull.

Po looked up at Dun who said, "You did pretty good today down there kid. One of these days maybe you'll be good enough to go toe to toe with me." Po just frowned as he asked quietly, "Why would I want to do that? I don't want to have to fight you Dun." Dun placed his hand on Po's back and started leading him over to the meal station as he explained, "I didn't mean it like that kid, only that once you get a bit older and a bit stronger, then I can help give you some more…Hands on training, and you wouldn't have to be punching those Iron rock walls all the time." as Dun picked up Po's hand and held it in front of the Panda's face saying, "And we can stop with this." Indicating Po's bleeding knuckles.

As they approached the meal station, Ming was already waiting for the pair with 3 bowls of rice in her arms, and so Po and Dun quickly ran up to her and took their respective bowls. Dun then said as the three walked over to Po's favorite Tree and sat down, "Gee Ming, you sure are a lifesaver. I don't know how Po and I would survive without you saving us some rice." The 17 year old clouded leopardess just smiled as she said, "Well think nothing of it. Someone has to look out for you two, especially this one!" as Ming rubbed Po's head between the ears earning her a small chuckle from the Panda.

It was then that Ming noticed Po's hands and she quickly gasped at the sight of them, "Po! You should have said something!" as she immediately began tearing small strips of cloth from her tunic and began wrapping Po's right hand. Po tried to pull away but Ming held his hand tightly as she said, "Don't even think about it Mister! Honestly Dun, why didn't you tell me he was hurt!?" as the teenage girl looked over at the Rhino with a stern look, who in turn held up his hands saying, "Honestly Ming, it's not that big a deal. Po's survived worse, that's for sure."

Ming then spat as she continued tearing strips of cloth to make bandages, "The fact that that's any bit truthful at all just goes to show how terrible it truly is. I don't care if it's so much as a scratch I want to know about it, understand me!" as she looked to both Po and Dun sternly. Po just nodded his head vigorously hoping to satisfy the Leopardess as Dun chuckled and said, "Yes, alright, every time Po gets a boo boo, you'll be the first to know." Po just rolled his eyes as Ming then finished tying the second bandage on Po's other hand and she said, "That's all I ask. I don't need him to get sick on me again. The last time Po got sick I couldn't sleep for a week."

Po lowered his head as he remembered that week. He had never been so miserable before…well…that might not have been true, but it was still a pretty rough week, and Ming had done nothing but worry about him. Once Ming was satisfied Po's bandages were tight enough, Dun then leaned back and said, "You care an awful lot about the kid Ming. Not complaining or nothing, but I'm curious as to why?"

Ming and Po both shared a small smile, as if they were in on a small secret or something, before Ming turned to Dun and said with a smile, "Well, Po's a lot like a little brother to me. We've known each other for four years now and he means a lot to me. If anything were to happen to him I don't know what I'd do. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on him, you know? He gets in to trouble far too easily on his own!" Po then huffed as Dun and Ming shared a laugh which Po quickly joined in on. And for just a little bit, the three were able to forget about their harsh reality…and just be happy.

**End of Memory…**

* * *

***GOOOONNNNNNGGGG*!**

Po instantly lunged forward in a slight panic as he came back to reality. He was so engrossed with his memories that he never expected that loud noise to just come out of nowhere. Immediately he heard several doors open while the Masters all rushed forward and called out at the same time, "Good Morning Master Shifu!"

Po blinked a few times as he got up to his feet and just looked at the shadowy figures on the other side of the walls. "_That was…different_." Po thought to himself when he heard that Red Panda shouting at the top of his lungs, "PANDA!" Po just rolled his eyes as he got up and walked forward as grumbled, "Here we go." As Po stood before his door and waited, Shifu threw open the door and was surprised to see the Panda up and waiting for him right there in his black pants and a brown robe.

For a moment nobody said anything as the Masters peered around to look into Po's room while the Red Panda just glared at him. Po looked around and just raised an eyebrow in confusion as he uttered, "Uh…Good…Morning?" Po wanted to step through the doorway and into the hall but Shifu had yet to move from the doorframe as the Red Panda Spat, "That's _Good Morning __**Master**_, to you, Panda! And you are late! You are to be up with the Gong once it rings and out in the Hall immediately thereafter, just like everyone else! "

Po's eyes narrowed as he lowered himself to stare Shifu in the eye. Nobody said anything for moment. The tension too intense. Tigress being the only one able to actually see the Panda in his room was glaring at the Panda's continued disrespect to her Master yet remained silent as she waited for him to say something.

Finally Po snarled into the Red Panda's Face "You are NOT My Master! I have no Master, and I will NEVER have a Master. Not ever again!" Shifu and Po continued to glare into each other's eyes as the Panda stood up to his full height. Everyone else stared in shock down at the Panda's room. Though whether it was due to the Panda' outburst, which was becoming a daily expectancy much like their traditional greeting, or to the fact that It was the most the Warriors had ever heard the Panda speak at one time, No one was sure of.

After another minute though, since Shifu had yet to move, Po just side stepped him and began walking down the hallway, the other Masters just watching him in shocked silence. As Po passed Viper though, he caught her attention briefly as their eyes met and she could see his own eyes soften just slightly. But just as quickly, they went back to their narrowed state as Po made his way over to the kitchen with Viper watching after him.

Meanwhile, Tigress was pondering just what the Panda had said, as Shifu heaved a frustrated Sigh. "_What did he mean by Never again? Has the Panda had a Master before?_" As Shifu turned around to enter the Hall, he stopped short as he noticed the new additions to the Panda's room. "Where did the Panda get these!?" Shifu asked his students after he recognized the items belonged to the Jade Palace.

Viper slithered forward as she announced, "I brought them to the Panda, Master, after the Panda made me some dinner last night. I think it was his way of apologizing for his behavior during our match yesterday…He was rather thorough." Shifu's glare lightened slightly as he asked, "And how are you feeling since then Master Viper?" Viper bowed as she said truthfully, "Well Master, and ready for training once again.

Shifu nodded before addressing the rest of the students, "Very well. Today will be much like yesterday's training. You five will train in the Training hall while taking turns assisting me with the…_Panda_." And with that, Shifu began to lead the warriors down the hall and over to the kitchen.

Upon arriving, the Masters saw the Panda already in front of the stove boiling a pot of water. Upon seeing the Panda though, Shifu's eyes narrowed as he thought, "_He's becoming too comfortable here…well, No matter_." As Shifu turned to look over at Tigress who had taken a seat in her usual spot while the other Masters began to prepare a quick breakfast. "_If all goes well, That Panda will be out of here by sunset_."

Shifu then addressed the group before him saying, "You have 30 minutes to eat and then its straight to the Training Hall." His students all bowed except for the Panda who appeared to be ignoring him. "Not a moment more!" Shifu spat, causing the Panda's ear to twitch, allowing Shifu to know that the Panda knew the red Panda was talking to him. Satisfied that had irked the large creature, Shifu left the kitchen and went to prepare himself for his long day.

As the Panda stood with his back to the Masters, he continued to remain silent and just added the ingredients into the pot for his soup. Suddenly he noticed the Mantis Master leaping up onto the counter as the insect asked, "Hey ya Big guy, whatcha cooking?" Po just stared at the insect for a brief moment before saying rather unsure if he had suddenly done something wrong to earn this Master's attention, "Noodles?"

Mantis leaped up onto the edge of the pot and looked down into its contents, sniffing the aroma lovingly, "Ahh…sure smells good. Any chance you can make some for two?" Po raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Am I supposed to?" Mantis then just lowered his head as he said, "Well, not really I guess…I was just kinda hoping for some. Your food is a lot better than Viper's." Viper just hissed in annoyance but watched the Panda closely, and was surprised when he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work once the bug had hopped down off of the Pot with a defeated sigh.

Not long after that, Po had finished up the noodles and had poured himself a bowl. As he was taking a bite, Po noticed Mantis watching him out of the corner of his eye and the Panda released a sigh. He quickly sat his bowl down onto the counter and poured a second bowl, walked it over to the table and set it down in front of the insect without so much as a second look at the bug, and quickly returned to his own bowl. Mantis was looking from the bowl over to the Panda as he said cheerily, "Hey thanks! ***Slurp*** Mmmm…Tastes even better than yesterdays!" Po just rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, "_That explains where my soup went after breakfast…at least nobody just threw it away...I wonder if it's possible for him to have eaten the rest of it by himself. Where would he even put it all_?"

As Po continued leaning against the counter while eating his noodles, Viper took the opportunity to try and strike up a conversation with the Panda, "So…uh…wow…this is embarrassing, but I can't remember your name." Po looked over to the Serpent Master and just raised an eyebrow. "_Since when do Masters care about anyone's name_?" After a short pause the Panda answered simply as he took another bite of noodles. "Po."

Viper smiled as she continued, "Right. So Po, how did you learn how to cook so well?" Po just shrugged as he answered distantly, "My Dad." Mantis then looked up as if he remembered something, "Oh yeah! Hey there's something I've been wondering. Is that Goose we saw the other day really your Dad?" Po just looked over at the bug as his eyes began to narrow and his hands tightened around the bowl. Why were these Masters suddenly so interested about his Dad? Po answered the bug though all the same, his voice showing he was getting rather suspicious. "Yes."

Crane, sensing the Panda's attitude change, then tried to warn the insect in a whisper, "Mantis this might not be the best topic of-" Too late, as Mantis was already asking, "So what's it like having a goose raise you? Probably interesting what with you being a Panda and all-" ***SHATTER**!*

The entire room fell silent as all eyes were trained on the Panda. He had literally squeezed his bowl of noodles so tight that it literally shattered in his hands, causing the hot contents of the bowl to spill out onto the floor. Everyone waited for the Panda to start screaming from the hot soup, but when all he did was grunt in slight discomfort, everyone just continued to stare in shock, Tigress especially.

Po was now glaring at Mantis who had just gulped under the Panda's stare. And lowered himself behind his bowl. But instead of making a scene like Tigress was anticipating, Po just sighed as he reached for a dirty rag and cleaned up the mess.

As he cleaned, he felt the Masters stares upon him as he tried to ignore them. The Monkey then stood up and said, "Here let me-" But Tigress held him back shaking her head. It was low, but she was just able to make out a low grow coming from the Panda. Po quickly got to his feet and threw the rag back into the wash tub after discarding the broken bowl pieces into a waste barrel and quickly hurried from the room.

Once he was gone, everyone relaxed a bit as Mantis asked, "Okay seriously, what did I do?" Crane then answered as he shook his head, "Not entirely certain, but as soon as you started asking about his Dad he started to get annoyed pretty quickly." Mantis then defended himself, "I was just trying to learn a little about the guy, that's all." Viper then said as she continued watching the door Po had just left through, "Yes, but it appears you asked a particularly personal question Mantis."

As Mantis sighed in defeat, Tigress was once again trying to solve the puzzle that was Po. Had he had a Master in the Past? And what was the connection to his Dad that had set him off just now? And then there was when he spilled the soup all over his paws. Most people would have reacted to such a hot bowl…well most people other than her anyway, but the Panda barely reacted at all…he merely showed minor signs of discomfort. There was only one thing she could think of that could explain such a thing and she felt it was completely unrealistic. "_What's your story Panda_?" She thought curiously as she took another bite of her tofu.

* * *

Po was fuming as he made his way over to the Training Hall. No, he was livid! "What was it like being raised by a goose!? I'll Tell you what it was like…Wait…I can't Because I. DON'T. KNOW! AARRRRGGHHH!" As Po sat himself down in the nearby garden and tried to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was to begin his, "Training" with the Red Panda, while having an even shorter temper then he already had.

As Po took several breaths he heard a new voice from off to his left. "What troubles you young Panda?" Po's heart practically skipped a beat as he recognized the voice. As he turned his head he was met with the observant eye of the Turtle watching him closely. And it was literally only one eye as he sat there in the garden with his other eye closed.

Po's eyes narrowed at the Turtles face and Oogway's face fell, saddened by the Panda's anger at seeing him. "_Was he sitting here the whole time? Did I just not see him_?" Po asked himself, as he spat bitterly, while getting to his feet, "Nothing." As Po made to brush past the turtle, but Oogway stopped him with his staff blocking the Panda's path and said, "Young Panda, I only wish to offer you an ear to talk to, nothing more."

Po then whirled around and was about to shout in the turtles face about minding his own business when he realized something. "What are you doing?" Po asked as he noticed the position Oogway was sitting in. Oogway smiled at the Panda's curiosity and so opened his other eye and explained calmly. "Why, I am merely partaking in my daily meditation practices Po. Most of the time, I do prefer to sit beneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom up on the hill overlooking the Valley, but this Garden offers such a Wondrous sense of calm and serenity, that I tend to visit it from time to time."

Po just stared at the Turtle, confusion clearly etched on his face and Oogway could not help but fail to suppress a smile, causing Po's eyes to narrow in annoyance. "Medi-what?" the Panda finally asked. Oogway patted the ground next to him and said, "Have a seat Panda. Let me show you." Po looked at the turtle skeptically, yet Oogway forced his smile to remain on his face. This Panda may not trust him, but that wasn't going to keep Oogway from trying to help the Panda any way he could.

After what Oogway observed to be as much internal conflict within the Panda, Po reluctantly sat down a few feet away from the Turtle, Close enough to hear the turtle, yet far enough away to show he did not trust him or his intentions. Yet Oogway smiled all the same as he explained, "To Meditate, is to cultivate one's mind. To bring a sense of calm to one's self, to release one's mind from the worries of everyday life, and to bring a sense of…Enlightenment …to one's self." As Oogway watched the Panda's brow furrow even further as he tried to understand what Oogway had just said, Oogway tried a slightly different approach.

"For instance, for you Panda, Meditating would no doubt prove to be an effective form of relaxation. A way to calm your mind, and perhaps even dull some of that anger you were just now venting." Po stared at the Oogway as his face slowly relaxed and Oogway knew the Panda understood what he said. Po then asked as he looked over at the turtle, "And this…really works?" Oogway smiled as he closed his eyes and said, "If given the proper patience and practice, then yes. Close your eyes Panda, and breathe deeply. Become aware of only that which is you and you alone. Block out all other distractions around you."

Po watched Oogway closely as the Turtle resumed his breathing. After a minute of determining whether or not the turtle was luring him into a false sense of security, Po slowly closed his eyes and began to breathe. After several minutes, Po's mind started to wander, "_This is pointless…how is just sitting here next to HIM supposed to help me be calm? And what about the Red Panda? If I don't get over to that Training Hall, no doubt He's going to make me skip another meal today, or worse_!"

` But as if in response to his thoughts, Oogway then spoke without opening his eyes, "Calm yourself Panda and breathe. Worry not about those around you. Focus not on what is beyond you but what is you." Oogway then cracked an eye open as he finished, "And do not worry about Master Shifu, I shall speak with him appropriately. He may be in charge of your training, but I believe I also made a Promise to you that I intend to keep." Oogway saw the Panda's ear twitch as he began to clench his jaw in protest, yet remained silent. Oogway decided to leave the conversation as it was and also resumed closing his eyes and his mediation. Before long though, Oogway began to notice the Panda's breathing taking on a rhythmic rate, and a smile graced the old Turtles face.

Not long after this though, Oogway was able to hear the approach of the younger Masters, and immediately he opened his eyes and watched as they approached the two. Immediately upon seeing the Panda sitting in the garden appearing so calm next to Master Oogway, the Masters all stopped and stared at the bear. Tigress immediately began walking towards Oogway and was about to speak, but was silenced before she could even open her mouth by Oogway, who placed a single claw to his lips, and motioned for the Masters to continue on their way.

The Five Masters all looked at each other and bowed to Oogway before making their way over to the training Hall. All except for Master Tigress. She looked like she didn't want to leave the Master alone with the Panda, as she continued looking over at him and then back at Oogway in protest. Yet Oogway merely motioned for her to be on her way once more, and with a heavy sigh, Tigress bowed and made her way over to the Training hall quickly, no doubt going to inform Shifu of what she had just seen.

* * *

Shifu was waiting outside the training Hall when he saw his students approaching him. However, his mood darkened when he noticed the Panda was not with them, and his 30 minutes were up. Once the Masters approached Shifu, all Five of them bowed to him in respect before Shifu asked bitterly, "And where is the Panda? Don't tell me he's still stuffing his face in the kitchen?"

All Five Masters looked at each other before Tigress stepped forward and looked down at her Master and for the first time in a long time, Shifu noticed she was slightly nervous. "What is it Master Tigress? What do you know?" Tigress then looked at Shifu in the eye and said, "Master…it appears that Master Oogway has taken to training the Panda in Meditation this morning. We saw them in the Garden outside the Barracks this morning together."

Shifu then spat at the Masters, "And you all just left them there?" Leaving the Panda alone with Master Oogway was something Shifu had made sure Tigress at least understood perfectly well, that he did not want to happen. Tigress bowed her head as she explained, "Yes Master, But only because Master Oogway wished it. I…Could not disobey him…forgive me."

Shifu sighed in frustration. In truth, Tigress was not in the wrong, for when it came to the rank of the Masters, Oogway was the Grandmaster and therefore his orders over threw Shifu's. Shifu looked to Tigress and said, "I understand... all of you, into the Training Hall at once. I shall return to check on your progress later." And with that, his students bowed to him, as Shifu made his way over to the Gardens.

Once Shifu was out of earshot, Mantis asked, "So, did I miss something Tigress?" Monkey then asked as Mantis landed on his shoulder, "Yeah, What gives?" Tigress was silent until they entered the training hall. It was here where she turned around and answered, "Not that it's any of your business, but Shifu gave me a mission to fulfill while the Panda is here in the Palace, however long that manages to be."

Viper then slithered forward and asked, "What kind of mission Tigress? And why weren't we told?" Tigress's eyes narrowed as she answered, "Because of the way he acted down in the Village, Master Shifu ordered me to not let that Panda anywhere near Master Oogway alone. From what I had seen, the Panda has some sort of Vendetta against Master Oogway." It was here where Tigress started to trail off, "Something that happened 20 years ago…"

Now that she thought about it, she had only just come to live at the Jade Palace 20 years ago. It was also around that time, that Tai Lung had left the Palace for good, after failing some sort of mission. Tigress never learned the details of the mission because Shifu refused to tell her. But it was when her foster brother had left for good that Shifu had begun to change.

As Tigress's thoughts continued to wander, she recalled the Panda's face as he shouted down at the goose in the village "_I was all alone. HE just let them take me away! You don't understand! The Hell I went through…The Things I've seen…all the suffering that I went through. And it's all HIS FAULT_!"

Tigress then wondered again "What could have happened to him 20 years ago to cause such anger? And how does Master Oogway tie into it? I need to find out." Tigress was suddenly jarred from her thoughts by Viper's voice, "Tigress!"

Tigress shook her head slightly before focusing on her friends, "What?" she asked. Viper then said "Whatever feelings Po seems to have against Master Oogway, he seemed to be alright when we last saw him." Tigress then turned her back on her comrades before saying a she began to make her way over to the spinning logs, "Yes…this time." and with that, Tigress leaped up onto the logs as they began to spin and the others watched her dash across while avoiding the seven swinging clubs of oblivion.

* * *

Shifu had managed to locate the Panda who was exactly where Tigress said he was, sitting a few feet away from Master Oogway in what appeared to be meditation, yet Shifu doubted that highly. That bear was nowhere near stable enough to attempt such an exercise successfully. "_He must be trying to lure Master Oogway into a false sense of security. Well, Oogway may be willing to see past the Panda's anger towards him but I shall not_!"

And with that, Shifu sat himself down in his Tree and continued to watch, his eyes darting between the Panda, and the turtle, as the two remained unaware of his presence in the trees just to their left.

Hours had passed, when Po had finally opened his eyes again, yet it didn't feel like it had been so long. But judging by the position of the sun, it was indeed late morning. It was strange though, he felt calmer, more relaxed, more focused than when he had started this "Meditating" thing. "_Looks like that turtle was right…I do feel better_." but just as Po finished the thought, Oogway spoke off to his right, "I see you have finished your meditation Panda." And the minute Po's eyes landed on the Turtle, his eyes narrowed again and Po felt a growl growing in the back of his throat. "_Well that didn't last long_."

As Po looked over he could see the turtle standing a ways away from him, slowly practicing a bunch of different movements that to Po looked an awful lot like a strange dance of some sort. Oogway stopped long enough, to look over at Po with a smile and said, "Meditation can do wonders for one's mind, and also one's heart. You would do well to practice this in some of your free time. I feel it would benefit you a great deal." Po just continued glaring at the turtle when he heard a new voice from behind him. "Forgive the intrusion Master Oogway, but I have come to retrieve the Panda."

Po turned around to see the Red Panda standing behind him with an annoyed look on his face and instantly Po's eyes narrowed at the sight of him. But before Po could open his mouth to explain where he had been, Oogway beat him to the punch saying, "Ah, Shifu. Forgive me, but it appears I have stolen the Dragon Warrior from you for the morning." Po just turned to Oogway and snarled, "Don't call me that…my name is Po."

Shifu then smirked as he added, "Yes, and we have hardly seen if the Panda is even worthy of such a title." Po then looked at Shifu and said, "You can keep your stupid Title…I don't want it." Po then looked at Oogway and said, "I'm just here because he said he could help me…and if he can't then I don't have to see him ever again." And with that, Po began walking off in the direction of the Training hall, leaving an incredibly livid Shifu in his wake and a Hurt Oogway as well.

Shifu was about to floor the Panda for his disrespect to not only the Dragon Warrior title but his Master too, when Oogway stopped him saying, "Leave it be Shifu." Shifu tuned to see Oogway wearing a defeated expression on his face and immediately Shifu's own face softened. "Master…why do you allow the Panda to speak of you in such a manner?" Oogway smiled as he began to follow the Panda to the training hall "Because…after what he has gone through over the past 20 years…it is the least I deserve."

And as Oogway continued to follow the Panda over to the Training Hall, Shifu moved to catch up as he wondered, "_20 years_?"

* * *

After Po made it over to the training hall he noticed the other five Masters sitting on the stairs outside the Hall chatting amongst themselves. Well, except for the Tiger, She appeared to be doing what the turtle was doing just moments ago, moving in slow motion as she flowed into several stances. It was significantly different to what the Turtle had practiced, but it was graceful all the same.

After Po took to standing off to the side a small ways away from the Masters, he noticed the Mantis was hopping over to him. As the insect hopped up onto a nearby bench, he greeted the Panda with a, "How's it going big guy?" Po just looked at the Mantis with a raised eyebrow and replied simply, "Fine." expecting that to be the end of the conversation. As if he could ever be so fortunate, but what the Mantis said next did surprise him.

"So listen, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Po blinked several times before he turned to face the Mantis again and asked in a disbelieving tone, "What?" Mantis nodded his head as he explained, "Yeah, I'm sorry for whatever I said that upset ya. You know, like the first night you got here and then again this morning. I wasn't trying to make you mad or anything, so…I'm sorry."

Po looked down at the insect with a raised eyebrow as if he couldn't believe his ears, which he couldn't. Never had a Master straight up apologized to him for anything…well He guessed the turtle did say he was sorry down in the village…then again Po had a pretty good hold on his neck at the time too. But for a master to just walk up to him like this and admit they were in the wrong? Po had never seen that done before.

Po stared at the insect for a long time as the bug waited patiently for him to say something. Po then looked up and saw that the other Masters were watching the two while the snake had a smile on her face as she nodded her head slightly. Even the Tiger had turned her head to watch them as she continued moving at a slow pace. Po finally did look down at the Mantis and said in an almost whisper, "Thank you."

Mantis grinned as he hopped up onto the Panda's shoulder and asked, "So we cool?" Po looked at the bug for a moment before turning away and said, "Sure…I guess." It was at this point that Master Shifu and Master Oogway had arrived at the training hall, with the Red Panda appearing to be in deep thought. Once they neared, the Four Masters lined up and bowed to the two older Masters which Po thought was still a bit strange. Yet he remained where he stood.

Oogway then took his place next to Po, earning him a low growl from the Panda for being so close to him again, yet the Grandmaster ignored it as Shifu looked up and declared, "Very well, Now that the Panda has so kindly rejoined us…" at this Shifu made sure to give the Panda a slight glare which Po was more than happy to return, Shifu then went on to say, "Panda…you will be sparing for us once again. Your opponent will be…_Master Tigress_." As Shifu said the name with an air of deviousness around it, the other Masters gasped including Oogway.

Viper then spoke up saying, "Master, forgive me, but isn't that a bit much?" Crane then added, "Yes Master Shifu, The Panda has just got here, surely-" "ENOUGH!" Shifu ordered as his students were immediately silenced. "The Panda will spar with Master Tigress and that is final!" Shifu then looked at Po and asked mockingly, "Is there anything you didn't understand Panda?" Po's eyes narrowed as he just gruffed in annoyance, and began making his way over to the sparing arena where Tigress was waiting patiently.

Monkey then whispered to Viper, "This is Nuts! Tigress is going to tear him apart!" Viper nodded as she looked over at the Panda worriedly. He may have been a bit brutal in their match but that didn't mean he was anywhere near ready to face Tigress. As she looked over at the Feline who was stretching her legs she whispered, "Please go easy on him Tigress."

Tigress however was eager to get started. She was curious to see just how powerful this Panda really was and how he was able to defeat so many Croc Bandits…and how brutally. She briefly remembered the blood soaked Panda she had encountered less than 3 days ago compared to the Panda that now stood before her. "_It's time to see just what you're made of Panda_." As Tigress stood up straight and stared her opponent down.

Po was shifting his weight from side to side as he began to roll his shoulders and stretch his arms. This Tiger seemed pretty eager to get started with their "spar". Although he was still hesitant about being expected to fight a Master, he nonetheless prepared himself for what was surely to come.

Tigress then spoke for the first time, "Today I'm going to show you just why you don't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior." Po just looked at her confused as he asked, "Huh?" Tigress then spat, "I trained for that Title for 20 years. And now I'm going to show Master Oogway exactly why I deserve the Title, and not some stupid Panda!" Po's eyes narrowed at her words, and Tigress merely smirked. She wanted the Panda to get worked up, she wanted him to get angry, and she wanted a challenge.

Oogway merely shook his head in disappointment at Tigress's words but jerked his head up when the Panda countered, "You want to be the Dragon Warrior? Fine. You can have that stupid title…I don't want it." Everyone was speechless. Tigress's eyes were wide as tea cups, and Shifu's ears were twitching like crazy. Po then finished, "Titles are stupid. But if you want it so bad, you can have it."

Tigress's fist clenched as she asked, "Stupid?...STUPID!? You… STUPID PANDA!" and without even waiting for her Master to begin the match Tigress lunged for the Panda and the fight was on. Shifu was about to scold Tigress for the premature start of the match but Oogway held him off as he watched the two with a renewed interest.

Tigress leaped high into the air and brought her right leg down in a powerful axe kick, forcing Po to leap back, in order to dodge. Po chanced a glance at the Red Panda because he thought that they had to wait for him to say "Begin" but when he saw the Red Panda smirking at the Panda being distracted, Po knew he was in trouble.

Tigress had rushed Po and unsheathed her claws, bringing her arm up in an upward slash. Po saw the claws withdrawn and tried to leap back to avoid getting cut, but he wasn't able to keep Tigress from tearing into the front of his brown robe. Time slowed as Po watched the Tiger rip through the front of his robe as she growled viciously at the Panda.

Po jumped back a second time and was now looking at his now damaged robe. This was the second one of his robes that these Masters were ruining and he was getting sick of it. His Dad had bought him those clothes and he already ruined one by fighting those bandits, and another one got torn from training yesterday. Now this Tiger had just torn three claw marks through the front of yet another robe. Now he was mad.

Po looked up to see the Tiger grinning at him viciously. "If you don't want your clothes to get ruined Panda, then you shouldn't wear such loose ones during training." Po just glared at her as he stood up and walked off to the side of the ring. Tigress then taunted, "Where are you going Panda? Don't Tell me the Dragon Warrior is going to just-" "-SHUT UP!" Tigress blinked as the Panda whirled around and was now growling at her, and for a moment the hairs on the back of Tigress's neck were standing on end. "_What is this feeling_?" Tigress wondered as the Panda glared at her.

Oogway also sensed the drastic change in the air around the Panda, much like during his match with Master Viper. Yet he remained silent as he continued watching the Panda. Po had now turned away from Tigress and started to remove his brown robe. When he did slide it off, Tigress's eyes widened, as she heard the other Masters gasp in surprise. "No wonder the guy could keep up yesterday." Mantis could be heard saying, while Shifu's eyes were bigger than anyone had ever seen before, yet nobody said anything. But of all of them, although also surprised, Oogway's face fell as he gazed upon the Panda.

As Po removed the robe and started folding it up, The Masters noticed for the first time, that the Panda wore a black vest underneath his robe, but that's not what had them so surprised. "What?" Tigress whispered as she looked at the Panda. His shoulders were broad; his arms were well defined, muscular and strong. And his gut was nothing like what any of them expected it to be for a Panda. But what Tigress noticed after the initial shock of seeing the Panda's appearance under the robe, was the numerous scars that covered the Panda's arms and shoulders that continued disappearing under his vest and onto his back and chest.

Once Po sat his now folded up robe onto the ground a little ways away, he then stood up and cracked his neck. Once he turned around, Tigress saw his face was contorted in anger as the Panda growled, "I'm getting tired of you people tearing my clothes." as Po walked back over to the center of the ring and stood before Tigress, his face unwavering. Tigress noticed for the first time Po was wearing some wrist wrappings right then, and apparently was refusing to take them off. Po then spat as he planted his feet into the ground and clenched his fist, "My Dad…bought me those clothes. He works so hard every day in the village for not just himself, but for me too…for you to ruin his gifts to me, I can't forgive that… You want to see what I can do? Alright then MASTER Tigress, fine…But I won't hold back."

As Po brought his arms up and balled his fists, while shifting his legs slightly, he finished with, "I'll show you what a stupid Panda can do." But throughout the Panda's speech, Tigress was barely able to pay attention. He had so many scars on his arms and shoulders that she didn't know what to say. "_He…has he…Has he been…tortured_?" as Tigress shook her head from her thoughts. And saw the Panda waiting for her to ready herself once more.

Her anger at him and his disrespect for the title was gone, but she would not back down. As she looked over at Master Oogway she saw a single tear fall from his eye as he stared at the Panda. Again Tigress wondered what had happened between the two 20 years ago, but she would have to worry about that later. For now she had a match to win.

Tigress re-entered her stance and looked over at Shifu and gave her Master a slight nod which he returned. Shifu then gave one last long look at the Panda before closing his eyes and snapping his fingers as he shouted, "BEGIN!"

Po wasted no time charging for Tigress as he roared while leaping into the air, bringing one of his fists down upon her head just as quickly. Tigress managed to sidestep it by mere inches as the Panda's fist sailed past her. "_He's Fast_!" Was all Tigress had time to think, because once Po's fist hit the ground, he instantly spun his left leg around and kicked Tigress in the stomach, forcing her to back up a few steps while Po re-entered his stance.

Tigress looked up and saw the Panda glaring at her with intense anger, as a low growl continued to leave the Panda's mouth. "Alright then Panda...Let me show you what it means to be a Master!" as Tigress charged, the Panda also advanced shouting, "I ALREADY KNOW!" and the two fighters clashed.

Tigress went high striking at Po's face with her claws, but the Panda was able to dodge them by leaning to the left or right. On her fourth claw strike, Po countered by bringing left his arm up and knocked her incoming fist to the side using his forearm, while he followed through with a solid punch to Tigress's jaw stunning the Tiger briefly. Po took advantage of her state and followed up with a few more Jabs to her chest and face, on his fifth Jab, Po threw the hardest punch he had yet, and actually spun with the momentum, following through with an elbow smash right at Tigress's chest, which she barely had time to bring her arms up to block the incoming attack.

As Po's elbow made contact with Tigress's forearms, she was sent skidding back a few feet, yet using the claws on her feet, Tigress kept herself from falling down. When she stopped, Tigress lowered herself into a crouch and caught her breath.

The Masters watching the battle were deathly quiet. None of them saying a single word. That is until Shifu broke the silence saying, "This is far from over…she's not even trying, she's just sizeing him up, seeing what he can do." But Oogway responded in a sad tone forcing Shifu to look at his Master, "I'm afraid the Panda is doing that as well." Shifu looked over at the Panda and saw that he was not moving in on Tigress. To anyone else, one might say the Panda had the upper hand, but as Shifu observed the Panda more, he also saw that the Panda was indeed waiting for Tigress to strike back.

Tigress slowly stood up and saw the Panda wasn't moving in on her. As she rubbed her chest where he just smashed his elbow into her she thought to herself, "_He wasn't kidding…that last attack didn't exactly tickle._" As she readied herself Tigress then asked honestly, "Why do you deny the Dragon Warrior Title?" Po just spat back at her, "Because I don't want it." Tigress then charged the Panda and leaped into the air with a spin kick at the Panda's head which he easily ducked and rolled out of the way.

"But why would you deny such an honor? To be named the Dragon Warrior is to be-" But before she could even finish the Panda shouted as he threw another fist at her face which she sidestepped, "Because all I want to be is just ME!" as the Panda actually managed to land a mighty kick to the Tigers abdomen. Tigress recovered though, and leaped over the Panda's head landing on his back as she dug her claws into the fabric of his vest and to her regret , his shoulders as well.

"NO!" the Panda roared as he reached up and grabbed Tigress by the wrists and slammed her down onto the ground back first, causing Tigress to actually cry out in pain. Po then brought his fist up and threw another punch to Tigress's face and at the last second she managed to roll to the left, missing the Panda's fist once again by mere inches.

As Tigress rolled into a low crouch, Po growled at her as he charged her again. As he neared, Tigress thought to herself, "_This guy just doesn't quit. Where does he get the stamina to keep going_?" And once again, the two clashed.

As they fought, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and viper watched with shocked expressions on their faces. The Panda's moves were foreign to them. it wasn't Kung Fu that was for certain, but it wasn't just random punches and kick either. He had been trained to fight, and wasn't afraid to break a few bones it seemed. Viper suddenly spoke first saying, "I guess I got off pretty easy." Crane then asked nobody in particular, "Where does someone even learn to fight like this?" Monkey added, "I don't know, but if it were anyone else other than Tigress fighting him right now, I doubt we'd be doing as well. He's brutal!" Mantis then finished, "And yet, he is a fantastic cook. Go figure."

As Po and Tigress continued to trade blows, Oogway watched the Panda fight. He was ruthless in is attacks, throwing so much power behind each punch, every kick and his defense was proving to be quite the challenge for Master Tigress. But his attacks...they were fueled with so much anger and every once in a while, Oogway could catch the Panda stealing a glimpse at the old turtle.

After about 6 minutes of continuous sparring both Po and Tigress were breathing hard as they now stood several feet apart from each other. Po was glaring at the Tiger in frustration. She was strong…really strong, and her fists were no joke just like her claws. But he was far from finished. As Po balled his fists and readied himself once more.

Tigress however was at a loss. This fight, it started out as her wanting to prove she was worthy of being the Dragon Warrior, but it became something else. Her eyes drifted to the Panda's arms and the scars that covered them the higher up his arm her eyes went. What happened to this Panda? Where did he get those wounds? And are they connected to Master Oogway?

Tigress straightened herself as she called out to the Dragon Warrior, "What's the matter Panda? Getting tired already?" Po just grunted as he shifted his feet saying simply, "No." Tigress nodded as she smirked saying, "All right then." As she back flipped a few ways away and landed in a low crouch. "This ends here Panda!" and with that, Tigress began to charge on all fours straight for the Panda.

The other four Masters recognized that Technique and each shouted out in protest with Viper shouting, "Tigress stop!" followed by Monkey hollering, "That's too much!" while Crane yelled, "Are you crazy!?" while Mantis looked as Shifu and cried, "Master Shifu!?" Yet Shifu watched on, his face showing little to no concern for either the Panda, or for Tigress.

As Tigress charged, Po shifted his feet and also began to run for the Tiger as fast as he could. In no time at all the two charging fighters neared each other and it was only then that Oogway remembered his dream from a few nights ago, about how when the Panda and Tiger collided, a huge flash of light exploded from the impact revealing the hooded figure, "No." Oogway whispered, but it was too late.

Tigress had leaped at the Panda, bringing her two fists back in a double palm strike, while Po threw a single fist at her incoming attack. Both shouting in a combination of rage and fury,

"RRRRRAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!"

***SMASH!***

The air was quiet as the Masters looked on in pure shock at what had just happened…or rather, what didn't happen. The four were staring in shock, Oogway was marveling at the display, and Shifu's mouth was agape in confusion. There standing in the center of the arena stood Tigress with both her arms outstretched in her signature attack, the Double Palm Strike. But at the end of her paws, placed in the center of the attack was the Panda's fist. And neither one was moving.

Tigress couldn't understand. By all means this Panda should be thriving in pain right now. She spent years training in the Ironwood tree forest training herself to feel no pain. Her hands she had been told were hard as a rock, so how was this Panda remaining so…calm? It was then that Tigress felt a strange sensation in her hands. One she had not felt in so many years. It wasn't much because her training made it dull, but she could feel it, just a little bit in her paws…she felt slight pain!

Tigress immediately pulled away from the Panda and started looking at her paws in confusion and fear. This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't supposed to feel any pain in her hands at all. But this Panda…his fist right now…it was like punching an iron wood tree that could punch right back!

Po also stepped back as he began to shake the incredible pain out of his fist. It had been a long time since anything hurt quite like that Tigers last punch did. But while she appeared to be surprised, Po quickly ran up to her and threw two quick jabs to Tigress's face, followed by Po grabbing the back of Tigress's head and slamming it down into his rising knee, earning him a cry of pain. As the Panda kicked her in the chest and sent her flying to the ground.

Tigress got up on one knee and looked up at the panting Panda who was glaring down at her. Yet she noticed he wasn't as angry anymore. Rather, he looked confused. As Tigress got to her feet, she was about to rush the Panda once more when Master Oogway shouted, "That's enough!" both Po and Tigress looked over at the turtle as he began walking towards them. Po's eyes narrowed as he neared yet Tigress stood straight and bowed.

While she was in mid bow, her eyes managed to catch sight of something. One of the Panda's wrist wrappings had slightly come undone during the battle, and she was just able to make out a mark through the fur, "is that…another scar…no…wait…a burn?" but before she could be certain, Po was re-wrapping his wrist while still glaring at the Turtle.

Oogway then stated in a voice full of authority so that Shifu would not challenge him. "You both have fought well, and now we have seen the Panda's capability. Well done to the both of you, this match ends in a draw." Oogway then turned to Po and said, "Your training for today is over. You are free to do as you please." Po just growled as he walked past Oogway and headed over towards his robe, but not before stopping before Tigress and saying, "I told you I wouldn't hold back." And with that he continued on his way, not even looking at Shifu or the other Masters. Tigress watched the Panda head off towards the bathhouse as she said aloud, "Yes…you did."

Tigress looked over at Shifu and for the first time she noticed he wasn't glaring hatefully at the Panda, but rather, perhaps he was slightly impressed. as he turned to face her though Tigress lowered her head in shame. a draw was just as good as a loss in her book, but when she looked up again, she saw Shifu look her in the eye and give her a slight nod, as he began making his way over to the Hall of Heroes. Tigress couldn't believe it. even though she didn't win, Shifu still acknowledged her effort. and before Tigress knew it, a small smile graced her face, even if only for a moment.

* * *

**That night…**

Po was now sitting underneath a beautiful tree examining what appeared to be a piece of fruit. Or at least Po thought it was fruit. Did trees grow anything besides fruit? Po wasn't sure. He was now wearing the only robe he had left that wasn't torn or ruined by the Masters, another gray one with black trim. After he left the sparing ring, Po had gone straight to the bath house and then straight to his room where he got his last robe while placing his now torn one in his bag.

As he was looking down into the village wondering about his Dad, he heard a voice from behind him that he wasn't expecting. "It's called the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Po turned to see the Tiger standing behind the tree watching him closely. Po had no idea how long she had been standing there and frankly he didn't care as he turned his attention back to the object in his hand. Tigress then walked forward and said, "Master Oogway says, that the peaches that grow from it are some of the sweetest peaches in the entire world, and that eating just one can grant you even the slightest bit of wisdom."

Po looked at the object in his hand and asked, "Peaches?" Tigress nodded as she said, "Try one." Po looked up at her hesitantly but took a bite of the peach anyway. Instantly, his mouth was met with a foreign flavor to him. it was so sweet, so juicy that he couldn't put it to words. It was almost as good as an apple, heck it was better than an apple! And so he quickly took another bite savoring the delicious fruit.

Tigress watched him for a long time before saying, "I came up here to apologize for the way I acted today. I was…rash." Po stopped mid-bite as he watched he closely, an eyebrow rose in suspicion. Tigress continued, "You fought…well today. I was…impressed, and I don't say that often." Po continued eating his peach as Tigress went on, "Your fists…they are quite hard. Might I ask how they go that way? I for one use the Iron wood trees in a nearby forest. What about you?" Po then looked up at her for a moment before revealing, "10 years punching Iron rock walls."

Tigress didn't expect that. "So…its similar to me punching Iron wood trees then…that explains the soup from today…" But she could only finished the sentence in her head, ".._why I felt any pain_."

There was another question nagging at Tigress's curiosity as she took a breath and asked the Panda carefully, "If you don't mind my asking…your arms…where did you get all of those scars?" Po's eyes narrowed as he stood up and got right in Tigress's face and stood there for a moment. His Jade eyes glaring into Tigress's amber ones, yet she remained situated where she stood, unafraid.

Po then said in a dark tone as he his eyes narrowed, "From a bunch of MASTERS." And with that, Po dropped the rest of his peach he hadn't eaten and began walking back to the barracks leaving an incredibly stunned and confused Tigress up on the Hill, as a few peach blossoms began to blow around her in the wind.

As she watched the Panda leave, her lips were finally able to utter a single word in pure shock and disbelief, "What?"

* * *

**Well...there you have it. Chapter 12. Now you understand why it took me a while. I probably missed a few grammar errors but I will try to amend them as I see them. I tend to notice a few things after I post something. Did you notice Tigress caught a glimpse of whats under Po's wrist wrappings?  
**

**In the next Chapter, Shifu assigns Po a task he is sure he can't complete. Perhaps the Masters...can be of some assistance?**

**Thanks for reading, and remember...**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Do we need a reason to help someone?

**Authors apology**

**I apologize for the false update I had originally posted. I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter and I apologize. this is the correct one and I thank you guys for your patience. Once again I am sorry.**

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 13 is done and ready to go, and yes it is a bit of a shorter one, but a subplot that I wanted to dedicate a chapter to none the less. **

**Thank you all to those who have continued to review this story. As I have stated before, never have I written something that has gotten so much feedback so quickly. That being said, It would be a shame to lose any of you over one chapter that may not be as exciting as the others.**

**Enjoy the read...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Do we need a reason to help someone?**

Ever since that day that Tigress and Po had spared, Po had become ever more distant from the Masters, spending much of his free time in solitude either siting in his room for hours on end, doing what Viper assumed was to be meditating, or every so often Monkey and Crane might spy him wandering the palace grounds, his head held low deep in thought. Practically the only time the Masters did see much of Po outside of training was whenever he was cooking something in the kitchen.

Each Thursday, after the Morning Gong, Po wouldn't even wait to eat breakfast. For as soon as he woke up and left the barracks, the Panda just couldn't get down to the Village fast enough to see his Father. Po chose this day to be his one constant day away from the Palace as per his agreement with Master Oogway; because he knew Thursdays could be rather busy for his Father.

Shifu of course also sent Tigress to follow the Panda on his first day away from the Palace and despite her feelings against it, Tigress followed the order nonetheless. She followed the Panda down the mountain by using the many trees along the steps as cover, not that she really needed to. The Panda was so worried about getting away from the Palace at the time that Tigress could have been running right behind him and he probably never would have noticed her.

After shadowing the Panda for a while as they made it into the village, Tigress landed on a rooftop outside a recently remodeled noodle shop and was relatively surprised at what she saw. Standing in the doorway to the restaurant, the Panda was holding an older goose in a rather tight bear hug, as if he were afraid if he let go then the goose would disappear. Tigress could have even sworn she saw some tears flowing from the Panda's eyes, but it was impossible to be certain for sure.

After the Panda had sat the goose down, the two walked back into the shop and Tigress could overhear the goose saying something about noodles not making themselves, followed by the Panda saying, "Whatever you need Dad." Tigress still had a hard time believing this goose was the Panda's father, but then again, technically Shifu was her adopted parent to…on paper any way.

And before she even knew it, Tigress found herself envying the Panda for having such love and dedication to the goose. As the Day went on, Tigress would often observe that if the goose required something, the Panda would oblige without hesitation, something given his attitude with Master Shifu, was not what she expected at all.

The day had gone on and Tigress observed the goose mostly bustle around the shop caring for the customers while the Panda cooked the meals in the back. Although every once in a while he may bring out an order to a customer himself if it were a particularly large one.

As the day came to a close Tigress thought she was finally going to be able to go home, but after the goose closed up the restaurant, he and the Panda sat in the dining room over a few bowls of soup and just talked. They talked for hours into the night, Mr. Ping often asking Po about his time at the Palace, and the Panda of course returning short and simple answers.

Eventually though, Mr. Ping did admit that he needed to get some sleep and the Panda reluctantly made to leave, but not before giving the goose one last long hug saying he would do his best to come back again if the Masters let him. As he left, the goose stopped him long enough to give the Panda a few bundles, and Tigress noticed they were folded up robes, no doubt the ones that had gotten torn during the Pandas first week in the Palace.

The Panda thanked his Dad and began walking back to the Palace, looking over his shoulder many times just as he did the first day leaving the shop to come to the Palace. Tigress decided the Panda wasn't going to cause any trouble just going back to the Palace and decided to just head back herself ahead of the Panda. She needed to meditate, and get something to eat.

* * *

As time began to pass, the other members of the Five had noticed Tigress had also been acting strangely lately, spending far more time than usual sitting beneath the Sacred Peach Tree at night meditating at its base. Crane and Viper tried to discover what was on her mind, yet Tigress refused to reveal anything to them. In truth, she was trying to think about what she should do next.

After seeing the scars on the Panda's arms during their match and replaying his words in her head, she was more curious than ever. Did she confront Po about his past directly? Or should she attempt a more subtle approach? She often tried to consult Master Oogway, yet whenever she tried to find him, he was simply nowhere to be found.

She even wondered if she should go and ask the goose for any details, but immediately discarded that thought. If the Panda ever found out about her going to his father for anything, she doubted he would be anything close to alright with it. she found that he was awful protective and territorial when anything involved the goose.

* * *

Two weeks had now passed since their match, and Now Po sat at a large table within a room known as the Sacred Hall of Heroes. When Shifu first brought Po into this room, the Panda could not help but stare in awe at many of the ancient treasures. There were statues, weapons, jars, and even articles of clothing lining the walls. The floors, walls and ceiling were made of Jade stone, with Pillars higher than anything Po had ever seen! And at the far end of the hall sat a small pool of sorts, and as Po gazed into the water from afar, he could just make out the reflection of a golden dragon hanging from the massive ceiling.

As Po tried to get a better look at the statue though, something else caught his attention. Turning slowly, Po had discovered a rusty old suite of armor sitting on display up against a wall, and as Po neared it, he realized why it had grabbed his attention so much. It was a suit of armor made to be worn by a Rhino, and a big one at that. As Po stared at the helm he could not help but think of his friend and teacher. "Dun…" The Panda had whispered, as he reached out with his paw and pressed it up against the armor's chest plate.

For a long moment Po just stood there remembering his friend, staring at the suit of battle armor until a sharp voice finally reached his ears, "Panda!" Po jerked as he looked over to where the voice had come from and saw Shifu standing across the Hall watching him closely with his eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?" The Panda had asked, as Shifu took a few steps forward and began to chastise the bear, "Please refrain from touching any of the artifacts, they are quite valuable and irreplaceable." Po immediately removed his hand and Shifu beckoned the Panda over to the table.

So now here Po sat, on a small stool, with a pile of scrolls in front of him and Shifu off to his left. "_Oh no…_" was all Po could think, as Shifu began, "Today, Master Oogway has seen it fit that you begin studying the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. There are a dozen scrolls sitting before you and you are to spend the day for as long as it takes reading each and every one of them. You will take no breaks and you will not leave this room until you have read each scroll before you. One of the other Masters will check in on your progress periodically."

Po looked over at Shifu and for the first time since his match with Master Viper, Shifu noticed the Panda looked scared. "But I can't-" Yet Shifu cut him off with, "No buts Panda! You WILL read these scrolls and I will be back to assess your understanding of them eventually." And with that, Shifu began walking out of the hall with a small smile on his face. Before exiting the Hall, Shifu turned back to see the Panda watching him leave with a downright frightened look on his face. A look Shifu could not help but smirk at as he said, "Enjoy." And with that, Shifu was gone and Po was left completely alone in the Hall.

This was bad, very, very bad. If Po had known a few weeks ago that studying had anything to do with reading , then he never would have agreed to come up to this stupid Palace in the first place! As Po sat there with his hand holding his head he stared at the mound of scrolls before him.

Slowly, Po reached forward and took the scroll that was sitting on the very top of the pile and began to unroll it. His heart sank as he was met with the foreign symbols and characters within the scroll. There was so much here on just this little piece of the exposed scroll and already Po was beyond lost. "I'm doomed." Po whispered as he dropped the scroll and buried his head in his hands while he sat there in the room, completely lost, hopeless and alone.

About 2 hours had passed before Viper decided to be the first amongst the Five to check in on the Panda. Upon entering the Hall of Heroes, she saw the Panda siting at the table off to the left of the Hall, his head buried in his hands and his eyes closed. "_He looks absolutely miserable_." Viper noticed as she slithered her way over to the Panda.

Upon approaching him, Viper slithered up to the Panda's side and greeted him saying, "How are things coming along Po? Is there anything you don't…understand?" but as Viper trailed off, she noticed the Panda only had the first scroll of Kung Fu partially unraveled and he was staring at the page like it was his worst nightmare. He looked spooked, and incredibly disheartened. Viper then asked, "You are reading the scrolls in the proper order right Po? Otherwise, you really should get started on your reading. Is there something you don't understand?" the snake asked again calmly as she looked up at the Panda. It was then that Po closed his eyes as he finally answered the snake in a whisper, "Everything."

Viper then tilted her head to the side as she asked, "Huh?" Po then slammed his head on the table as he said, "…I can't understand it…any of it." Viper then tried to cheer Po up by asking, "Well tell me what you are having trouble with and maybe I can explain it to you." Po finally looked up at Viper and she couldn't help but gasp.

Po had tears streaming from his eyes which he quickly tried to wipe away, as he gestured to the scroll with his hand, "I just…I can' understand it…I can't…" But Po couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, as he buried his head in his hands once more in frustration and shame. But Viper was slowly beginning to understand. Viper then slithered up onto the table and cautiously placed her tail on top of the Panda's one hand to get his attention. When Po looked up, Viper calmly asked, "Po…can you tell me what this says?" as she pointed to the first word on the scroll. Po just shook his head as Viper moved her tail over to the next one. "What about this?" Again Po just shook his head as he was beginning to breath fast and get himself all frustrated and worked up.

"Shifu said I couldn't leave until I read all these scrolls…I'll never be able to leave…because I…I can't…" But it was Viper who finished the Panda's sentence as her eyes filled with pity for the large creature. "Because you don't know how to read…do you?" Po just avoided her gaze as he continued looking down at the table as he whispered, "I never learned…I was never allowed to." Viper then slithered down and said while placing her tail on the Panda's hand, "Wait here, I'll be back to help." and with that, Viper began slithering out of the Hall. Po just watched her leave as he thought to himself, "_Why would she want to help me_?" a he returned his attention to the scrolls and muttered, "Stupid scrolls." as he brushed them aside and roared in frustration.

* * *

In just a few moments, Viper managed to make her way over to the student barracks without any delays. As she approached her destination, Viper quickly rapped on the door she stood outside of. "Huh? Just a minute!"

In seconds the door opened to reveal Crane on the other side of the door looking at Viper curiously. "Viper? What is it?" Viper looked up at Crane and said seriously, "I need your help with a matter Crane. Are you free by any chance?" Crane just looked behind him briefly before saying, "Sure I guess. Come on in, what's the Problem?" Viper smiled as she began telling Crane what she had just learned as she slithered into the bird's room.

"You're kidding me?" Crane asked in disbelief, as Viper sat there on the floor coiled up in the center of his room while Crane was shifting through several of his personal items trying to tidy the space up. "I wish I were Crane, but the Panda said so himself. Po doesn't know how to read. He never learned how."

Crane finished setting a wooden case onto one of the shelves of his wooden shelf case as he spoke while shaking his head, "How can anybody go through life without learning how to read? It makes no sense to me at all! Does Shifu know? Or Master Oogway?" Viper then said as she looked off to the side, "If Shifu knew about Po not being able to read and still gave him the task of reading those scrolls, then that's just cruel even for Master Shifu." Viper then looked back to Crane and said, "My guess is that Master never even gave the Panda a chance to tell him." Crane nodded as he looked at her and asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

Viper then slithered forward as she said hopefully, "I was wondering if you could help me teach the Panda. Your calligraphy is unmatched among those of us here at the Palace. I was wondering if you would help me teach the Panda how to write." Crane was beginning to look doubtful, "I don't know Viper…teaching the Panda how to write might sound good, but you got to read before you can write, and I don't want him breaking any of my tools." As Crane motioned to his calligraphy set in the corner. "A painters brush is as valuable as a warrior's sword you know." The Bird finished as he looked back at the snake.

Viper smiled as she revealed her solution, "You won't have to let him use your own things. I have an idea, which is also why I need your help, and maybe Monkey's too." "Say no more!" Viper and Crane both turned to see Monkey leaning up against the door as the Primate walked in saying, "I was on my way to my room from the kitchen and I couldn't help but over hear. What do you need Viper?" Viper smiled as she looked up at the two males, "Just a little help with picking up a few things. Follow me."

And with that, Viper began leading the two out of the barracks and over to the Thousand Steps leading into the village. Meanwhile, Master Oogway watched them from atop of the Jade Palace as he continued balancing upside down on his staff. "Interesting…I wonder where the young Masters are off to in such a rush."

* * *

Over an hour had passed and Po was still sitting in the same spot Shifu had originally left him in, that same first scroll opened up in front of him, taunting him with its scribbles and symbols that made the Panda's head spin every time he stared at them. "Stupid scrolls…" The Panda grumbled as he leaned back in frustration.

Po looked over to the doors only to see that the snake had yet to return. "_Why am I even surprised_?" Po thought to himself, as he returned his attention to the pile of scrolls before him. "_Why would a Master be serious about wanting to_-" But before Po could finish the thought, the doors opened, startling the Panda a bit, and three of the Masters all entered the Hall. "-_Help…me_?" It was then Po noticed the Monkey and the Crane carrying a few crates behind the snake, filled with who knows what, as the snake slithered up and said, "Sorry that took a while Po, but I'm back and I brought some help."

Po looked from Viper to the other two Masters and asked, "Help?" Crane nodded as he set his crate down and walked over picking up the scrolls in front of the Panda. "Hey! You can' take those away, the Red Panda said-" but Po was cut off by Monkey as the Primate said, "Don't worry about it buddy." Po looked at the Monkey like he had lost his mind, as the Crane stated, "Viper told us about your problem Po. And to be honest, trying to read these would just be pointless at this point."

Po then tried to explain, "But-" yet he was silenced by the snake as Viper brought over a second stool and sat on top of it next to the Panda, "Don't worry Po, You will still be reading from some scrolls, just…some that are a bit easier to understand." And with that Viper motioned for Crane and Monkey to unload the crates. In minutes Po had about half a dozen smaller scrolls sitting in front of him along with some blank scrolls, a brush, and some ink. Po looked at the three Masters who were looking at him encouragingly, as the Crane sat down next to him saying, "Alright, so do you know how to read anything at all?"

Po just shook his head as his eyes fell to the table in shame. Viper however placed her tail on his hand saying in a gentle tone, "Po, it's alright, we aren't going to judge you. We're just trying to get an idea on how to get started." Po just looked at her briefly and then back to the scrolls while Crane began shifting through the scrolls, searching for a specific one.

Monkey then asked a question he had been meaning to for quite some time. "So, I have to ask, how have you gone through life without knowing how to read exactly?" Po remained silent for a long time as he continued staring at the table while Monkey continued, with Crane and Viper now looking up also curious. Po finally answered in a small whisper once he realized that they were waiting for him to actually answer, "I…was never allowed to learn. Nobody…nobody ever taught me, so I just…made do."

Monkey then asked as he leaned his head on his hand, "But your Dad owns a restaurant right? Surely you would have had to learn how to read at some point to some extent. Don't you guys like write the menus or something?" But Po never said anything as he just closed his eyes and shook his head, his hands beginning to clench into fists underneath the table.

But what Monkey said next, he regretted instantly, "I just don't understand what kind of father won't take the time to teach his kid how to read." Viper then hissed at the Primate in shock at her Comrades insensitivity, "Monkey!" but before Monkey could apologize, Po's hand shot across the table and grabbed Monkey by the neck as he pulled the primate in close to his own face, the Panda's eyes glaring into Monkey's with intense Hatred as the Panda growled viciously saying, "Don't EVER Talk about my Dad. You Know NOTHING!" Viper shouted to the Panda's face yet did not lash out at him just yet, "PO!"

Po's eyes blinked several times before his eyes darted over to Viper briefly. She was looking at him sternly as he held her comrade by the neck still, yet to Po's surprise she had not laid her tail on him yet. As Po continued to stare at Viper, Crane remained motionless as he looked over at Monkey who looked like he was still able to breathe. At least the Panda wasn't suffocating him.

Viper then leaned forward and stared at Po in the eyes as the Panda now had his attention fully on her, Viper's eyes narrowed as she hissed in a serious tone, "Let him go…please." Po just stared at the snake for a moment as the snake repeated, "Brother please…let him go." Po's eyes widened as his grip around the Primate's throat relaxed and he let Monkey fall on top of the table, yet his eyes never left Viper's.

"Why do you call me that?" Po asked as he stared at her. Viper smiled, now that Monkey was safe and explained, "Because it's just what I do." Crane followed up with, "Viper's an incredibly caring person Po. She cares a great deal about people, especially those she considers a friend." Po looked from the bird to the snake and asked, "A…friend?" Viper nodded as she said, "That's right…now what was that about?" as she indicated Monkey, who was still rubbing his throat.

Po's eyes narrowed as he explained, rather calmly for the Panda, "it's just…It's not my Dad's fault that I can't read…that's all." Sensing Po wasn't going to reveal more, Viper said, "Alright, Monkey won't ask about it again then, won't you Monkey?" Monkey nodded vigorously, earning a smirk from the Panda, knowing he had scared the pants of the Monkey Master just now.

Monkey just nodded as he said, "Yeah…sorry Po, I didn't mean…I mean…I was just, a bit surprised." Po just nodded slightly as the two reached an understanding. Finally Crane discovered the scroll he was looking for as he changed the subject, "Got it, alright Po, let's get started."

Po looked at the scroll Crane had placed in front of him and just looked at the Bird who motioned for him to open it. Sighing heavily, Po unrolled the small scroll and was surprised at what he had seen. Inside there were many pictures that Po recognized. An apple, a bread roll, a carrot, and so on, each image being one that corresponded next to a word placed next to it.

Po looked at the three Masters, confusion etched on his face as Viper explained, "We weren't sure just how much we were going to have to teach you, so we bought some early reading scrolls in the village today to help." Crane then continued, "Since you don't know how to read at all, we'll be starting with the alphabet." Po then asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Alph…abet?"

Viper nodded as she said, "That's right, once you learn it, then we can take the next step from there. But for now, we'll just take it one step at a time." Monkey then asked as he began setting up the paint brush and ink set, "But uh…could we maybe try to keep the bone crushing to a minimum?" Po just grumbled under his breath, "No promises." As he then had a terrible thought. "But what about those other scrolls? Shifu said-" Viper then hushed the Panda saying, "It'll be alright, we'll all talk to Master Shifu later. Don't worry about him for now. Master Shifu may seem a bit…extreme…at times, but he is not unreasonable… most of the time."

Po still wasn't convinced but realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere worrying about the Red Panda. But there was something he was curious about. As Po looked at the three Masters around him, he asked suspiciously, "Why do you Masters want to help me learn how to read so much?...I don't understand." Viper, Crane and Monkey each shared a smile, as Crane looked over at the Panda and answered, "What? Do we need a reason to want to help someone?"

Po just looked absolutely dumbfounded as he looked at each of the Masters in front of him. Monkey then asked hesitantly, "You don't trust people much…do you?" Po just looked away as he eventually shook his head no. Viper smiled as she said, "That's okay." Po looked up at her, confusion on his face once more, as she continued, "Trust takes time to earn, and even longer to build on. But if you're willing to give us a chance, then so are we." Again Po looked down briefly before looking up at them all and nodded his head.

Crane then grabbed the Panda's attention as he said while pointing at the scroll while the Panda leaned closer, "Alright, so the first thing you need to know about is that these symbols here are called characters…"

* * *

Five hours later, Po and the Masters were still sitting around the table in the Hall of Heroes, only now, the table was covered in unrolled scrolls, discarded scrolls with paint streaks on them, and a bowl of fruit nearby to snack on that Monkey had gone and brought them. As Po was taking a bite of one of the peaches from the basket, which were quickly becoming his favorite fruit of all time, he continued to make the strokes with his brush the way Crane had instructed him.

"_Strange…"_ the Panda thought to himself, as he realized he had caught himself multiple times beginning to think of the Masters around him as not Masters. Throughout the entire lessons, not once did they make him refer to them by their titles as Masters, and they treated him like an actual person and not just a piece of garbage like he was used to.

Crane grabbed the Panda's paw gently as he began correcting Po's movement with the brush as he saw the Panda was about to make a mistake, "Nope, you don't cross here, just a little lower." Po did as he was instructed and before he knew it, he felt like he was done, as he looked up at the bird and asked, "Is…Is that right?" Crane looked at the image before him and smiled as he nodded while saying, "Not bad for a first time and you're pretty handy with a brush too." Po smirked as he revealed, "I like painting." Crane raised an eyebrow as he said, "You don't say? I didn't know that." Po's eyes fell slightly as he whispered to himself, "There's a lot you don't know about me…"

Crane asked as he continued looking over what Po had written. "What was that?" but Po just shook his head as he returned his attention to the scroll in front of him. There, sitting not 2 feet in front of him was something the panda had never seen before. His name. He had always wondered what it looked like, and now he knew. As Po held the paper proudly, Viper and Monkey could not help but smile at the sight. Something just felt good about being there to see the Panda write his name for the first time.

Crane then asked as he began to roll up several of the scrolls they had been using. "So, is there anything you want to see written down before we call it a day?" Monkey then suggested, "Yeah, like maybe noodles? Kung Fu? Uh…Kitchen?" Po then thought about it and suggested, "How about peach? Is there a character for that?" Viper smiled as she said, "There's a character for just about everything Po but this is what it would look like," as Viper dipped the end of her tail into the ink and painted the character for Peach. Po smiled as he studied the new symbol and did his best to memorize it, then he copied it down onto his own scroll.

But without meaning to, his eyes drifted to his wrist wrappings as he finished with the symbol and his face began to fall, as a new thought entered his mind. "Hey…If I draw a character I've seen before…can you help me figure out what it means?" Monkey then asked, "I thought you didn't know any characters?" Po nodded as he explained, "I didn't…but I…remember seeing some…but I don't know what they mean."

Crane just nodded and handed Po the brush again as the Panda took a deep breath and dipped his brush in the ink. With the image of what he wanted to write fresh in his mind, Po carefully began making several strokes with the brush while the other Masters watched. After Po finished he set the brush down and looked up at the three Masters who were studying the image. "So…what is it?" Po asked nervously, afraid of what the answer might be.

After a long moment, Crane said while rather intrigued, "Well…it's a name actually. **Sai** to be accurate." Po's heart stopped as he stared at the name of his most recent Master. "No…" Po whispered as he stared at the name on the page. "_It can't be…But…I have to be sure_." The Panda thought to himself. "There's…one more." Po managed to say, but Viper could sense something was wrong as Po's hand was now shaking slightly with the brush.

As Po drew a second symbol onto the scroll, Monkey and Crane were watching as they could hear the Panda's breathing start to pick up pace. "Po, if you want we can just wait until tomorrow." Monkey offered but Po just shook his head as he continued to paint the symbol that was eating away at him. He had to know…he had to be certain if it was true…

As Po finished with the final stroke of his brush, he set the brush down and asked quietly, his voice hinted with a bit of fear. "What is it?" Viper, Monkey and Crane looked up at each other and then over to Po, as Crane asked, "Po, where are you seeing these names?" but Po ignored the question as he asked again his voice now level, "What is it?" Monkey then asked, "Seriously, why do you want to know this particular name?" Po then started growling at the Masters his voice steadily rising to a shout, "What…is…it?"

Finally as Viper tried to calm Po down she started, "Po, maybe we should-" "WHAT IS IT!?" The Panda had roared as he smashed his fists down onto the table, his eyes glaring at each of the Masters one by one. Eventually once the Masters recovered from the shock enough to respond, Viper revealed, "It says…Cheng."

Po's eyes widened again. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. But it also couldn't be a trick either. These people had no way of knowing about Po's connection to those men…or any of the others who made each and every day of his life a living Hell. It…was true.

Without another word, Po stood up and quickly raced for the exit. With Viper calling out to him, "Po!?" while Monkey shouted, "Where are you going?" But Po wouldn't listen, he had to get away, he needed to think. To be alone. But where could he go?

As Po burst through the doors, he almost didn't notice the Red Panda on the other side as Po raced past him. "Panda!?" Shifu shouted at the bear as he was about to give chase, when he heard a voice coming from the Hall, "Master!" Shifu turned to see Crane Viper and Monkey walking towards him. "What are you all doing here?" Shifu demanded as Viper tried to explain, "Well…that's a bit of a story Master." As Viper began to inform Shifu of what they had been up to for the past several hours.

Night had now fallen as Shifu entered one of the Palace gardens beside the Hall of Heroes. He could just make out the figure of his Master, sitting on the lone bench looking up into the stars, as if searching for something. "Master." Shifu greeted as he took his seat next to the old Turtle, as Oogway nodded and responded, "Shifu…Is there something you need my friend?"

Shifu cut straight to the chase as he said blandly, "Your Dragon Warrior apparently cannot read. This poses quite the problem, considering that if you expect me to train him, he will have to read from the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu." Oogway was silent for a moment until he said, "Then I believe your next course of action is obvious Shifu. Teach the Panda to read, for only then will he be able to read from the scrolls."

Shifu then asked snidely, "But Master, if this Panda is indeed meant to be the Legendary Dragon Warrior, then how is he supposed to obtain the power of the Dragon scroll, if he is unable to read it? Hmmm?" Oogway turned to glare at Shifu briefly as he stated, with the slightest hint of annoyance in his tone, "The Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu, will come to understand the meaning of the Dragon Scroll, when the time is right!"

Realizing he had upset his Master, Shifu bowed his head and said respectfully, "Of course Master Oogway…I…apologize." Oogway then turned back to the sky and said, "It is not I who you should apologize to Shifu…tell me…listen to the sounds around you…what do you hear?"

Shifu closed his eyes and concentrated. After a brief moment he looked to his Master and said honestly, "I hear nothing out of the ordinary Master." Oogway lowered his head as he whispered, "Pity…for I can hear nothing but sadness." as Oogway gestured in the direction of the peach tree.

As Shifu followed Oogway's motion, he saw the form of the Panda sitting beneath the Sacred Peach Tree, his back up against the trunk as he appeared to be hugging his knees. The Panda was clearly distraught, yet Shifu dared not say a word as his Master began to walk away towards the Palace. "Such sadness…why must one creature carry so much?" the old Turtle asked the gods for all Shifu knew as he was left in the garden alone. His only companion now being the moon…and that lousy Panda

* * *

Po sat beneath the peach tree in the same manner he had been for the past couple of hours staring down into the Village, watching the house lights diminish one by one. His eyes drifted to his wrists that he kept covered in wrappings, as a shiver went down his spine. Every time he thought his nightmare was over…he was hit in the face with a harsh reality.

Would it ever be over? Would he one day ever find the strength to conquer his demons? He doubted it. As Po sat there under the tree, he began to wish Ming was there with him. He longed for the leopardess to hug him close, to comfort him like she had done for him so many times before as a child. It was strange. Although he missed both Ming and Dun so much, he had not missed either of them for such a reason for so long.

He even wanted his Dad, who knew next to nothing about his pain, but who Po knew would still offer the Panda the kindness and love he was craving. As Po got to his feet, he was about to make a run for the village. It couldn't hurt right? Just a quick visit to his Dad's just to see him. He could be there andback in an hour…maybe 2.

As Po slowly got to his feet, he turned around and was met with the stern face of the Red Panda. The two stood in motionless silence, the only sound that could be heard being the wind, as the two stared at each other. After a moment that felt like an eternity, Shifu asked, "What are you doing here Panda?" Yet Po was surprised that the Red Panda asked the question in such a normal manner. He was honestly curious as to what Po was up to and not angry at him for being up here…yet.

As Po thought of an answer to give the red Panda, Shifu examined the Giant Panda's face briefly noticing the slight redness to the creature's eyes. "_Has he been crying up here? Unbelievable_…" Finally Po managed to answer in a defeated tone, "I was…getting ready to sleep." And with that, Po walked past Shifu and headed off towards the barracks with a heavy sigh.

As Shifu watched the Panda head off in the direction of the barracks, Shifu noticed the familiar figure of Tigress sitting atop of the building, watching him and the Panda. "_I wonder how long she has been posted there. Probably since the sun has set_."

As Shifu watched the Panda enter the barracks he looked up to see Tigress bow to him in the distance, before leaping off of the building to follow the Panda inside. When the door was closed, Shifu hung his head low as he turned to look out into the Valley for a long while.

Eventually his thoughts began to wander, "_The Panda has been here for 2 weeks now. Meaning that since he hasn't given up at this point, then he is more than likely going to force himself to sick out the remaining 6 weeks. Blasted creature…I just don't understand. What makes Master Oogway feel that this Panda deserves the honor of becoming the Dragon Warrior? An honor the Panda has made perfectly clear that he does not want. An honor…that both Tigress…and Tai Lung worked for. Although she has never told me…her reaction that day she first battled the panda said it all_."

As Shifu allowed his thoughts to continue to wander, he looked up into the night sky at the moon as he whispered to himself, "My son…where are you? Why have you not come home?" and as if he were feeling the lingering effects of whatever had upset the Panda, a small tear escaped Shifu's eye, which he wiped away quickly and began walking to his chambers to turn in for the night.

"_Where are you…Tai Lung_?"

* * *

A few hours later, Po was lying on his bedroll completely awake. He couldn't sleep at all, he was too worked up. At first he just wanted to see his Dad, but now as he lay there completely restless, he realized he just wanted to move, go somewhere and do something...anything.

After having enough of just lying on the floor, Po carefully got up and slowly opened his door. As he peered out into the hallway, Po quietly checked to make sure no one was around, before cautiously making his way out of the barracks. as he rounded the one corner, He never heard Tigress open her own door, and watch his shadow round the corner and into the night. "_Where are you going Panda_?" She wondered briefly, as she began following the Panda.

Before long, Po found himself wandering through a forest just off to the far end of the Palace grounds. He had never walked through the trees here on the Palace grounds, and was so far finding himself getting lost in its beauty. That is, until he placed his paw onto the surface of one of the trees, only to pull it back immediately as he gasped in surprise.

His paw was now bleeding from what Po realized was due to the bark cutting his hand. "But all I did was touch it! How?" but as Po rubbed his hand across the bark of the tree once more, the pads of his paw were sliced once again. It was…fascinating.

"Just what kind of trees are these?" Po wondered aloud as he inspected the bark…carefully this time. He broke off a small piece of the bark, which actually proved to be a challenge. As he sniffed the bark, he thought he recognized something in the scent. But his suspicions were confirmed when he placed his tongue to the wood and he recognized the taste. "Iron." Po whispered as he dropped the scrap of wood and looked around at his surroundings.

The Tiger's words then rang through his mind. "_So…its similar to me punching Iron wood trees then…_" Po then whispered as he looked from his hand to the trees, a small grin spreading across his face, "Iron wood trees…okay then." As Po stepped in front of one of the nearby trees, removing the gray robe he had worn that day, leaving him in his black vest and pants.

Tigress then peered from around a nearby tree and watched the Panda walk up to the tree and start smearing something on the bark. "_Now what's he doing_?" Tigress wondered as she watched from her hiding spot.

As Po finished painting the symbol, in his blood, his eyes narrowed at the sight of it. He quickly balled his fists and slammed it right into the center of the tree, causing the tree itself to shake. Tigress was wide eyed. She had to admit, even she sometimes had trouble accomplishing such a feat. Po pulled his hand back and grimaced at the pain his knuckles were in as they started bleeding. "Wow…that is one REALLY hard tree…maybe even harder than the mine walls."

Tigress's ears perked up at the mention of the mines. "_What mines? Was that where he used to punch those rock walls he mentioned before_?"But her thoughts were interrupted again, because once Po looked at the name he painted onto the tree, he started to punch at the trees with a vengeance. Tigress watched as time and time again, the Panda struck the tree, each time releasing a powerful grunt of anger as he struck whatever it was he drew on the tree.

After about 30 minutes of continuous punching, the Panda had finally stopped punching the tree, his breathing was fast and somewhat labored, as he leaned forward gripping his knees. As Po looked down at his bleeding knuckles that were screaming in pain at him, the Panda smirked to himself saying, "No wonder that Tigers fists are so hard."

As Po stood up, he took one last hateful look at the tree before turning around and picking up his robe, as he started to head back to the barracks. Maybe he could find some bandages without waking the Masters up. He certainly didn't want to have to tear up his clothes…again.

Once the Panda was gone, Tigress walked out from where she was hiding and walked over to the blood spattered tree. As she looked at it, she noticed the trunk was smashed in deep. Another 10 minutes of punching and that Panda might have actually felled this tree.

But as Tigress looked past the spattered blood stains, she was just barely able to make out whatever symbol Po had painted into the tree's trunk. Tigress turned to look in the direction the Panda had gone as she asked herself, "Now... who in the world is Cheng?"

* * *

**Not the longest chapter I have written, but I felt the point needed to be addressed with Po needing to learn how to read, or at least getting started anyway. Anyway, to make up for it, the next chapter, possibly two depending on how I write it, will make huge headway in the progression to the main story. Thanks for reading everyone, and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	14. More than meets the Eye

***Phew*Have you ever had one of those weeks where it seems like no matter what you do, some greater power is always trying to keep you from accomplishing anything!? That was me this week! Every time I tried to sit down and write this chapter, I'd get about half an hour into it and then SOMETHING happens to pull me away from my computer! GAAAHH!**

**That being said, I appreciate you guys being so incredibly patient with me! And I'm even more grateful to still see the number of Favs and followers increasing almost daily, not to mention the amazing reviews! all the more reason I hope I don't disappoint with this Chapter. Including this one, the next 3 take place around the same time, So Enjoy the Read!**

**...And no...the title is NOT a Transformers Reference!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**More than meets the eye**

It had been a few weeks after that night in the Iron wood tree forest, just over one month after Po had arrived at the Palace to be precise. Since that day, Shifu continued to train the Panda practically non-stop, both physically and mentally. Although Po grew more frustrated with the Red Panda's demands each day, he could not deny that he was indeed learning from the tiny Master.

His way of fighting started to alter slightly, becoming more graceful and fluid, yet despite Shifu's demands, Po refused to let go of his earlier training with Dun. It was after all, all that he had to remember the older Rhino and there was no way he was going to forsake all his teacher had taught him, just because some Master wanted him to.

In the evenings, Po would often be found in the kitchen or perhaps in one of the Master's rooms, each of them teaching him a little more reading each night. Even Mantis and Tigress had helped the Panda a few times. Slowly Po was making progress with his reading and his writing, and although he wasn't the fastest reader by far, and often stumbled over the larger words and sentences, Po was indeed learning.

Yet there were still times where Po managed to sneak away from the Masters from time to time, carrying his travel sack over his shoulder and disappearing into the forest, or keeping himself up late in the room he slept in, a small candle he managed to find in the storage closet being his only sort of illumination.

Since that night in the forest, Tigress had thought Po would be going back more and more since he found the trees, but to her disappointment, he only ever found his way back there one or two more times and only to stay long enough to vent his aggression. Oh well, at least he was taking his anger out on the trees and not the training hall…or Master Oogway.

She had spent the past four weeks trying to put the pieces to the puzzle that was the Panda together, yet she had only made minimal progress. Po's allotted time at the Palace was already half over and Tigress was getting frustrated with herself. What frustrated her more was that one day she actually managed to find Master Oogway meditating at the base of the Peach tree and so she took the opportunity to ask him what his connection to the Panda was. What had happened between them so many years ago?

Yet to her incredible disappointment, Master Oogway simply refused to say much of anything, saying that he was leaving that story up to the Panda to tell them and only if he so saw fit that they should know. Although incredibly frustrated, Tigress simply had bowed to the turtle and left the topic of conversation at that.

So now here she was, lying on her cot, staring up at the ceiling, contemplating over what she should do next. "_I'm tired of not getting any answers. Master Oogway clearly knows something but refuses to say anything…Alright…that tears it. Today I will ask the Panda what this whole thing is about once and for all_." And with that Tigress sat forward and was about to exit the room, when the Gong rang.

Instantly, Tigress and her comrades rushed through their doors and greeted the Master in their traditional manner, "Good morning Master Shifu!" The Red Panda nodded as he responded "Good Morning my students." Shifu then turned to face the Panda's room and could easily see the Shadowy form of the Creature kneeling down moving about slightly.

With a sigh, Shifu threw open the door and barked, "Panda! You are late once again!" Po finished putting his arm through the sleeve of his robe and just half turned his head at the Red Panda and huffed as he stated dryly, "No…I'm not." As the Panda stood, he picked up what Tigress noticed to be his old travel sack, yet she also noticed it was a bit more filled than she had ever seen it before.

Shifu then spat at Po through gritted teeth, though when he saw the Panda's bag he could not help but hope that the Panda was giving up on his arrangement with Oogway and was leaving the Palace, "Excuse me?" Po then turned to face Shifu with a look of seriousness and explained, "Its Thursday…Thursday is my day away from this place. I'm not late." Shifu's eyes widened at the realization and grumbled, "Of course it is…Students, you may eat your breakfast, and then it's straight to the training hall. Some of us have work to do." as Shifu said this, he shot a quick glare at the Panda, but Po just smirked, causing the red Panda's eyes to narrow in annoyance.

As the Masters began filing out into the Hall, Po walked out of his room and turned to close his door, while he slung his sack over his shoulder. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Tigress was still standing across the hall from him. Tigress then stepped forward and started, "Before you go…I was wondering if I might be able to have a word with you." Po just looked at her oddly as he began walking out of the Barracks and said, "Sorry…I'm busy. Ask me tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

Tigress growled as she ran to catch up with him, when she did, Tigress spat, "Why not now? What's so important that you can't take 5 minutes to answer a question?" Po looked over at her as he stated, "I have somewhere to be." And he continued on walking over to the steps.

Tigress then stated as she walked in front of him and stopped him while she looked him in the eye, "I'm sure your Father can make noodles without you for 5 minutes." Po's eyes widened briefly and then narrowed as he growled, "How do you know I go to my Dad's?" Tigress blinked yet her face remained stoic as she stared into Po's eyes. Fiery Amber eyes into cold Jade ones. She couldn't believe she let that slip. Po didn't know she had spied on him the past few weeks whenever he went down into the village.

Po then snarled "Were you spying on me? Is that it?" Tigress remained silent as the Panda grumbled while he brushed past her, "Figures." Tigress then asked as she followed the Panda, "And just what does that mean?" Po just kept walking down the steps as he spat, "That you Masters can't mind your own business." And with that, Po left Tigress standing on the steps as he continued making his way down into the village. While Tigress growled to herself once he got a ways away, "This is far from over Panda." As she began to shadow him from a distance, and followed him into the village.

* * *

In minutes, Tigress was standing in the alley next to the Noodle shop under an open window when she heard the Panda call out once he entered, "Dad? Are you in here?" Tigress then heard the familiar voice of the goose call out from the kitchen, "Oh Po! You're back!" Tigress then peered over the window and watched as the Panda placed his bag down on the ground and embraced his father.

After a moment Po sat his father down and the goose said, "It's good to see you again my son. Tell me, were things any better this week at the Palace?" Po just grunted as he said, "Not exactly. That Red Panda still runs me ragged every chance he gets. But I'll be honest, those other Masters have taught me quite a bit." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "Well, I'm sure Master Shifu will-" "-Dad…Please don't call him that."

Mr. Ping winced at Po's reaction to him calling Shifu by his title again. Even though Po never admitted to it, Mr. Ping had figured out that the title was what bothered Po a great deal, and he was beginning to get concerned. "Well…I'm sure Shifu will come around eventually." Mr. Ping finished as Po shook his head no saying, "I don't think so…I swear he has something against me…then again, it's probably because I refuse to show him any "respect" he likes to call it." Mr. Ping then offered, "Well, a little respect could go a long way you know son." But Po just huffed as he took a seat at one of the tables, while Mr. Ping walked back towards the kitchen counter.

Mr. Ping was silent for a while as he brought out a few bean buns to the Panda and wrapped them in a cloth. "Before I forget Po, Mrs. Zhi stopped by earlier this week. And she was wondering if you were ever going to go back to the Orphanage again, like you promised." Po looked up at Mr. Ping and smiled as he remembered the Caretaker. Mrs. Zhi was an antelope who ran a nearby Orphanage just on the outskirts of the Valley of Peace.

After Po first moved into the Village, he had been living there with his Dad for about 2 weeks. They had just opened the restaurant back up after the renovations, and Po happened to overhear the antelope talking to her goat friend about how the children at the Orphanage didn't have many toys to play with, and that she simply didn't have the money to provide them with any new ones.

Po remembered how many times he wished he had something that could help him feel safe during his early years as a slave. Just something to help take his mind off of things would have been the greatest. But he was never so fortunate. It was then that Po remembered his wood carving kit and painting supplies that his Dad had bought him. Po then decided that just because he never got to have any toys as a child, didn't mean others shouldn't have a friend to play with too. And so, Po spent his evenings that week, carving and painting away. Creating things from Rhino warriors, to simple bunnies and goat people. By the end of the week, Po had about a dozen painted wooden figurines for the children.

He then asked his dad where the Orphanage was located, though he never said why he was going. Mr. Ping being all too curious pried Po to tell him why, but Po refused. Eventually Mr. Ping had given in and told Po where it was.

It took him a few hours, But Po did eventually find the Orphanage. He was just going to drop off the toys and run, not wanting to interact with the people of the Orphanage at all, but just as he had placed the Bag of toys on the door step, the door had swung open only to reveal Mrs. Zhi on the other side.

After an awkward explanation as to why Po had been there Mr. Zhi tried to return the toys to the Panda, saying she couldn't afford to pay him for them, But Po just shook his head no and said he didn't want any money. Mrs. Zhi still felt obligated to thank the Panda and so she invited him inside to meet the children and have some lunch with them all, which Po, despite his best judgment, agreed to.

Po had spent the entire day at the Orphanage, meeting all the children and showing them the wooden figurines. The children were happy to have received new toys to play with, and Po was just happy that he had made plenty so that each child was allowed to keep one with a few extras. The children then made Po promise to come back again to visit them, and Po agreed without hesitation. There was just something about kids that he felt he could relate to. And the fact that he had made them so happy that day, was really all the hanks he had needed to begin with.

As Po finished the memory, he looked down at his Dad and explained, "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see…I only get one day to leave the Palace each week, and I promised those kids that I would go back…so I was hoping that I could go and see them today." Mr. Ping smiled as he said, "But of course you can Po!" Po then asked in confusion, "You mean…you aren't mad that I won't be able to help you in the shop today?"

Mr. Ping smiled as he explained, "Po…as much as I love seeing you and working together with my only son again, you made a promise to those kids. Plus, it really is a nice gesture what you did for them before. I think it's wonderful that those children know that somebody is thinking about them."

Po smiled as he said, "Thanks Dad." Mr. Ping nodded as he handed Po the wrapped up bean bus saying, "Here, take these. I doubt you ate breakfast this morning and it's not exactly a short walk to the Orphanage." Po took the bundle and placed it in his bag. Po then noticed the figurines he made of him and his Dad sitting side by side on the counter. Mr. Ping followed his gaze and just smiled as he looked up at his Son and said, "You really do have a talent for those wooden figures Po…now get going! The sooner you get going, the sooner you can get back so I can make you noodles!" Po chuckled as his Dad ushered him out the door and the Panda began walking down the street. Turning back just once to wave goodbye to the goose.

Meanwhile, Tigress was still crouched below the window, with her eyes wide with surprise. "_He…He's going to the… Orphanage_?" Reluctantly, Tigress removed herself from her hiding spot and leaped up onto a nearby roof. Part of her wanted to just go back to the palace. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with Bao Gu ever again…yet at the same time, she remembered that she was determined to get this Panda to tell her everything there was to know about him. Like why did he hate Master Oogway. Had he had a Master before? Who taught him how to fight? And where did he get those scars? With her mind made up, Tigress turned and followed the Panda, sticking to the rooftops keeping a close eye on him and once they entered the Bamboo forest, she used the trees to provide her cover from being discovered by the Panda.

* * *

The Panda walked for about 2 hours before coming to a stop alongside a river and sat down up against a tree. As Tigress watched from behind a boulder, she saw the Panda pull out a bundle and quickly unwrapped it to reveal what Tigress could only assume to be some bean buns. It was then that Tigress realized that she had skipped breakfast that morning and was cursing herself for it. She hadn't had anything to eat at all since last night, and now that she was thinking about it, she was starting to get hungry.

"_Maybe if I'm quick I can find some berries or something before he gets moving again_." But as soon as Tigress made to sneak away, there was a low grumble coming from her stomach. "Damn it!" Tigress hissed when she heard the Panda shout out, "Who's there?" Immediately Tigress froze in place. She didn't move an inch. How could she have been so careless? She should have grabbed something in the village or even the Palace kitchen first, but no, she just had to catch up to that blasted Panda.

After several seconds of silence, Tigress decided to take a chance and peered out and around the boulder slightly, only to be shocked to see the Panda was nowhere to be seen, yet his bag was still sitting under the tree. "Where did he go?" Tigress wondered aloud. But when she moved to hide behind the boulder again, her heart practically burst out of her chest when she came face to face with a VERY angry Panda bear.

Before Tigress could so much as twitch, Po grabbed Tigress by the vest and hoisted her up, throwing her over the boulder and out into the open. As Tigress landed on her back she let out a slight groan before her training took over and she was on her feet again in seconds, entering a fighting stance. "What are you doing here!?" The Panda shouted as he walked out from behind the boulder and over to her, his glare no less intense than it had been seconds before.

Tigress tried to come up with something but her mind was blank. Truth be told, she was a bit rattled. How did this Panda get the jump on her? She should have been able to sense his approach easily. Was her hunger that much of a distraction? "I…I was…" But it was Po who finished for her, "Following me again?" as he now stood a few feet in front of her, yet he was not in a fighting stance which made Tigress drop her own.

Tigress tried to deny the accusation, even though it was true, "Of course not! I was simply…searching for a nice place to meditate." Po just glared at her though, not buying her story one bit, as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes even further. "Did that Red Panda send you? Is that it?" Tigress then jerked her head up and snapped, "His name, is Shifu and no, he did not send me…I came on my own."

Just then, Tigress's stomach growled again forcing her to grunt in disgust at her appearance to the Panda, yet to her surprise, Po, lowered his gaze to her stomach and seemed to be contemplating something. After a moment, the Panda sighed and walked past her and over to his bag and pulled out one of the Bean buns, tossing it to the Tiger. "Take it and leave me alone." He said as he began packing up his things and was about to set out.

Tigress looked at the bun and asked, "You're going to just give this to me? Even after I followed you?" Po then turned to her and growled, "I knew it." forcing Tigress to scold herself for her carelessness again. Po then said after a moment, "Yes." Tigress couldn't help but ask, "But why?" Po then turned and looked at her before saying in a far off tone, "There's no use in going hungry if you don't have to... Now good-bye." And with that, Po began walking through the trees once more.

Tigress looked at the bean bun before taking a bite and ran to catch up to the Panda. It wasn't her normal Tofu by any means, but it would have to do. When she did reach him, Po turned to her and asked, "What are you doing?" Tigress then replied dryly, "I'm going with you. I still have some questions for you and I will get you to answer them." Po just huffed as he said, "Terrific." And with that, Po became incredibly silent.

* * *

For the next hour, Tigress prodded Po with questions. Questions that the Panda refused to answer. In fact, the entire time Po never answered a single one of her questions, and Tigress was getting furious. "Would you stop of one second and just answer me?" this time Po shook his head no and answered, "Nope." "Why not?" Tigress asked as she walked up behind the Panda who replied, "Because we're here."

Tigress looked up and noticed for the first time that they were now standing outside of a very large 3 story structure, with many windows and a black door. Tigress couldn't move. She thought that 20 years ago she was never going to have to set foot near this cursed place ever again. The place where she spent her early childhood days locked away in a cold dark room, with no one to talk to most of the time. This was a place she would rather forget everything about if she could…this…was the Den of the Monster.

Tigress looked over at Po who was to her complete surprise, actually smiling. "_Not that he would know why I detest this place I suppose_." Tigress reasoned. "_Besides…I did follow him here willingly…and it's not like I have to go inside_." Po then walked towards the door and was about to knock on it when he stopped and turned to face Tigress with a raised eyebrow. "Are you coming or are you going to stay out here?" Tigress shifted uncomfortably and shook her head no. Po then asked, "You followed me all the way out here…and now you won't even come inside? Your choice I guess." And with that, Po knocked on the door and waited.

Deciding that she didn't want to look like a coward, Tigress walked forward and stood behind Po, when the door opened and they were greeted by an excited older antelope, "Oh Mr. Po! What a lovely surprise! How have you been dear?" Po smiled as he nodded and said, "I've been good Mrs. Zhi, is this a bad time?"

The older woman swung the door wide open as she said, "Not at all dear, our door is always open to such a friendly face." Po smiled as he un-shouldered his bag and said, "I brought some more toys for the children. I've been…busy lately, so I'm sorry it's not much." Mrs. Zhi smiled as she said, "To be honest, we had 4 children find parents this month Mr. Po, so there are fewer children now. And I'm sure seeing you will be enough to brighten their day…Oh my…Is that…?"

Mrs. Zhi walked past Po and for the first time noticed Tigress standing behind him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. "Master Tigress…It is an honor to see you again." as the Antelope bowed to Tigress in respect. Tigress noticed Po was now glaring at her almost immediately as Tigress replied dryly, "Thank you mam." Mrs. Zhi then asked, "What brings one of the Valley's Great Masters to Bao Gu?" Po then interjected, "She came with me."

Tigress eyed him suspiciously and continued, "Yes…We saw each other along the path…and Mr. Po and I traveled together…It was… pleasant company." Tigress finished awkwardly as the Antelope said, "Well, it's good to see you again dear." As she turned to Po and said, "The children are in the main room Mr. Po, they'll be excited to see you." Po nodded and together the 3 made their way inside the building, with Tigress hesitating at the doorway, following in last.

As they made their way through the building, Po couldn't shake the feeling that the Tiger had been here before. Actually it was more than a feeling, Mrs. Zhi had said Tigress had indeed been here before, yet the Tiger looked like this was the last place she wanted to be. "_Wonder what her problem is?_" Po thought to himself when they arrived in the large open play room, as Mrs. Zhi announced, "Children, we have visitors."

Immediately all of the Children turned to see the Panda and the Tiger and they all gasped in surprise. Seconds later many of them shouted, "It's Mr. Po! He came back!" and instantly, the Panda was swarmed with at least 9 different children, all wanting to get close to the Panda. It was then that Tigress's ears heard a sound that she had never heard before. Laughter, and it was coming from the Panda!

Tigress watched as the Panda looked around and was smiling at the children, as he greeted each of them asking how they were doing and if they were being good for Mrs. Zhi. Tigress had never seen this side of the Panda before. He was usually so cold and distant, not wanting to have much to do with anybody. But here…here he was laughing with the children and smiling down at them. It was so strange to Tigress. She thought Po was a hard person to figure out before, but now she was even more confused about the Panda.

After a minute Tigress felt a small tug on her pant leg so she looked down to see a small pig boy looking up at her with wonder as he asked, "Are you Master Tigress!?" Tigress looked to see some of the Children had now turned and finally noticed her as she replied dryly, "Yes." The Pig boy smiled as he asked, "Do you want to play checkers? I can find the board and most of the pieces." Tigress was about to respond with a "No" when Po announced, "Speaking of playing, I brought you kids something."

The Children all went back to focusing on Po as he began opening the bag and handed out small wooden toys to each of the children. Tigress noticed there were about 3 Rhino guard solders, each carrying a little toy spear or sword. Along with several figures representing many of the Villagers in the Valley of Peace, there were wooden pigs, some bunnies, and even a few geese.

All in all, Po had pulled out about a dozen of the wooden toys and so each child was able to keep one for themselves, much to the Panda's pleasure it seemed, along with a few extras which would be stored in the small toy chest for all to share.

Tigress had picked up one of the extra geese figurines and had to admit, the craftsmanship was phenomenal. The detail that went into the figurines was something she would have thought a master craftsman would be capable of. She was even surprised to see that some of the figurines could even move! Though the movements were indeed limited to just their arms and legs going up and down, it was still nonetheless impressive to say the least.

It was then she heard the Panda ask the Caretaker over the excited children who had begun to disperse to play with their new toys, "Where is Lien? Did she get adopted?" Mrs. Zhi's face fell as she shook her head no saying, "Sadly no Mr. Po. Unfortunately, Little Lien is upstairs sick in bed." Po's face fell into a frown as he asked, "May I see her? I brought a special toy for her in case she was still here." Mrs. Zhi smiled as she led the Panda over to a set of stairs. Tigress of course bean to follow, but not before stopping to look at the children playing with one another, as she remembered the very few times she was allowed to partake in such interaction during her time here.

The three adults quietly made their way up to the third floor where Mrs. Zhi led the two visitors over to a door along the right side of the Hall. The Antelope opened the door and peered inside. She then stood to the side and motioned for Po to head on in, while she and Tigress stood at the doorway and watched. Tigress watched with curiosity, while the Antelope watched gratefully that someone was showing such care to her charges.

As Po made his way over to the only inhabited bed in the room, he noticed the small bundle shaking violently under the covers, and so he stopped to grab a blanket off of an unoccupied bed and pulled up a chair next to the shivering form. As Po draped the blanket over the child, she finally pulled her head up from under the coves and Tigress noticed it was a bunny girl, who was slightly older than all of the children down stairs.

When the bunny realized she had a visitor and opened her eyes, she was greeted by the smiling face of the Giant Panda who she recognized immediately, "Mr. Po? You came back!" as the child tried to sit forward only to have Po place his paw on her shoulder to stop her, as he said, in such a gentle voice that Tigress could not believe was his own, "Of course I came back. I promised you didn't I?" Lien then looked to the side as she whispered, "Not everyone keeps their promises Mr. Po." Po smiled as he said, "Well I'm not like everyone else, am I?"

It was then that Mrs. Zhi whispered to Tigress, "Lien has been here the longest of all of the other Children, and is also the oldest. Tigress then asked, "How long has she been here?" Mrs. Zhi sighed as she answered, "3 years. She came here when she was 6 years old. Her mother promised she would come back for her in a few days…and she never did. When Mr. Po came to visit over a month ago, it was the first time she had smiled since she came here." Tigress looked at the child briefly before turning down the hall and noticed something, as she said to the caretaker, "Excuse me for a moment." and left the doorway to go down the hall.

Lien smiled up at Po as she shook her head no in response to his question and Po began rummaging through his bag once more, saying," I told you I'd make you something special last time, right?" Lien smiled as she nodded her head and Po reached deeper into the sack as he said, "Well, I did, but you have to promise me that you will take really good care of it, ok?" Lien nodded again, as Po pulled out the final wooden toy, and Lien gasped.

It was a wooden figuring of a beautiful clouded leopardess, with gray eyes, and a blue dress painted on it. Lien took the toy gently as Po whispered, "Her name is Ming, and she's my favorite one I made, so you have to take real good care of her for me, okay?" Lien smiled as she sat forward and before Po could stop her she was hugging him as tight as she could whispering, "She's beautiful Mr. Po, and I promise I'll take care of her. Thank you!"

Po hugged the little bunny back before he laid her back down on the bed saying, "You should rest. That way you can be nice and healthy when your new family comes to get you." Lien then looked down to the toy as she asked the Panda, "Do you really think I can find a new Mommy and Daddy Mr. Po?"

Po leaned in and whispered, "I do. And any Mommy or Daddy would be lucky to have you as their daughter. Now go to sleep." Lien then grabbed his paw and asked, "Will I see you again?" Po smiled as he squeezed the bunny's paw and said, "I'll come back again…I promise." Lien smiled as she nodded and turned onto her side and closed her eyes, while Po pulled the covers up to her chin and said, "Sweet dreams…Sweetie."

It was a name Ming had called him when they were together all the time, and it seemed to bring a smile to the little bunny's face. As Po was walking back to the door, he turned back to notice Lien, hugging her new wooden doll tightly as she began snoring lightly, causing Po to smile, as he left the room, and Mrs. Zhi closed the door behind them.

Out in the hallway, Mrs. Zhi had just closed the door and turned to Po saying, "Thank you Mr. Po…you truly are a blessing from the gods to these children, especially Lien." Po smiled as he said, "It's just a few toys…nothing much, but it's something I can do." Mrs. Zhi then said, "And it's something that is gratefully appreciated."

It was then Po noticed the Tiger wasn't around when he asked, "Where's Tigress?" Mrs. Zhi looked down the hall and said, "She walked that way a few moments ago. Should I prepare you a meal to take with you when you leave?" Po just shook his head as he said, "No thank you. I'll be back." and without another word, Po began walking down the hall in search of the Tiger.

It wasn't long until he found her standing outside of a lone Iron door at the end of the hall. When Po approached her, he asked, "What are you doing?" for a moment, Tigress never said anything, before she turned around and said, "Nothing…are you done yet?" Po eyed her suspiciously before answering, "Almost…just have to say good-bye to the kids." Tigress then began making her way past him as she said dryly, "I'll be outside." And with that, she was gone.

Po returned his attention to the door and walked up to examine it. There was a plate on it that was covered in so much dust that he couldn't make out what was on it. As he brushed the dust off of it, he noticed it was a name of sorts. As Po squinted his eyes to concentrate he tried to decipher the Name on the door. Although the Masters had been helping him with his reading, he still had a great deal of trouble with it, as he slowly tried to sound out the name. "Ti…gr…ess…Tigress? what's her name doing here on this door?" the Panda asked as he tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Quickly, Po began digging through the waistline of his pants before he felt a small thin object hidden within the fabric. As he fished it out, it was a pin of sorts. The same type of pin he had used many timed to get out of the chains that he was chained to each night for 4 years when he was a slave on Sai's rice plantation. Before Po came to the Jade Palace, he made sure to place some pins in the waist lines of each pair of pants he owned, just in case the Masters there decided he needed to be chained up at night.

As Po fiddled with the lock, just like Ming had taught him to when he was 13, there was a low click, and the door was opened. Placing the pin back inside the waistline of his pants, Po slowly walked into the room and was surprised at what he had found. "What is this place?"

It was dark, and cold inside, with years' worth of dust layering everything in sight. There was an old broken bed in the corner, and a window that was boarded up shut. Did somebody live in here at one time? And why was Tigress's name on the door? Assuming he was right and the door actually said "Tigress" and he wasn't mistaken. It was then he heard a voice behind him, "Some of the older kids say a monster used to live in here."

Po turned to see a little gosling standing at the doorway, looking inside nervously. "They say that a long time ago, a scary monster with fangs and claws used to sleep in here, and whenever it was allowed out, it would scare the other kids who lived here…we shouldn't be in here." Po took one last look at the room before leaving it and closed the door behind him. "_Did the Tiger…no…it couldn't be_…_Could it_?" The Panda thought to himself as he looked down and said, "Well let's go back down stairs then." As he followed the gosling back down the stairs and headed back to the rest of the children.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Zhi was standing in front of all the Orphans outside the Orphanage as she said, "Do come back anytime Mr. Po." Po smiled as he said, "Thank you Mam." Mrs. Zhi then said, "What do we say to Mr. Po children?" and in unison, all of the kids called out, "Thank you Mr. Po!" Po smiled as he waved good bye and began walking away from the Orphanage , with Tigress following close behind, grateful to finally be out of that miserable place. But just before reaching the edge of the grounds, Po looked back and could just make out Lien standing in the window holding her new wooden doll, as she waved good bye at the Panda, who waved back in turn, before re-entering the woods once again.

* * *

As they walked, neither one of them said a single word to the other, which surprised Po a little bit. Eventually though the two did stop at the river Po had stopped at before to get a drink when the Tiger finally said, "That was…really nice of you to do that for those kids." Po nodded as he took a paw full of water and sipped it saying, "Thanks."

Tigress then asked, "When did you find the time to make those toys for them?" Po just cupped his paw again and answered, "Whenever Shifu wasn't trying to run me ragged." Tigress flinched at the statement, though the Panda was in his own way right to feel bitter towards Shifu, though she still did not appreciate him disrespecting her Master. "So…in the evenings, when you're sitting in your room?" Po nodded as he revealed, "Sometimes I like to sit under that tree with the peaches on that one hill. Not many people are up there, so I can be alone and have a peach or two."

Tigress then struggled with a new question for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you something though…about this whole trip of yours?" Po looked over at her and just sighed. But Tigress took it as a "go ahead" gesture and asked, "Why did you do that for them?"

Po looked over at the Tiger again for a brief moment before answering truthfully, "When I was…younger…I was never allowed to play with any toys…I was never allowed to really play at all to be honest. I hadn't been since I was…well…so little that I almost can't remember." Tigress looked over at him and asked in disbelief, "How can someone deny their child the right to play? Didn't your Father ever-" But Po cut her off as he quickly got to his feet and began shouting, "-My Dad, wasn't the one who denied me that stuff as a cub! My dad is the greatest man I know, and he loves me for me! So don't talk about him like you know him or that you know anything about me, cause you don't!"

Tigress just stared at the Panda as he turned around and picked up his empty travel sack and was about to just leave her behind, when she heard a light rustle in the trees. "Panda stop!" She hissed. Po stopped to look at her suspiciously when he heard the rustle too. Immediately both he and Tigress began to carefully walk through the bamboo trees, until they came upon quite the scene.

There, standing in the clearing were 3 Croc Bandits surrounding a wagon of sorts, loaded with quite a bit of what Tigress assumed to be their spoils. As she and Po leaned out from around the trees, Tigress could just make out the one in the front say, "I got to say, Sticking to the outskirts like this, robbing the passing merchants is genius! There's no way to get busted by those pesky warriors in the Valley of Peace, and practically nobody lives out here." a second Croc then added, "Except that one person who was so kind enough to let us "Borrow their wagon." While the third Croc stated, "And the woman with that stupid Fence around her house. She had enough food to feed the three of us for a few days!"

Tigress growled as she hissed, "Bandits…and all the way out here." Tigress turned to Po and ordered, "Stay here." Po just glared as the Tiger walked out from behind the trees and approached the Bandits. As Po watched her, he started to wonder, "_And why is she going out their again_?" as he watched from his hiding spot.

As Tigress approached, she quickly shouted, "I don't tolerate Bandits in my Valley. Surrender yourselves and you all get to go to prison with all your bones intact!" The Crocs gasped as they realized just who it was that was challenging them, with one of them saying. "Oh man…Its that Tiger from the Furious Five!" while the second Croc added, "Master Tigress!" But the leader however wasn't fazed as he looked to his lackey and ordered, "Don't just stand there you idiots! Take her down!" and with that, the three Crocs withdrew their swords and charged the Tiger.

Tigress entered her fighting stance and began to attack the Bandits, all at once. As Po watched her fight, he had to admit he was impressed. No matter how many times he had seen the Tiger fight in that Training Hall before, she still managed to impress him with new combinations and attacks. But as she was dealing with two of the Bandits at once, Po noticed the third one trying to sneak up on her.

"_If she gets hurt and that Red Panda finds out about it, I'm probably going to be locked away in that Palace dungeon thing he's always threatening me with_!" So before the Croc reached her, Po leaped out of the bushes and raced for the bandit. Just as the Croc was taking a swing from behind the Tiger, his blade was suddenly stopped by a massive black paw that had managed to capture the Croc's wrist, stopping the sword from cutting into Tigress's back by mere inches.

Tigress turned to see Po had caught the third Croc in mid swing and had literally just pulled him forward and slammed his right fist, into the Croc's face, felling the Bandit in an instant as the Panda cracked his knuckles and asked, "Who's next?"

The Leader then stuttered as he began backing away, "No way! A Panda AND Master Tigress!? I'm out of here!" and with that, the two began to flee the area, but not before Tigress managed to race after them and tackled the two of them to the ground saying, "I don't think so, Scumbag." And with that, Tigress began dragging the two still conscious bandits back to the Cart where Po was waiting with a mischievous smirk on his face, causing the two bandits to cower in fear.

After Tigress found some rope in the Cart, she tied up the 3 crocs and began questioning them. "How many of you are in these woods?" She spat for the 4th time, trying to get any information out of these lowlifes that she could before returning to Shifu and informing him of the Bandits lurking in the outskirts of the Valley. The Croc in charge just grunted as he said, "Like we'd tell you anything, you don't scare us!" Tigress growled in the Corc's face as her claws were unsheathed as she threatened to tear him to shreds, earning her a nervous gulp from the Croc.

Finding that she was getting nowhere with these idiots, Tigress turned to see the Panda rummaging hectically through the Cart as something had caught his attention. "What are you doing Panda?" Tigress asked, but the Panda refused to answer her as he stopped and slowly pulled something out of the back of the cart. Curious, Tigress walked over to see what he had found.

Po stood motionless as he picked up the small wooden object he had discovered in his paw thinking to himself, "_It Can't be…that's…that's impossible…isn't it_?" as Po stood there and held the object in his paw. Tigress then walked around from behind him and asked, "What is it?" when she noticed the object in Po's hand.

It was a very crude, and horribly sculpted wooden figurine of some sort, that if Tigress didn't know any better, she would have sworn looked something like a Panda. But with no paint on it and the only real indication being the dug out panda patches around the eyes and the carvings indicating the change in fur color, she wasn't completely certain. The only thing she was sure of was that Po had not made this one.

"Another toy? Are you kidding me? I'm beginning to think you have an unhealthy obsession with these-" But Tigress never got to finish her sentence as Po whipped around her and Tigress noticed he face was covered in a blinding rage as he stared at the Crocs who were watching the Panda with nervous expressions on their faces.

Po then began to storm over to the Crocs as Tigress called out, "Panda! What are you doing?" But Po never answered her as he stomped up to the Leader, Grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up , causing the Croc to cry out in pain "Gyack!?" as Po slammed the Bandit up against the tree, his paw dangerously tight around the Croc's throat as the Panda roared into its face, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" as Po shoved the wooden panda into the Croc's face.

The Croc was starting to panic as he stammered, "I-I-I don't k-k-know! I- I Can't remember!" Po then screamed as he released the Croc, allowing him to drop to his feet while Po slammed his fist into the Croc's stomach knocking the wind out of him as the Panda roared, "LIAR! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?"

Tigress then shouted, "Panda, that's enough!" but Po whirled around and roared, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" causing Tigress to blink in surprise. Po then towered over the Croc as he picked him up by the rope that bound the bandit and snarled a mere inch away from his face while holding up the wooden toy and asked once more, "WHERE…DID…YOU…GET…THIS!?" The Croc finally managed to squeak out, "Okay…Okay I'll talk! Please just…back off!" Po growled as he was about to pulverize the Croc when Tigress interjected, "My companion is not as patient as I. You would do well to answer him before you are no longer able to walk on your own."

Po snarled once again into the Croc's face, and for the first time in a while, the poor soul feared for his life as he revealed, "I swear, I think we took it off some random woman a few miles east! We broke in to her house and took some of her food, I think one of the guys just took it because they saw it! I swear!" Po then raised an eyebrow as he asked suspiciously, "A woman? What did she look like!? WHAT WAS HER NAME!?" But before the Croc could say another word, the poor soul feinted and Po just dropped the croc in a heavy heap as roared in frustration.

"What is your problem Panda!?" Tigress demanded as she walked up to him and noticed he was gripping the wooden Panda tightly. Without so much as another word, Po looked up at the sun and started to head east. Tigress then called out to him, "Where are you going!? Panda!? PANDA!" but Po wasn't listening as he stormed through the forest at a brisk pace. Tigress heaved a sigh and after making sure to tie up the 3 bandits to a tree, she quickly followed the Panda through the trees.

* * *

In no time at all she caught up to Po and spat, "What was that!?" Po just gruffed as he continued to move forward, his pace never once slowing. Tigress then said, "We have to go back and take those scumbags to the authorities!" Po just growled as he said, "Then go, I'm not stopping you am I? Go back to the Palace and Tell Shifu I'll be back whenever I get back!" Tigress then asked as she looked down at the doll, "What is it with you!? What is so Damn important about one terribly made toy?" Po then stopped and turned to snarl at Tigress's face, as he stood so close their noses were practically touching, "Because…It was MY Terribly made toy!"

Tigress blinked as the Panda turned around and continued walking east. After a moment Tigress ran up to him and asked, "But I thought you said you never had toys as a cub." Po just scoffed as he said, "it's not any of your business." And so the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. With Po continuing to move towards the direction the Bandits had indicated while Tigress continued to grumble about this being a complete waste of time.

' After about 2 hours of walking, they finally came to the foot of a small hill just outside the bamboo forest. Tigress took a look at their surroundings and stated," We've managed to reach the farthest eastern corner of the Valley. Even if we turned back now, I doubt we'd make it back to the Palace before nightfall." Po then grumbled as he began walking once again, "Well then you better start heading back."

Tigress then retorted, "Not without you Panda." Po then half turned his head and asked, "Afraid I'm gonna run away? I doubt the Red Panda would mind at all, and wouldn't that mean you could just become the Dragon whatever?" Now it was Tigress's turn to growl, as she spat, "It's called the Dragon Warrior, and only Grandmaster Oogway can proclaim who the title befalls to! And for whatever reason, which is clearly beyond my comprehension, he chose to bestow it upon the most selfish, disrespectful, arrogant creature on this side of China!"

Po then stopped suddenly and Tigress almost walked into him as she spat, "What's wrong Panda? Did I upset you? Well too bad because-" But Po interrupted her yet again as he asked bitterly "Are you done yet?" Tigress was about to straight up punch this Panda in the face until he stated, "Because I think we've found it."

Tigress then looked to see Po was looking over at a small modest cottage on the neighboring hill, with a small garden outside and a half broken fence. The one set of window shutters appeared to be dangling from the window to the right and as far as Tigress could tell, nobody appeared to be around.

Po then started walking over to the house and once again Tigress began to follow him down their hill, and over to the next one. As they walked past the broken fence, Tigress noticed some wheel tracks in the mud and knew it was a pretty safe possibility that the Bandits had indeed been here. She was about to say something to Po when she realized he had stopped just short of the house and was…hesitating?

Po stood staring at the small house in front of him, his grip on the old Panda toy tightening to the point where he was confident he would have smashed it if he wasn't careful. There was only one way this toy could have made it to those crocs. But what if he was wrong? What if she wasn't here? The Croc said that took they took it from some woman but nothing else…But he had to try.

After taking a deep breath and practically feeling the Tiger behind him staring at his back, Po walked up onto the small porch and up to the door, as he raised his fist to it and he knocked 3 times. At first there was no response, so Po tried knocking another 3 times as he called out, "Hello!?" This time a woman's voice could be heard as if she were shouting from the other side of the building, "GO AWAY! You've alread taken all I have, please leave me alone!"

Po's heart stopped, and his eyes widened. "It…Can't be…" he whispered, as Tigress looked at him with slight confusion. Po then banged on the door and shouted, "Please! Open up! I think I have something that belongs to you!" but again the voice from behind the door shouted, "Please just go away!" Po then practically begged, "But I-" "-JUST LEAVE!" it was then Po could just hear the sounds of someone crying on the other side of the door. Whoever it was wasn't going to let them in."

Tigress then offered, "Whoever it is may just be too frightened to come to the door…we should go." But Po wasn't leaving, not until he found out for certain who it was on the other side of that door. He had to know…He NEEDED to know. And then he had an idea.

"_That's it_!" Po thought to himself as he raised his fist up to the door again. Tigress was about to object when Po started rapping on the door in specific rhythm.

***Knock, Knock, Knock.***

…***Knock, Knock.***

…***Knock…Knock…Knock, Knock.***

For a moment, there was nothing but dead silence as Po whispered to himself, "Please…" and then he heard it, somebody was moving over to the door from inside. until they stopped at the door. Just then, the door started to open just a crack, and Po found himself stepping back as he held his breath. As the door slowly opened up, Po's eyes widened as a female clouded leopardess stepped out cautiously from behind the door and into the sunlight, with gray eyes and a long sleeved emerald green dress.

As she looked up at the Panda before her, her eyes widened in shock at the massive black and white creature before her in a brown robe and black pants, as he towered over her looking down at her with an equally surprised expression on his face, only now tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Finally after a brief moment of Silence, the clouded leopardess asked in a disbelieving tone, "Po?" while the Panda breathed out the name he had been hoping to utter for the past several hours, "Ming!"

* * *

**Ming is Back! Not that you guys couldn't tell that was coming right? How will Tigress react to meeting the leopardess? How will PO react? And now that Ming has returned to the story, will she reveal how she knows Po? In truth, I think the title of this chapter could work for referring to both Po and Tigress. At least that's what I was trying for. Hate me all you want, but I truly think you guys will enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reading and remember...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Reunion with Ming

**Sorry it took me a few days, but this wasn't an easy chapter to write. Wow...over 50 reviews since the last chapter! That's unreal! It just makes me want to work even harder for you guys so I hope I never disappoint you. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and Enjoy the Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Reunion with Ming  
**

Silence was all there was as Tigress watched the two in front of her stare at each other like they were ghosts. Clearly these two knew each other yet were so shell shocked to be standing in front of the other that nothing was being said. What was more, was that Tigress appeared to have been completely forgotten all together, as she stood and watched the two continue to stare at one another. Who was this woman? And how did she know the Panda?

Po's mind was blank. He couldn't believe it, for years he had dreamed of seeing Ming just one more time, to hug her, to hold her, to thank her for being there for him during the worst times of his life. He had so many things that he had dreamed of talking to her about. So many questions to ask her. Like how did she escape the Mines? How long had she been free of that god forsaken Hell? And where was Dun?

But Po couldn't bring himself to say anything. He opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but no words would come out. Ming slowly stepped out from the doorway and slowly began taking small steps towards the Panda, her eyes still wide with shock as she neared him. when she was merely a few feet away from him, Po couldn't take it anymore and his legs gave out as he dropped to his knees, now closer to her eye level, as his breathing slowly began to pick up pace.

Ming slowly reached out with her paw and cupped his cheek as Po closed his eyes at her touch. This was real…Ming was right here in front of him. After 8 long torturous years…Ming was there, holding his face, just like she had done so many times before when he was younger. Po finally heard the leopardess ask, "Is…Is this real?"

Hearing her voice again was what almost did the Panda in as he opened his tear filled eyes and held her paw to his face as he whispered, "M-Ming!" and that's when Ming threw herself into the Panda, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder, as she began bursting out into uncontrollable sobs, while Po quickly wrapped his massive arms around his dear friend and held her close, afraid that if he let go of her, that she would disappear and he would never see her again.

As Ming cried into his shoulder, Po buried his own head into her shoulder, as he finally let his own tears fall, yet he remained silent. He couldn't say anything, he just knelt there and held her until she calmed down enough to lean back and look him in the face. "I-I can't believe…I mean…You're here! You're…I thought…" but as Ming was trying to speak, Po finished for her, as he pulled her into another hug again and whispered, "I thought I would never see you again…I thought…" but it was Ming who now finished as she realized they had both feared the same thing, that they were both long dead. "I know sweetie…I know."

Hearing Ming call him that brought a huge smile to the Panda's face as the two just stayed there on the porch in silence, reveling in the fact that they had found each other once again. After a moment though, Tigress could be heard clearing her throat as she started, "***Ahem***…Forgive me for interrupting this…moment…but Panda…who is this person?" Ming finally released the Panda and Po got to his feet as she began smoothing out her dress saying, "Forgive me miss, it has just been a long time since I've gotten to see Po…I thought I'd never see him again. May I ask who you are?" as Ming turned to stand before Tigress while Po was still watching the Leopardess like a hawk.

Tigress then bowed a she introduced herself to the woman, stating blandly, "I am Master Tigress of the Jade Palace. It is nice to meet you miss…" Ming blinked several times as she stared at Tigress for a brief moment. Then realization hit Po like a ton of bricks. "_What was I thinking!? I was so worried about finding out if she was here, that I completely forgot that I was leading a Master straight to Ming_! _What is wrong with me!? What have I done!?_"

But before Po could come up with a cover story for his friend, Ming reached out with her paw and said hesitantly while looking the Tiger in the eye, "Ming…my name is Ming. You'll forgive me if I am unfamiliar with this Jade Palace you mentioned." Tigress looked at Ming oddly as she asked, "But you live just on the edge of our Valley, and you have never heard of the Jade Palace before?" Ming just stated simply, "I have not lived in this house for but a few months Miss. Tigress, and I tend to wish to keep to myself these days." As Ming indicated the destruction the bandits had done to her fence and garden.

Tigress nodded in understanding as she looked at the damage to the property. Ming then said as she looked from Po to Tigress, "You'll have to excuse the mess. The inside of the house is still a disaster and I must tidy it up before inviting you in." Po nodded as he said, "I'll help you." Ming smiled and began walking back inside, while Po was about to follow her in when Tigress stated, "I'll do a sweep of the property to make sure there aren't any bandits still around, and then assess the damage some more." Ming then started, "Oh you don't have to-" But Po cut her off saying, "Just let her." Forcing Ming to look up at the Panda in confusion as Po was watching Tigress closely, his eyes slightly narrowed as he slowly ushered Ming inside.

Tigress fortunately got the Panda's nonverbal warning and was turning to leave. The Panda obviously wanted to be alone with this woman for whatever reason, and was what Tigress noticed, becoming rather protective of the Leopardess, so rather than point out the Panda's rude behavior…again… Tigress decided to just go along with it for the moment, and began heading for the bottom of the hill, while Ming lead Po inside the small cottage closing the door behind them.

* * *

As Po stood inside the smallish space, he realized Ming wasn't kidding. The inside was a total wreck, with a table over turned, chairs knocked to the side, the cupboards in the small kitchen thrown open and ransacked, while a large futon by the fireplace was upturned. As Po looked around he noticed there was a loft just overhead when he heard a small voice coming from above, "Mamma?"

Po just froze in his tracks as he turned to Ming and asked in a disbelieving tone, "Who…Who was that?" Ming smiled as she placed a hand on Po's shoulder and said, "Po, there is so much I have to tell you, so much we need to catch up on. But before we do that I need to be certain…That Tiger out there…she said she was a Master…I need to know if we can trust her."

Po scoffed as he walked over and turned the table upright and said, "I don't like to trust any Masters, Ming." But the leopardess continued saying, "Po, this is important. Is she like the ones you and I have known?" Po was silent for a long time as he pondered Ming's question. He knew exactly what she was asking and to be honest, he wasn't sure what kind of an answer to give her. "I…I'm not sure yet…She's different from the ones I've known before…most of them are." Ming then inquired, "Most? What do you mean?" Po then turned as he looked at Ming grimly, "I've…I've been living with a bunch of Masters for the past month."

Ming then asked in surprise, "What!?" when the small voice came from the loft once more, only much more nervously, "Mamma?" Po looked at Ming questioningly as she sighed and said, "It's alright sweetie, just stay there for a minute more." She then turned to Po and begged for an answer, "Can we trust her not to take us back to THEM Po!?" Po thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head as he said truthfully, "I think so…but even if I'm wrong, I would rather die than let you go back to that Hell." It was then that Ming slapped Po across the face lightly and the Panda grimaced. He was about to shout at her until he realized just what it was he did and who he was in front of at the moment and then he began to smirk. Ming was probably the only person in the world he would allow to get away with striking him like that.

Ming then stepped forward to look him in the eye and stated seriously, "I don't care how many years it's been Po, you know I hate it when you put my life over your own! You did it too many times in the past and you almost died for it just as many!" Po just chuckled as he said, "Sorry…I can't help it. I don't ever want to see the people I care about get hurt…or worse." As he said this, Po looked away slightly but Ming stopped him by placing her paw on his cheek again as she whispered, "I know…come here, there's someone I want you to meet."

And with that, Ming led Po over to the living space and motioned for him to wait there while she went up the stairs and into the loft. While she was up there, Po began setting the overturned furniture upright, so that there might be a place to sit down. Once he finished placing the last chair upright, Ming was just approaching the bottom of the stairs when Po's eyes widened at what he saw.

There in her arms, was a young Clouded leopard, that looked very much like Ming, only with blue eyes, and it was wearing gray pants and a brown tunic. As Po stared at the child, Ming was walking over toward him as she said, "Po…I'd like for you to meet my son…his name is Po." At this Ming smiled at the Panda who was looking at the leopard with slightly widened eyes while the cub was looking at the Panda nervously.

There was silence for a moment as the three stood there in the room. The leopard appeared to be no older than 3 maybe 4 years old at the most. Finally Po asked Ming, "You…named him…after me?" Ming smiled as she nodded her head and said, "That's right. Sweetie, this nice Panda is also named Po…and he is a very special friend to Mamma, why don't you say hello?"

The leopard was still looking at Po nervously as he whispered, "H-Hello." Po smiled at the cub when he remembered something. Slowly Po pulled out the wooden Panda he had found from his sack and handed it forward and asked, "I guess…this belongs to you then…doesn't it?" the leopard gasped as he tried to pull out of his Mother's hold and ran over to the Panda, "You found him! Oh thank you Mr. Thank you!" as the leopard boy reached for the toy and Po reluctantly allowed him to take it. Po looked up and saw Ming was looking at him with an apologetic face.

They both knew the story behind that wooden Panda, but the fact that Po was going to let her son keep it, when by all rights it belonged to him, meant a great deal to her. As the Leopard was hugging the Panda toy, Ming motioned for Po to sit down on the futon, as she sat down next to him with her paw placed on top of his own.

For a minute the two of them just watched as the leopard boy played with his "rescued friend" as he called it, neither one of them saying a word, until Po couldn't take it anymore and asked, "How did you escape?" Ming sighed, she knew this was coming because she wanted to ask Po the same thing, as she looked over to him and said, "Honestly…I was just very, very lucky."

Ming turned and looked into the fire burning in the fireplace while Po watched her intently as she told her tale, "About 5 years ago now, Mr. Cheng had taken a bunch of us to the Blocks to be sold off. He wanted the money to purchase more workers for the mines." Po growled a bit causing the child to look up at him in worry, which forced Po to check himself, smiling at the cub reassuringly as the child returned to his playing, while Ming continued,

"Anyway…Cheng was selling about 6 of the women who cleaned the Masters Quarters. I happened to be one of them. So there we were…the six of us all standing together in chains…while people were looking at us the way they always did…as Property, and things…it was terrible." At this Ming chocked back a sob as Po now squeezed her paw tightly. He knew exactly what she had gone through, having gone through it himself countless times.

"Four of the others had already been bought and I was the next one in line. As that monster was selling me off to the highest bidder that night, somebody knocked over a lantern and suddenly the whole place was on fire." As Ming took a shaky breath, Po watched her with baited breath as she calmed down enough to continue.

"Everyone was running around trying to get away. I remember, Mr. Cheng was holding on to the two of us by our chains as he tried to get us off the block and back to the wagon, when he was knocked off to the side by some passing stranger and he let go of the chains, and he fell off the block.

I don't know how long it took me to realize it, but once I figured out I could move I just ran. I ran and I ran and I didn't stop running. I don't even know what happened to the other woman who was still with me on the block. I could hear Cheng shouting for me to come back or for someone to stop me, but I didn't care…I just ran. Eventually I ran around a corner and there were some barrels sitting near a wall and without even thinking, I pulled the lid off and climbed into one of the barrels. There was so much garbage and the smell was awful but I didn't care…I just didn't want to be found by that Monster!"

"I waited for what seemed like hours before I checked to see if anyone was around. When I climbed out, it was early morning and nobody was around. Mr. Cheng wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither were any of the other Masters that were there the day before. I was all alone but I didn't care. Because I knew that day that I was free of that Man for good. All I had to do was get as far away from that town as fast as I could…and so I did."

Ming looked up from the fire and over to Po to see he was smiling at her, which caused her to smile herself. How she missed seeing him smile. Even during their worst days, a smile from Po was all she needed to keep moving forward. When Po never came back that night Mr. Cheng took him and Dun to the Fights, Ming didn't know what she was going to do.

Ming wanted to ask Po about his own past since leaving the mines but knew she had to finish her own tale first as she took a deep breath and started again. "For weeks I wandered the countryside, looking for any and every scrap of food I could find, until I came upon this one little village finally. There was a local black smith who took pity on me after hearing my story and broke the chains I still had on from the blocks. He offered me a meal and a place to stay the night. I told him I had nothing to give him in return but it he didn't care. He said my thanks was enough, and before I knew it…I couldn't leave him."

Ming looked over to the cub and Po was starting to put the pieces together, "His name was Jin…and for a time…He was my mate, and he is Po's father." Ming looked over at the Panda who was now looking at the cub as he asked accusingly, "What happened to him? Why isn't he here taking care of his family?" Ming sighed as she looked down at the floor and said, "Don't think badly of him Po…he never left us…not intentionally." Po looked over at her as she revealed, "About 2 years ago, Po got sick with River Fever, which was fine for him, since he was just a child…but Jin never had it before as a cub, and so he got sick. None of the healers had the proper flower to make the medicine necessary to cure him…and he passed away that night."

Po looked away as he whispered softly, his paw tightening its hold on Ming's, "I'm sorry." Ming smiled as she said, "Thank you Po…You would have liked him. He was kind and gentle. He was good to me. Some of my happiest times I've ever had were with him and I miss him dearly. But…I have to keep moving forward…and not just for myself anymore." At this she turned to look at the cub who remained oblivious to their conversation, and Po understood her meaning. She had to keep moving forward not for herself anymore…but for her child too.

Po looked over at Ming again and asked, "Did you really love him?" Ming smiled as she nodded and whispered, "I did. There isn't a day that goes by that I haven't thought about him. Just like I never stopped thinking about you." Now it was Ming's turn to ask the questions as she asked the Panda, "How did you get away from that life? How long have you been free?" Po looked down as he answered truthfully, "About 7 months…I'm still adjusting to it I guess. I keep looking over my shoulder at least once a day thinking someone from my past is going to show up to take me back to that Hell."

Ming then chastised the Panda lightly as she darted her eyes to her son briefly, "Po, language please." Po smirked as he said, "Sorry…anyway…yeah, only 7 months." Ming then asked a question she wasn't sure she wanted to ask. "How many…Masters… have you had since Mr. Cheng?" Po did his best to stifle a growl yet Ming could just barely hear it as Po breathed out, "Too many…Each of them just as bad as the last. The Last one I was with I spent 4 years either working a rice plantation, fighting in a tavern for money, or locked in a cellar chained to a wall."

Ming was horrified yet not surprised as she then asked, "How did you escape? Po smirked as he looked at her and said, "Never would have if you never showed me how to pick the locks on my chains. I dug a tunnel. Almost every night, I would spend it digging away with a rusty knife. Kept the dirt in my pockets and emptied them in the rice fields each day. It took me 3 years to dig that tunnel. During that time the Master forced me to fight for him in the taverns nearby. Every week he loaded me up in that wagon with his partners and I was forced to fight for money. Almost died a few times. If it wasn't for Dun teaching me how to fight, I would have died long ago for sure. And almost every week those…Monsters…tried to make me kill someone."

Ming looked up with fear in her eyes as Po reassured her, "But I never did. I couldn't…the thought of what you and Dun would think if I did…it kept me from following through with it." Once Ming nodded in understanding, Po took a deep breath as he continued, "Anyway…my tunnel was finally finished and I didn't wait another minute. Once I climbed out, I released all the other slaves on the plantation and I burned that miserable place to the ground. I can still hear Sai screaming at me sometimes. But you know what? It was worth it. Knowing that place no longer exists… It helps. But knowing that THEY are all still out there? It's just…I don't know." As Po finished, Ming leaned over and hugged him as the Panda returned the hug.

After another moment Po asked, "What about Dun? Where is he?" Ming shook her head no as she whispered, "Po…I'm so sorry but I don't know. The last time I saw him he was still working for Mr. Cheng in the mines. I don't know if he ever got out, I'm sorry." Po just hugged her tighter as he whispered, "It's okay…that just means he could still be alive…right?" Ming nodded, but they both knew it was highly unlikely.

Po then asked as he looked over at little Po who was still on the floor and his eyes darted to the Panda toy. "Where did you find that thing anyway? I thought Mr. Cheng took it away and destroyed it when I was 10 or something." Ming smiled as she sat up and revealed, "Well, he didn't. I don't know why, but my guess is that he set it down somewhere and forgot about it. I found it after you never came back while I was snooping through his private cupboards looking for something to put in the rice when I discovered it just sitting in the back. I recognized it and I've kept it safe ever since."

Po smiled as he said, "I just can't believe you kept it all these years." Ming also smiled as she stated, "I couldn't get rid of it. Dun made it for you all those years ago and I just…couldn't let it go. Looking at it reminds me of you two every day. It's precious to me and I wouldn't have given it up for almost anything." as the two enjoyed a comfortable silence Po then remembered something really important as he looked at Ming and smiled while he announced, "I found my Dad."

Immediately Ming gasped and hugged the Panda again, and for the next half hour they two talked about nothing But Po and his Dad. Ming had tears rolling from her eyes when Po told her about how his Dad had saved every coin he could for 20 years, hoping to buy his Son's freedom someday. How his Dad never stopped thinking about him and that when Po finally found the Valley of Peace two months ago, Mr. Ping accepted him back happily. He taught Po how to cook and bought the panda new clothes, gave him a home and a job and has since loved the Panda as if he never left.

But then Po had to tell Ming about his run in with Oogway, and as soon as Po mentioned he was a turtle, Ming knew exactly who the turtle was to Po, yet she remained silent and allowed Po to tell his tale. "-And now I've been up there for a month and I still don't know how he plans on helping me find what I _truly want_…whatever that means." Po exasperated as he leaned back onto the futon.

Ming was silent for a long time as she went over everything Po had told her. From his meeting the Bandits in the Village, to the life he had been living the past month with the Masters as part of his arrangement with Oogway. Ming listened intently, letting the Panda vent out his anger and frustration for the Turtle and some Red Panda. Yet she also listened to how some of these Masters, were also helping Po in many ways. Apparently he was growing stronger and learning something called Kung Fu, which Ming swore she had heard of before. But what really piqued her interest was when Po mentioned how the Masters were teaching him how to read.

"Po…These Masters don't sound like-" But Ming was cut off as the front door opened and Tigress had finally returned. "I've scouted the surrounding area and it appears those Bandits have hightailed it out of here. I don't anticipate them returning anytime soon." Ming stood up and bowed as she said, "I thank you for all you have done Miss Tigress, I don't know how we could ever show our appreciation."

Po then gruffed as he said, "You don't have to…I'm gonna go and see if I can fix that fence for you." as Po stood up and asked, "Do you have any tools?" Ming then started, "Po you don't need to-" But Po cut her off as she said, "I know, but I want to." Ming smiled as she looked over to the cub which Tigress noticed for the first time and said, "Sweetie…could you please show Po where the tools are?"

Little Po nodded as he set the wooden toy down and walked over to the Panda and grabbed his paw leading the Panda outside. As they passed Tigress, the Tiger stopped the Panda and said, "Panda, we don't have time for this, we have to get back to the palace and-" but Po stopped her as he looked at Tigress in the eye and said, "If you want to go back to the Palace so bad then just go. Nobody is stopping you." Tigress then growled as she said, "As if Master Shifu would accept me returning without you!" Po then stated, "Well then just wait, this shouldn't take long. Once we're done then we'll head back, but I'm not leaving until that fence is fixed!" As Tigress and Po glared at each other for a moment, Tigress eventually released a sigh and Po knew he had won the argument, as he allowed the cub to lead him over to a tool shed of sorts.

* * *

Minutes later, Ming had boiled some tea and was now walking outside to stand on the porch with Tigress, as she handed the Tiger a cup of tea. "Thank you." Tigress said quickly, accepting the hot cup of tea from the leopardess. Ming just nodded as the two turned to watch the Panda hammering away with a mallet, while the cub stood by his side ready to help when Po said to.

Ming smiled at the sight and for a while the two felines fell into an awkward silence. Tigress then asked her, "Did the Bandits take anything important from you?" Ming just shook her head no as she answered, "Just some of my food, but I have some stored away just in case something were to happen like this…You tend to be prepared when you're used to having a meal stolen from you." Tigress raised and eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Excuse me?" But Ming shook her head and answered "It's nothing." And the two fell back into their silence.

That is, until Ming broke it by saying, "I think he likes you, just so you know." Tigress practically choked on her tea as she gagged and looked at Ming like she had completely lost her mid, "You're joking. That panda couldn't hate me any less if he wanted to. Have you not seen the way he speaks to me? He despises me." Again Ming smiled as she watched the two males in the front yard.

"I have…But you see... back when Po was still just a cub and we first met, he never used to talk to anyone. Not unless he felt that he could trust them at some level. For years I used to be the only person Po would talk to and so that's how I know. though it too me almost a month to get so much as a thank you out of him." at this Ming actually smiled briefly at the memory of Po's first words to her, but then she continued. "And that's exactly why I think he likes you." Ming revealed as Tigress merely scoffed and Ming eyed her a moment before going on. "It may have been a few years since I've last seen Po, but I'll have you know he hasn't changed all that much...mostly" as Ming looked over and witnessed Po hauling several large pieces of wood over to the fence in a display of strength. Tigress then turned and asked the Leopardess snidely, "You mean he's always been so cold, angry, and downright rude?" Ming shook her head no as she admitted, "No…he used to be angrier."

Admittedly Tigress was not expecting that, as she remained silent while Ming asked her, "Tell me Miss Tigress…Why is Po living at this Jade Palace of yours?" Tigress sat her tea down on the railing, unsurprised that the Panda might have told her about his coming to the Palace, and folded her arms as she stated, "Master Oogway believes that the Panda is meant to be the Famed Dragon Warrior, and so has made and arrangement that if the Panda trains to be this warrior under the guidance of the Jade Palace Masters for two months, then he will do everything in his power to help right some wrong that Master Oogway said he committed against Po 20 years ago, while helping the Panda find a sense of Balance within his life. And that by the end of the 2 months, If Po refuses to remain as the Dragon Warrior, then Po is free to return to his life in the Village, while Master Oogway will be forced to leave the Valley of Peace…forever."

Ming allowed the information to sink in as Tigress clenched her fist and continued after a moment. "And up until now, that Panda still refuses to accept the title of Dragon Warrior! Something that many individuals before him have dedicated their whole lives to obtain, only to be denied it because of somebody who couldn't care less about it!"

Ming looked from Tigress over to Po and watched as her son handed the Panda a nail while Po hammered it into the fence. She then turned back to look at Tigress and asked, "I take it you were one of those individuals who wanted the title?" Tigress sighed as she admitted, "One of many." Tigress then changed the subject away from her by asking, "You said he used to be angrier? I fail to see how."

Ming turned and Tigress was actually surprised to see she was glaring at her as the leopardess said, "Yes…he was. You say Po is mean, cold and rude to you all Miss Tigress, but from what I understand, some of you Masters aren't exactly trying to make the situation any better! Like this Red Panda Po has told me about for one…among others." As Ming eyed the Tiger accusingly while she stepped forward and turned away from Tigress, watching the boys in the front yard.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you Miss Tigress, when it comes to people, Po has good enough reasons not to trust them. Especially Masters." At this Ming looked at Tigress who looked over at the Panda and said, "Come to think of it…When he and I first spared at the Palace, it was the first time I got a good look at him under his robe. His arms were covered in old wounds and scars…He said a bunch of Masters gave them to him. Do you know anything about this?"

Ming remained silent for a moment before she said, "If his arms are all you have seen…then I'm afraid you don't know anything about him at all." Tigress was even more confused as she looked over at the Panda, while Ming continued, "Po may not trust others like most people do, but that doesn't mean he's a terrible person! In fact, Po is one of the greatest people I have ever been blessed to have met in my life, even more so that I can think of him as a little brother still. He may come across as distant and cold, but let me tell you something Miss Tigress. When it comes to doing what's right, or standing up for those who can't help themselves, Po is the first person to come to your side and to help. I've seen it happen countless times. You don't know just how many people Po has helped in his life…how many lives he's potentially saved just my putting himself in harm's way for others, and how much pain and suffering it's caused him, not just physically but mentally too! Why, if it wasn't for Po…I probably wouldn't even be here right now!"

Tigress watched wide eyed as the Feline before her took several deep breaths trying to calm down. When she did Ming finished with, "Ever since he was a child, Po has always put himself in harm's way for others. Seeing those getting punished for no reason at all always got him worked up to the point where he would take the attention off of whomever the person in trouble was and put it all on himself just so nobody else had to suffer." Ming then walked over to a bench that was on the porch and sat down and said, "But yes…to answer your question, it was Masters who would abuse Po to no end…The Gods know I've seen it happen to him too many times. And there is no telling how much more he's truly suffered since we last were together."

Tigress the walked over and sat down and spoke to Ming in a serious tone as she looked the leopardess in the eye and said, "…I want the names of the Masters that did those things to him." Ming then looked out at Po and said, "Then you have to ask Po…the only Master I can tell you about is the one we shared, and even that I don't feel comfortable talking about." Tigress then prodded "You had a Master too? If you tell me about them, It might help me understand Po's situation a bit more." Ming hesitated as she looked at the Tiger for a long moment before finally sighing and said, "No…Po is my friend, if he hasn't said anything to you about them then neither will I. I refuse to shatter his trust in me. Besides, I can just hear Dun scolding me in the back of my mind, telling me to just mind my own business already, and to let Po sort out his own problems."

At this, Ming actually smiled at herself while Tigress asked while curious about the new person who was mentioned that was tied to Po's past, "Dun? Who's that?" Ming smiled as she said rather happily at the change of subject once again, "He's an older Rhino that Po and I grew close to when we were younger. He is also Po's Teacher and the Man who taught him how to protect himself when Po was a child." Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked, "A child? What kind of child needs to learn how to protect themselves like that?" as she referred to the way Po knew how to fight. But Ming only said, "Like I said Miss Tigress, there is much about Po that you don't know anything about."

Tigress then asked a question that she had the feeling she already knew the answer to, "Was Dun…one of the Masters you mentioned before?" Ming instantly stood up and glared at Tigress as she hissed in furry, "NEVER! Dun never laid a hand on Po like that! He was Po's friend, his Teacher, his Mentor! He was the farthest thing from a Master!"

Now Tigress was completely lost. "But you just said he was Po's teacher…so are you saying he wasn't a Master of his fighting style?" Ming then looked at Tigress after she calmed down and said, "Now you can start to understand Po a bit more." Tigress then asked, "What does that even mean!?" when the two felines heard the Panda approach them saying, "All finished."

Ming and Tigress both turned to see Po and the leopard boy standing at the porch steps as Po looked over at Ming cautiously and asked, "Is everything okay?" Ming smiled and put on a good face as she answered, "Yes Po, everything is fine. Tigress and I were just talking." Po looked over at the Tiger skeptically while Tigress was eying Ming suspiciously, yet the Panda said nothing and went to return the tools to the shed.

Minutes later Po and Tigress were standing at the fence line with Ming and her son saying their goodbyes. Po had Ming in such a tight hug that it was almost as if he was afraid that if he let her go, then she would vanish into thin air. "Promise me you'll come and visit me in the Village. I can show you around, you can see my Dad's restaurant, I can introduce you to my Dad himself, and I can make you two some noodles!" Ming laughed, as she said, "I promise Po, We'll come and visit you soon. I'm just so happy that you're okay." Po nodded as he whispered, "Me too."

Right then though Po had a new thought as he said, "instead of visiting…come with me." Ming looked at the Panda slightly confused as he explained while gripping Ming's arms lightly, "Come back to the Village with me!" Ming looked up at him surprised yet again as Po continued, "Come and move to the Village! We could see each other whenever we'd want. And you wouldn't be so far away and I…" as Po trailed off for a moment unable to finish his sentence at first. Ming however wrapped her arms around the Panda and held him close as she said, "You don't have to worry about me Po." But Po bent down as he whispered into her ear and begged, "Yes I do…I spent so long thinking you were gone. I don't want to lose you again. Please, come with me."

Ming then smiled as she looked up and said, "Maybe someday…but not tonight. Besides, There isn't any guarantee we'd have a place to stay," Po then said, "I could talk to my Dad, maybe he'd give -you my room until we find you something-" but Ming only shook her head no once more and Po knew he couldn't convince her for now.

As Po sighed heavily ha muttered, "Fine…" as he bent his head down and gave Ming a small kiss on the forehead like she had done for him so many times when he was a child, while he whispered softly to her, "Be safe Ming." Ming nodded as she said, "You too…and Po…" Po looked at Ming worriedly as he asked, "Yes?"

Ming glanced over at Tigress briefly as she sighed and whispered so that only he could hear her. "Po…promise me you will give them a chance…there's just something different about that one, I think… Maybe…maybe they can help you like they promised. Okay?" Po looked at Ming briefly before turning to look at Tigress who avoided his gaze, then returned to stare at Ming. Po's face was stone as he looked into her eyes, but Ming knew he was struggling with accepting the Masters. Ming squeezed Po's paw lightly and Po finally gave in and whispered, "Alright." He could never say no to Ming.

Ming then pulled Po closer as she whispered once more saying, "You need to tell them sometime…or at least one of them." as Ming looked over at Tigress who appeared to be straining to hear them. But Po just nodded as he released Ming's paw and turned to her son saying, "Take care of your Mom for me…okay?" the little leopard looked up at Po and smiled as he walked forward and hugged Po around the knees while Po patted his head and smirked, while Ming smiled at the boy and bent down to pick him up. "I'm glad you got to meet him Po." The Panda smiled as he said, "Yeah…me too."

It was then Po turned to Tigress who asked, "Are you ready to leave?" Po although surprised that she didn't sound as annoyed at him for staying so long, nodded his head as he threw his sack over his shoulder and said, "Yeah…it's time to go back." and with that, the two began to make their way over to the neighboring hill, with Po stopping at the top to turn and wave back to the two leopards, who waved back at him, confident that he would see them again soon, as he turned and followed Tigress into the bamboo forest and they began their long trek back to the Village.

* * *

The two walked in silence as they made their way back to the Village, with Tigress casting a few glances over to the Panda from time to time, noticing that as they traveled, Po wore the slightest signs of a smile. Clearly being reunited with Ming had done the Panda a world of good, and with the promise of seeing her and her son again, the air around the Panda just seemed…lighter. Tigress was the n thinking to herself, "_I've never seen this side of him before. Today just seems like I've seen a completely different Panda then the one who's been living up at the Palace with us for the Past month. Maybe there is more to this Panda than just his temper._"

As Po walked, his mind was constantly going through several thoughts. He couldn't believe that Ming had been so close for months and he never knew! After years of wondering and hoping that she was alive, the solid fact that knowing she was alive AND free of the Hell they lived in for so long was enough to allow Po to feel better than he had in a long time. But as he thought more and more about Ming and the possibility of what the future would bring the two. He could not help but allow his mind to wonder about his other dear friend, Dun.

Knowing Ming was alive and well only served to question himself where his dear friend and Mentor had ended up. Was he alive too? Did the Rhino escape the labor camp? Was he dead? Or worse…was he STILL with Mr. Cheng?

Po was so deep in his thoughts he almost never heard Tigress calling out to him, "…Panda?" Po shook his head as he asked, "Huh?" Tigress looked at him curiously as she stated, "I was just saying that Ming seems like a decent person." Po nodded as he confirmed, "She's one of the greatest friend's I've ever had." Tigress nodded as she asked, "I have to know…that knock you used to get her to come to the door. What was that?" Po looked straight ahead as he revealed, "Just a knock we used to let each other know we were coming to see each other when we were kids."

Tigress looked at Po curiously as she asked, "You and Ming needed such a thing in the Village?" Po was silent for a long time before he whispered, "Who said we were ever in the Village together?" Tigress was about to ask the Panda what he meant when she heard a slight rustle in the distance, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Po took a few more steps before turning around and raising his eyebrow in confusion asking, "What are you-" "-Shh!" Tigress shushed the Panda, and for a moment all was dead quiet, until Po finally heard a second rustle off to his left. They weren't alone out here.

Seconds later, Cocs began to emerge from the bamboo stalks and trees all around them, each brandishing a sword or spear of some kind as they confronted the two fighters. Po tensed while Tigress immediately took a head count. There were 12 of them, nothing she and the Panda couldn't handle.

Just then the three Crocs Po and Tigress had dealt with hours ago walked up and shouted, "That's them boss! Those are the two who ambushed us!" Po looked over at Tigress and snapped, "I thought you said you made sure they were gone!?" Tigress growled as she said, "I did…but I never came out this far to check." Po growled and was about to snap at her again when one of the Crocs before shouted, "That's definitely them boss!" While a second one slapped him upside the head shouting, "Of course it's them you idiot! How many Panda's and Tigers do you see running around?" But just then, The biggest Croc of them all was eyeing the two closely, especially Po, as he stepped forward and asked, "So…you two roughed up my boys back there huh?"

Tigress then spat as she glared at the Croc who had called them out, "That's right, and it looks like we get to do it again." The biggest Croc then stepped forward once more and said, "The name's Dao of the Croc Bandits…and nobody goes around smacking up my boys without answering to me!" Po then growled as he too stepped forward and shouted, "Well nobody steals from my friend while I'm around!" Tigress noted the intense hatred burning in the Panda's eyes, yet she remained silent as Dao stated, "You think I'm afraid of some lousy Panda? Please!" but the Croc next to him whimpered, "Be careful boss, he's different. That guy is no joke, he's brutal! Look what he did to my face!" as the croc pointed out the numerous bruises along his snout.

Dao however just scoffed as he snapped, "Just shut up and get ready. I want those two Masters taken care of pronto. Gonna be hard to relieve any merchants of their wares with people like them running around." But the entire time Dao was talking, Tigress noticed Po had flinched over something the Croc had said. His eyes had widened And Tigress practically watched as his pupils dilated, while the Panda's knuckles began cracking as he balled his paws into fists. "Panda?" Tigress called out to him when Po suddenly released a mighty roar, and charged the Crocs all alone. "_That idiot_!" Tigress thought as she followed the Panda.

As Po charged, the Panda bellowed at Dao in a voice that made the Croc shiver in fear, "I'M NOTHING LIKE A MASTER!" As Po reached the Bandits, two of the Crocs raced up to him, but Po ran between them, as he raised his arms and connected with the Corcs in a Double Lairiat, his arms connecting with their necks as he roared as he plowed forward, pushing the Crocs to fall flat on their backs, making shallow indents within the earth.

As the Crocs looked down on the Panda with faces washed in fear, Po looked up, still in a low crouch, his face contorted into a snarl as he growled at them all as he got into a fighting stance and shouted, "COME ON!" and with that, the rest of the Bandits rushed the Panda, while Po leaped into the fray. Tigress was busy holding her own against 4 Bandits, but every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of the Panda smashing one of his fists into a Croc's face, or upper cutting one's jaw. It seemed like with every single strike the Panda delivered, Tigress could practically hear the bones breaking under his impact.

As Tigress delivered a spin kick to one of the Crocs she watched as the three they had dealt with hours before start running off in the direction of the trees. "Oh no you don't!" Tigress growled as she dropped down on all fours and raced after the Crocs and into the woods.

Tigress followed the three until she chased them to a rivers edge, which the three bandits stopped at to turn around to face Tigress, as they withdrew their weapons and readied themselves for a fight. Tigress stopped a few feet away and smirked as she stated, "Surrender peacefully and I can Promise a fair sentencing for your crimes." The Croc in the middle just laughed as he asked, "You think we were running away cause we didn't want to fight? Hah! Lady, don't kid yourself! We just wanted to separate you from that Panda! Now that he ain't around, taking you down will be easy!"

Tigress growled, forcing the Crocs to gulp in fear as she snarled, "I'll show you that I'm the last person you scumbags ever want to go up against without your little group to drag you back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" and with that, Tigress leaped into the air, delivering a mighty Axe-kick to the Croc in the middle, connecting with so much force that the Croc was forced to the ground, immediately knocking him out cold.

The other two crocs flanked Tigress on either side of her and started swinging at her with their swords. Tigress managed to weave out of their strikes, but she was unfortunately being forced back towards the water's edge. Realizing this, Tigress ducked low from the Croc to her right swing, and sweep kicked his legs out from under him. Forcing the Croc to fall right onto his back. Tigress then turned her attention back to the only remaining Croc standing, as she continued to dodge it's curved sword.

Tigress managed to side step a downward swing, catching the Croc's wrist in her paw and twisted it to the point he was forced to relinquish his blade, as Tigress pulled him into a hold and snarled, "You amateurs will have to do better than that if you want to take down a Kung Fu Master!" But just then Tigress heard a voice from behind her laughing as it said, "Don't worry MASTER, we plan on it!"

Tigress turned her head and was immediately hit in the face hard with the flat edge of a sword, as she was forced to release the Croc she had and took several steps back, while she tried to shake the stars out of her head. But as she opened her eyes, she saw the first Croc she had taken down of the three was back on his feet again, as he delivered a powerful swing at the Tiger's head once more. But by the time Tigress was capable of registering that she needed to move, the Croc's weapon made contact with her face once again, and Tigress was forced back even more. What she didn't know that as she stepped back, she began falling into the river, head first. And as she hit the water, her head instantly smacked off of a rock hidden beneath the water's surface, and immediately Tigress blacked out. Her final thoughts being, "_Damn…it_….***Groan***"

The Croc stood over the River banks edge as he watched the Tiger float away downstream, a victorious grin on his face, as he quickly picked up his fallen comrade, while the second one was finally coming to. "Come on, Lets get out of here!" he shouted, as the three began making their way through the woods.

* * *

Po had just finished kicking the final Croc into a nearby tree, as the poor soul released a groan before sliding down it's trunk and passed out unconscious. Po was panting lightly as he looked around at all the unconscious Bandits lying around the clearing. Most of them covered in their own blood due to broken snouts or jaws, but none anywhere close to losing their lives…yet. As Po looked around, he noticed that the one known as Dao had managed to sneak away during the commotion."***Hmph*** Coward." Po breathed out as he noticed another in particular was also missing from the area. The Tiger.

"Where did she run off to?" Po wondered when he saw two Croc's carrying an unconscious one into a clearing, stopping once they saw the amount of damage that the Panda had done. Po slowly made his way over to the Crocs, as the two stood in incredible fear of the massive Panda who was now growling at them, "Where…Is…the Tiger!?" Immediately the second Croc managed to feint, leaving only one Croc standing as he dropped his other companion and began backing away in fear.

Po instantly reached out and grabbed him by the neck, as he threw the Croc up against a tree, his grip slowly tightening around the bandit's neck. Po's eyes glared into the Crocs as he snarled one last time. "Where is she?" Finally the Croc caved as he said, "I…I don't know…she fell into the river! Probably floating halfway down stream by now!" Po then brought the Croc to his face as he shouted, "Which way!?" bit the Croc only managed to be able to point in the direction they had come from and Po instantly smashed his fist into the tree's trunk just next to the Croc's head, as the Bandit instantly fell unconscious.

As Po stood there in the clearing he was about to start heading after Tigress when thunder boomed across the sky. Po looked up to see storm clouds moving in real fast, as the Panda grumbled, "Perfect." As he quickly turned to run off in the direction the Bandit had indicated. Meanwhile, Dao had managed to sneak away from the fight long enough to get himself a hiding spot as he stared after the Panda and said to himself, "Well, well, well…there really IS a Panda out running around…and I know just who's looking for him. heh heh heh heh heh heh!" as Dao quickly started heading west, and out of the Valley of Peace.

As Po carefully made his way through the trees, he continued calling out for the Tiger, "Tigress! Hey, Where are you!?" after not hearing a response, Po just grumbled as he said, "Wasn't she the one who was in a hurry to get back?" as Po continued making his way through the trees. Eventually, Po cane to a river's edge and looked both ways hoping to see the Tiger nearby. But of course he didn't see any sign of her. Remembering the Croc had said Tigress fell into the river, Po decided he should start searching downstream. So with a heavy sigh, he began walking around the water's edge.

It didn't take him long to spot an orange figure lying face up along the edge of the water on some rocks. As Po approached her, he saw that she was clearly still alive, but had a pretty serious bruise starting to form on her head. Po stood over the Tiger looking down upon her deciding just what he should do. "I could leave her here and just say I lost track of her…There would be one less Master running around in this world to worry about."

But the longer Po looked at her, the more he realized that he couldn't bring himself to do it. There was something about this Tiger. This Master and the others like her…the Furious Five…they were…different. With a heavy sigh, despite his better judgment Po walked into the water and lifted the unconscious Tiger into his arms, and as he stood there in the water, the sky suddenly started to open up on them.

Po grunted in frustration as he looked down at the Tiger in his arms in annoyance. He had to find a place for shelter. It was nearly winter, the water was freezing and Po knew it would be a matter of time before she got sick if he didn't get her someplace warm. He thought about running back to Ming's but she was an hour away on foot at best. It was then Po spotted a nearby cave at the water's edge up on a hill. "_That will do_." Po thought to himself, as he carried Tigress over to the Cave, and out of the Elements. "_That Red Panda is so going to kill me for this_."

* * *

**So there you have it. Po's reunion with Ming, and she has a child! Po and Tigress are in a bit of a snag for now, and that Croc s heading off to find someone to tell them about Po...Wonder who that could be? Thanks for reading, and Remember... **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
